Al recordarte
by Jane Vakarian
Summary: Contigo recuperare mis recuerdos y con ellos te recuperare a ti
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**° Toda la historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Flaky asi que aqui no van a oir los pensamientos de ningun otro personage.

-''**X**''=Dialogos

'**X**'= Cita de dialogo

''**X'**'= Pensamientos textuales.

***X***= Sueños

Texto sin referencia = Pensamientos no textuales/Descripcion de acciones fisicas.

Por algún motivo, siempre termino mirando ese lugar...al ir y regresar de la escuela, si salgo a limpiar, a la tienda o simplemente miro por la ventana...siempre miro a esa casa. Es bastante normal, pintada en tonos cafés y beige, algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo, con un gran pino en el jardín el cual tiene un ambiente extrañamente acogedor...no sé porque...cuando me he llegado a sentir triste o solitaria, voy a sentarme bajo su sombra y de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor...no, no sé por qué. Daba igual que fuera entrar en una jardín ajeno ya que la casa tenía mucho tiempo deshabitada. Es como si algo me dijera que había que esperar a que pasara algo. Mi habitación está en el segundo piso, tiene una ventana un poco grande con un marco ancho en el que te puedes sentar, da hacia un lado de la casa donde esta una parte del jardín que conecta con el patio trasero y un árbol que por suerte hiso que algunas de sus ramas crecieran hacia mi ventana, así que cómodamente me puedo sentar en el marco y ver la calle, sin ser vista. Mañana hay escuela así que tengo que dormir temprano o al menos acostarme para que mi cuerpo este menos cansado. Es media noche y no tengo sueño, pero aun así iré a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Alguien entro a mi habitación, puso su mano en mi hombro y me empezó a mover-''Hija...hija arriba tienes que prepararte'. Escuche la vos de mi madre y lentamente abrí los ojos -''Si…ya desperté'' Me talle un poco los ojos y me senté en la cama cuando note que mi mama me veía con una cara un poco extraña -'' ¿Te desvelaste?''. Me dirigí al baño sin mirarla y le dije mientras empezaba a lavarme la cara -''Solo un poco, pero de todas formas me desperté rápido ''. Escuche como dijo algo como 'hmm' y entonces me dijo -''Esta bien, pero recuerda que eso no es bueno y aunque ahora puedas levantarte temprano sin dormir mucho a la larga te afectara, alístate, iré a despertar a tu hermano'' Dijo saliendo de la habitación. , después de eso me dedique a ponerme vestirme y peinarme. No soy precisamente vanidosa, pero tampoco me quiero ver descuidada. Con mi cabello me tardo un poco, es rojo y algo alborotado, aunque consigo controlarlo con algunos pasadores blancos, mi mama me trae cajas de 200 pasadores pero nunca duran más de 2 meses. Supongo que es porque algunos...bien, muchos de ellos, se me caen mientras camino y no noto en qué momento se me caen así que cuando llego a casa ya solo traigo 3 o 4. Mi rostro...bueno, solo con traerlo limpio basta, mis ojos son del mismo color que mi cabello, así que no puedo usar maquillaje de colores llamativos o luciría como payaso. Baje a desayunar con mi mama y mi hermano, mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo. Termine y tome mis cosas, apenas abrí la puerta, mire la casa de enfrente, me perdí un momento observándola hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. -'' ¿Sales? 'Dijo mi hermano mayor detrás de mí, me había quedado quieta frente a la puerta bloqueando el camino.-''Hasta luego'' dijo en vos alta antes de cerrar la puerta. Empecé a caminar junto con el sin dejar de ver la casa mientras me alejaba.

Nos dirigimos a la escuela, como siempre llegamos temprano. Mama nos despierta a las 3 horas antes de la las clases y la escuela nos queda a 15 minutos de la casa, así que tenemos bastante tiempo para ir a nuestro ritmo. Mi hermano está en la preparatoria, ahí las clases inician media hora antes que en la secundaria y finalizan media hora después.-''Cuídate'' me dijo mientras se iba caminando, la preparatoria está al lado de la secundaria así que yo me quedaba ahí. Entre y como es costumbre no había nadie, me senté en mi banca y saque mi diario para escribir todo lo del día anterior mientras llegan mis compañeros.

-''Querido diario, hoy me trague un bicho y empecé a ahogarme con él...''Oí que alguien dijo  
>-''Eh?'' Dije mientras miraba hacia arriba y vi a un chico rubio de ojos color miel riéndose muy alegremente<br>-'' ¡Cuddles!''Grite cerrando bruscamente mi diario.  
>-''Tranquila no leí nada'' Dijo sentándose en la banca de al lado.<br>-''Mas te vale'' Guarde mi diario pensando en porque estaba aquí tan temprano  
>-'' ¿Hiciste la tarea Flaky? porque yo no, así que espero que la hayas hecho para que puedas pasármela''<br>-'' Ahh por eso llegaste temprano ¿no? ''Le dije entrecerrando mis ojos  
>-'' ¡Sip! y como eres tan buena amiga no te negaras ¿verdad?''<br>-''Hmm tal vez...''  
>-'' ¿Ehhh? pero...si no me la pasas el maestro me regañara y me pondrá mala calificación, tendré también que explicarle a mis padres y y...''. Entonces fue cuando empezó el tan acostumbrado chantaje de Cuddles, su cara es algo tierna y lo sabe, así que cuando se propone a pedir algo la aprovecha al máximo, entrecerró sus ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba la mirada, sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rosado dándole un aire de conejito triste.<br>-'' ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Toma! ¡Pero ya quita esa cara!'' Prácticamente azote su mesa con el cuaderno con tal de que cambiara su expresión  
>-''A la orden'' El como si nada saco su cuaderno y empezó a copiar todo lo que tenía escrito. Yo por mi parte me puse a recordar cuantas veces me había hecho lo mismo y que en todas ellas había terminado cediendo. Saque un libro y me puse a leer mientas el escribía, así paso un rato mientras nuestros compañeros llegaban. Cuddles termino de 'hacer la tarea' y empezamos a charlar sobre que habíamos hecho el día anterior, estamos en jueves, así que no hay mucho que contar aparte de series de tv. o alguna estupidez de internet. En el resto del salón se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, Sniffles acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio mientras hablaba con Mime. Toothy, Nutty y Cro por otro lado, además de otros estudiantes a los que nunca les hablo.<p>

-''Hola ''-Escuchamos mientras levantábamos la mirada, era Petunia, ella siempre llega unos 10 minutos antes de las clases a pesar de que se levanta a la misma hora que yo, por el único motivo de tomar un largo baño, vestirse y maquillarse. Petunia es muy limpia, siempre trae sus cosas muy ordenadas y su cabello azul luce impecable, casi siempre lo lleva en una coleta alta con flequillo que tiene un mechón más claro en medio.  
>-''Hola'' Dijimos al unísono, miro la banca detrás mío antes de sentarse adelante de mí.<br>-''No esta aquí, supongo que Giggles llegara tarde hoy también''  
>-''No sería ninguna novedad'' Dije en un tono un poco burlón<br>-''¿Cuddles porque nunca vas a recogerla? Así llegaría temprano de vez en cuando''. Comento Petunia, la casa de Giggles le queda de camino a la escuela así que no habría pretexto para no hacerlo, Cuddles recargo su rostro sobre su mano.  
>-''Si lo he intentado, pero cada vez que voy por ella sigue dormida y si me quedara a esperar a que se despertara, comiera y todo eso llegaría muuuuy tarde, ya me paso 2 veces''<br>-''Al menos lo intentaste''. Le dije tratando de animarlo

El profesor Lumpy entro al salón tropezándose con el marco de la puerta haciendo reír a algunos chicos-''Buenos días jóvenes empecemos con la lección de hoy''-Todos sacaron sus libros y la clase empezó, el profesor es agradable pero bastante torpe, es bastante alto con el pelo azul pero con algo muy peculiar: a los lados izquierdo y derecho de su cabeza tiene 2 mechones amarillos algo alborotados, pero por alguna razón uno apunta hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo. El maestro empezó a escribir en el pizarrón y entonces la puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Giggles había llegado e intentaba meterse sin que se diera cuenta, todos la vimos pero como ella le agrada a la mayoría nadie hiso algo para delatarla. El maestro volteo a mirarnos en cuanto escucho a alguien reírse del intento de Giggles por entrar, pero alcanzo a agacharse y tapándose con el escritorio. Lumpy se volteo a escribir de nuevo por lo que Giggles pudo llegar sin problema a su mesa.

-'' ¿Te quedaste dormida verdad?'' Le pregunte susurrando  
>-''Si, pero es la última ves''<br>-''Dices eso a diario''  
>-''Pero ahora si es la última, deberás''<br>-''Aja'' le dije no muy convencida. Mientras ella se volteo a saludar a Cuddles .A diferencia de mi o Petunia, Giggles nunca se levanta temprano, ama dormir, gracias a sus poco madrugadoras mañanas es experta en alistarse rápido, ella tiene el pelo corto sobre los hombros y no le toma mucho peinarlo siempre trae un moño rojo en el cabello que contrasta con su pelo rosa, supongo que no tiene tantos motivos para madrugar.

Además de la entrada de Giggles no pasó nada relevante en todo el día escolar, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la salida, el fin de semana se acercaba y todos tenían ganas de que llegase lo más pronto posible. Giggles había visto un restaurante en el la ciudad y quería que fuéramos juntos .

-''Lo siento, no hoy no puedo'' Dijo Petunia juntando sus manos poniéndolas frente a su boca.  
>-'' ¿Porque?'' Dijo Giggles decepcionada, pero no hubo necesidad de que contestara ya que en ese momento llego Handy, el novio de Petunia. Él tiene 16 años y va en la preparatoria que está al lado de nuestra escuela.<br>-''Ok, es un buen motivo así que no me enojare '' Dijo Giggles sonriendo  
>-''Gracias Gig. Nos vemos mañana chicos''<br>-''Hasta luego'' dijo Handy sonriendo mientras se retiraba con Petunia abrazándolo. Al principio pensamos que no era bueno que saliera con Petunia por cierto problema que habíamos tenido, no logro convencernos hasta que un día, un auto estuvo apunto de arrollarla y el salto a quitarla del camino. Se lastimo mucho los brazos y quedo con muchas cicatrices, cosa que hacía sentir mal a Petunia, por lo que casi siempre los trae vendados o usa mangas largas-''Para arriesgar su vida por mí ha de quererme al menos un poco'', nos dijo Petunia unos días después del accidente, así al fin aceptamos su noviazgo con Handy y le pedimos disculpas por haber dudado de él.

-''Entonces seremos nosotros 3''-Dijo Giggles sonriendo.  
>-''Que sean 2''<br>-'' ¿Qué quieres decir?'' me dijo Cuddles inclinando su cabeza  
>-''Mi madre me dijo que regresara temprano, quiere que le acompañe a hacer las compras''<br>-''Bien pero más te vale acompañarnos la próxima ves'' dijo Giggles  
>-''Claro, igualmente diviértanse'' les dije mientras les veía alejarse caminando. Honestamente, no tengo que volver a casa temprano, mi madre siempre hace las compras en fin de semana. Solo fue un pretexto para dejarlos solos. Giggles tiene mucho tiempo enamorada de Cuddles pero nunca le ha dicho nada, siempre que puedo intento dejarlos solos, nunca se sabe cuándo llegara el momento perfecto para confesarse, y no quiero estorbar cuando este llegue para Giggles.<p>

Camine de vuelta a casa sin mucha prisa, el día estaba muy fresco rozando en lo frio, pero no es raro, el invierno empezara dentro de poco. Decidí desviar mi camino fui al parque a terminar de escribir mi diario y leer un poco, pase ahí como una hora hasta que termine. Antes de ir a casa llegue a una librería, acostumbraba hacerlo seguido cuando tenía tiempo, estuve ahí mirando muchos libros hasta que note la hora y vi que era tiempo de regresar. Después de eso llegue a casa sin ningún contratiempo. En cuanto toque la reja, sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás...como siempre, a la casa de enfrente. Cruce la calle y me quede parada observando la fachada de la casa por unos momentos, hasta que dirigí mi atención al gran pino que se encontraba a la derecha del jardín. Me acerque y toque su tronco mientras miraba las frondosas ramas, cerré los ojos y sentí su olor. Como siempre, me hiso sentir mejor y con una sonrisa en el rostro di media vuelta para dirigirme a casa.-''Mmm'' Escuche alguien detrás de mí. Me gire y no encontré a nadie. Mire las hojas del pino mientras y camine a su rededor tocando su tronco con la mano izquierda, hasta que sin querer mis piernas chocaron con algo, baje la mirada...y lo vi...había una persona dormida, sentada en el piso recargada en el árbol. Era un hombre con una chaqueta negra. A pesar de la impresión, ningún pensamiento pasó por mi mente al verlo pero tampoco me aleje. Me agache y acerque mi rostro para poder ver el de suyo, no sabía quién era pero me era mucho muy familiar, me acerque más, quedando a un par de centímetros ''Entonces él es buena persona'' Escuche dentro de mi cabeza. -''Pero... ¿Quién es?, dije casi susurrando. Abrió los ojos, me miro sorprendido, nos miramos unos momentos hasta que él se empezó a mover. Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras me levantaba al mismo tiempo que él. Es muy alto, solo le llego hasta el pecho, su cabello es verde al igual que sus ojos...no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos. El me miro un poco extrañado, como si intentara reconocerme. Levanto su mano izquierda y la puso en mi rostro, pude sentir sus dedos junto a mi oído...''Su mano es muy cálida...''

-''Eres...''dijo en un tono suave  
>''Creo que él ya me reconoció...Espera ¿Porque estoy...?<br>-''Ahh'' di un pequeño salto hacia atrás poniendo mis manos en mi pecho sintiendo como me sonrojaba. El abrió un poco más sus ojos y lentamente bajo su mano con una leve expresión de sorpresa. -''Lo siento'' dije y me fui corriendo a casa sin mirar atrás.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, avente la mochila y fui a la ventana, el joven estaba parado junto al árbol mirando mi casa, creo que estaba algo confundido. Tenía razón en estarlo, no debí acercarme así. Camino hacia la puerta, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una llave...abrió la puerta...solo significa una cosa...''El...es el dueño de la casa''.


	2. Chapter 2

Me quede congelada...había un nuevo habitante en la casa del frente, no...No era nuevo. '' ¿Seria el antiguo dueño?...debe de serlo es lo más lógico el ...no, no lo recuerdo...''

-'' ¿Que estás haciendo?  
>-' '¿Eh?'' Mi hermano me hablo desde la y entonces me di cuenta; estaba apoyando mi rodilla y mis manos en el marco de la ventana. Parecía como si intentara salirme sin permiso.<br>-'' ¿Flaky?'' Su expresión era muy seria, algo molesta. Sentía que estaba regañándome, me quite de la ventana y me senté en la cama.  
>-''Solo estaba mirando afuera''<br>-'' ¿Y necesitas asomarte tanto?''  
>-''N-no, lo siento'' Al disculparme Splend se tranquilizó un poco.<br>-'' ¿Cuál era la urgencia?'' . ''Bueno, creo que no''  
>-'' ¿Porque me lo dices de esa forma?''. Se quedó callado y dio un pequeño suspiro.<br>-''Porque ya sé que solo estabas viendo la casa de enfrente, tienes que dejar de hacerlo''  
>-''Splend hoy, hace unos momentos, había alguien ahí... y lo reconocí era un muchacho pero no pude recordarlo''. Splend abrió sus ojos sorprendido.<br>.-'' ¿En serio?'' fue rápidamente a mi ventana a ver la casa de enfrente. No se podía ver a nadie pero una de las luces en el interior estaba encendida.  
>-'' ¿Tu si lo recuerdas Splend?¿Hace cuánto que vivió aquí?'' Le dije acercándome. Volteo a verme y me dijo con un tono tranquilo<br>-''Como ya te he dicho antes, nunca le hable a nadie de esa familia, pero tu si lo hiciste , hace maso menos 6 años que se mudaron, supongo que ahora que volvieron podrás recordar un poco''  
>-''Eso espero'' Se quitó de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta.<p>

Hace 7 años mí hermano y yo tuvimos un accidente en el parque. Recuerdo cuando fuimos al hospital, a mis padres asustados y vagamente me recuerdo a mí misma hablando con el cuándo estaba aún internado. Esos son los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ese año. Lo que puedo ver después de eso es a mí en la escuela con Cuddles en segundo año, mi hermano ya recuperado y todo tranquilo. Splend me había dicho que cuando el seguía en cama, le conté que hablaba con alguien de ahí, pero él nunca llego a verlo a él o a alguien más de esa casa, siempre he querido preguntarle más pero no me gusta recordarle cosas referentes al accidente. Mis padres aparentemente eran ajenos al hecho de que yo hablaba con alguien de esa casa.

-''Mejor acuéstate un rato yo le explicare a papa que no era nada  
>-'' ¿A papa?'' Le pregunte sorprendida<br>-''Flaky, llegaste, azotaste la puerta y corriste a tu habitación.''  
>-'' ¿¡Que!''<br>-''Sip, eso''. Me sonroje y cubrí mi boca con mis manos  
>-''¡No le digas a papa que era por eso!<br>-''No te preocupes''. Salió de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y empecé a cambiarme de ropa. Quería acostarme, pero tenía hambre además si me acostaba tan rápido no iba a dejar de pensar en el muchacho...'' ¿Porque reaccione así? actué con mucha confianza hacia el...y el conmigo también'' Tenía que contarle eso a alguien, pero por el momento no había a quien. Petunia seguramente seguía con Handy y no creo que Giggles desaprovechara la oportunidad de pasar el día completo con Cuddles. Mejor me trago mis dudas un rato y voy a cenar.

Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar rápidamente, la luz me daba directo en la cara, ya había amanecido. Me mientras tallaba mis ojos, el primer reflejo al abrir bien los ojos fue asomarme por la ventana y mirar la casa de enfrente. No se veía nada, pero era muy temprano así que posiblemente seguían dormidos, mejor para mí, me daría mucha pena si salgo y el muchacho está afuera de su casa, lo más probable seria que viniera a preguntarme que hacía en su jardín o sobre porque lo observaba mientras dormía...''Tengo que contarle de eso a alguien, ya se, podría llegar a casa de alguien antes de ir a la escuela, Giggles queda descartada, si no se despierta ni por Cuddles menos por mí. Me daría pena pasar a casa de Cuddles no se a qué hora se levante y no voy a hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras se viste. Iré con Petunia, ella siempre se levanta temprano para arreglarse. Si, voy a hacer eso''. Me lave y vestí muy rápido, tome la caja de pasadores y la puse en mi mochila ''Ya tendré tiempo de peinarme bien con Petunia''. Baje y le dije a mama que tenía que llegar con Petunia para ayudarle a llevar una maqueta que habíamos hecho el día anterior a la escuela. Como ayer llegue tarde, me creyó. Mi hermano no había bajado aun. Al salir de casa lo primero que vi fue la casa de enfrente, tenía miedo de que me viera alguien, así que salí corriendo. Llegue aun algo agitada, corrí varias calles hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguirlo haciendo. Toque el timbre y me abrió Lanny, la hermanita de Petunia, me dejo pasar y fui rápido a su habitación. Petunia se sorprendió pero se alegró de verme. Me saludo e intente responderle normalmente pero no pude ocultar mi cara de preocupación. Me pregunto qué sucedía, nos sentamos en su cama y le conté lo que había pasado el día anterior, incluida la conversación con mi hermano. Cuando termine estaba muy sorprendida. Ella ya sabía que yo tenía 'algo' con esa casa. Lo supo hace unos años, después de que ella y Giggles me visitaron de sorpresa, me vieron encontraron parada junto al pino observándolo. Esa situación se repitió un par de veces. La excusa en ese tiempo fue 'Me gustan los pinos' pues creí que sonaría creíble. Hasta que Petunia me dijo -''Tal vez Giggles sea ingenua pero yo no, haces caras extrañas cuando estas en ese sitio''. Le dije sobre la extraña atracción que sentía sobre esa casa y que posiblemente conocía a alguien de ahí.

-'' ¿No recordaste ni su nombre Flaky?''  
>-''No, absolutamente nada, pero estoy segura de que ya lo conocía'' Le conteste en un tono un poco desesperado.<br>-''Mmm, solo se me ocurre una cosa''  
>-'' ¿Qué?''<br>-''Recapitulemos, tu olvidaste todo lo que paso ese año''. Dijo poniéndose las calcetas.  
>-''Todo lo que paso cuando internaron a Splend'' Respondí mientras me cepillaba el cabello.<br>-''Si, Splendont se puso mal y paso unos meses en el hospital, ¿Puedes recordar el día del accidente?''  
>-''Ese día no hubo clases, estábamos en el parque, era invierno y había nieve por todos lados, estábamos jugando...entonces...''<br>-''Saliste corriendo junto con él. Tranquila no tienes que decirlo todo, conozco la historia. A lo que voy es; recuerdas el accidente y todo lo que paso ese día. Eso quiere decir que antes del accidente no habías hablado con ese chico, tuvo que ser después y una parte de ti aun lo recuerda ¿Sabes lo que es la memoria corporal?''  
>-''Es lo que se dice 'Actuar por instinto' ¿No?''<br>-''Algo así, La memoria corporal, es la que hace que nuestro cuerpo haga algunas cosas por si solo sin necesidad de pensarlas, tú en este caso te quedaste quieta y dejaste que él te tocara ¿No?''  
>-''Si, pero no sé porque''<br>-''Exacto, tu mente no lo recuerda, pero tu cuerpo si''. Eso me dejo pensando un momento  
>-''Hay algo más''<br>-'' ¿Qué cosa?''  
>-''La explicación que te dieron fue que tu olvidaste todo lo malo que paso esos meses porque fue muy traumático ¿No?''. Asentí con la cabeza.-''Pero tu cuerpo pudo recordarlo, así que él no era 'algo malo'. Si lo fuera al momento que te toco hubieras gritado o te habrías puesto a llorar''<br>-''Entonces él es una buena persona, espera cuando me iba acercando a él escuche una vos en mi cabeza diciendo eso''  
>-'' ¿Hablabas contigo misma?'' Dijo Petunia con una cara extrañada<br>-''No...No la vos de otra persona...''

*Estaba sentada junto a la cama de mi hermano en el hospital, él estaba acostado mirándome mientras le hablaba y entonces me dijo -''Entonces es una buena persona''-''Si''. Le conteste sonriendo*

-'' ¿Eh...?''Salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos-''¡Petunia! Acabo de recordar algo!''  
>-'' ¿Qué?'' me contesto preocupada.<br>-''Era la vos de mi hermano, la que me dijo que era buena persona, acabo de recordarlo, me lo dijo en el hospital aun internado'' Estaba muy sobresaltada y Petunia tomo mis manos tranquilizándome.  
>-''Pero nunca habías recordado nada''<br>-''Lo hice, ahora lo hice... ¡Oh Petunia estoy feliz! Pude recordar algo. Por él, por el pude recordar algo, si hablo con el tal vez pueda saber que paso ese año''  
>-''Espera, espera ¿Que vas a hacer?''<br>-''No lo sé, pero tengo que recordar quien era el...''  
>-''Esta bien, solo trata de ir despacio, por ahora es un desconocido pero si puedes sácale información, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda''<br>-''Muchas gracias Pet'' Terminamos de arreglarnos. Petunia no me dejo ponerme tantos pasadores, solo algunos para controlar el cabello de mi cara, nos despedimos sus padres y nos fuimos . Lanny es un año menor y va a la misma escuela que nosotras, pero ella ya se había ido. Durante el camino Petunia iba un poco pensativa, cuando estábamos ya entrando a la escuela le dije:

-'' ¿Pasa algo?'' No pude evitar preguntarle después de la charla que habíamos tenido.  
>-''Mmm Flaky, hay otra cosa que también vino a mi mente'' Me dijo mientras iba viendo el suelo.-''Dijiste que cuando te toco sentiste calidez ¿No?''<br>-''Si...''.Sentí como me sonrojaba en ese momento.  
>-''Bueno creo que eso apoya mi teoría'' Se detuvo y me miro sonriendo.<br>-'' ¿A qué te refieres?''.  
>-''Bien, estaba pensando. Te sentiste así cuando te toco, ¿Pero que no te sientes así cuando estas junto al pino?''<br>-''Umm...si, no lo había pensado''  
>-'' ¿El pino no te haría sentir bien...porque te recordaba al?''<br>-'' ¿Eh...? No había pensado en eso''  
>-''Si vives en una casa donde hay un pino se te va a pegar su olor''<br>-''Tiene mucho sentido, la gente asocia las cosas con ciertos olores''  
>-''Si pero, para que lo extrañaras tanto...''<br>-'' ¿Aja?''  
>-'' ¿No habrá sido porque te gustaba?''<br>-'' ¿¡Que!'' Grite en medio del patio totalmente sonrojada y todos voltearon a vernos, Petunia dio un salto y miro hacia los lados. Yo simplemente la tome del brazo y la jale dentro de la escuela ante la mirada de todos. Ya adentro la solté y caminamos hacia en salón. Abrí la puerta y vi a Cuddles adentro hablando con Cro y Nutty. Me detuve antes de entrar y mire a Petunia.

-''No le vayas a decir a Giggles ni a Cuddles por favor, aun no estoy lista''  
>-''Tranquila, sé que es algo que no se debe andar contando'' Me dijo en un tono tranquilo.<br>-''Y sobre lo que preguntaste...entiendo tu punto, suena muy obvio pero...no lo sé...'' Petunia puso una mano en mi hombro.  
>-''Te entiendo, pero piensa bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión ¿Ok?''<br>-''Si, lo prometo''  
>Entramos al salón. Todo se veía como siempre, cada quien por su lado y Giggles ausente, posiblemente se estaba despertando en este momento. Saludamos a Cuddles que, como siempre, no había hecho la tarea, pero esta vez ya se la había pedido a alguien más, así que me salve de sufrir su chantaje de conejito tierno. La clase inicio pronto con el maestro callándose como es costumbre. Giggles, como siempre, llego a media clase e hiso su acto de misión imposible para entrar al salón, prometiendo de nuevo que no lo volvería a hacer. El día paso muy normal como cualquier otro exceptuando por irse era viernes y todos estaban desesperados por irse. Las horas pasaron una tras otra hasta que llego la salida y todos para variar, salieron corriendo. Era hora de ir a casa pero hoy no había ningún plan por lo que cada quien iría directo a casa. Giggles se despidió y se empezó a alejar de nosotros, cuando Petunia miro a Cuddles y le dijo<p>

-''Acompáñala, no le vaya a pasar algo en el trayecto''  
>-''Solo quieres que me vaya con ella ¿No?''. Cuddles es perfectamente consciente del enamoramiento de Giggles y el también la quiere, pero quiere que sea ella la que le confiese. No por vanidad como puede sonar.<br>-''No seas malo, ve''  
>-'' ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?'' Dijo poniendo su cara e conejo<br>-''No seas ridículo ve y alcánzala''  
>-''Oook, nos vemos'' Dijo sonrientemente y corrió para alcanzar a Giggles.<br>-''Hay que admitir que es algo lindo''. Dijo Petunia mientras lo veíamos alejarse.  
>-''Ciertamente, lo es, adorablemente fastidioso'' Petunia y yo empezamos a reírnos burlándonos un poco de él.<br>-'' ¿Vas a esperar a Handy?'' le pregunte mientras aun reía un poco y ella respondió asintiendo.-'' ¿Quieres que te acompañe?''  
>-''No, se te hará tarde y no quiero que vaya a pasarte nada, ¿No creo que planearas irte con Splend verdad?''<br>-''No, siempre va a casa de algún amigo después de la escuela''  
>-''Bueno, ten cuidado Flaky recuerda pensar bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa''<p>

-''Si te lo prometo'' Petunia camino hacia la entrada de la preparatoria y yo hacia mi casa. No tenía planeado ir a ningún lado hoy, solo iría a mi casa a escribir mi diario y hacer mi tarea. Llegue al inicio de la calle y me detuve un momento, mi casa es la cuarta antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina. Del otro lado de la calle estaba esa casa, tenía algo de nervios de pasar por ahí pero igualmente no había otras opciones. Camine mirando el suelo y cuando estaba en casa no lo pude evitar, mire a la acera de enfrente. Mi mirada inmediatamente se posó en la persona que se encontraba barriendo...era él. Estaba en el jardín de su casa barriendo el piso, traía un sweater negro de cuello alto con las mangas arremangadas y un chaleco verde oscuro con un pantalón negro. Lo mire fijamente unos segundos hasta que levanto el rostro y me miro algo sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que estuviera ahí. Parecía que estaba esperando a ver mi reacción pero yo simplemente me quede parada sin moverme. Estaba muy impresionada de volverlo a ver. Él estaba sujetando la escoba con ambas manos y no parecía que fuera a moverse. Entonces sucedió, mi cuerpo otra ves empezó a moverse solo, sin pensar nada , cruce la calle. Me detuve en la acera poniendo una de mis manos en la puerta de la valla de madera blanca. El al ver esto sonrió, se acercó hasta que quedo frente a la puerta y con la misma cálida sonrisa dijo:

-''Hola Flaky...''


	3. Chapter 3

Mi cuerpo se movió hacia el...

-''Hola Flaky''

''Él sabe mi nombre, pero no se cuál es el suyo... no, disimula'', me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada soltando la puerta.

-''Hola'' Le dije en un tono algo bajo.  
>-''Has cambiado mucho, ayer me tarde un poco en reconocerte pero pensé que sin duda debías ser tu''. Abrí un poco más los ojos y desvié la mirada.<br>-''Ah, sobre eso...''  
>-''Si, lo siento no debí hacer eso''. Me dijo rascando su mejilla con su dedo un poco apenado.<br>-'' ¿Eh?''. '' ¿Por qué se disculpa el?''  
>-''Lo hice sin pensar lo juro, no era mi intención asustarte''. ''Asustarme...salí corriendo...¡Cuando toco mi cara!''<br>-''No no, fue mi culpa. No debí acercarme de esa manera''  
>-''No, está bien, antes no había problema y sigue sin haberlo''. Sentí alivio, alto...¿No HABIA problema?<br>-''Por cierto, me quede pensando en algo''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-'' ¿Podías verme desde afuera? Entiendo que dormirse en el jardín es extraño pero pensé que el árbol me cubría completamente''. ''¡Oh demonios! Sabía que preguntaría sobre eso ¿Que explicación le voy a dar? 'Entro casi diariamente en tu casa', ¡No puedo decirle eso!''  
>-''Amm...yo...n-no no podía verte'' Sentí perfectamente como aumentaba el sonrojo de mi rostro.-''Venia de la escuela... venia de este lado de la acera y e-escuche un ruido''<br>-'' ¿Estaba roncando?''  
>-''Si''. ''Problema resuelto''<br>-''He he, de seguro creíste que había algún animal raro''. Se sintió una brisa fría y él se acercó a abrir la puerta.'' Aun no está he terminado de arreglar, pero el primer piso está listo. Ven vamos adentro, empieza a hacer algo de frio''. Me dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mi sonriendo.

'' ¿Debía entrar?'' Fije mi mirada en su mano. No me estaba invitando, daba por hecho que iría con él. ''Se porta como si fuera un amigo cercano, pero no me acuerdo de él, por el momento sigue siendo un desconocido y no debo confiarme tanto...pero, no me siento en peligro ''Sé que Petunia había dicho que tuviera cuidado y pensara bien cada antes de tomar cualquier decisión, pero no siento como si hubiera mucho que pensar al mirar su rostro. Mi cabeza no se decidía así que hice otra cosa. No dije ni una palabra. Tome su mano, me hiso pasar, cerro la cerca y de la mano me llevo adentro de su casa. Solo fueron unos metros pero no pude dejar de mirarlo mientras caminábamos. Entramos, encendió la luz y pude ver el interior. Todas las casas del vecindario son iguales así que las pareces están distribuidas de la misma forma, esa era una buena razón para que no sintiera que veía algo nuevo, o al menos eso quise creer.

-''Ve a la sala yo traeré algo de comer''  
>-''Si''. Le dije sonriendo. Él fue a la cocina, sin dejar de ver en su dirección, entre a la sala que estaba a solo unos pasos y puse mi bolso de libros en la mesa. Sentí un escalofrió en el momento que oí mi bolso caer en la mesa, lentamente voltee a verlo y suavemente toque su orilla con la punta de los dedos. ''¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí?...entre sin ver...es, lo que dijo Petunia, la memoria corporal, ¿Estoy tan acostumbrada a esta casa?''<p>

-''Listo, lo lamento, solo tengo galletas... ¿Flaky?''. Puso el plato de galletas y unas tazas con café en otra parte, me miro petrificada observando la mesa y me toco el hombro.-''¿Te sientes bien?''  
>-''Yo...entre sin ver y puse mi bolso en la mesa...¿Pero cómo?. Le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi bolso.<br>-''Esa mesa siempre ha estado ahí, no es de sorprenderse que lo recuerdes si venias todos los días''  
>-''Todos los días...''.Dije en un tono algo bajo.<br>-'' ¿No lo recuerdas?'' Me pregunto algo sorprendido.  
>-''N-no del todo''. No podía decirle que me había olvidado completamente de su existencia.<br>-''Entiendo, eras muy pequeña, venias después de clases ¿Si recuerdas eso?''  
>-''Si''. ''No...''<br>-''Ven vamos a comer''. Me senté con él en un sillón que estaba enfrente de una mesita de vidrio mientras comíamos galletas.  
>-''Por lo que veo vienes de la escuela'' Dijo mirando mi uniforme haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.<br>-''S-sí, estoy en la secundaria''  
>-''Lo sé, tienes 14 años ¿No?''<br>-'' ¿Sabes mi edad?''  
>-''Si, te conocí cuando tenías 6 años solo tuve que hacer la suma, ¿Te va bien en esa escuela?''. Eso solo hiso más dudas en mi mente<br>-''Si, los maestros son agradables y no hay muchos alumnos problemáticos, además estoy en la misma clase que mis mejores amigos''  
>-''¿Tienes muchos amigos?. Me pregunto mordiendo una galleta.<br>-''Me llevo bien con todos, pero amigos de verdad solo tengo 3''  
>-''Esta bien, mientras tengas sean de confianza no necesitan ser muchos''<br>-''Si, son en quien más confió y también tengo a mi hermano''  
>-''Ahora está en perfecto estado ¿Verdad?, lo vi esta mañana''<br>-'' ¿Lo conoces?''  
>-''Algo así, cuando me fui aun no podía caminar, solo lo vi una vez cuando salió del hospital y estaba dormido''<br>-''Ahh…''. ''No, no me acuerdo, sean bienvenidas dudas''.-''Ahora está bien, paso mucho tiempo recuperándose y logro hacerlo completamente pero perdió mucho tiempo, así que va un año atrasado en la escuela''  
>-''Imagine que sería así, ¿No va por ti después de clases?''<br>-''No, el sale más tarde, pero si me acompaña en las mañanas,''  
>-''Entiendo, estuve en un internado así que no sé cómo se manejen los horarios de las escuelas públicas, pero me gusta que te acompañe de ida, en as mañanas son algo solitarias las calles''...''Se preocupa por mí...''. Solo le respondí con una sonrisa y seguimos comiendo. Me hiso algunas preguntas más haciendo que se pasara rápidamente el tiempo y entonces vi la hora<br>-'' ¡Ah! tengo que volver a casa''.  
>-''De acuerdo''<br>-''Lo siento''  
>-''No es problema, vamos''<p>

Se levantó y tomo mis libros. Nunca llego a casa directamente después de clases, siempre trato de perder algo de tiempo para llegar más tarde, así el día que necesite ir a algún lado puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de llamar o ir a casa a pedir permiso, pero ya se había pasado un poco de la hora en la que normalmente llego. Cruzo la calle con migo y me acompaño hasta la cerca de mi casa. ''Es muy caballeroso''

-''Aquí tienes''. Me dijo dándome mi bolso, le sonreí algo apenada  
>-''Gracias por todo''<p>

Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces dio un paso hacia adelante rodeándome con sus brazos haciendo que me pegara a él me inclino su cabeza poniéndola en mi hombro, me estaba abrazando con mucho cariño, dio un suspiro y dijo:

-''Me alegra que estés bien Flaky, de verdad, me da mucho gusto''. Me apretó un poco más quedándose así unos momentos. No pude reaccionar.  
>-''Nos vemos mañana''. Me dijo separándose de mí y sonriendo mientras se alejaba.<p>

Sin mucha prisa entre a mi casa, salude a mi madre y subí a mi habitación, Splend y papa aun no llegaban. Entre, puse la mochila en una silla y me acosté en la cama viendo hacia el techo. La plática había hecho surgir algunas dudas, pero eso último fue sencillamente inexplicable. Si seguía pensando en eso no iba a hacer nada, así que decidí tomar un baño para relajarme y después bajar a comer algo. Cuando me desvestí mire mi uniforme que había dejado en la cama y lo tome. Lo acerque a mi cara y cerrando los ojos lo olí. ''Huele como el'' me dije a mi misma. Inmediatamente me hiso recordar la sensación de sus brazos en mi cuerpo... era cálida, fue extraño e inesperado, pero en ningún momento lo sentí como algo incómodo...me sentía bien, tanto que no hice el mas mínimo intento por rechazarlo. ''Si el...si él hubiera hecho algo más...¿Lo habría permitido?... Mañana le diré de esto a Petunia''. Deje la ropa y fui a tomar mi baño, el resto de la noche fue bastante normal. Llegaron papa y Splend, cene con ellos, hice mis tareas y me fui a dormir algo temprano. Al momento de cubrirme con la cobija volví a sentir la sensación del abrazo, no sería tan fácil olvidarlo. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza y al fin pude dormir.

*Suena el timbre de la escuela, todos los niños corren hacia la salida a recibir a sus padres. Salí, mire a todas partes, ''No están'' me siento triste...-'' ¡Flaky!'' mire hacia atrás y alguien corrió hacia mí, creo que es mi hermano, no, no es mi hermano.-''¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿No te molesto nadie?''.-''Bien, no me molesto nadie''. Le conteste viendo hacia arriba. Me abrazo con mucho cariño haciendo que la tristeza se fuera. -''Me da mucho gusto Flaky, ahora vamos a casa'' -''Si Flippy''. Entonces me voy caminando con el de la mano*

Me desperté, mire con algo de confusión mi cuarto y me senté en la cama.

-''Flippy...''


	4. Chapter 4

Espere a que fuera una hora prudente para llamar. Petunia era madrugadora pero no me iba a arriesgar a despertar a su familia.

''Ok ya es mediodía'' Pensé mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero. Tenia ganas de llamar desde que me desperté a las 9 a.m. pero no podía hacerlo, no solo por Petunia si no porque mi madre me preguntaría para que llamaba tan temprano, aunque el teléfono es inalámbrico se habría dado cuenta, solo hay 2 teléfonos, uno en la entrada y otro en la habitación de mis padres.

-'' ¿Hola? La que respondió la hermanita de Petunia''  
>-''Hola Lanny ¿Podría hablar con Petunia?''<br>-''Claro Flaky, en seguida la llamo''. Conozco a Petunia desde hace tiempo así que todos en su familia me conocen muy bien  
>-'' ¿Hola?.. Respondió Petunia'''<br>-''Hola Pet ¿Como estas?''  
>-''Bien gracias ¿Y tu?''<br>-''Bien''  
>-''Que curioso que llames Flaky''<br>-'' ¿Umm? ¿Porque?  
>-''Deja de fingir cariño ¿Que paso?''<br>-''Esta bien, ayer…hable con el''  
>-'' ¿En serio?<br>-''Si...''  
>-''Sabia que en algún momento lo harías pero pensé que esperarías algunos días''<br>-''Yo también''  
>-'' ¿Y que tal te fue?<br>-''Muy bien en realidad, es muy agradable y amistoso...mucho''  
>-'' ¿Porque la pausa antes del 'mucho'?''<br>-''Porque lo es, es muy comprensivo, amistoso y cariñoso''  
>-''Me alegro Flak, pero ¿Ya lo recordaste?''<br>-''No, aun no''. Le dije suspirando  
>-''Y ¿Que con el?<br>-''Me conoce perfectamente, sabe mi nombre y mi edad, también recuerda a mi hermano y sabe del accidente''  
>-''...Wow''<br>-''Si, wow''  
>-'' ¿No prefieres que vaya a hablar contigo en persona?<br>-''Si pero mejor yo voy a tu casa, necesito salir un rato''  
>-''Ok y si quieres podemos salir un rato mas tarde''<br>-''Si, e invitemos a Giggles y Cuddles''  
>-''Claro, será mas divertido ¿Cuanto te tardas?<br>-''Voy enseguida''  
>-''De acuerdo, nos vemos''<br>-''Si, adiós''

Colgué y subí a tomar mis cosas, me vi en el espejo y traía algo esponjado el cabello Lo cepille un poco y coloque algunos pasadores, solo use 4, 2 de cada lado en el cabello detrás del fleco, Giggles me había dicho el día anterior que así me veía mejor. Aun así cargaría mi cepillo, no creo que mi cabello dure mucho tiempo arreglado. Estaba a punto de irme, pero en cuanto toque la cerradura de mi puerta me detuve. Regrese, subí a mi cama y mire por la ventana. Tenia que asegurarme si estaba ahí antes de salir. No estaba, pero aun así fui al espejo a ponerme algo de rímel en las pestañas y un poco de brillo en los labios. Casi nunca me maquillo pero hoy quise hacerlo. Baje las escaleras pensando ''Giggles se arregla para Cuddles aunque él no sea su novio, yo puedo hacer lo mismo...pero Giggles esta enamorada de Cuddles''. Pensé eso varias veces, si me gustaba aun no lo sabia y mientras lo solucionaba quería estar lista para lo que sea que pasara. Me despedí de mis padres, mi hermano, por sorprendente que sonara, seguía dormido, en sábado y domingo recupera el sueño que pierde entre semana. Mis padres le creen pero a mi me suena estúpido, yo soy menor que el y no me afecta tanto como para tener que dormir 12 horas. Cuando estaba por salir me sentí algo nerviosa. Los últimos días me había visto con mi uniforme escolar y algo desaliñada. No había nadie, cosa que me decepciono un poco pero no me sorprendió. Nadie va a estar en su jardín todo el tiempo ''No importa, de todas formas me trata como una niña'' Inicie mi camino a casa de Petunia, todo el tiempo fui muy pensativa. Llegue e 'increíblemente' Petunia aun no elegía que usaría. Le ayude a elegir algo mientras le contaba lo que había pasado ayer.

-''Fingir que lo recordabas fue buena idea''  
>-''Si, pero no pude averiguar mucho de el''<br>-''En resumen se dedico a saber que había sido de tu vida''  
>-''Si se veía muy interesado, su cara se alegraba cuando le decía que las cosas me estaban saliendo bien''<br>-''Eso es bueno, quiere decir que se preocupa por ti''  
>-''Eso creo''<br>-''Bueno, veamos, no pudiste averiguar su nombre verdad''  
>-''No, por suerte no se dio ninguna ocasión en la que tuviera que llamarlo''<br>-''Tampoco tenemos su edad''  
>-''Obviamente es mas grande que yo, dijo que estuvo en un internado y que no sabia los horarios de escuelas publicas, así que nunca estuvo en una secundaria normal, tal ves tenga 16''<br>-''17''  
>-'' ¿Porque?<br>-'' ¿Deberías no lo notaste?''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Lo dijo después de que le mencionaste el horario de tu hermano ¿Entiendes?''  
>-''Se refería al horario de las preparatorias''<br>-''Sip ¿Entonces?''  
>-''Él ya la termino, cuando menciono el internado lo hiso en tiempo pasado''<br>-''Yep, así que al menos tiene 17''  
>-''Vaya'' Dije algo sorprendida<br>-''No es tanto Flaky, Handy cumplirá 17 en 3 meses y yo tengo 14''  
>-''Pues que bien, pero él no es nada mio''<br>-''Al paso que vas no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo sea''  
>-''Si, me trata bien, pero se preocupa mucho por mi seguridad, me habla como si fuera su hermanita''<br>-'' ¿Pero el abrazo no se sintió muy fraternal o Si? ''  
>-''YO, no lo sentí fraternal, él lo no lo se, tal ves lo hiso pensando en la niña miedosa que era''<br>-''Si, 'era' '' Le lance una mirada asesina  
>-''No me molestes, ahora sé que iba a jugar a su casa después de la escuela, pero por la edad no es lógico''<br>-''Tal ves jugaba con Splend''  
>-''No creo, dijo que solo lo vio cuando lo trajeron del hospital''<br>-''¿Eso fue lo único que te dijo del accidente?''  
>-''Si, también sabe que Splend estuvo muy mal''<br>-''Eso no nos dice mucho, de todas formas, es normal que te enteres cuando algo así le pasa a un vecino''  
>-''Es verdad... Pet, aun hay algo que aun no te he dicho''<br>-'' ¿Que es?''  
>-''Anoche soñé algo de mi niñez''<br>-'' ¿Recordaste algo mas?  
>-''Eso creo, me vi a mi misma a la salida de la escuela siendo recogida por otro niño''<br>-'' ¿Era el?''  
>-''No lo se, pero si no lo era se parecía demasiado''<br>-''¿Porque?''  
>-''Era mucho mas alto que yo, además preguntaba si no me molestaban y cosas así''<br>-''hmm ¿No seria tu hermano?''  
>-''No, era diferente, además a juzgar por como me veía, fue en el tiempo que Splend estuvo internado y después de eso siempre nos llevaban a la escuela''<br>-'' ¿Antes de eso no te recogían tus padres?''  
>-''No me acuerdo, pero en el sueño estaba triste porque no habían ido así que supongo que no''<br>-'' ¿Y si le pidieron que fuera por ti a la escuela?''  
>-'' ¿A un niño?''<br>-''Si vivia enfrente no creo que fuera un problema''  
>-''Pero mis padres ni si quiera recuerdan quien vivía ahí''<br>-''Entonces no se puede, hmm esto es complicado''  
>-''Mucho...''.Me quede pensando un momento.<br>-'' ¿Y si vio que volvías sola y decidió acompañarte?''  
>-'' Puede ser, ayer me acompaño hasta la puerta... ¿Sabes? el niño del sueño me abraso de la misma forma''<br>-'' ¿En serio?''  
>-''Si, me abraso justo después de que le confirme que asaba bien''<br>-''¿hmm?  
>-''Incluso me dijo que se alegraba que estuviera bien''<br>-''Igual que tu vecino...'' . Petunia se quedo pensando un momento hasta que hiso una mueca como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea -'' ¿Como te sentías cuando te abrasaba el niño?''  
>-''Reconfortada creo''<br>-''¿Como lo que sentías cuando ibas a pino? . Levante la cara abruptamente.  
>-''Si, ¡Era justo así!''<br>-''Es obvio Flaky, era el''  
>-''Pet, en el sueño sabia cual era el nombre del niño''<br>-''¿Como se llamaba?''  
>-''Flippy''<br>-''Entonces su nombre debe de ser Flippy''  
>-''Si, ojala pudiera comprobarlo pero no le puedo preguntar, se daría cuenta de que no lo recuerdo''<br>-''Es fácil Flak, preséntamelo y le preguntare su nombre''  
>-''Suena fácil pero solo he hablado con el porque lo he visto afuera de su casa y no voy a llegar a tocar para presentarte''<br>-''Tranquila, seria cuestión de ir a tu casa y pasar el día ahí, así cuando salga nos daremos cuenta y saldremos a encontrárnoslo 'accidentalmente' ''  
>-''Eres muy buena en estas situaciones''<br>-''Por eso estas aquí ¿No?''. Me dijo sonriendo haciéndome reír  
>-''Eres una presumida pero es verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Pet''<br>-''De nada, creo que es hora de correr, ya se hiso tarde para ver a demas''  
>-''Ah, no importa, no creo que les moleste estar a solas'' Le dije mientras salíamos del cuarto. Fuimos a despedimos de sus padres y ellos nos pidieron que lleváramos a Lanny, ella se iba a reunir con unas amigas en el mismo lugar, aceptamos y nos fuimos. Durante el camino íbamos hablando de que haríamos todo el día, mocionamos que Giggles y Cuddles nos estaban esperando y Lanny empezó a poner más atención en la charla.<p>

-'' ¿Ellos nunca se separan verdad?''. Pregunto Lanny.  
>-''No, pasan la mayoría del tiempo juntos'' Le respondí.<br>-''Como siempre los mencionan juntos suenan mas como una pareja que como amigos''  
>-''Suenan, lucen y se comportan mas como pareja que como amigos, pero por estúpido que suene, ninguno se anima a dar el primer paso'' Dijo Petunia en un tono algo molesto.<br>-'' ¿Son tímidos o algo así?''  
>-''Ella si''. Le conteste-''Pero tiene sus motivos para serlo''<br>-'' ¿Cuales?''. Petunia me miro un momento y le asentí confirmándole que le dijera y empezó a responder las preguntas de Lanny.  
>-''Bueno, la ultima ves que ella se le confeso a alguien no le fue tan bien''<br>-'' ¿La rechazaron?''  
>-''No, la aceptaron y el tipo le dijo le pidió que fuera su novia''<br>-'' ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?  
>-''Bueno, el tipo le dijo que fuera su novia, ella se puso feliz y empezaron a salir, pero como a las 2 semanas, el empezó a llegar tarde a las citas o a dejarla plantada''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Al parecer Giggles era 'La de repuesto' ''<br>-'' ¿Que es eso?''  
>-''El ya salía con otra y cuando no se le hacia el plan, llamaba a Giggles''.<br>-''Oww ¿Y ella se dio cuenta?''  
>-''No, eso fue lo peor, Giggles es amiga de toda la clase y todos ya sabían quien era su novio, esta en la preparatoria de al lado. Un día nuestro compañero Nutty lo vio con otra, el sabia perfectamente que seguían juntos y al día siguiente lo primero que hiso fue decirle a Giggles. Entenderás que la noticia se propago como un virus, pero ella no nos dijo nada''<br>-'' ¿Porque no les dijo?''  
>-''Porque no quería terminar con el'' Lanny no contesto nada, solo abrió su boca lentamente con cara de confusión.<br>-''Lo se, lo se''. Dijo Petunia algo desesperada.  
>-'' ¿Que le pasa? ¿Le gustaba ser un juguete?''<br>-''Ese tarado fue el primer novio de Giggles, ella tenia mucho tiempo mirándolo, hasta que encontró una forma de hablarle y créeme que no fue fácil. Se le fue acercando poco a poco hasta que ya eran amigos y después de un tiempo se le confeso. Lo quería mucho y se negaba a que ella no fuera nada para el''  
>-''Pobrecita...''<br>-''Cuando le fuimos a preguntar si era verdad lo del rumor no pudo mantener la mentira y nos lo dijo, pero nosotros nos tardamos como una semana en enterarnos y en todo ese tiempo ella siguió saliendo con el. Nos dijo que al principio no le creyó a Nutty, para asegurarse tomo el celular del tipo sin que él lo notara y vio los mensajes de las otras''  
>-'' ¿La convencieron de que lo terminara verdad?''<br>-''Si, fue a terminar con el y cuando regreso estaba llorando mucho, obviamente ella le dijo que no iba a ser el pasatiempo de nadie, que él era horrible entre otras cosas y el muy idiota le dijo que no le importaba porque ella era un exactamente eso, un pasatiempo y que en cualquier momento se podía conseguir a cualquiera mejor...créeme que te estoy resumiendo mucho de lo que él le dijo''  
>-''Que horror ¿Luego que hicieron?''<br>-''Nosotras abrasarla y tranquilizarla, Cuddles siguió sus instintos''  
>-'' ¿Instintos?''<br>-''Ir a golpear al tipo'' Lanny puso gran cara de incredulidad.  
>-'' ¿El? ¿Cuddles Cuddles? ¿El rubio con cara de conejito?''<br>-''Lo se, suena increíble, y aunque no lo creas no le fue tan mal, cuando regreso estaba sucio pero no tenia ningún moretón, solo tenia el labio roto''  
>-''No puedo creer que él lo haya golpeado''<br>-''Ni nosotras pero así paso'' Le dije sonriendo.  
>-''Por eso es que Giggles quiere a Cuddles'' Le dijo Petunia<br>-''El la defendió, cualquiera se enamoraría de su héroe, como tu'' Dijo Lanny  
>-''Si, eso fue lo único bueno que salió de todo eso'' Lanny miro a su hermana y después de un momento de silencio Petunia le explico.<br>-''Russel, el ex de Giggles...es el mejor amigo de Handy''  
>-'' ¿Queee? ¿Porque?''<br>-''Se conocen desde hace la secundaria Lan''  
>-''Por eso no queríamos a Handy al principio''. Comente.<br>-''Pero él nunca fue como Russel''. Le contesto Petunia.  
>-''Claro que no, Handy es muy bueno...''<br>-''No vayas a decir nada''  
>-''Lo prometo''<br>-''Ah, por cierto, ira a cenar a casa''  
>-'' ¡Que bien! ¿Que le prepararemos?''<p>

La familia de Petunia esta encantada con Handy desde que el la salvo, no me sorprende que Lanny se asuste de que él tenga amigos así. A partir de ahí, el tema se desvió completamente. No tardamos en llegar al centro comercial. Cuddles y Giggles estaban esperándonos en el área de comidas. Lanny se despidió de nosotras y se fue a buscar a sus amigas. Decidimos comer ya que todos estábamos con el estomago vacío y después de eso solo pasearíamos un rato por el lugar. Después de una larga discusión por ver que comeríamos terminamos comiendo pizza, generalmente comemos eso, ya que es lo único que nos gusta a los 4, pero aun así, siempre decimos que la próxima comeremos algo diferente. Todo iba normal hasta que vimos como un niño lloraba exageradamente por perder de vista a su madre un momento y Cuddles comento.

-''Supongo que así lloramos todos la primera ves que nos dejan en la escuela.''  
>-'' ¿Tu lloraste Cuddles?''. Pregunto Giggles.<br>-''Si, recuerdo que quería aguantarme, pero ver a todos los demás llorar no ayudo mucho''  
>-''Yo no recuerdo pero supongo que lo hice y ¿Tu Pet?''. Pregunto Giggles.<br>-''Si, Lanny tampoco quería que me dejaran y lloro en el auto''  
>-'' ¡Que tierna!''. Dijo Giggles poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.-''¿Puedes recordar eso Flaky?''. Ella y Cuddles saben lo del accidente y de mi perdida de memoria.<br>-''Si, eso si lo recuerdo, llore, pero no tanto, mi hermano iba a la misma escuela de todas formas''  
>-''Ir junto con alguien a de ayudar a tener mas confianza''. Comento Giggles.<br>-''Si, además ese mismo día conocí a Cuddles, nos sentaron en la misma banca'' Giggles sonrió y dijo.  
>-''Que suerte tienen, han estado juntos desde primer año''<br>-''Flaky era mi mejor amiga, pero luego paso 'eso' y dejo de ir a clases, incluso creí que no volvería, solo por eso empecé a hablar con los otros niños, y cuando volvió hacia que jugara futbol con nosotros''  
>-''Ha de haber sido raro jugar con puros hombres'' dijo Giggles.<br>-''Supongo que me he de haber acostumbrado''. No podía recordar eso, pero así debió haber sido. Efectivamente, conozco a Cuddles desde primer año. Eso nunca me sirvió para recordar sobre ese tiempo ya solo lo veía durante las clases y recordar en que orden nos enseñaron los nombres de los colores no era muy útil. Pensando en eso recordé que solía pasar todo el día con Cuddles durante clases y entonces se me ocurrió algo.  
>-''Mmm ¿Cuddles?''<br>-'' ¿Mm?''- Volteo a verme mientras bebía su refresco.  
>-''¿Puedes recordar...quien iba a recogerme cuando estábamos en primer año?. Petunia me miro rápidamente y luego fijo su vista en Cuddles. Él se quedo callado unos momentos viendo hacia arriba hasta que su expresión comenzó a cambiar, bajo las cejas entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, puso el codo en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, continúo callado un poco mas hasta que volteo y me dijo sin cambiar su posición.<br>-''De verdad ¿Quien era Flaky?''. Dijo en un tono algo serio.  
>-'' ¿P-porque Cuddles?''<br>-''Iba todos los días, dijo que era tu primo''  
>-'' ¿Primo?''<br>-''Si, la maestra lo detuvo, recuerdo eso y él le contesto que era tu primo''  
>-''Pero ¿Porque lo detuvo la maestra?''<br>-''Es raro que un niño venga por otro niño''.  
>-'' ¿Recuerdas como era?<br>-''Tenia el pelo verde ¿No?''. Me quede callada mientras Petunia y yo nos miramos mutuamente.-'' ¿Y quien era?''  
>-''...No era mi primo...era mi vecino, mi vecino de enfrente, ha de haber dicho eso para que no le dijeran nada''<br>-''Aah, ¿Pero que no estaba deshabitada esa casa?''  
>-''Si, antes''<br>-'' ¿Antes?''  
>-''Volvió hace un par de días...y aun se acuerda de mi''<br>-''Que bien, es bueno rencontrarse con viejos amigos''

Tuve la corazonada de que Cuddles no me creyó pero eso ahora no era importante. Es un hecho, era el, Flippy es mi vecino de enfrente, el que iba a recogerme a la escuela y con el que iba a jugar por las tardes. Ahora solo quedaba una duda, ¿Porque?


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddles siempre ha sido mi amigo. Lo conocí en el primer día de clases y lo volví a conocer 1 año después. ¿La razón? es muy simple y confusa a la vez, perdí casi todos los recuerdos de mi primer año por culpa de un accidente del cual no me gusta mucho recordar. Por desgracia, es lo único que recuerdo claramente de ese año, al menos hasta antes de volver a la escuela. Puedo recordar los primeros días de clases, no fueron muchos, hasta que sucedió ese accidente. Aunque Cuddles era mi único amigo no pudo ayudarme a recordar nada importante, no hasta ahora. Me confirmo que el niño que había soñado y mi vecino son la misma persona. Lo único que faltaba era confirmar su nombre y ya tenia la forma de hacerlo. El día en el centro comercial estuvo muy bien, después de la comida fuimos a ver las tiendas, Cuddles se aburrió muy rápido pero es comprensible, no creo que le emocione mucho acompañar a 3 chicas a ver ropa y como hoy no vino Handy se aburrió mas rápidamente. Decidimos ir a ver una película al azar que término siendo muy divertida. Al salir del cine Giggles pregunto por qué no había venido Handy, Petunia le dijo que el ya tenia planes ese día pero aun así iría por ella en la noche. Su ausencia se había vuelto extraña en nuestras salidas, no le gusta que Petunia vuelva sola a casa así que empezó a acompañarnos frecuentemente. Logro hacerse amigo de Giggles y Cuddles a pesar del asunto de Russel, con migo no hubo ningún inconveniente ya que yo no había salido afectada de ninguna forma en esa situación, al principio creía que terminaría siendo igual, pero después de conocerlo nos agradó a todos. Es muy buena persona, cuesta creer que sea el mejor amigo de Russel, aunque según el ya ha cambiado. El día se paso muy rápido, en un parpadeo Handy había llegado anunciando que era hora de volver a casa. Cuddles se ofreció a acompañar a Giggles para el agrado de esta y Handy se llevaría a Petunia y Lanny, me parece que iría a cenar en su casa con sus padres, yo era la única que se retiraría sola, no quería estorbarle a Giggles y Petunia ya tenia suficiente compañía como para cargar con migo también. Ellos fueron los primeros en irse dejándome con la 'No pareja' junto a las escaleras.

-''Deberíamos conseguir a alguien que nos acompañe'' Me dijo Giggles, a lo que solo respondí con una sonrisa-'' ¿Que?¿No quieres?''  
>-''No es que no quiera Gig, es que no he encontrado a nadie''<br>-''Claro que si, esta ese chico que te persigue'' Cuddles se rio al escucharla y dijo  
>-'' ¿No hablas de el de los lentes rojos verdad?''<br>-''No tiene nada de malo, solo es muy cariñoso, además el hermano de Flaky lo aprueba''  
>-'' ¡Oooh perfecto! si ya tiene la aprobación de la familia solo es cuestión de entregar a la niña''. Dijo Cuddles extendiendo su mano hacia mi molestándome.<br>-''Muy bien suficiente, yo seré quien elija a mi novio y ese tipo no esta en el top 10, así que no se emocionen''  
>-'' ¡Pero es muy lindo! Te verías muy bien en los brazos de esos ojos azules'' Dijo Giggles saltando para abrazarme.<br>-'' ¿Te gustan azules? Creí que los preferías color miel''. Giggles me soltó abrió mas los ojos se sonrojo y apretó los labios, supongo que para evitar insultarme aunque creo que oí un 'I hate you' entre dientes. Cuddles se limito a reírse volteándose que Giggles no lo viera. Me incline a su oído y le susurre-''Si quieres tambien menciono lo mucho que te gusta el cabello rubio...''  
>-''Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir''. ''Si, escapa Gig''. Pensé mientras le sonreía.<p>

Los acompañe hasta afuera de la puerta del centro comercial donde invente que tenia que regresar para entrar al baño para que pudieran irse solos. Entre de nuevo un momento para esperar a que se alejaran un poco y poder irme, eran las 7:23 por lo que el cielo ya estaba estrellado, me daba algo de miedo pero no podía hacer nada ''Podría tomar el autobús...'' No di ni 2 pasos dentro cuando lo vi bajando por las escaleras eléctricas, traía una boina pero no lo podía confundir, era mi vecino, traía una bolsa con comida, corrí a esconderme detrás de una columna del edificio, después de lo de paso ayer no estaba lista para hablarle tan pronto, IVA distraído por lo que no me había visto y entonces vino a mi la idea. ''Aquí hay mucha gente, si alguien te habla no puedes saber de inmediato desde donde lo hicieron...muy bien lo intentare'', sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al momento de tomar aire pero tenia que hacerlo-''¡Flippy!'' Al momento de gritar sentí como todo se ponía en cámara lenta, di un paso hacia atrás para ocultarme sin apartar la vista de él. Inmediatamente levanto la cara y miro hacia los lados, cubrí mi boca con mi mano y deje de escuchar el barullo de la gente, era obvio...pero no dejaba de sorprenderme. El ya había bajado las escaleras pero se había parado junto a ellas, para ver quien le llamo me imagino. Supongo que el saber algo mas de el me dio un poco de valor, salí de mi escondite y camine hacia él, estaba mirando hacia otro lado por lo que no me vio hasta que me pare junto a él.

-''Hola Flippy''  
>-''Hola Flaky ¿Fuiste tu la que me llamaste?'' Me dijo sonriendo.<br>-''S-si, te vi cuando venias bajando''  
>-''Vine a comprar algo de comida para poder cocinar, no puedo vivir solo de galletas ¿Tu que haces aquí tan tarde?''<br>-''Vine con unos amigos pero ya se fueron''  
>-''Entiendo, ¿Ahora vas a casa?''<br>-''Si, estaba por irme''  
>-''Bien, vámonos juntos''<br>-'' ¿Eh? n-no es necesario''  
>-''No voy a dejar que andes sola por las calles a estas horas, además ya IVA a casa yo también, vamos''. Metió su bolsa con alimentos en una mochila estilo postran y tomo mi mano haciendo que me sonrojara.-''¿Nos vamos?''<br>-''Si'' Salimos del centro comercial y caminamos por el estacionamiento, aparentemente el planeaba que regresáramos caminando, probablemente aun no conoce las rutas de los autobuses pero no me importaba, me sentía bien estando con el, aunque algo nerviosa. Supongo que de niña me llevaba de la mano y aun no perdía esa costumbre, lo único malo era que eso solo me confirmaba que me veía como una niña ''No debo entristecerme, es mi vecino y madamas, además seria muy inmaduro que me enamorara de él, solo lo conozco desde hace 2 días...bueno, en realidad desde hace 7 años... No, no actúes como una niñita ilusionada, el solo se preocupa por ti... cosa que no hace nadie. Su presencia me hace sentir bien, sus brazos me hacen sentir protegida, me gusta su olor, sus ojos, la forma que se inclina para verme...Giggles decía que le encantaba tener que mirar hacia arriba para hablar con Russel... ¿Así se sentiría?'' Di un pequeño suspiro cuando note que Flippy me estaba mirando fijamente.

-'' ¿Te pusiste maquillaje?''  
>-''Ah, si, un poco...''<br>-''Te ves diferente''. Había olvidado por completo que seguía maquillada.  
>-''Flippy...''<br>-'' ¿Mm?''  
>-'' ¿Se ve raro?''. No pude evitar preguntarle.<br>-'' Dije 'diferente' porque pensé que no lo usabas, pero pensaba eso porque no lo necesitas''  
>-'' ¿No lo necesito?''<br>-''Creo que no lo necesitas pero entiendo que ahora eres mayor y verte así hace que me parezcas aun mas hermosa''. Solté su mano al momento que deje de caminar, él se detuvo también y en cuanto giro su cuerpo hacia mi me acerque lo abrace. Sin soltarlo mire hacia arriba y con una gran sonrisa le dije:  
>-''Gracias Flippy''<br>-''Es la verdad, no creo que no te lo hayan dicho antes'' Me dijo sonriendo  
>-''No, nadie... o bueno si, pero no le creo''<br>-'' ¿A quien?''  
>-''Nadie importante''<br>-'' ¿No será algún novio?'' Me dijo levantando una ceja  
>-''No claro que no, nunca he tenido novio''<br>-'' ¿En serio?''  
>-''Si''. Flippy se separo de mi, se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ante mi sorpresa Flippy se rio un poco y me dijo<br>-''Me habrían dado celos de saber que tenias novio'' Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido y no pude decir nada  
>-''Vamos''. Me tomo de la mano y continuamos nuestro camino, durante el trayecto empezó a hacer frio, eran 30 minutos del centro comercia a casa a pie y apenas llevábamos 10. Me le pegue un poco por el frio, estaba usando una blusa de manga larga sobre otra normal, pero la tela era delgada, acepto que el usar eso con una falda no fue buena decisión estando en diciembre. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba abrasando el brazo de Flippy, me dio algo de pena y me despegue un poco. Él se dio cuenta de que me estaba congelando, así que se quito su chaqueta negra y me la puso. Le dije que no porque a él le daría frio, pero dijo que no importaba e insistió en que me la quedara. Me dio su brazo y tímidamente lo abrase, lleno de esta forma parecíamos una pareja. El traía una camisa de cuello de tortuga como yo, pero era de manga corta, además de eso traía un pantalón de mezclilla normal y comverse, me había fijado que al igual que los otros días traía unas placas como las que usan los militares, me daba curiosidad el porqué. Pensando en eso me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad muy buena de saber mas de él, así que empecé a preguntarle algunas cosas.<p>

-''Flippy...''.El no contesto solo volteo a verme'' Creo que debí pensar en que preguntarle antes de hablarle''-''Umm...habías dicho...que estuviste en un internado verdad?''  
>-''Si, desde que entre a la secundaria hasta terminar la preparatoria, era una academia militar''. ''Bueno, supongo que eso explica las placas''<br>-'' ¿No fue extraño estar en un internado?''  
>-''Al principio, pero después de 6 años de estar ahí puedo decir que no fue tan malo, eran estrictos pero tenia a mis amigos con migo todo el tiempo''<br>-''A de ser divertido podre verlos cuando quieras y...espera ¿6 años?''  
>-''Si, 3 de secundaria y 3 de preparatoria ¿Porque?''<br>-''Pero mi hermano solo va a estar 2 años en la preparatoria''  
>-''Si, en una preparatoria normal, en las yo estaba cursas 3 años''<br>-''N-no lo sabia''. Eso solo significa que al menos tiene 18 años, cobraba aun menos sentido que yo le hablara de niña.  
>-''De haber entrado en una preparatoria normal habría elegido venir a la de aquí''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Para poder volver a regresar a esta ciudad y poder verte de nuevo''<br>-''...Ya veo'' Podía sentir el sonrojo fluir de nuevo.-'' ¿Te gusta esta ciudad?''  
>-''Si bastante, estando en la escuela no pude conocer mucho de la otra ciudad, también por eso quería volver aquí, es mas pequeña y mucho mas tranquila que la otra. Quería volver desde que me gradué pero por ciertos detalles no me fue posible''<br>-'' ¿Y que dijeron tus padres?''  
>-''Mama murió hace 3 años y papa prácticamente me abandono un año después de eso''<br>-''...Lo siento''  
>-''Esta bien, como aun estaba en la academia no me afecto tanto, el ultimo año si fue algo difícil por tener que aprender a valerme por mi mismo, pero ya me acostumbre, cuando salí de la academia tuve que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas perseguir a mi padre en su trabajo para que me diera los papeles de esta casa, el ya no la quería y no le importaba que buera a vivir solo pero no encontraba las escrituras y tenia que estar prácticamente empujándolo para que las buscara. Se tardo casi 8 meses en encontrarlas ''<br>-'' ¿8 meses?''  
>-''Súper rápido ¿No?''<br>-¿Hace cuanto saliste de la academia?  
>-''Salí el año pasado''<br>-'' ¿Eh? E-entonces ¿Cuantos años tienes?''  
>-'' ¿No lo recuerdas? Estábamos en la misma escuela, tengo 19 años''.<br>-''Ahh, si ya recuerdo''. Cuando levante la vista ya habíamos llegado a casa y el me acompaño a la puerta  
>-''Creo que aquí nos separamos Flaky'' Me dijo sonriendo<br>-''Si, gracias por acompañarme''  
>-''No hay problema, por cierto vi una película que estaban anunciando en el cine y se veía interesante ¿Quieres ir a verla conmigo mañana?<br>-''Ah, yo emm...''. Me puse muy nerviosa, para nada me esperaba algo como eso.  
>-'' ¿No puedes?''<br>-''S-si, si puedo''  
>-''Entonces vendré por ti mañana a las 2''. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a abrasarme.-''Nos vemos entonces, que descanses''<p>

No le conteste nada, entre a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. En cuanto me senté en la cama me di cuenta de que olvide devolverle su chaqueta, podría cruzar la calle y dársela pero decidí que seria mejor hacerlo hasta mañana, no sé que cara tendría que poner para ir a entregarla justo ahora, sobre todo después de que recordé como lo abrase. Todo se estaba tornando cada ves mas y mas raro, él es 5 años mayor, era imposible que una niña de seis años fuera amiga de uno de once, definitivamente tenia que averiguar mas sobre el. Esta ves no tendría tiempo de hablarlo con Petunia, pero creo que aunque lo tuviera seria inútil. La única pista que tenía era que al parecer estuvimos en la misma escuela. ''Es hora de empezar a hacer esto sola''. Mas tarde cene y hable un poco con mis padres, Splend no estaba, pero eso era normal en sábado. Después de tomar un baño y ponerme la pijama, me acosté un momento y me cubrí con las sabanas, note que había dejado la chaqueta de Flippy en cama y la acerque para sentir un poco su aroma, era relajante, la abrase y cerré los ojos por unos momentos, pude sentir la sensación de la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. En algún momento me perdí en esas sensaciones, cayendo profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

* ''No puedo ver nada'' Podía sentir la tela en mi cara y con mi mano quite el cobertor, aun estaba oscuro, pero esta no es mi habitación. Hay una mano en mi estomago, veo que estoy acostada con alguien ¿Splend? Si, es mi hermano, me muevo mas cerca de el para abrazarlo, así podre dormir mejor ''Usar su brazo de almohada es mas cómodo''... -'' ¿Eh?'' Al verlo de cerca me doy cuenta, él no es mi hermano...''Ahh si, hoy vino a dormir con migo'' Abrió los ojos, noto que estoy despierta -'' ¿Que pasa? ¿Tuviste pesadillas?'' -''No'' -''Entonces vamos a dormir'' Se acomodó un poco y me abrazo ''Se siente muy cómodo dormir así de cerca'' Acerque mi cara a la suya y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, el me sonríe y nos cubrió completamente con el cobertor -''Hasta mañana Flaky'' *

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, no podía ver nada '' ¿Que estoy abrasando?'' Me quite el cobertor y vi que lo que abrasaba era una chaqueta -''Ahh si, me dormí con ella'' ya había amanecido, me senté y al mirar el reloj junto a mi cama pude saber que eran las once y media, gatee por mi cama hacia la ventana para asomarme, al hacerlo lo primero que busco mi mirada fue la casa de enfrente -''¿Que rayos fue ese sueño?'' entre y tome la chaqueta extendiéndola para verla, me levante de la cama y la doble en una silla '' ¿Porque tuve que soñar eso justo hoy?'' Decidí no darle importancia y tomar un baño, Mientras me duchaba pensaba en lo que tenia planeado hoy, Sip, la cita con Flippy ''Cita... ¿Es una cita verdad?...si, lo mires por donde lo mires es una cita ¿Pero como amigos?'' Recordé que cuando era niña iba a jugar casi todos los días con Cuddles, Splend decía que iba a mi cita con el para molestarme, llegaba de la escuela hacia mi tarea y me iba a su casa todo el día...''Espera, ¿Y si era Cuddles el del sueño? Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien la cara del niño... No, es estúpido pensar eso'' Nunca me quede a dormir en casa de Cuddles, además en mi sueño el niño se veía mas grande. En serio ¿Porque tuve que soñar eso justo hoy?¿Y porque todos mis sueños tienen que ser oscuros y sombríos ''¿Es mucho pedir algo de color cerebro?'' Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta, la cita era en el cine, iba a ver su cara con poca luz, así seria mas fácil compararlo con el niño de mis sueños, no tenia mucho caso puesto que ya sabia que era el, pero aun así me daba curiosidad hacerlo. Salí de bañarme y busque mi cepillo para arreglar mi cabello, se había quedado en mi bolso. Al estar cepillándome empecé a ponerme algo nerviosa, iba a ir a una cita en el cine, nunca había ido a una y no sabia bien que hacer, necesitaba algunos consejos. No podía llamar a Petunia o la platica se iba a extender por horas, mire el reloj y vi que ya era la 1 ''A estas horas ya ha de estar despierta'' Llame a Giggles por mi celular. Ayer no tenia saldo, por eso no lo pude utilizar en la mañana, para evitarme que sucediera de nuevo le abone saldo en el centro comercial.

-''Hola Flaky '' Giggles siempre contesta muy rápido.  
>-''Hola Gig, necesitaba tu ayuda para algo''<br>-''Claro ¿Para que me necesitabas tomatón?  
>-''Hmm ¿Recuerdas que ayer les mencione a un vecino?''<br>-'' ¿Un vecino?''  
>-''Si, del que le pregunte a Cuddles mientras comíamos?''<br>-''Ahh, ¿El que iba por ti a la escuela no? ¿Que hay con el?''  
>-''Bueno, ayer lo vi y...emm''<br>-'' ¿Ajaaaa?''  
>-''No vayas a gritar...''<br>-'' ¿Te invito a salir?  
>-''...Si'' Giggles soltó un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarme el oído<br>-''! Increíble Flaky! ¿Como es el? ¿Como te lo pidió?¿No te pusiste nerviosa?¿A donde van a ir?  
>-'' ¡Giggles te dije que no gritaras!<br>-'' ¿Como no quieres que me emocione con una noticia así? ¡Esto es bueno! Nunca habías ido a una cita, ya quería verte con alguien acompañándote, ¡Como lo que te dije ayer!...¡Heeeey! ya me acorde de lo que hiciste ayer, ¡Eres muy mala! ¡Hasta te quise morder!''  
>-''Awww la ardillita rabiosa me quiso morder, ¿Pero porque? Yo no dije ninguna mentira ¿Te gustan los ojos miel no?<br>-'' ¡Cállate! Por tu culpa tuve que mentirle a Cuddles''  
>-'' ¿Hmm? ¿Como que mentirle?''<br>-''Cuando nos fuimos íbamos hablando de otra cosa y de la nada me pregunto porque habías dicho lo de los ojos ''  
>-''Que le contestaste? ''<br>-''Porque me gusta en mi desayuno''  
>-''... ¿No es en serio verdad?''<br>-'' ¡Me puse nerviosa! Pasamos por un anuncio que decía 'Porque es buena en tu desayuno' y se lo dije sin pensar''  
>-'' ¡Giggleees! ¡Desperdiciaste una oportunidad para confesarte!''<br>-'' ¡Lo se!¡ ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Me repetí 'tonta' 100 veces después de eso''  
>-''Es la verdad ¡Tonta! Pero dejando eso ¿Cuddles se la creyó?'' Ya sabía que no, pero quería saber que me diría Giggles.<br>-''Solo me contesto con un 'Ah ok' y siguió hablando de otra cosa''  
>-''Dios... ¿Porque tiene que ser tan estúpido?'' . Eso lo dije sinceramente, debió aprovechar esa oportunidad el también.<br>-''Olvídalo, ¿Que hay de ti? No contestaste ninguna de mis preguntas''  
>-''Si, lo siento aunque gracias por quitarme los nervios''<br>-''Si, me alegra que mi desgracia te divierta''  
>-''No seas delicada, bien ayer me lo tope en el centro comercial después de que se fueron y me acompaño a casa, antes de entrar me invito al cine, pero no estoy segura de con que intención lo hiso así que no te emociones tanto''<br>-'' ¿Sonó como salida de amigos?''  
>-''Eso creo, me trata como si fuera su hermanita''<br>-''Se como te sientes pero cualquiera que haya sido su intención hay otra cosa que lo decide todo ¿Con que intenciones planeas ir tu?''  
>-''No estoy segura''. ''Y el sueño de hoy ayudo a la inseguridad a reforzarse''<br>-''Aaah, ya veo el problema, eso me paso a mi pero supe como nivelarlo''  
>-'' ¿Como?''<br>-''Bien, para empezar hagamos una lista de las cosas que tu esperas en un novio''  
>-''Ya entiendo''<br>-''Ok inicia, dime 5 cosas que te gustarían de un novio''  
>-''Hmm, que fuera tranquilo, no me gustan los hombres escandalosos''<br>-''¿Que mas''  
>-''Me gustaría que sea una persona madura para poder apoyarme en el ''<br>-''Dos''  
>-''Que sea inteligente sin ser presumido''<br>-''Buena elección, tres''  
>-''Que sea tierno y caballeroso''<br>-''Cuatro''  
>-''Hmm, no sé que mas...tal ves, pero solo tal ves que fuera fuerte, para que pudiera protegerme''<br>-''Perfecto, ya tienes tus 5 estrellas, ahora, cuantas estrellas tiene?''  
>-''Si, es muy tranquilo y no depende de nadie, para eso se necesita madures''<br>-'' ¿Aja?''  
>-''Es mayor que yo, me había dicho que me podía ayudar con mi tarea si lo necesitaba pero no sonó presumido cuando lo hiso...además siempre carga mis cosas y me abre las puertas''<br>-''Inteligencia y caballerosidad''  
>-''Si, no se si sea fuerte pero estuvo en una academia militar''<br>-''Entonces debe de serlo Flak, ya tienes tus 5 estrellas'' .  
>-'' ¿Entonces él es todo lo que espero en un novio?''<br>-''Aparentemente si, entiendo que no sabes si le gustas y tu aun no te decides, pero ten en cuenta que él es un muy buen candidato y es difícil encontrar a alguien que sea todo lo que quieres, Flak honestamente ¿El chico te parece atractivo?''  
>-''...Si''<br>-'' ¿Te sientes bien cuando estas con el?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Entonces obtuvo 7 estrellas de 5 que pedias''  
>-''Pero lo conozco desde hace muy poco''<br>-'' ¿Y? Yo conocí a Russel muy poco antes de salir con el y sin importar cual fue el resultado, sabes que yo si lo quería de verdad sin importar que lo conociera poco''  
>-''...Tienes es razón''<br>-''No debes conocer a alguien por meses para enamorarte sinceramente, entiendo que te puedes confundir a veces con la emoción de conocer a alguien, pero si al pensarlo mucho o incluso negarte ese alguien sigue siendo tu persona soñada ¿No va a valer la pena arriesgarse?''  
>-''Pareciera tan fácil que hubiera pensado eso por mi misma cuando lo dices que me siento tonta por no haberlo hecho''<br>-''Esta bien, todos nos confundimos en esto''  
>-''Solo hay otro detallito''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''El es mas grande''<br>-'' ¿Que tanto?''  
>-''Años''<br>-'' ¿Cuantos años Flak?''  
>-''...Varios''<br>-''Funciona para Petunia con 2 años entiendo que son mas contigo ¿No?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Habla ¿Cuantos?''  
>-''...5''<br>-'' ¿Uh?''  
>-''¿Ahora entiendes porque dudo tanto?''<br>-''Flaky...son cinco años, es bastantito, el es legalmente mayor de edad''  
>-''¿Apunto demaciado alto?''<br>-''Bueno, si, pero eso no cambia en nada lo que te habia dicho, si tu lo quieres esta bien, solo ten cuidado y si ves que las cosas no se dan no intentes acelerarlas''  
>-'' No debo de ilusionarme tanto''<br>-''Yo no dije eso, solo dije que como es mayor te andes con cuidado ademas algun defecto debia tener o si no solo seria un sueño''  
>-''Su defecto es que es ilegal que salga con el, aunque ya he entrado a su casa, si quisiera propasarse lo pudo aver hecho sin dificultades aparte de que me trata como si fuera su hermanita''<br>-''Eso borra todo peligro, ademas seria estupido hacer algo asi con alguien que vive frente a tu casa''  
>-''Si, mi falta de desconfiansa es por el hecho de que me vea asi''<br>-''No te deprimas eso se puede camiar''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' Si se puede ¿En que mas te puedo ayudar?''  
>-''Gracias, para empezar, no sé que ponerme''<br>-''Ok, elije algo con lo que te sientas cómoda, si tomas alguna prenda que temas que se descosa o que debas estar reacomodando todo el día te vas a poner nerviosa''  
>-''De acuerdo y como debo actuar? Me da miedo quedarme en esos silencios incomodos''<br>-''Háblale de cosas que te parezcan interesantes, no de cosas que creas que parecen interesantes, si te quedas sin tema pregúntale cosas de él o hazle comentarios del lugar donde están, del clima o de algo que tengas cerca, ¡Ah! y trata de no interrumpirlo al hablar, además pon mucha atención a lo que te diga''  
>-''Si, lo hare. Creo que eso es todo''<br>-''Muy bien entonces esas lista''  
>-''Si, gracias Gig, mmm ¿Podría pedirte que no le digas nada a los demás? Quiero contarles de esto hasta mañana''<br>-'' ¡Yip! No te preocupes por eso, pero si cuéntame como te fue cuando llegues ¿Ok?''  
>-''Claro, te lo agradezco mucho Gig, nos vemos''<br>-''Bye bye''

''Hm ¿No quería una platica larga verdad?'' Era hora de vestirme, como dijo Giggles no debía usar nada que me incomodara. Decidí usar un vestido negro de tirantes, era algo escotado así que por abajo usaría una blusa de manga larga rosa, en zapatos no tengo tanta variedad, elegí unas botas negras que me llegan unos 10 cm. abajo de la rodilla, era bastante simple pero así me sentía bien. Mi cabello...no había mucho que hacer con el, solo lo recogería en una coleta alta, tendré que usar pasadores de todas maneras, tengo el cabello en un corte muy disparejo. No me iba a maquillar mucho, una ves mas usaría algo se rímel en las pestañas y brillo en los labios. Debería de comer algo, pero había otra cosa más importante que hacer. Tenia que permanecer junto a la ventana, no podía dejar que mis padres y mucho menos Splend supieran que iba a una cita, estoy segura de que no me dejarían ir si saben que es con un chico mayor que conocí hace 4 días, podría mentirles, pero como vive enfrente se darían vuelta al cabo de unos días. Me quede sentada en el marco de la ventana por casi una hora hasta que vi a Flippy salir de su casa. Me moví lo mas rápido que pude y baje a despedirme. Splend no estaba, se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amigo. Al abrir la puerta Flippy ya estaba entrando al jardín.

-'' ¿Como sabias que ya venia?''  
>-''Amm, te vi por la ventana, no quería hacerte esperar y...por eso me salí...rápido '' . Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo raro yo desesperado que lucia el salir antes de que tocara, obviamente me sonroje al pensarlo. Creo que él se dio cuenta pero solo me sonrió.  
>-''Esta bien, me da gusto que te emocione salir con migo''<br>-''S-si''  
>-''No he visto a tu hermano''<br>-''Ah, es que se quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo''  
>-''Que bien, me da gusto que pueda salir con sus amigos'' Solo le sonreí un poco -'' ¿Nos podemos ir?''<br>-''Si''

En cuanto salimos del jardín me tomo de la mano, me apene un poco y al mismo tiempo me hiso feliz, pero entonces la idea de 'Solo esta cuidando a su hermanita' vino a mi mente, sentí algo de decepción hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho Giggles, 'Antes de saber cuales son sus intenciones debes de saber cuales son las tuyas' y esas eran... bueno... ''Ok creo que no debo pensarlo tanto ''. No debía hacerlo, mejor dejaba que las cosas avanzaran solas por un rato y dependiendo de como fueran decidiría que es lo que quería. Durante en camino algunas personas nos miraban, no me sorprende Flippy es guapo, pensaran en porque saldrá con una niña como yo. Otra ves iríamos caminando, esta bien, salimos con tiempo y así puedo pasar mas tiempo con el. Me di cuenta que estaba pasando justo lo que no quería, uno de esos laaargos silencios, era hora de empezar a hablarle.

-''Flippy...''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-'' ¿Que película vamos a ver?''  
>-''No recuerdo el nombre pero sé que es de terror, en el cartel se veía interesante, es una de esas películas que pretenden ser de videos caseros''<br>-'' ¿No será una donde ponen cámaras en una casa?''  
>-'' ¿Ya la viste?''<br>-''N-no pero creo que ya he visto el tráiler''  
>-'' ¿Se veía genial no?''<br>-'' Si... '' . Flippy me miro un momento y me dijo  
>-''Mmm ¿No te gustan las películas de terror?''<br>-'' Claro que si, es solo que siempre me asusto mucho cuando las veo''  
>-'' ¿No preferirías ver otra?''<br>-''No, de verdad, me dan miedo esas películas pero aun así siempre las veo''  
>-'' ¿Porque las ves si te dan miedo?''<br>-''Porque aunque me asusten me siguen gustando'' Flippy me sonrió muy felizmente.  
>-''Me da gusto que seas tan valiente, pero no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte''<br>-''Gracias...'' '' ¿Aquí para protegerme? Estoy segura de que ya había oído esa frase''

Después de caminar un rato llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directo hasta el tercer piso, ahí se encontraban los cinemas y entonces me fije en algo.

-'' ¿Estas seguro de que puedo entrar?''  
>-' '¿Mmm? ¿Porque?''<br>-''Aquí dice que es para mayores de 18, no tengo ninguna identificación''  
>-''No es problema, espérame aquí y yo iré a comprar las entradas así no se darán cuenta''<br>-''Si, aquí te espero''

''En cosas como esta es donde se nota que tu eres un adulto y yo una niña'' Flippy fue a comprar los boletos y yo me senté en una de las mesas que estaban enfrente de la dulcería, por distraerme pensé en comprar algún refresco, por pura casualidad mire hacia las tiendas frente al cine y vi a alguien que me pareció familiar pero no le preste mucha atención, volví mi mirada de nuevo a los dulces y me quede pensando en que seria bueno comprar aparte del tradicional pocorn entonces unas manos cubrieron mis ojos y escuche una voz de hombre.

-'' ¿Quien soooy?'' . '' ¡Oooh demonios! ¡Carajo! ¡No! ¿Porque tiene que estar el aquí?''  
>-''Eres Did ¿Verdad?''.<br>-'' ¡Cooorrecto!'' Me descubrió los ojos y se puso frente a mí. '' ¿Como es posible que no lo reconociera de lejos? Nadie mas usa lentes rojos''  
>-''Umm, hola, no quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Que haces aquí?''<br>-''Splend y yo vinimos a ver una película''. No había reaccionado, Did es el amigo con el que se quedo mi hermano a dormir.  
>-'' ¿Ahh si?''<br>-''Sip, me da gusto haber venido porque pude ver tu preciosa carita''  
>-''Aja claro ¿Donde esta Splend?''<br>-''Fue al baño yo vine a comprar las entradas''  
>-'' ¿No deberías estarlas comprando?''<br>-''Eso puede esperar quiero pasar hablar un poco contigo ¿Con quien viniste?''  
>-''Con un amigo''<br>-'' ¿Amigo? ¿Hombre? ¿Con quien? ¿Ese tal Cubbles?''  
>-''Es Cuddles''<br>-''Entonces esta bien, Splend ya me dijo que él no es ninguna amenaza para nuestra relación''. ''Bueno, no tuve que mentirle, solo no lo sacare de su error''  
>-''No digas eso, no tenemos ninguna relación''<br>-''No oficial pero sentimental si''  
>-''Tu no me quieres''<br>-''Si te quiero, si no fuera asi ''¿Porque crees que tu hermano no me ha detenido?'' . Tenia razon, mi hermano jamaz dejaria que alguien me hiciera daño  
>-''Lo siento pero la respuesta sigue siendo no''<br>-''¿Porque no?''  
>-'' ¡Porque no quiero y ya dejame en paz!''<br>-''Deja de negarte y acepta que me...'' Una mano cayo sobre su hombro callandolo al instante, era Splend...o eso crei hasta que lebante la vista y vi a Flippy.  
>-'' ¿Necesitas algo?'' Le dijo Did en un tono bastante serio.<br>-'' ¿Te esta molestando Flaky?'' Me pregunto Flippy muy tranquilamente.  
>-''No, es un conocido'' Did se levanto y encaro a Flippy<br>-''¿Ahh tu eres el 'Amigo' de mi Flaky no?''  
>-'' ¿Tu Flaky?'' Flippy me miro y yo le negué con la cabeza<br>-''Si, mía ¿Por?'' La mirada de Flippy habia cambiado, se devia estar enojando.  
>-''Did ¿Podrías retirarte?'' Le dije algo molesta<br>-'' ¿Que? ¿No puedo pelear por lo que quiero?''  
>-''No soy un objeto y ¡Vete al diablo!'' Me levante tome a Flippy del brazo y lo jale lejos de ahí.<p>

Flippy se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala, era de esperarse que me pidiera una explicación. Por suerte no parecía enojado.

-'' ¿Que fue eso Flaky?''  
>-''Ese era Did, se llama Splendid pero le dicen así para diferenciarlo de mi hermano, es su mejor amigo''<br>-'' ¿Quiere algo contigo?''  
>-''No, es solo un capricho''<br>-''Mmm, no ha llegado a sobrepasarse ¿Verdad?''  
>-''No, mi hermano lo mataría si llega a hacerme algo''<br>-''Vaya amiguitos que se carga''. Me abrió la puerta de la sala, entramos y buscamos asientos en la parte central, en cuanto nos sentamos Flippy siguió con la conversación.  
>-'' ¿Tu hermano esta de acuerdo con que te trate así?''<br>-''Si, es su mejor amigo por eso le encanta la idea de que yo salga con el''  
>-'' ¿Pero nunca lo has hecho o ¿Si?''<br>-''No, en un principio lo considere pero no lo hice''  
>-''¿Porque? '' Flippy estaba muy interesado en el tema<br>-''Aunque no lo parezca es agradable, pero no pude verlo como algo mas''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-''Porque si llegara a salir algo mal mi hermano saltaría a defenderme y no quiero que se arme un gran problema''  
>-''Entonces, si no fuera amigo de tu hermano lo harías''<br>-''No, no quise decir eso, mi hermano fue la razón principal pero él no es lo que busco en una pareja''  
>-''Bien ¿Como lo conociste?''<br>-''Mi hermano lo conoció cuando entro a la secundaria, empezó a llevarlo a la casa y el solía jugar con migo''  
>-'' ¿Y cuando te pidió que salieras con el?''<br>-''Hace unos meses''  
>-'' ¿Y que? ¿No sabe aceptar un no?''<br>-''Aparentemente''  
>-''Encapricharse con la hermanita de tu mejor amigo , no me gusta''<br>-''Tranquilo, a mi tampoco no saldré con el nunca''  
>-''¿Lo ves muy seguido?''<br>-''Solo cuando va a casa, a veces hasta se queda a dormir ahí pero lo ignoro y no salgo de mi habitacion''  
>-''No lo hagas, de entrada no me dio una buena impresión y con lo que me contaste termino agradándome menos, cuando vaya no te le acerques y si puedes ven con migo, no me gusta la idea de que duerma cerca de ti''<br>-''Siempre se queda en la habitación de mi hermano''  
>-''Bien pero cierra tu puerta con llave''<br>-''Si, lo hare''  
>-''Gracias''<p>

Flippy levanto el brazo de la butaca y puso el suyo sobre mis hombros, sentía como si al hacer eso quisiera alejar a la demás gente de mi. Así nos quedamos un rato hasta que empecé a hablarle de otras cosas y él se calmo un poco, nunca puso cara de enojo pero su vos se había tornado seria y ya no sonreía, se empezó a llenar la sala y el ambiente se refresco, apagaron las luces e iniciaron los tráileres y comerciales que van antes de la película. Todo se silencio cuando empezaron a salir los créditos, Flippy se había relajado y miraba la pantalla, yo en cambio pensaba en lo interesado que se mostro sobre el trato que llevo con Did, ni siquiera mi padre se ponía así cuando supo que Did me quería, hasta parecía no haberle dado importancia. Puede que no sea muy lista en estas cosas pero creo que esta vez eran muy obvias ''El dijo que se habria puesto celoso si yo tubiera novio...''

-'' ¿Estas celoso Flippy?


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba en el cine con Flippy, aunque me estaba abrazando no terminaba de sentirme a gusto, el ambiente había estado tenso después de un encuentro nada agradable con Did, Flippy se había molestado pero de una forma muy particular...

-'' ¿Mmm?'' Flippy me miro sorprendido -'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Amm...''<br>-'' ¿Flaky?''  
>-''Es por, las cosas que dijiste...''<br>-'' ¿Soné celoso?''  
>-''...Si''<br>-''...'' Flippy recargo su cabeza en el asiento, suspiro y no dijo nada por unos minutos, no sabia que hacer.  
>-'' ¿Flippy?'' Giro su cabeza hacia mi sin despegarla del asiento.<br>-'' ¿Si?''  
>-''Umm...'' Su respuesta cortante me había puesto nerviosa. El solo me observo esperando que dijera algo.<br>-'' ¿Si, Flaky?''  
>-''Lo... lo siento''<br>-''¿Mmm? ¿Porque te estas disculpando?''  
>-''P-porque te... hice enojar, con mi pregunta'' Flippy exhalo y bruscamente me acerco con su brazo dejando mi cara a unos 2 centímetros de la suya, podía escuchar claramente el latir de mi corazón.<br>-''Flaky, si te dije todo eso es porque me preocupo por ti no porque quiera controlarte, sé que no soy nadie para darte ordenes pero a veces me desespero y no puedo evitar hacerlo, no tienes que hacerme caso, si quieres olvida lo que te dije, solo ten cuidado por favor''. Al decir 'ten cuidado' Flippy cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la mía. El oír sus palabras y el tenerlo tan cerca me hiso sonrojar pero en ves de ponerme mas tensa me relaje mucho y entrecerré los ojos, sin darme cuenta me acerque mas a él y puse mis manos en su rostro.

-''Esta bien, sé que Flippy es bueno, hare todo lo que me diga, porque sé que es lo mejor para mi'' Al oír esto Flippy abrió un poco sus ojos y me abraso pegándome por completo a él. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo me inmovilizo completamente. Con mis brazos rodee su cabeza para abrazarlo dejando mi mejilla pegada a la suya. Estaba totalmente perdida en el momento. Flippy puso su rostro frente al mio, tenia sus hermosos ojos puestos en mi, se acercó a mi cerrándolos... iba a besarme...lo hiso, me beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca.

-''Gracias Flaky'' Se acomodó en su asiento dejando uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro. Me decepcione, obviamente esperaba otra cosa, pero creo que me costara mas trabajo conseguirla, me quede unos minutos meditando la situación. Me di cuenta de que al principio el solo estaba preocupado por su hermanita, pero había empezado a comportarse muy poco fraternalmente ''Tal ves se dio cuenta y se detuvo a tiempo... necesito alguna prueba'' La película inicio. Flippy tenia razón, era bastante interesante pero te asustaba en algunas partes, cada ves que pasaba algo de miedo volteaba mi cara y la ocultaba un poco en el pecho de Flippy, pero lo hacia sin querer, cuando me di cuenta me apene un poco pero inmediatamente recordé mi plan, apenas pasaron una situación de suspenso me acerque mas y lo abrase rodeando su cintura fingiendo estar asustada, me recargue en su pecho con mi cara en su hombro. El, como lo esperaba, me abraso y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía. Al salisteis una especie de demonio espantoso en la película me asuste mucho, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando y rápidamente escondí mi cara en el cuello de Flippy. Me abrazo mas fuerte, se rio un poco y me dijo

-''Tranquila, ya no esta''. ''Muy bien, ahora''  
>-''Ahh, gracias Flippy''. Al decir esto, pudo sentir mi respiración y mis labios en su cuello.<br>-''Mm...''. '' ¡Funciono! pude oírlo y sentí como tembló'' Quite mi cara de su cuello para ver su expresión, casi no se le notaba pero estaba nervioso.  
>-'' ¿Que pasa Flippy?''<br>-''Yo también me asuste un poco'' Al decir esto volvió su cara a la pantalla y yo me acomode de la misma forma.

''Mentiroso'' sabia que lo había puesto nervioso, pero ni en broma lo iba a demostrar. Ya no lo iba a hacer, tampoco se trataba de torturarlo ''Ahora están claras mis intenciones, tal ves solo me veía como su hermanita pero ahora sé que puedo cambiar eso, tenias razón Giggles, lo que importa son mis intenciones y he decidido arriesgarme''. Estando segura de mis sentimientos me sentía mejor, aunque sigue la incertidumbre de no saber mi pasado con el ''Aun no recupero mis recuerdos, pero a ti si, aunque no por completo'' La película continuo y me lleve algunos sustos mas, el final fue bastante macabro pero a el parecía no afectarle. Al salir de la sala Flippy me pregunto la hora, vi que ya eran casi las 6.

-''Son casi las 6''  
>-''Ya es algo tarde pero es temprano también ¿Quieres ir a comer?''<br>-'' ¿No será a cenar?''  
>-''Para mi ambos, no tuve tiempo de comer antes de salir''<br>-''Yo tampoco''  
>-''Entonces esta decidido, vamos a cenar-comer''<br>-''Si''

Bajamos al segundo piso del centro comercial, ahí es donde esta el área de comida, Flippy no tenia ningún antojo en especial y yo tampoco. Me dijo que eligiera y me decidí por pizza, ya estaba acostumbrada a comer eso cada vez que iba ahí. Pedimos la comida, buscamos una mesa y charlamos un poco.

-'' ¿La estas pasando bien Flaky?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Me da gusto, ya me tienes mas confianza ¿No?''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''El primer día que hablamos solo decías 'si' a todo lo que te preguntaba''  
>-''Ah, lo siento''<br>-''Esta bien no te disculpes, entiendo que es raro retomar la confianza que tuviste hace 7 años''. Tiene razón, es raro y sobre todo cuando no puedes recordar nada de esa confianza.-''¿Después de esto que quieres hacer? ¿O prefieres volver ya a casa  
>-''Ah no, no quiero volver aun''<br>-''De acuerdo ¿Que tal si vamos a caminar un rato?''  
>-''Si, me parece bien''<br>-''Pero no aquí, me gustaría ir al parque ¿Ya no te da miedo verdad?'' . ''¿El parque me daba miedo?''  
>-''N-no, voy muy seguido''<br>-'' ¿En serio?''  
>-''Si, voy a leer o escribir un poco, a veces hago la tarea ahí''<br>-''Que bueno Flaky, solo no te quedes hasta muy tarde''  
>-''Si, ¿Tu ya no estudiaras Flippy?''<br>-''No creo, eso seria un gasto extra para mi''  
>-'' ¿Trabajas?''<br>-''Si, desde casa, mi padre tiene algunos negocios y yo mantengo las paginas de internet que usan''  
>-'' ¿El paga tus cosas a cambio de eso?''<br>-''No, soy como cualquier otro de sus empleados hago mi trabajo y recibo mi paga''  
>-'' ¿Te paga bien?''<br>-''Si, se podría decir que es un trabajo de 24 horas, me pueden llamar en cualquier momento para que arregle algún desperfecto''  
>-''Ahh ¿Cuando saliste de la academia le pediste trabajar con el?''<br>-''No, cuando termine simplemente me envió un mensaje diciéndome que si quería trabajar para el, al principio no quería pero cuando vi que tipo de trabajo era lo acepte''  
>-''Ya veo''<br>-'' ¿Tienes algún plan para el futuro?''  
>-''Hmm, terminar la secundaria supongo''<br>-'' ¿Y después de eso?''  
>-''Entrar a la preparatoria''<br>-'' ¿No sabes que harás luego verdad?''  
>-''No realmente, no tengo alguna preferencia en los estudios, tal ves buscare algún trabajo pero no creo que eso les guste a mis padres''<br>-''Mientras hagas algo que a ti te guste no creo que tengan algo que reprocharte''  
>-''Es que mi hermano si entrara en la universidad y me imagino que también querrán que entre''<br>-''Pero es tu vida ¿No? no pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres''  
>-''Si, eso creo''<br>-''Eres muy insegura Flaky, deberías arriesgarte un poco mas y decir lo que sientes''. Me reí un poco al oír eso, Flippy hiso una mueca de confusión.  
>-''Tienes razón, me rio porque ya me han dicho eso antes''. ''Me rio de que seas tu el que me dice eso''<p>

Flippy me contesto con una sonrisa. Nos trajeron la comida al poco tiempo, creo que comí algo rápido pero tenia mucha hambre, por culpa de Did ni siquiera había comprado algún dulce en el cine. Eso me hiso pensar en que habría pasado con Did y mi hermano, posiblemente su película ya había acabado y era obvio que Did le había dado a Splend un informe completo de lo sucedido. No me preocupaba que le dijera con quien vine, en ningún momento llame ha Flippy por su nombre y Did nunca había visto a Cuddles. No creo que Splend se sorprenda de que 'Cuddles' me haya defendido, es mi amigo de la infancia después de todo, solo espero que no se les ocurra venir a comer por aquí. Terminamos de comer e hice lo posible para que saliéramos rápido de ahí, sentía que mi hermano llegaría en cualquier momento. Al salir del centro comercial me sentí aliviada, no podía verme de la mano con Flippy y tampoco lo iba a soltar después de que se haberse puesto celoso de Did. Caminamos un buen rato por las calles, ya estaba algo obscuro y había empezado a hacer frio, Flippy me iba contando de las cosas que hacia en la academia, al parecer sus mejores amigos eran Sneaky y Mouse, no los conocía pero me daba mucha curiosidad hacerlo, sonaban como gente muy divertida y agradable. Eventualmente llegamos al parque, Flippy y yo caminamos a lo largo de este hasta que dimos con el lago.

-'' ¿Habías vuelto aquí ya Flaky?''  
>-''Si, ya he venido muchas veces''<br>-'' ¿No te pone nerviosa?''  
>-''No, no representa nada malo para mi''<br>-''Me da gusto''. Flippy me abrazo con mucho cariño, el momento se podría decir que era romántico, estábamos los dos solos junto al lago de noche, abrazados siendo iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna, podía sentir el sonrojo, quería besarlo, pero sabia que él no me veía como algo mas que su hermanita, tenia que cambiar eso pero no de una forma tan brusca, aun abrasándolo me pare de puntas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Flippy se extraño de eso pero yo solo le sonreí en respuesta. Se estaba haciendo tarde, no quería regresar aun pero tampoco quería problemas en casa. Le pedí a Flippy que regresáramos, el por supuesto acepto sin molestarse. Me acompaño a casa y se despidió de mi con su acostumbrado abrazo.

-''Nos vemos mañana Flaky''  
>-''Si, hasta mañana'' Entre a casa muy alegremente, estaba mas que feliz, todo había salido muy bien, al llegar a la sala mi madre no me hiso mucho caso, estaba entretenida viendo televisión con papa, el me pregunto como me había ido y menciono que Splend ya había llegado. No creo que este molesto por lo del cine pero era seguro que me preguntaría. Subí a mi habitación, al verme en el espejo note que hoy no había perdido ningún pasador, eso era un logro para mi, me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos y al mirar la silla me di cuenta de algo, ahí seguía la chaqueta de Flippy. Me olvide totalmente de devolvérsela ''Bueno, eso es un pretexto perfecto para hablarle otro día ¿No?'' Baje por un vaso de agua y al subir las escaleras mi hermano iba bajando.<p>

-''No te había visto en todo el día''  
>-''Es que salí desde temprano ¿A que hora llegaste?''<br>-''¿Recién y tu?''  
>-''Yo también''<br>-''Espero que te hayas divertido'' Siguió bajando las escaleras, parecía algo molesto pero lo estaba disimulando.  
>-'' ¿Did te dijo todo verdad?'' Se detuvo al final de la escalera y me volteo a ver.<br>-''Sip, todo''  
>-'' ¿Te molestaste?''<br>-''No, es su culpa por andarte acosando en tu cita''  
>-''Ya sabes que Cuddles es solo un amigo'' Se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y entonces dijo en un tono burlón.<br>-''Si''

Después de decir eso siguió con su camino, todo había salido bien, al llegar a mi habitación recordé que Giggles me había pedido contarle todo sobre la cita, así que tome el teléfono a la habitación de mis padres, saque mi celular para ver el numero de Giggles y entonces descubrí que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas de Cuddles mas un mensaje que decía '¡Contéstame tonta!' me sorprendió tanto como me preocupo y le llame al instante del teléfono de la casa.

-'' ¿Hola?''  
>-'' ¿Cuddles que paso?''<br>-'' ¿Niña porque no me contestas? ¿O que estabas divirtiéndote mucho, como para interrumpir el momento?''  
>-'' ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Para que me llamaste tantas veces?''<br>-''Me estas llamando de tu casa ¿No?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''¿No te han dicho nada?''  
>-'' ¿De que?''<br>-''Flaky, en la tarde hable con tu hermano'' Sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome el cuerpo.  
>-'' ¿P-para que?''<br>-''Oh créeme que haces bien en asustarte, estaba sacando la basura y paso por aquí, me pregunto donde estabas, dijo que tu habías dicho que habías salido con migo''  
>-''...'' Cubrí mi boca con mi mano<br>-'' ¿Flaky?''  
>-'' ¿Que le dijiste?''<br>-''Le dije que ya te habías ido, pero el tarado con el que iba dijo que no era yo, que te había visto con otro''  
>-'' ¿Y que paso?''<br>-''Me dijo que le dijera la verdad pero no sabia que contestarle, me pregunto si era tu novio con el que estabas y le dije que no, pero no me creyeron''  
>-'' ¿Y que hicieron?''<br>-''Dijeron que iban a regresar al centro comercial a buscarte, les dije que tu no ibas a estar haciendo nada malo, pero el de lentes dijo que el tipo con el que estabas no se veía de confianza y se fueron corriendo de regreso''  
>-''Oh por Dios...''<br>-'' ¿Era el mismo de ayer verdad?''  
>-'' ¿De que estas hablando?''<br>-''Ayer cuando me fui con Giggles el autobús se tardo en pasar Flaky, cuando llego apenas iba a subirme y vi como cruzabas la calle tomada de la mano con alguien, ¿Era el verdad?''  
>-''Si…''<br>-''Era el niño del que me preguntaste, con todo y la boina pude ver su cabello verde''  
>-''Si, era el''<br>-'' ¡No inventes Flaky es muy grande para ti! Además ¿Porque creían que estabas con migo? No me parezco en lo mas mínimo ¿Y como es posible que salgas con el? Regreso apenas hace unos días ¿No? ¿Por eso siempre rechazas al tipo ese? ¿Era tu noviecito de niños o algo así? ¿Por eso iba por ti a la escuela? ...''

Cuddles siguió hablando y hablando un rato, no paraba de regañarme, cada ves que le respondía algo me preguntaba algo más, le termine contando toda la historia agregando lo que había pasado ese día. Como era de esperarse me regaño nuevamente al terminar de oírla, me reclamo principalmente por la edad de Flippy y por no haberle contado todo desde el primer día, me dijo que aunque entendía que yo era una chica y me sentía mas cómoda hablando con otras, el seguía siendo mi amigo mas antiguo y que había algo llamado lealtad y bla bla bla. Hablamos como por hora y media hasta que al fin se tranquilizo y me dijo que tenia que hablar con mi hermano.

-''Pero sabe que le mentí, ha de estar molesto''  
>-''Ah y seguir evitando decirle la verdad le va a hacer sentir mejor ¿No?''<br>-''Me da miedo hablar sola con el''  
>-''Iría a tu casa pero ya es muy tarde, aparte no tienes temerle, el nunca te golpearía solo te gritara hasta el amanecer''<br>-''Gracias eso me ayuda''  
>-''De nada, ahora ya que no te animas ¿Puedo hablar con el yo primero?''<br>-'' ¿Para que?''  
>-''Para amortiguar tu caída''<br>-'' ¿No se enojara?''  
>-''No creo, lo conozco desde hace muchos años y el también es mi amigo''<br>-'' ¿De acuerdo?''  
>-''Ve y dale el teléfono''<br>-''Ok''

Fui a la habitación de mi hermano, toque y cuando entre, estaba sentado en la computadora dándole la espalda, le entregue el teléfono, cuando me pregunto quien era vacile un poco pero le dije que era Cuddles, hiso una cara extraña pero aun así le contesto y me pidió que saliera. Maso menos una hora después mi hermano vino a mi habitación aun hablando por teléfono.

-''Siéntate Flaky tenemos que hablar los 3''  
>-'' ¿Los 3?''<br>-''Aquí sigo'' Oí la vos de Cuddles, mi hermano lo había puesto en altoparlante.  
>-''Para empezar ya se lo que paso hoy, ya me lo explicaron y me alegro de que Cuddles te regañara, debiste decirnos primero, entendemos que Petunia es tu mejor amiga pero he estado contigo desde que naciste y con el desde hace 8 años, no es cualquier cosa Flaky''<br>-''Lo se, lo siento''  
>-''Ahora, si vas a intentar averiguar cosas con este tipo tienes que tener cuidado''<br>-''Si le vas a seguir hablando avísanos cuando lo hagas'' Dijo Cuddles  
>-''Pero no quiero que tu, ni tu Splend me estén vigilando''<br>-''Te lo mereces por haberme mentido pero no lo haremos, ah y ni creas que Did va a calmarse solo por eso'' Dijo Splend  
>-''¿Y porque esta tan enamorado de Flaky? ¿La conoce desde hace tiempo no?''<br>-''Si, pero paso como un año sin verla y cuando la volvió a ver, dijo que se había puesto hermosa''  
>-'' ¡Aggg que cursi!''<br>-''Si, le parece sexi que un pasador salga volando a tu cara''  
>-'' ¿Salió volando a su cara?<br>-''Flaky sacudió el cabello y fue a darle en la frente''  
>-''Flaky tienes que dejar de usar esas cosas, son peligrosas''<br>-''Amm, si recuerdan que estaban hablando con migo ¿verdad?''  
>-''Lo siento'' Dijo Splend sonriendo<br>-''Al menos podrías controlar un poco a Did?  
>-''Lo intentare, pero sabes que es muy terco, si te ve con el vecino tal vez trate de seguirte mas''<br>-'' ¿Que no puede buscarse a otra?''  
>-''Olvida eso Flak, ¿Que vas a hacer con tu vecino favorito?'' Dijo Cuddles.<br>-''Por favor Flaky, recuerda que tienes poco de conocerlo y que es mayor'' Dijo Splend  
>-''Técnicamente Flakini lo conoce desde hace 7 años''<br>-''Sobre eso Cuddles ¿Es verdad que el iba por Flaky clases?''  
>-''Si, recuerdo a un niño de cabello verde que iba por ella a diario'' Al oír eso Splend me miro fijamente<br>-''Eso sigue en incógnita, no he podido averiguar porque lo hacia''  
>-''El nunca vino a casa y yo no salía de mi habitación en ese tiempo'' Splend se quedo pensativo y Cuddles dijo.<br>-''Hay algo raro en eso''  
>-''Lo se, pero aun no he podido descubrirlo por eso quiero acercarme mas a el''<br>-''Me parece bien, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas'' Dijo Splend.  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Te apoyare para que recuperes tus recuerdos, pero no te apoyare si quieres iniciar una relacion con el''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Es muy mayor para ti Flaky, es incluso mas grande que yo''  
>-''Pero él no es mala persona'' En ese momento vino a mi mente el recuerdo de su vos diciendo que era buena persona.<br>-''Lo se, puede que se haya portado bien contigo pero no lo conocemos realmente''  
>-''Splend...''<br>-''Lo siento Flaky no lo permitiré''  
>-''No sabes que pueda hacer si se encuentra realmente a solas contigo'' Dijo Cuddles, para ahorrarme sus regaños había evitado decirle que había estado a solas con el en su casa.<br>-''Por favor Flaky''  
>-''Si, lo prometo''<br>-''Creo que es todo lo que había que decir'' Dijo Splend  
>-''Bien creo que esa es toda mi participación aquí, hablamos luego Splend, hasta mañana Flaky''<br>-''Si, gracias Cud'' Dijo mi hermano y Cuddles corto la llamada  
>-''Ahora me voy a bañar Splend''<br>-''No te vayas a dormir muy tarde y sobre esto, quiero que me vayas informando sobre cada cosa que descubras ¿Ok?''  
>-''Si''<p>

Salió de mi habitación. Me entristecía saber que no me apoyaban en lo que sentía hacia Flippy pero eso no me iba a detener. Obviamente no le mencione nada de lo que paso en el cine ni de los abrazos a Cuddles, ahora sé que fue buena decisión, mañana le diré a Giggles sobre la cita y le contare el resto de la historia, Petunia se sorprenderá de que haya hecho algo sin consultarle primero, pero estoy segura de que me apoyara. Me metí a bañar y me dispuse a dormir, cuando estaba acostada mire la chaqueta de Flippy, tampoco le mencione a los muchachos sobre ese detalle y mucho menos sobre el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, el saber la opinión de Splend me motivaba menos a contárselo. Tome la chaqueta tal y como lo hice el día anterior. Entendía porque no me querían cerca de el pero no lo conocían. Quería recuperar mis recuerdos pero lo que mas quería ahora era a el ''No importa lo que digan, yo sé que Flippy es bueno...'' En ese momento recordé cierto detallito al que no le había dado importancia '' ¿Porque le conteste así en el cine?'' Una ves mas mi cuerpo se había movido solo pero esta ves también había hablado sin pensar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Mire la chaqueta con algo de nerviosismo pero no la quise soltar. Me cubrí totalmente con la cobija y después de un rato logre dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

-''Flaky, hija ya levántate'' Oí la vos de mi madre llamándome.  
>-''Hija, despierta'' Abrí los ojos y no podía ver nada, estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con la cobija. Mi madre me descubrió y vio que ya estaba despierta pero su atención se fue rápidamente hacia mi derecha -''¿Que es eso?'' Aun medio dormida mire hacia lo que señalaba mi madre con su vista, era la chaqueta de Flippy.<br>-''Es solo un abrigo'' Le conteste algo desganada.  
>-'' ¿Porque te dormiste con eso? No se ve muy limpio, dámelo para lavarlo''<br>-'' ¡No!'' Al momento de gritar mi madre se quedo quieta extendiendo la mano hacia el abrigo.-''E-es que lo voy a usar hoy...perdón por gritarte'' Se reincorporo y dijo.  
>-''Esta bien, voy a despertar a tu hermano, ya levántate''<br>-''Si''

Salió de mi habitación y yo me quede sentada en la cama un momento, me había despertado completamente. Mire la chaqueta un momento y recordé el ultimo pensamiento que había tenido la noche anterior. Lo único que había logrado al recordar eso fue recuperar la incertidumbre, pero no me iba a quedar en cama por eso. Me levante y empecé a preparar mis cosas había olvidado hacerlo el día anterior. Al arreglarme dedique un poco mas de tiempo de lo habitual, ''Las reglas decían que no había que usar maquillaje en la escuela pero igualmente muchas lo hacen''. Petunia usa un poco de sombra blanca y Giggles usa listico rosa con olor ''Supongo que la regla real es, 'No maquillarse como una zorra' como había dicho Lanny'', Yo no tengo muchos cosméticos, solo el brillo, rímel, algunos eyeliners de colores. Decidí no usar nada, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con mi cabello, pero aun así lo cargaría en mi mochila. Baje a desayunar, con Splend y mi madre, como siempre papa ya se había ido. Al salir mire la casa de enfrente, todo lucia apagado, tal y como le había dicho a mi madre estaba usando el abrigo. Flippy había dicho que los trabajos de mantenimiento los hacia por la noche y que generalmente dormía en las mañanas. Al salir mi hermano rápidamente desvié la mirada. y lo apresure a que nos fuéramos, no quería que me volviera a preguntar sobre el o no tan pronto al menos. Llegamos a la escuela muy temprano como siempre, el camino había sido bastante normal. Entre al salón vacío y me dispuse a leer un libro, después de un rato sentí algo detrás de mi, al levantar la cabeza vi que era Cuddles, se había vuelto una costumbre para el aparecer de la nada.

-'' ¿Ya no escribes sobre ahogarte con insectos?'' Le tire un manotazo al rostro pero se alcanzó a quitar antes de recibirlo.  
>-''No me molestes con eso ¿Porque llegaste temprano? ¿Quieres que te pase la tarea verdad?'' Cuddles se sentó en la banca junto a mí volteando la silla para mirarme de frente.<br>-''No, llegue temprano para hablar contigo''. ''No se necesitaba ser genio para saber de que quería hablar''  
>-'' ¿De que?''<br>-''Te había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con que intentaras algo con Flippy ¿Recuerdas?''  
>-''Como olvidarlo'' Dije en un tono sarcástico<br>-''Splend y yo te dijimos que fue porque era muy grande y porque no lo conocías''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-''Flaky, tu y yo sabemos que una ida al cine no te convierte en novio de nadie, míranos a Giggles y a mi''  
>-''Si ¿Y?''<br>-'' ¿No te parece curioso que te recalcáramos tanto eso?''  
>-''No lo había pensado pero es verdad ¿Porque lo hicieron?''<br>-''Me imagine que no lo sabrías'' Cuddles puso el codo en la mesa y apoyo su rostro en la mano mirándome de lado.  
>-'' ¿No saber que?''<br>-''Ayer te dije que Splend y Did habían regresado a buscarte ¿No? Ellos te encontraron'' Todos los sonidos de al rededor se detuvieron.  
>-'' ¿Me encontraron?''<br>-''Splend me lo dijo cuando hable con el, primero me explico que hacían en mi casa, aparentemente queda de camino a la casa del Did, cuando regresaron, lo hicieron a tiempo para ver como salías del centro comercial, te siguieron todo el camino hasta el parque y también te vieron el lago''  
>-''¿L-lo del beso?''<br>-''El beso, los abrazos, TODO, es por eso que te lo pedimos, se te nota incluso ahora con tu cara roja''  
>-'' ¿Sse m-me nota?''<br>-'' ¿Que lo quieres? Si bastante, solo escucha como estas hablando. Me di cuenta de eso desde que vi como lo mirabas el sábado''  
>-''...Eso ¿Eso también se lo dijiste a mi hermano?''<br>-''No, no hiso falta, sé que no esta mal que te guste, pero estas yendo muy rápido, mas que iniciar algo parece como si le estuvieras dando continuación ¿Flippy era tu novio antes?''  
>-''No...no lo recuerdo''<br>-''Tienes que empezar a recordar, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que no te puedo ayudar, pero es necesario Flaky''  
>-''Tu si recuerdas el primer año, tal ves sepas algo que ayude''<br>-''¿Como que?''  
>-'' ¿Recuerdas cuando Flippy venia por mi?''<br>-''Si y sé que me preguntaras, me puse a recordar eso anoche, empezó a venir por ti desde el primer día que regresaste a clases y lo hiso hasta que termino el año, antes de eso nunca lo había visto, en ese tiempo me trague el cuento de que era tu primo pero con los años supe que no los tienes, no te pregunte nada porque me pareció un dato inútil''  
>-''...Ok, él se mudo al terminar el año y entro a un internado por eso se tardo tanto en volver, dijo que me había extrañado''<br>-''Bien, pero porque no se ¿Comunico contigo?''  
>-''No lo se''<br>-'' ¿Ves que es raro? No quiero que termines siendo un pasatiempo''  
>-''Lo se, sé que es raro, por eso quiero saber que paso en ese año''<br>-'' ¿De que están hablando?'' Volteamos hacia la puerta, Petunia había llegado y había oído una parte de la conversación.  
>-''Ven Pet, vamos a hablar los tres''<p>

Le contamos a Petunia todo lo ocurrido, por suerte ella nunca hablaba hasta que terminaba de escuchar y pudo entender que partes de la historia no conocía Cuddles, por lo que pudo cubrirme y sonar convincente al mismo tiempo. Al terminar la conversación le pedí que me acompañara al baño, le dije a Cuddles que quería interceptar a Giggles antes de iniciar clases para contarle todo para que no se sintiera mal por ser la ultima en enterarse, en parte era por esa razón pero también era para hablar ciertas cosas con ellas de las que el no podía saber. Por las clases no había problema, el profesor de primera hora era Lumpy todos los días . Su mala memoria para los rostros combinado con que generalmente olvidaba pasar asistencia era perfecta para nosotras. Nos escondimos en el baño hasta que iniciaron las clases, después vigilamos la entrada del salón hasta que vimos a Giggles acercarse, le llamamos y nos fuimos a la parte de atrás del edificio, nadie pasa por ahí hasta después del almuerzo. Les conté todo lo que había pasado, principalmente del domingo aclarándole a cada una las partes de la historia que desconocían. Giggles escucho todo muy atentamente y no pregunto porque no le había dicho aun sobre lo que había pasado antes del fin de semana, parecía no haberle dado importancia a diferencia del par de delicaditos.

-''Ellos no pueden saber como te sientes ni que es lo que paso hace años, no pueden obligarte Flaky'' Dijo Giggles.  
>-''Lo se, no les hare caso''<br>-''Nunca creí que Cuddles se opondría''  
>-''Tiene sus razones Pet, él fue el que fue a golpear a Russel''<br>-''Si Gig, pero no todos son iguales, mira a Handy''  
>-''No le den importancia, si me piden que no me acerque es porque no quieren que me lastimen y lo hacen porque me quieren, obviamente no es voy a hacer caso pero sigo apreciando sus intenciones, de lo que quiero hablar es del sueño, entiendo que éramos niños pero dormir juntos ya era demasiada confianza''<br>-''Tal vez si era tu novio'' Dijo Giggles.  
>-''Puede ser''<br>-''Tu reacción del cine fue un indicio de eso''  
>-''Lo se Pet pero, por la forma en que se comporta mas parece que me viera como su hermanita''<br>-''Tal ves el te veía como su hermanita pero a ti te gustaba, siendo niños no creo que viera como algo malo que durmieras con el'' Comento Giggles.  
>-''Eso suena mas lógico, con la personalidad que tiene no habría ocultado algo como eso'' Al oír eso Petunia se quedo pensativa un momento y luego dijo.<br>-''Es bastante simple, el te veía como una hermanita de niños mientras que tu lo querías, ahora que volvió ambos sienten lo mismo pero como ya son mayores los sentimientos tienen que madurar, solo hay que mostrarle que ya no eres una niña, aparte si te conviertes en su novia tus recuerdos irán tomando forma cuando salga alguna conversación de una anécdota del pasado''  
>-''Si Flak, y como lo probaste en el cine si puedes cambiar la forma en la que te ve''<br>-''Se que puedo hacerlo Gig, pero esa ves la oportunidad se dio ''  
>-''Seria de que tu lo invitaras aclarándole que será una cita'' Dijo Petunia<br>-''Eso me daría mucha pena además no quiero ser tan brusca''  
>-''¿Y si lo invitas al baile de invierno?'' Dijo Giggles<br>-'' ¿Te refieres al de fin de cursos?''  
>-''Sip, ese mismo. Dile que vaya con trigo, no tendrías que especificarle que será una cita él lo entenderá''<br>-''Pero Cuddles la estará vigilando toda la noche si la ve con el''  
>-''Petunia tiene razón Gig, seria capaz hasta de llamar a mi hermano para decirle todo''<br>-''Pero es una oportunidad perfecta ¿No puedes decir que iras con otro?''  
>-''Igualmente estará ahí toda la noche, en algún momento me va a ver''<br>-''No, lo mantendré distraído''  
>-'' ¿Como?'' Preguntamos Petunia y yo al unísono.<br>-''Tenia planeado decirle ya saben que el día del baile''  
>-'' ¡Ahh! ¿En serio? Que bien Gig, ya te habías tardado mucho''<br>-''Me da mucho gusto Gig'' Dijo Petunia abrazando a Giggles, yo la abrase también.  
>-''Entonces esta resuelto Flaky, lo mantendré distraído y tu podrás ir al baile con Flippy''<br>-''Gracias Gig''  
>-''Se podría decir que por ese lado esta resuelto pero ¿Que pasara con tu hermano?'' Dijo Petunia.<br>-''Tendré que decirle que iré con alguien mas''  
>-'' ¿Porque no invitas a Did?''<br>-'' ¡Pet! si va con migo no podre quitármelo de enzima toda la noche''  
>-''¿Tan malo es Flaky?'' Dijo Petunia<br>-''No es malo, pero es muy pegajoso, sé que le gusto pero no es nada serio''  
>-'' ¿Porque él no te gusta? Es bastante guapo''<br>-''Gig, él es guapo amable, cariñoso y 100% fiel''  
>-'' ¿Enrooonces?<br>-''Te lo pondré así ¿Recuerdas la lista que hicimos?''  
>-'' ¿Lista?''<br>-''Giggles y yo hicimos una lista sobre que es lo que busco en un novio, era que fuera tranquilo, caballeroso, inteligente, maduro y fuerte, Flippy cumple con todas, pero Splendid...''  
>-'' ¿No da una?''<br>-''Si, pero a su modo Pet, mas que caballeroso es pegajoso, es inteligente pero es presumido, dudo mucho que tenga algo de fuerza si duerme mas que mi hermano, no es nada tranquilo y es algo infantil, pero sigue siendo buena persona por eso no lo mando al diablo...tan seguido'' Petunia se rio un poco y Giggles dijo.  
>-''Necesita fijarse en alguna chica que no busque a alguien muy maduro''<br>-''Ya sé que haremos, tu encárgate de Cuddles, tu invita a Flippy y yo me ocupare de Did'' Incline mi cabeza un poco y dije.  
>-'' ¿Que estas planeando?''<br>-''Ya lo verán, no les diré nada por ahora pero les aseguro que funcionara''

En efecto, Petunia no nos dijo nada de lo que estaba planeando. Volvimos a clases sin ningún problema, el profesor Lumpy se había dormido en su silla. Cuddles y Nutty le estaban dibujando cosas en la cara, el maestro se reía un poco, supongo que los marcadores le hacían cosquillas. Cada quien hacia lo que quería. Yo me senté a leer un poco. Durante el almuerzo Cuddles se fue a jugar con los muchachos. Me alegro que lo hiciera, no estaba enojada con el pero si un poco decepcionada, nunca pensé que se alanzaría con mi hermano para alejarme de un hombre. Pero sabia que era por cuidarme así que no debía sentirme triste. A la salida todo iba normal hasta que Cuddles abrió la boca.

-''Te voy a llevar a casa Flaky'' Al momento que abría los ojos de la impresión iba tomando aire para gritar  
>-'' ¡Que!''<br>-''Lo que oíste, te voy a acompañar''  
>-'' ¿Y en que momento de lo pedí?''<br>-''Splend me lo pidió anoche así que vámonos''  
>-'' ¿No me vas a acompañar hoy?'' Pregunto Giggles con vos triste<br>-''Lo siento, no puedo pero te prometo que mañana lo hare''  
>-''Como quieras'' Giggles dio media vuelta y se marcho. se notaba que iba a gritarle a Cuddles, pero él se adelanto.<br>-''Petunia ¿tu también deberías irte no? '' Petunia se quedo boquiabierta  
>-'' ¿Me estas echando?''<br>-''No, estoy evitándole la espera Handy, vámonos Flaky'' Cuddles empezó a caminar. A Petunia se le notaba el enojo pero ella no era de esas personas explosivas.  
>-''Me va a estar vigilando verdad Pet<br>-''No te preocupes, lograremos que no te estorbe, hoy solo nos tomo por sorpresa''  
>-''Es por mi culpa lo lamento''<br>-''Descuida, ya me vengare de todas formas, nos vemos mañana Flaky suerte con tu guardia''  
>-''Si, hasta mañana'' Cuddles se había detenido unos 10 metros adelante al alcanzarlo lo primero que hice fue pegarle en la cabeza, seguí caminando y el venia atrás de mi.<br>-''Has lo que quieras igualmente te voy a acompañar''  
>-'' ¿Porque me estas vigilando?''<br>-''Antes de que te enojes te diré lo que pasara, sabemos que es lo que quieres con el y el tipo de relacioncita que llevan, pero también sabemos que es injusto pedirte que no te le acerques, porque no lo conocemos y porque sabemos lo que quieres, dijiste que solo hablas con el cuando te lo encuentras fuera de casa ¿No? Por eso te voy a acompañar, para conocerlo''  
>-''Pero no es seguro que lo vea hoy''<br>-''Lo se y por eso te acompañare los días que tu hermano sale tarde y él lo hará cuando salga temprano''  
>-''Ya que lo decidieron entre ustedes''<p>

Pude ver claramente en mi mente una escena con los 4 en una mesa, Flippy junto a mi y frente a nosotros Cuddles con su cara de 'no te creo' apoyada en su mano y a Splend con los codos en la mesa ocultando su boca tras sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada de odio bajo su fleco rojo. ''Si, eso hará muuuuy buen ambiente'' Seguimos caminando todo el tiempo en silencio, no tenia nada que decirle a Cuddles y aparentemente el a mi tampoco. Al llegar a mi calle empecé a sentir nerviosismo, cuando íbamos llegando a casa me tranquilice al ver que Flippy no estaba afuera.

-''No esta, hoy no lo vas a conocer'' Cuddles miro la casa un momento.  
>-''Flaky, en el camino venia pensando en algo para ayudarte''<br>-'' ¿Para que si tu y Splend ya me están dando mucha?'' No podía evitar hablarle sarcásticamente  
>-''Escúchame, yo sé que no quieres que te estemos vigilando pero tenemos que conocerlo, sé que no quieres estar en un ambiente pesado, ya te conozco y tu nos conoces bien a los dos, así que ¿Que prefieres? ¿Que lo conozca Splend o yo?''<br>-'' ¿Porque me preguntas?''  
>-''Porque si lo vamos a conocer ahora te vas a evitar la mirada de odio de Splend, no creo que no lo hayas pensado, sabes que aunque sea fingida puedo articular la sonrisa y el no''<p>

-''Si ya se, no sabes que decir, pero sabes que tengo razón''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Vamos''  
>-'' ¿Con que pretexto? No podemos lleg...''<br>-'' ¡No seas ridícula! Desde la mañana sé que el abrigo que traes puesto es de el''  
>-'' ¿Como sabes eso?''<br>-''Sencillo, nunca te lo había visto, te queda largo de las mangas, siempre usas un abrigo café, todo el día lo cuidaste como si fuera un tesoro aun cuando no lo traías puesto y que casualidad que te apareces con un abrigo así después de que te vi de la mano con alguien que traía uno parecido''  
>-'' ¿Puedes notar esto pero no puedes ver cuando tienes una oportunidad con Giggles''<br>-''¿Que? ¿Por lo de los ojos? Si no le di seguimiento a eso fue porque me distraje viendo a alguien de la mano con alguien''  
>-'' ¿Fue en ese momento?''<br>-''Si, ahora vamos''

Caminamos hacia la casa de Flippy los 2, en el camino me quite el abrigo y lo doble, sabia que tenia que devolverlo pero no planeaba que fuera hoy, mucho menos estando tan desarreglada y con el uniforme, metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar mi celular y poder ver la hora, quería saber cuanto faltaba para que llegara Splend, lo mas probable es que vendría lo mas rápido posible. Entramos al jardín y al tocar la puerta de la casa me sentí nerviosa. A Flippy se le hará raro que llegue junto con alguien y mas si es con un hombre ''Espero que no piense que es otro como Did'' Flippy abrió la puerta y al vernos sonrió, cuando miro a Cuddles muy felizmente dijo.

-''Cuddles, hace mucho que no te veía'' Nos quedamos en silencio ante la impresión.  
>-''... ¿Como sabes quien soy?''<br>-''Me imagine que serias tu''  
>-''Oh...'' No le creyó.<br>-'' ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?''  
>-''Amm, vi-vine a devolverte tu abrigo''<br>-''Ah, gracias ¿No quieren pasar?''  
>-''Si ¿Verdad Flaky?''<br>-''Si''  
>-''Pasen entonces'' Entramos a su casa y deje la mochila en la entrada al sentarnos en la sala Cuddles de inmediato le empezó a hacer preguntas<br>-''Flippy ¿Porque me recuerdas y yo no me acuerdo de ti''  
>-''Flaky solía contarme de ti y de niño te vi un par de veces en la escuela había olvidado tu nombre pero ella lo menciono hace unos días''<br>-''Vaya, tienes muy buena memoria'' Cuddles estaba fingiendo la sonrisa mientras hablaba pero sus palabras eran demasiado directas e irrespetuosas, el semblante de Flippy parecía tranquilo pero por su mirada sabia que no lo estaba.  
>-''Gracias''<br>-'' ¿Tu y Flaky son amigos desde niños verdad? ¿Desde hace cuanto?''  
>-''7 años''<br>-''Pues yo también ¿Nunca llegamos a hablar antes?''  
>-''Si, te decía que cuidaras de Flaky cuando la llevaba por las mañanas''. '' ¿En la mañana?''<br>-'' ¿También la llevabas en las mañanas?''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Porque era muy pequeña para ir sola''<br>-'' ¿También venia con trigo por las tardes no?''  
>-''Si, le ayudaba con sus tareas o lo que necesitara''<br>-''Como si fueras su hermano ¿No?''  
>-''Si, me preocupo mucho por ella al igual que tu al venir a hacerme todas estas preguntas, no te preocupes nunca le haría algo malo a Flaky, como ya lo sabes, pueden dejar de espiarnos''<br>-'' ¿Espiarlos?''  
>-''Me di cuenta cuando Splend y Did nos siguieron al parque, me porto respetuosamente todo el tiempo así que no tienes que vigilarme'' El ambiente era muy pesado.<br>-''Hmm, aun así te quiero preguntar algunas cosas mas''  
>-''Adelante''<br>-'' ¿Ella era tu novia antes''  
>-''No''<br>-''Venia mucho a verte?''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿La traías o era por su propia voluntad?''  
>-''Ambos''<br>-'' ¿Que tanto tiempo pasabalas con ella?''  
>-''Todo el que no utilizaba en dormir''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''Si, a veces mas''<br>-'' ¿Que quieres decir con eso?''  
>-'' ¡Suficiente!'' Sin mirar la cara de ninguno me levante y me dirigí a la salida, oí como los dos me siguieron y cada uno tomo una de mis manos. No mire atrás, me quede parada sin moverme. Escuche la vos de Flippy pero antes de que dijera algo hable yo.<br>-''Ya no sigan con eso''  
>-''Lo siento''<br>-''Discúlpate con el Cuddles''  
>-''No es necesario Flaky, si hiso eso fue porque se preocupa por ti, yo también habría pensado mal de haber visto a mi hermanita con alguien como yo y Cuddles, me da gusto que cuides de Flaky pero te juro que no tengo ninguna mala intención''<br>-''Eso espero''  
>-'' ¿Quieren regresar?<br>-''No, Splend ya ha de haber vuelto y supongo que tienes que ir a darle tu evaluación ¿No?''  
>-''Así es''<br>-''Entonces nos vamos Flippy''  
>-''No hay problema pero no se peleen por esto''<br>-''No'' Dijo Cuddles  
>-''No lo hare, lo prometo Flippy''<p>

Cuddles fue por su mochila y yo por mi celular que había dejado en el mueble al regresar Flippy ya estaba cargando mi bolso para acompañarnos, me daba gusto que lo hiciera, no quería hablar con Cuddles por el momento. Al llegar a nuestra acera me lo entrego y me abraso despidiéndose de mi a mi guardia solo se limito a asentirle con la cabeza antes de irse. Como me lo imaginaba Splend ya había llegado y Cuddles se fue directo a su habitación. Yo me fui a encerrar en la mía, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ninguno de los 2 por ahora. Recordé enconches que había metido en la mochila algo de maquillaje tenia planeado arreglarme un poco antes de venir a casa por si llegaba a ver a Flippy. Si no fuera por los centinelas celosos lo habría hecho sin problema. Al abrir mi bolso lo primero que vi fue el abrigo de Flippy, estaba segura de que se lo había dado después de doblarlo pero recordé que solo se lo había mostrado y lo había vuelto a poner en mi bolso, al extenderlo un papel cayo al piso, tenia algo escrito y rápidamente lo recogí decía 'Por si me necesitas' y un numero de celular escrito abajo. Ahora tenía su celular, iba poder hablar con el cuando quisiera sin preocuparme porque me vigilaran. Le mande un mensaje agradeciéndole y el no tardo en responder

'No es nada, si el esta celoso me imagino como ha de estar tu hermano también. Por cierto, tenia planeado invitarte a comer mañana pero viendo la situación no se si aun quieras venir'. Mañana mi hermano salía temprano, seria muy difícil salir sin que se diera cuenta y no se como se vaya a tomar lo que le diga Cuddles

'Si quiero ir, nos vemos a esa hora'.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddles esta en casa hablando con mi hermano. Se encerraron hace media hora. Supongo que estarán haciendo su 'evaluación', no estoy segura si tendrá buen resultado Flippy no se dejo de Cuddles aunque me da algo de gusto que lo hiciera, ni el ni mi hermano tienen porque juzgarlo. Había obtenido el número de celular de Flippy, estaba feliz por eso. Después de un rato Cuddles entro a despedirse, aparentemente el veredicto había sido 'No es peligroso pero no nos agrada' no me sorprendía mucho. El resto del día lo pase en mi habitación, no quería que Splend viniera a darme su sermón de 'porque él no es bueno para ti', a la hora de la cena baje lo mas rápido que pude y subí mi comida a mi habitación sin que Splend lo notara. Le dije a mama que tenia mucha tarea y no quería detenerme para comer. Cene tranquilamente y me metí en la bañera después de eso, generalmente solo me ducho pero hoy necesitaba relajarme, recordé entonces el plan que habíamos hecho en la mañana, por el momento Giggles estaba molesta con Cuddles pero la conozco, en cuanto él se disculpe lo perdonara, no sé que este planeando Petunia pero sabia que no debía preocuparme, solo debía hacer mi parte. Podría mandarle un mensaje Flippy o llamarle en cualquier momento para invitarlo pero prefería hacerlo en persona. Mañana tenia la oportunidad perfecta. ''Splend de seguro me acompaña mañana, ya no es un peligro me va a dejar salir con el...pero de seguro me seguirá, tal vez si salgo por la ventana pueda salir sin que lo note, no, que haría con mi madre. Por la hora que dijo no tendré mucho tiempo para llegar y arreglarme...'' No sabia que hacer pero tampoco quería perder mi oportunidad, las muchachas no me podrían ayudar en esto. Salí de la tina muy triste y me puse mi pijama, al sentarme en la cama abrase el abrigo de Flippy, mire el escritorio y vi el papel con su numero de teléfono 'Por si me necesitas'... ''Creo que te necesito ahora'' Tome mi celular y lo llame.

-'' ¿Flaky?''  
>-''Flippy...''<br>-'' ¿Que pasa?'' Se dio cuenta con una palabra.  
>-''Mañana...quiero ir pero...''<br>-'' ¿No te dejaron?''  
>-''Aun no he dicho nada pero estoy segura de que me seguirá apenas ponga un pie fuera de casa''<br>-'' ¿Al final no fui de su agrado he?''  
>-''No mucho''<br>-''Flaky, no quiero ser un problema para ti''  
>-''No, no eres un problema, discúlpame por su comportamiento, ellos no son nadie para juzgarte''<br>-''Entonces no te preocupes, desde un principio fue todo a escondidas y una parte de mi me dijo que todo seguiría igual aunque pasara el tiempo, fue muy terco con eso pero no quise escucharlo, ahora sé que tenia razón'' ''habla como si lo hubiera discutido con otra persona ¿Y porque dice 'desde un principio'? El nunca había hecho ningún intento por esconderme.  
>-'' ¿Que vamos a hacer?''<br>-''Lo de la comida seria aquí en casa ¿Porque no vienes directo de la escuela? O si quieres puedo ir por ti''  
>-''Me encantaría... me encantaría que fueras por mi a la escuela pero...''<br>-'' ¿No se puede?'' ''Mañana Splend iría por mi y con mi suerte Did también, si tan solo pudiera irme antes de que llegaran... ¡Eso es!''  
>-'' ¿Seria problema si te pidiera que llegaras una hora antes?''<br>-'' ¿Antes de la salida? ¿Vas a faltar?''  
>-''No importa, la ultima clase de mañana es de educación física y el maestro se preocupa mas en coquetear con las alumnas que en fijarse quien va'' Flippy se rio un poco<br>-''Bueno creo que no me importa alejarte de un pervertido, no hay problema, iré por ti puntualmente y podríamos hacer el mismo recorrido, como en los viejos tiempos''  
>-''S-si claro'' '' ¿Hacíamos un camino en especial?''<br>-''Entonces nos vemos mañana''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Duerme bien y recuerda que si tienes miedo solo debes llamarme''  
>-''...Si''<br>-''Dulces sueños''  
>-''Gracias igualmente''<p>

Al terminar la llamada se supone que me sentiría mas tranquila ''Si tengo miedo ¿A que se refería con eso?'' En ves de dar un paso hacia adelante sentía que daba dos hacia atrás, las dudas solo iban acumulándose ''Al menos mañana ya lo tengo todo resuelto'' En educación física Cuddles siempre se va a jugar con los compañeros, el maestro intenta ligar con alguien y las chicas hacen lo que quieren, fingiré que me voy a platicar con Giggles y Petunia así Cuddles no sospechara y me podre ir antes de que llegue mi hermano. Era perfecto, podría escaparme sin problemas. Me puse a arreglar mi uniforme y las cosas que necesitaba para el día siguiente, al terminar me acosté, era temprano pero no quería verme cansada al día siguiente, después de unos 20 minutos de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir me di cuenta de que era lo que faltaba, en solo 2 días me había acostumbrado a dormir abrasando la chaqueta de Flippy. La tome y la abrase con mucho cariño pensando que lo vería al día siguiente, al sentir su aroma pude dormir fácilmente. Al día siguiente todo empezó maso menos igual, esta vez me desperté rápido antes de que mi madre me destapara o vería que dormí con el abrigo de nuevo. Splend me acompaño a clases pero durante el camino no toco el tema de Flippy, supongo que quería ir haciéndolo el tema hacia un lado. Hoy todos llegaron a sus horas acostumbradas, Giggles ignoro un rato a Cuddles pero a media clase él le paso un papel, supongo que con la disculpa, después de eso se enviaron muchos recaditos mas, Petunia decidió fingir que no había pasado nada. Durante el almuerzo le conté a las chicas sobre el día anterior, Cuddles estaba con nosotras y admitió que se había portado grosero con Flippy. Durante la penúltima clase escribí en una hoja sobre la llamada y lo que quería hacer ese día, se lo pase a Petunia, en cuanto termino me lo devolvió y se lo di a Giggles, como lo esperaba ambas aceptaron ayudarme 'Tal ves cuando dormías con él te decía que lo llamaras por si tenias pesadillas' Petunia me escribió eso en el papel, sonaba muy lógico. Después de un rato llego la última hora. Cuando fuimos al gimnasio Cuddles se puso a jugar después de cambiarse como esperaba y yo me fui con las chicas a los vestidores. Mientras charlábamos yo me peinaba y maquillaba un poco, solo algo de brillo en los labios y rímel en los ojos, no pude llevarme otra ropa porque me habría hecho mucho bulto en el bolso y Splend o mi madre lo habrían notado . Me desearon suerte y salí del gimnasio. La salida seguía cerrada pero podía salirme saltando el muro. Trepe con cuidado un árbol junto al muro y brinque al borde de la barda, al sentarme en ella me dio un poco de miedo ver el suelo pero me distraje al notar que Flippy estaba recargado en la barda esperándome.

-'' ¡Flippy!'' Al voltear se sorprendió de verme sentada en la barda y corrió hacia mi.  
>-'' ¿Que haces ahí arriba?''<br>-''Estaba cerrada la entrada por eso estoy aquí''  
>-''No planeaste como bajar ¿Cierto?''<br>-''Emm, no''  
>-''Salta como siempre''<br>-''Si'' Puse mi bolso en la espalda y me deje caer hacia adelante, Flippy me atrapo abrasando mi cintura dejando mis manos en sus hombros.  
>-'' ¿Estas bien?''<br>-''Si, gracias'' Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo reaccione ''¿Como supe como era el 'como siempre'? ¿Y de donde se supone que saltaba?''  
>-''Vámonos''<br>-''A-ah, si'' Como siempre íbamos de la mano, estaba feliz de poder salir con el sin pensar en que nos estarían vigilando.  
>-'' ¿Como te fue hoy?''<br>-''Bien''  
>-''Me da gusto ¿Que tal si tomamos la vieja ruta a casa? ¿La recuerdas?''<br>-''Si'' No tenia idea de cual era, solo lo iba a seguir sin decir nada, mientras caminábamos me preguntaba sobre mi día y yo sobre el suyo, la ruta que tomamos era mucho mas larga, estábamos caminando por una calle cercana al parque donde hay algunas tiendas.  
>-''Mira aquí sigue la librería ¿Recuerdas? cuando te traje aquí te gusto mucho y querías venir casi todos los días''<br>-''... ¿Fuiste tu el que me mostro la librería?''  
>-'' ¿No lo recuerdas?''<br>-''Umm...no''  
>-''Entiendo, eras muy pequeña'' Después de eso Flippy me empezó a contar de nuevo sobre sus anécdotas de la academia. Nunca había pensado cuando había sido la primera ves que fui a la librería. Siempre había sabido el camino a ella, aunque al analizarlo un poco no tenia sentido que la conociera, esta apartada de la escuela y el parque, no queda cerca de la casa de ningún amigo y mis padres se enteraron de ella cuando papa me pregunto donde compraba los libros. La ruta que tomo Flippy era considerablemente larga, nos tomo 30 minutos llegar a casa. No había posibilidad de que mama me viera, suele pasar el día arreglando las plantas del patio trasero, habían dicho en televisión que en estos días nevaría y estaba preparándolas para resistir el frio. Entramos en su casa y fuimos a la cocina, ya tenia hecha la comida solo hubo necesidad de calentarla y mientras comíamos Flippy dijo.<p>

-''Flaky, hay algo que quería preguntarte''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-'' ¿Alguna ves le dijiste a alguien sobre mi?''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Si, a tu familia o amigos''  
>-''N-no''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''N-no lo se''<br>-''Mmm... Entiendo que Cuddles no me recordara, hable unas 2 o 3 veces con el pero fue bastante curioso que tu hermano no confiara en mi, entiendo que es raro que una niña hable con alguien 5 años mayor, pero de haber sabido de mi no habría exagerado tanto ¿Nunca le dijiste algo?'' Flippy es muy inteligente, con el no iba a poder mantener la mentira para siempre pero aun no era tiempo, debía aguantar mas... No me digas niña Flippy… ojala pudiera recordar todo ese año...Espera, si lo había hecho''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿Sabia de mi?''  
>-''N-no estoy segura''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Tengo un recuerdo de cuando mi hermano seguía en el hospital, le hablaba de alguien, cuando le terminaba de hablar el decía 'Entonces es buena persona' supongo que hablaba de ti''<br>-'' ¿Supones?''  
>-''Yo...no puedo recordarlo bien''<br>-''Bueno eras muy pequeña, es normal que con los años olvides ciertas cosas''  
>-''No es eso, me han dicho que cada fin de semana durante ese año iba a ver a mi hermano''<br>-''Si los domingos''  
>-''¿Lo recuerdas?''<br>-'' ¿Tu no?''  
>-''No, hay algo mal con mi memoria, no puedo recordar ninguna de las visitas que le hice''<br>-''El verlo en el hospital te lastimaba, cada ves que volvías llorabas mucho ¿Recuerdas eso?''  
>-''No''<br>-''No debes preocuparte, si lo olvidaste fue porque eran malos recuerdos, la mente suele eliminarlos como mecanismo de defensa para que no sigan afectando al cuerpo''  
>-''Si, algo así me dijeron''<br>-'' ¿Tus padres?''  
>-''Ellos y... fui un tiempo con un sicólogo''<br>-''Entiendo'' Flippy cambio el tema. Le había dicho una parte de la verdad, ahora no le parecería raro que no recuerde ciertas cosas. Terminando de comer seguimos sentados en la mesa hablando de cualquier cosa. Vi que ya era algo tarde y le dije a Flippy que tenía que volver a casa. Como siempre cargo con mis libros y me acompaño hasta la entrada del jardín. Se despidió de mi con su acostumbrado cariñoso abrazo y yo me dispuse a entrar a casa, tendría que pensar que le diría a Splend aunque Cuddles ya había hecho su evaluación ayer, tal ves no había ido por mi hoy. Entre y salude como si nada mi madre dijo que me veía bien, se refería al maquillaje, subía mi habitación, estaba apunto de quitármelo cuando vino Splend.

-'' ¿Porque te fuiste sin mi?'' ''Entonces si fue…''  
>-''No me pediste que te esperara, además a que fuiste si ya hicieron su investigación''<br>-'' ¿Fuiste a verlo no?'' Splend tenia cara seria  
>-'' ¿De que hablas?''<br>-''Estas maquillada''  
>-''Eso no significa nada, en la ultima hora nos aburríamos y nos maquillamos''<br>-'' ¿Es por eso?''  
>-''Pregúntale a Cuddles, el vio cuando me fui con las chicas además si me fui rápido es porque necesitaba estar a solas un rato y no quería que me volvieran a vigilar hoy'' Al decir eso Splend relajo su expresión.<br>-''Esta bien no te enojes, ya no te vamos a acompañar''  
>-''Gracias''<p>

Salió de mi habitación. Me alegraba que ya no fueran a intentar acompañarme. Ayer había sido bastante molesto, Cuddles me había estorbado en...''¡No! Olvide invitar a Flippy al baile'' Tenia que invitarlo ¿Que pasaría si hacia planes y no podía? El baile era el próximo viernes y no podía perder tiempo. No podía salir por la puerta o me preguntarían a donde tenia que ir si acabo de llegar, tenia otra opción...La ventana. La abrí y me pare en el marco, había 2 ramas gruesas por donde podía continuar y me subí a ellas, como iban en disenso hacia el tronco me acercaban al suelo pero no lo suficiente, era muy diferente subir de bajar, quede sentada en las ramas junto al tronco mirando el piso ya hacia frio, si me lastimaba iba a doler mucho mas, recordé como Flippy mi había ayudado a brincar la barda horas antes...''Él dijo 'como siempre' ¿Seria de aquí donde yo saltaba?'' Era muy posible que así fuera pero ahora tenia mucha prisa como para ponerme a pensar en eso. Salte de la misma forma que antes, caí de pie doblando las rodillas, mi peso hiso que me cayera hacia un lado pero no me lastime. Me levante rápido y corrí a la casa de Flippy toque la puerta pero no salía, volví a golpear y no obtuve respuesta, salí del jardín creyendo que no podría invitarlo y en cuanto cerré la puerta del jardín Flippy abrió la de la casa. Por su expresión de sorpresa me imagino que no se esperaba que regresara. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de que la abriera la detuve con mis manos.

-'' ¿Paso algo Flaky? Te ves nerviosa''  
>-''No, estoy bien...''<br>-''Mmm'' Obviamente no me creyó pero como lo iba a hacer si estaba roja y casi temblando de los nervios.  
>-''Yo, quería...preguntarte si...'' Flippy no decía nada solo me miraba esperando a que terminara de hablar -''El...el viernes v-va a haber un baile en mi escuela y...quería saber, si quisieras...ser mi pareja'' Me estaba muriendo de nervios.<br>-'' ¿Yo?''  
>-''Umm...si''<br>-'' ¿Estas segura?''  
>-''...s-si no quieres...'' Mi vos se estaba quebrando<br>-''No, me refiero a que si no habrá problema con tu hermano''  
>-''N-no el ira a otro lado ese día''<br>-''Ok, pero ¿Porque me invitas a mi? ¿No encontraste pareja?''  
>-''N-no''<br>-'' ¿Mmm? ¿Alguien te rechazo?'' Sacudí mi cabeza negando.  
>-''No he invitado a nadie, si te digo a ti...es porque... desde un principio yo...quería ir con trigo'' Flippy se veía muy confundido, apreté el borde de la puerta. -''No te preocupes...no tienes que hacerlo si no puedes, Umm, m-mejor regreso a casa'' Solté la puerta y di media vuelta, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo frente a él, no di ni 2 pasos cuando sentí los frases de Flippy rodeándome a la altura de los hombros, entonces sentí su respiración en mi oído.<br>-'' ¿A donde crees que vas? No me dejaste responderte'' No podía contestarle, si dejaba de apretar los dientes lloraría -''Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo, por supuesto que iré con trigo ¿Porque no me lo dijiste hace rato? ¿Te dio pena?'' Flippy me giro dejando sus manos en mis hombros y le asentí con la cabeza, algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas -''Hay te dije que si, no llores'' Oculte mi cara en su pecho abrasándolo con mucho cariño. El me correspondió con sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo me reconforto y pude dejar de llorar.  
>-''Gracias''<br>-''No debe de darte pena con migo, no soy ningún extraño'' Levante la cara sin soltarlo y le sonreí, el limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar.-''No llores Flaky''  
>-''No''<br>-''Así me gusta, por cierto, no le dijiste a tu hermano que me invitarías ¿Verdad?''  
>-''No''<br>-'' ¿No te dijo nada cuando viniste?''  
>-''No se dio cuenta, salí por la ventana''<br>-'' ¿Como que por la ventana? ¿Tu sola?''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿No te lastimaste?''  
>-''Me caí pero no me paso nada''<br>-''Esta bien pero ya no te salgas así ¿Como vas a entrar ahora?''  
>-''Había pensado en entrar igual, es mas fácil, lo hago muy seguido''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Siempre hago tiempo en el camino a casa así puedo salir sin pedir permiso, cuando no encuentro que hacer regreso y entro por la ventana, mama nunca lo nota''<br>-''Bueno eso no seria ninguna novedad jamás nota nada ¿Nunca le dijiste a tus padres que la ventana no cerraba verdad?'' ''¿Como sabe que mi mama es así? y ¿Como sabe de la ventana?''  
>-''N-no nunca''<br>-''Bien, vamos te ayudare a subir'' Flippy me acompaño a casa hasta mi ventana, no me dejo subir el árbol sola, me cargo como mochila y el trepo el árbol, lo hiso con una facilidad increíble y me dejo en la ventana -''Entonces nos vemos en sábado ¿A que hora?''  
>-''Yo te diré durante la semana, aun no he visto a que hora empezara''<br>-''De acuerdo, hasta mañana Flaky''  
>-''Espera''<p>

Me incline hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla, se sorprendió un poco pero me sonrió en respuesta, salto desde esa altura y cayo sin problemas, el obviamente tenia muy buena condición, se despidió con la mano y salió del jardín. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, le enviaría un mensaje a Giggles y Petunia para contarles de seguro me llamarían al recibirlo, sabia que se alegrarían por mi. Al día siguiente me desperté muy felizmente, una ves mas me había dormido abrasando la chaqueta de Flippy y el ser eso lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos me ponía muy feliz. Ese día hacia una fuerte y helada ventisca, decidí usar el abrigo de Flippy, era muy calientito y además olía a él, aunque el aroma se estaba perdiendo después de dormirme tanto con el. Mas tarde en clases cuando Cuddles me vio usándolo hiso una cara extraña como si le sorprendiera y al mismo tiempo no. Durante el almuerzo me aleje con Giggles y Petunia para contarles del día anterior. Como esperaba se alegraron por mi, pero había ciertos puntos que aclarar.

-''Él fue el que te mostro la librería, entonces de ahí sacaste el gusto por leer'' Dijo Giggles  
>-''Si, mis padres y Splend nunca hicieron algo para motivarme a tener un hobbies, me suena lógico que haya sido el''<br>-'' ¿Y lo de escribir diarios?  
>-''Esa fue idea mía Gig, empezó a hacerlo cuando entre a segundo grado por si volvía a olvidar todo''<br>-'' ¿En la tienda no se acordaran de Flippy?  
>-''No creo, el dueño no es tan grande pero tiene la vista atrofiada, creo que ya ni puede ver los colores bien''<br>-'' ¿Y lo de la ventana?  
>-''Si sabia de la ventana tal vez fue porque se lo había dicho''<br>-''Cuddles tiene razón, su memoria es increíble''  
>-''Él no era tan joven es normal que recuerde todo, Pet ¿Que dices tu?'' Petunia se había quedado callada con expresión pensativa, cuando le hable levanto la mirada e hiso una expresión como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.<br>-''Tal ves lo descubrió por si mismo''  
>-'' ¿Descubrir que?'' Dijo Giggles.<br>-''Estaba pensando, tu habías soñado que dormías con el ¿No? Dijiste que la habitación donde estabas, no era la tuya pero era familiar debió haber sido la suya además era de noche, él te dijo 'Llámame si tienes miedo' antes de dormir y sabia de la ventana, tal ves cuando tenias miedo por las noches le llamabas y él iba a sacarte por la ventana, el salto de la barda es la prueba''  
>-'' ¿Pero como le llamabas Flak?''<br>-''Siempre he tenido celular, mis padres me dieron uno desde que entre a la primaria''  
>-''Exacto, siendo el mayor debió tener uno también''<br>-''Pero si era tan pequeña como le iba a marcar, de seguro no sabia ni leer aun''  
>-''No era necesario Gig, con que le anotara el teléfono en algún papel seria mas que suficiente, o le pudo haber programado el celular para que apretando algún botón se hiciera la llamada automáticamente''<br>-''Si, Petunia tiene razón, has tenido razón en todas tus conclusiones Pet y tus consejos han sido 100% eficaces Gig''  
>-''No me alabes tanto es solo de analizar un poco los hechos''<br>-''Y los consejos son por experiencia no por que tenga mucha sabiduría''  
>-''No podría hacer nada sin ustedes... ¿Soy bastante inútil no?''<br>-'' ¡No!'' Dijeron al unísono  
>-''Flaky, eres muy buena haciendo planes Flash, averiguaste su nombre tu sola y también lo que hiciste en el cine fue admirable, no como yo que me pongo nerviosa'' Dijo Giggles.<br>-''Cierto, además has podido obtener mucha información sin necesidad de preguntarle a diferencia de mi que necesito escucharlo todo antes de poder averiguar algo''  
>-''Son muy buenas con migo'' Las abrase con cariño y entre las 2 me apretaron. Giggles puso cara de asombro y dijo<br>-''Ahora entiendo porque nunca usas escotes''  
>-'' ¿De que hablas?''<br>-''Yo también las sentí Flaky, tus pechos están mas grandes''  
>-'' ¡Me das envidia Tomatin!''<br>-'' ¿Que copa eres?'' Dijo petunia acercándose  
>-''No molesten, si están mas grandes y no puedo usar ropa escotada o parecería una zorra''<br>-''A todo esto ¿Ya tienes un vestido para el baile?'' Pregunto Giggles.  
>-''No, quería preguntarles si me acompañaban para elegir uno''<br>-'' ¡Claro! Quiero probarte muchos vestidos''  
>-''Handy me llevo a comprar el mio a una tienda que es de su Tía, tienen vestidos muy lindos a la salida le diré que nos lleve''<br>-''Si, muchas gracias''

Las horas se fueron extremadamente lentas y que mi desesperación por salir no ayudo mucho. A última hora prácticamente hice correr a las chicas. Le habíamos dicho a Cuddles que iríamos a ver vestidos para el baile, la idea no le emociono mucho pero acepto venir cuando le dijimos que nos acompañaría Handy. Tuvimos que esperarlo por 30 largos minutos, había olvidado que el salía mas tarde, cuando salió venia acompañado de Russel, no era la primera ves que esto pasaba. Handy había dicho que el ya había cambiado un poco pero no lo podíamos comprobar, Russel no dice ni una palabra cuando nos ve, solo se limita a sonreírnos, despedirse de Handy y Petunia y largarse. Desde hace tiempo Petunia había empezado a hablar con el, era de esperarse, lo ve casi todos los días cuando busca a Handy, a Giggles y a mi no nos importa, es solamente a Cuddles al que parece molestarle pero no puede opinar mucho. Russel se despedía, estábamos a punto de irnos cuando escuche la vos de mi hermano. Al girarme a su dirección vi que venia junto con Did corriendo.

-'' ¿Vas a salir?'' Me pregunto  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿A donde?'' Pregunto Did.  
>-''A comprar mi vestido, Handy nos llevara''<br>-''Esta bien entonces'' Claro, mientras no saliera con Flippy no le preocupaba.  
>-'' ¿De que color será?'' Did empezó a preguntarme.<br>-''No lo se, apenas iré a buscar uno''  
>-''Tienes que decirme cuando lo elijas''<br>-'' ¿Por?''  
>-''El mismo día es el baile de la preparatoria ¿Sabias?''<br>-''Si, si lo se''  
>-''Por eso, para llevarte''<br>-'' ¿Me lo estas informando o me lo estas pidiendo?'' Se acercó y tomo mis manos.  
>-''Depende de como la princesa quiera tomárselo'' Al decir eso lo hiso sonriendo, sabia que lo hacia sinceramente, me daba lastima rechazarlo.<br>-''No puedo, seria raro ir al baile de una escuela a la que no asisto''  
>-'' ¿Y que? A ella de seguro la llevan'' Dijo señalando directamente a Petunia en la cara dejando su dedo a unos centímetros de su rostro, cosa que molesto a Handy, la hiso hacia atrás y de un manotazo retiro la mano de Did. -''Ah, perdón'' Did me soltó y dijo -''¿Entonces es un si Flaky?''<br>-''Yo no he dicho nada''  
>-''Vamos di que si, sabes que si quieres, anda acompáñame...''<br>-'' ¿En serio tan urgido andas?'' Dijo Russel  
>-'' ¿Ah?''<br>-''Viejo, estas rogando''  
>-''Muy mi problema''<br>-''Tu eres el que se rebaja a rogarle''  
>-''...'' Did me soltó y le hiso una seña a Splend para que se fueran, este lo siguió sin decir nada, creo que internamente le había parecido gracioso.<br>-'' ¿Porque le dijiste eso?'' Le pregunto Giggles a Russel impresionando a todos.  
>-''Lucia patético rogándole''<br>-'' ¿Es tu amigo?''  
>-''Si, en la primaria, ahora lo veo 2 minutos y me canso de el'' Giggles se rio de su comentario y Russel le correspondió la sonrisa, después de eso se despidió y se retiro.<br>-'' ¿Desde cuando le hablas?'' Pregunto Cuddles a Giggles  
>-''No lo hago, solo me dio curiosidad lo que hiso''<br>-'' ¿Ya no te da miedo hablarle?'' Pregunto Handy.  
>-''Ya paso mucho tiempo, tenia que superarlo alguna ves''<br>-''Bien dicho, el ya no es tan malo, deberías de hablarle de nuevo''  
>-'' ¿Como para que?'' Pregunto Cuddles<br>-''Se que como pareja no funcionaron pero podrían ser buenos amigos''

Cuddles se quedo callado el resto del camino. Todos sabíamos porque. La tienda no estaba tan lejos así que no nos tardamos mucho en llegar, en efecto, los vestidos eran hermosos, no sabia por donde empezar. Giggles me trajo un vestido amarillo pero me parecía muy fuera de lugar para un baile de invierno. Ella usaría uno violeta y Petunia uno azul marino, por lo tanto esos colores quedaban descartados. Después de una hora al fin me decidí por uno. Al regresar a casa la noche llego pronto, me parecía difícil creer que solo había pasado una semana desde que lo conocí...''No. no lo conocí, solo volvimos a encontrarnos'' Mas que una semana pareciera que fue un mes el que llevábamos juntos, si es que se le podía llamar juntos. Ese día fue bueno y el anterior también, faltaba uno para el baile y solo pensaba que ese seria el mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

Venia corriendo de la escuela no podía esperar para ver a Flippy, tenía que decirle a que hora seria el baile, además de otros detallitos. El día de ayer se me había ido completamente en compras, cuando llegue a casa estaba muy cansada como para ir a decirle y convenientemente me había quedado sin crédito en el teléfono. Llegue sin aliento a mi calle, el aire frio no ayudaba mucho, había empezado a correr desde que perdí de vista a Cuddles, ese era el ultimo día que todos íbamos a clases y como es de esperarse nadie hiso nada, incluso dieron la salida mas temprano. Me detuve en la acera de la casa de Flippy muy agotada, saque un espejo de mi bolso y me di cuenta de lo desarreglada que lucia, no podía dejar que me viera así. Entre rápido a casa para refrescarme un poco y me lave la cara. Baje rápido y mi madre me vio salir, contrario de lo que pensaba no le dio la menor importancia a mi entrada fugaz. De no haber sido por mis hermanos celosos habría podido evitar la salida por la ventana. Cruce la calle y entre a su jardín. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar me di cuenta, en ves de dudas y nervios sentía seguridad y alegría por verlo, aunque había que admitirlo, aun me daba un poco de nervios. Me reí un poco al pensar en eso y toque el timbre. Flippy no tardo mucho en salir.

-''Hola Flaky'' Me dijo sonriendo, no es de sorprenderme que me sonrojara al verlo.  
>-''Hola''<br>-'' ¿Como estas?''  
>-''B-bien, gracias'' ''Ok creo que aun me pongo muy nerviosa''<br>-'' ¿En que puedo ayudarte?''  
>-''Umm venia a decirte del baile''<br>-''Ya veo, pensé que solo me mandarías un mensaje''  
>-''No pude porque... ya no…pude''<br>-'' ¿Te quedaste sin saldo?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Entiendo, préstame tu celular''  
>-''Ah, si'' Le di mi celular a Flippy y el saco en suyo, me sorprendió ver como utilizaba los dos al mismo tiempo.<br>-''Listo, con esto tendrás por un tiempo''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Te pase un poco, no te preocupes tengo mas''  
>-''Ahh, eh...gracias''<br>-'' ¿Cual es el plan de mañana?''  
>-''Umm, bueno...t-tenia pensado que... tu me...mmm que tu pasaras por mi a...a las...'' Sin previo aviso Flippy me abraso y puso su cabeza en mi hombro<br>-''Tranquilla ¿Es tu primera cita verdad?'' Me dijo al oído  
>-''Si''<br>-''No te preocupes no tiene que salir todo a la perfección'' Correspondí su abraso como respuesta. -''Mmm...''  
>-'' ¿Que pasa?''<br>-''Vamos adentro'' Entramos a su casa algo rápido, la expresión de Flippy era un poco extraña pero la cambio rápidamente. Nos sentamos en la sala el mismo sillón el uno frente al otro.  
>-'' ¿Paso algo?''<br>-''Es raro que hablemos en la puerta''  
>-''Si, un poco''<br>-''Entonces cual es el plan''  
>-''El baile empieza a las 7, pero voy a ir a casa de una amiga a arreglarme ¿Podríamos vernos allá?''<br>-''Si, no es problema ¿A que hora debes regresar?''  
>-''Termina a las once''<br>-''Esta bien, ¿No va a haber problema con los muchachos?''  
>-''No creo, Splend ira al baile de su escuela y ese termina a las 12''<br>-''Y con Cuddles?''  
>-''Giggles dijo que ella se encargaría de entretenerlo''<br>-'' ¿Esa es una de tus amigas verdad?''  
>-''Si, mañana las conocerás''<br>-'Me da gusto, por cierto ¿Que paso con el Did ese?''  
>-''Bueno, me invito al baile de su escuela pero no acepte, además Petunia dijo que se encargaría de el''<br>-'' ¿Como?''  
>-''No quiso decirnos pero lo que ella planea generalmente resulta''<br>-''Mmm me parece bien ¿Crees que se aparezca mañana?''  
>-''Conociéndolo, si, pero estoy segura de que Petunia cumplirá su palabra''<br>-''De acuerdo'' Flippy empezó a hacer sus acostumbradas preguntas sobre como me había ido, estuve una media hora hablando con el, muy poco tiempo realmente, pero tenia que volver.  
>-''Amm, lo lamento pero tengo que regresar a casa, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para mañana y creo que mi madre se molestara si me tardo mucho''<br>-'' ¿Le dijiste que vendrías aquí?''  
>-''No, salí sin avisar''<br>-''Mmm esta bien, vamos''

Como siempre Flippy me acompaño a casa, al llegar a la acera me abraso como siempre lo hacia se despidió de mi y dijo -''Nos vemos mañana'' antes de soltarlo me pare de puntas y le di un beso en la mejilla, hiso una gran sonrisa y se agacho a darme uno a mi también. Entre a casa rápido, mi madre no me dijo nada, subí a mi habitación y decidí dormir un rato. Mi condición física era muy mala y necesitaba dormir después de esforzarme en correr un poco. Al despertar me di un baño y después baje a comer, Splend había llegado y mi padre también. La noche llego pronto y cuando era hora de dormir, me acomode en mi cama con un cobertor extra, había empezado a hacer aun más frio por las noches. Como todos los días dormí abrazando la chaqueta de Flippy me sentía muy feliz y sentir su olor me alegraba aun mas, me cubrí totalmente y dormí muy profundamente. A la mañana siguiente mi madre no me despertó, no había clases, o bueno si las había, pero solo para los que habían reprobado alguna materia y debían pasar un examen. La costumbre no me dejo levantarme tarde, pero eso estaba bien, tenia que llegar a casa de Petunia a las 2, Giggles también iba a ir. Después de desayunar vacié el bolso que uso para ir a la escuela y lo volví a llenar con las cosas que necesitaría, mi vestido se lo había quedado Handy, lo iba a llevar a casa dedo Petunia ayer por la tarde junto con el de ella. Me di un baño y cepille lo mejor que pude mi cabello, baje con mucha tranquilidad, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta mi madre dijo.

-'' ¿Ya te vas?''  
>-''Si, iré a casa de una amiga, ahí nos arreglaremos''<br>-''Esta bien, solo pregunte si ya te ibas ¿Iras al baile?''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿Conseguiste pareja?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Que bien''  
>-''Umm, ya me voy''<br>-''Adiós''

Le había dicho a mama del baile hacia 2 semanas, no me había prestado mucha a tención así que no le di muchos detalles. Al salir mire la casa de Flippy, posiblemente estaba despertándose. Mientras recorría las calles iba pensando que no sabia que se pondría Flippy para el baile, le había dicho que era formal pero no se si tenga un traje. Llegue a casa de Petunia al mismo tiempo que Giggles traía muchas mas cosas que yo. Fue muy divertido arreglarnos juntas, Lanny también estuvo con nosotros ella usaría un vestido color uva. Las chicas se concentraban mucho en su maquillaje y los accesorios, yo no usaría ninguno mas que mis aretes así que me dedique mas a mi peinado, no me iba a hacer nada ostentoso pero quería que quedara perfecto, deje suelta la mejor parte y solo me hice una coleta pequeña en la parte de atrás no dejando cabello en mi cara masque el de mi fleco, Petunia se hiso una coleta baja atada con una flor que dejaba su cabello caer hacia adelante por el lado derecho, Giggles se lo dejo se lo dejo suelto usando una versión en miniatura de su moño como prendedor al lado de su cabeza, Lanny también lo llevaría suelto pero rizado ella tenia un hermoso cabello lila que le llegaba a los hombros. Giggles fue la encargada de maquillarme, le pedí que no lo hiciera mucho así que solo me puso algo de sombra brillante en los ojos, rímel y un lipstick rosa. Siendo las seis treinta Handy llego por nosotras, nos llevaría en su auto. Al llegar a la escuela estaba muy nerviosa, nunca me había arreglado tanto y no sabia como reaccionaria Flippy al verme así. Cuddles ya había llegado, estaba hablando con Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty, nos acercamos a ellos y se sorprendieron de mi cambio de aspecto, algo asi me esperaba, posiblemente creían que tendrían que esquivar los pasadores en cuanto llegara. La música ya había empezado e inmediatamente Giggles saco a bailar a Cuddles, los muchachos le hicieron algo de burla pero el los ignoro y se fue con ella, mientras se alejaba me hiso un guiño y le asentí como respuesta, Petunia y Handy iban a pasar un rato en este baile y luego se irían al de la preparatoria. Habían pasado 45 minutos y Flippy no llegaba, no paraba de voltear a la puerta y los demás lo notaron. Decidí relajarme un poco, él nunca me fallaría. Fui por un refresco y cuando volvía a la mesa vi a alguien bastante alto en la entrada, la gente no me dejaba ver haciéndome perderlo de vista, llegue a mi mesa y en cuanto me senté una mano cayo sobre mi hombro.

-''Dijiste que no podías ir pero no que yo no podía venir''  
>-''...Hola Did''<br>-''Te ves preciosa'' Dijo sentándose  
>-''Gracias, ¿No fuiste con mi hermano?''<br>-''Sip, le dije que vendría a visitarte un rato''  
>-''Ahh, que bien''<br>-'' ¿No quieres bailar?''  
>-''No me gusta mucho, gracias''<br>-'' ¿Entonces porque usas vestido?''  
>-''Por gusto, no sabia que tenias trajes''<br>-''No tengo este lo rente''  
>-''Se te ve bien'' Hable un rato con el hasta que Petunia me hiso una seña desde el otro lado de la pista, había ido a bailar con Handy y no había notado mi compañía. Le dije a Did que no tardaba y fui con Petunia dentro del baño mientras Handy regresaba a la mesa.<br>-'' ¿Por qué estabas tu sola con el?''  
>-''Flippy no ha llegado, Cuddles y Gig están bailando, Toothy Nutty y Sniffles no se donde estén, duraron unos 7 minutos con migo antes de desaparecerse''<br>-''No te estaba molestando ¿O si?''  
>-''No, hoy anda mas tranquilo''<br>-''Perfecto, como prometí, yo me encargare de el'' Petunia traía su celular en la mano.  
>-'''¿Puedo saber como? ''<br>-''Sip, con un mensaje... enviado, ahora esperemos un poco''  
>-'' ¿Que hiciste?''<br>-''Ya veras, ahora esperemos la respuesta de Handy''  
>-'' ¿Metiste a Handy?''<br>-''Nop, el solo me dirá cuando sea tiempo''  
>-''Bien...''<br>-''Cambiando de tema ¿Donde esta Flippy?''  
>-''No lo se, le dije que a las siete''<br>-'' ¿No te ha llamado o lo has hecho tu?''  
>-''No y no, no tengo saldo... espera, si tengo, Flippy me paso un poco ayer''<br>-'' ¿Por?''  
>-''No me lo dijo, solo tomo mi celular y lo hiso, dijo que el tenia mas''<br>-''Hmm ¿Y cuanto te paso?''  
>-''No he revisado déjame ver'' Envié un mensaje para revisar mi crédito y en cuanto llego fue imposible no sorprenderme. -'' ¿Que…?''<br>-'' ¿Es mucho?'' Dijo tomando mi celular para ver-'' ¡500! ¿Cuanto saldo se supone que tiene? ¿Miles?''  
>-''N-no lo se''<br>-''Wow… ¿Gana mucho?''  
>-''No lo se no le voy a andar preguntando eso''<br>-''Ahora sabemos que escogiste bien Flak'' Dijo burlándose.  
>-'' ¡Oh pero mira quien habla! La novia del heredero de la constructora mas grande del estado''<br>-''Si, así es'' Dijo sonriendo culpablemente haciéndome reír.  
>-''Cínica'' El celular de Petunia sonó y ella vio que era un mensaje.<br>-''Listo vámonos'' Me tomo de la mano y me llevo de vuelta a la mesa, lo primero que hice fue mirar la puerta pero no se veía a Flippy, al volver la vista a la mesa vi que ahí seguían Did, Handy y Lanny, cuando nos sentamos Did dijo.  
>-''Flaky ¿Esta bien que baile con ella?''<br>-'' ¿Con Lanny?''  
>-''Por favor Flaky, no conseguí pareja y él dijo que tu no querías bailar ¿Si puede? ¿Si?'' Entendí todo.<br>-''Claro, vayan''  
>-''Gracias'' Did se llevo a Lanny a la pista, parecían divertirse mucho.<br>-'' ¿A tu hermanita Pet?''  
>-''No pienses mal, Lanny es mala diciendo mentiras y si lo hubiera hecho Did lo habría notado, realmente no encontró pareja''<br>-''Ok pero ¿Con Did?''  
>-''A ella no le gustan las personas serias, le gusta estar con gente muy alegre y ama las cursilerías''<br>-'' ¿Ella acepto tan fácil?''  
>-''Bueno, si mal no recuerdo a ella le había gustado tu hermano cuando se lo mostraste en una foto''<br>-''Y Did se parece mucho a tu hermano, solo fue cuestión de fotografiarlo cuando estaba distraído'' Dijo Handy.  
>-''Entiendo, bien por ella entonces, no creo que Did se resista a su ternura''<br>-''Exacto, pero no creas que la voy a dejar sola con el, le diré que nos acompañe al baile de la preparatoria, no creo que Did le diga que no quiere acompañarla''  
>-''Pareciera que lo conoces de años''<p>

Exactamente a las 8 Handy dijo que era hora de irse al otro baile, Petunia llamo a Lanny y le dijo que era hora de irse, Did como esperábamos acepto acompañarla. Cuddles, Giggles y yo los acompañamos hasta la salida de la escuela. Lanny iba corriendo y jalando a Did del brazo mientras que Petunia y Handy caminaban tranquilamente tras de ellos. Hacia mucho frio, Giggles entro jalando a Cuddles de vuelta, el me hiso una seña para indicarme que los siguiera pero le dije que quería des engentarme un poco. Al quedarme sola recargue un momento mi mano en la barda y baje la mirada, me sentía feliz por Giggles y por Lanny, pero yo me sentía decepcionada ya eran las casi las 8.30, oí que alguien paso detrás de mi pero no quise voltear a ver quien era.

-'' ¡Lo siento!'' Levante el rostro y vi como de la oscuridad de la calle salía Flippy corriendo, deteniéndose frente a mi.  
>-''Flippy...''<br>-''Lo lamento, me entretuve en algo ¿Porque estas aquí afuera? ¿Me estabas esp...'' Me lance hacia el abrazándolo  
>-''Lo siento...'' Mi vos se estaba quebrando.<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''C-creí que no...Vendrías''<br>-''No te disculpes es mi culpa, no llores por favor'' Flippy me abrazo también, sus brazos me hicieron olvidarme del frio que nos rodeaba, cuando me sentí mejor le sonreí -'' Vamos adentro''  
>-''Si''<p>

Lo lleve adentro abrasada de su brazo. Cuando entramos sentí como si apenas llegara al baile. Todo iba iniciando para mi. Flippy lucia muy atractivo, estaba usando un saco negro junto con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de cuello de tortuga verde oscuro además que hoy no usaba gorra. Me pregunto por mis amigas y le dije que Petunia se había ido, Giggles y Cuddles no estaban en la mesa y tampoco se veían en la pista de baile, le envié un mensaje a ella y Petunia para avisarles que Flippy había llegado, Giggles contesto: 'Cuddles esta mas preocupado por otras cosas ahora, no va a ir a molestarte'. A Flippy y a mi nos pareció rara esa respuesta pero no quise darle importancia. Antes de bailar nos sentamos un rato en una mesa diferente.

-''Te ves hermosa''  
>-''...Gracias'' Le conteste sonrojada.<br>-''De verdad te ves muy hermosa hoy'' Me sonroje mas y baje la mirada  
>-''Mis amigas me ayudaron a escoger el vestido y a maquillarme''<br>-''Ya veo''  
>-''Tu también...te ves muy bien''<br>-''Gracias'' Después de eso cenamos y hablamos por un rato, los muchachos no se aparecían pero la mesa que había tomado era algo lejana a la de ellos y había mucha gente de por medio así que no se podía ver bien. Al terminar de comer Flippy dijo  
>-''Por cierto ¿No quieres que nos tomemos una foto?''<br>-''Si''

Fuimos con el fotógrafo y Flippy pidió dos fotos, nos paramos uno frente al otro, Flippy puso su mano en mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura acercándome a él y con la otra tomo mi mano.. Salimos de lado mirándonos a los ojos, en la segunda se agacho papar abrazarme pegando su rostro al mio, salimos muy sonrientes en ella. Cuando nos las entregaron Flippy las observo por un momento sonriendo y dijo

-''Ya se como te verías de novia''  
>-'' ¿Novia?''<br>-''Parecen fotografías de boda''  
>-'''¿Eh?''<br>-'Mira''

Me dio las fotos y las observe por un momento, en la primera la pose se veía muy romántica, en ella veía a Flippy con una expresión de alegría y admiración mezclada con una mirada de niñita enamorada increíblemente obvia, el salía muy atractivo viéndome con mucha ternura, me dio mucha pena y me puse roja como tomate. La segunda era mas de cerca, salíamos solo desde el antebrazo hacia arriba, el brazo de Flippy salió de Frente pegando mi rostro a suyo con una gran sonrisa, yo también sonreí y me sonroje un poco.

-''S-si parecen de boda... p-pero es por que mi vestido es blanco''  
>-'' ¿Lo elegiste con tus amigas verdad?''<br>-''Si, como me tardaba mucho en elegirlo me dijeron que llevara uno negro, buscado uno así encontré este, dijeron que tenia mucho exhibido y que ya lo iban a quitar'' Mi vestido era Blanco hasta abajo de las rodillas, la tela del pecho se cruzaba partiendo desde el inicio de los senos y pasaba por detrás de mi cuello.  
>-''Mmm ¿Entonces no te salió muy caro verdad?''<br>-''No, ya estaba en rebaja además Handy hiso que lo rebajaran aun mas''  
>-'' ¿Handy? ''<br>-''El novio de Petunia, la tienda es de uno de sus parientes''  
>-''Entiendo, la próxima ves avísame para que no tengas que gastar''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Solo promételo ¿Si?''<br>-''S-si'' Flippy no me ha dejado pagar nada en las veces que habíamos salido, me paso mucho crédito, pago las fotos y ahora también quería comprarme ropa. ''Si su padre no le ayuda mucho ¿De donde saca tanto dinero?''  
>-'' ¿No quieres bailar Flaky?''<br>-''Ahh, si''

Ya eran las 9.30 y toda la música era lenta, sabia que me iba a dar pena bailar con el pero pensé que bailando separados un rato tomaría el valor para hacerlo pero su retraso elimino esa opción, estando en la pista me tomo de la mano y puso la otra en mi cintura, puse la mía en su antebrazo y el me empezó a moverse. Intentaba no mirarlo a la cara, cada ves que lo hacia me sonrojaba mucho y no quería que él lo notara, me di cuenta que Nutty, Toothy, Sniffles y Cro me estaban mirando desde una mesa con cara de asombro, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, nadie sabia si había conseguido pareja, incluso Toothy me había dicho que el bailaría con migo para que no me sintiera sola. Otras chicas de la clase también me veían, pero parecía que no podían creer que alguien como Flippy estuviera con migo, el día del cine me había pasado lo mismo. Mire a Flippy sonriendo en cuando volteo me sonroje y desvié la mirada. Rápidamente sentí el aliento de Flippy en mi oído.

-''Acércate un poco''  
>-'' ¿Eh?'' Gire mi cabeza dejando mis labios a unos milímetros de los suyos, Flippy abrió un poco los ojos y sonriendo se reincorporo, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y me dijo -''No estés nerviosa, recuerda que soy yo''<br>-''Lo se... por eso me pongo nerviosa''  
>-'' ¿Mmm?''<br>-''N-nada''

Bailando de esa forma podía escuchar su corazón, su palpitar me relajaba y me hacia sentir muy unida a él. El tiempo pasaba rápido, la música era romántica, podía notar como las otras parejas nos miraban un poco extrañados, éramos los únicos que bailábamos así, pero no me importaba, estaba muy feliz. Levante el rostro para mirar a Flippy y me pare de puntas para acercarme y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-'' ¿Porque fue eso?'' Me dijo algo sorprendido  
>-''Por acompañarme''<br>-''No digas eso, aun si me hubieses dicho hoy en la tarde habría venido contigo''  
>-'' ¿De verdad?''<br>-''Si''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-''Estaré ahí cada ves que me necesites''  
>-''Esta no era una necesidad''<br>-''Cierto, entonces vine por gusto''  
>-''¿Te gusta?¿El salir con migo te gusta?''<br>-''Si, no tienes por qué pensar que lo contrario''  
>-''Gracias''<p>

Voltee a la puerta y vi como Cuddles salía casi corriendo, miro hacia atrás y me vio con Flippy, pero por su expresión parecía a verlo esperado y siguió su camino, mire en todas direcciones pero no podía encontrar a Giggles. En ese momento la música se detuvo, ya eran las 10.50 e iban a empezar a recoger todo.

-''Supongo que aquí termina''  
>-''Ah, si''<br>-'' ¿Pasa algo?  
>-''No, nada''<br>-'' ¿Nos vamos?''  
>-''Si''<p>

Al salir el frio era insoportable, esta ves había traído con migo un abrigo blanco pero no era suficiente, Flippy lo noto y me acerco a él., después de avanzar 2 calles en silencio me atreví a preguntarle.

-''Flippy tu...crees... ¿Que luzco diferente?''  
>-'' ¿Mmm?''<br>-'' ¿Me...me veo diferente?''  
>-''Si, como dije te ves hermosa y como te había dicho antes aun sin maquillaje lo eres''<br>-'' ¿De verdad?''  
>-''Si, pero no tienes que usarlo todos los días''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''No lo necesitas además aun eres muy pequeña...''<br>-'' ¿Tu también?'' Me detuve.  
>-'' ¿Yo también?<br>-''Tu también me ves así''  
>-'' ¿De que estas hablando?'' Me acerque a abrasarlo ocultando mi cara en su pecho, no pude evitar llorar al hacerlo.<br>-''Todos, todos creen lo mismo, Splend, Cuddles, mis padres y a veces también mis amigas, todos miran hacia abajo cuando me hablan''  
>-'' ¿Flaky?''<br>-'' ¿De verdad soy tan inmadura?''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-'' ¿No soy nada mas... que una niña?''  
>-''... ¿Te he estado tratando como una niña verdad?''<br>-''Si'' Al oír eso Flippy puso su frente sobre la mía.  
>-''Lo siento, sabia que no debía hacerlo, sabia que ya no lo eras pero no pude evitarlo, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer Flaky pero quiero que algo te quede claro, puede que el resto del mundo te diga que eres algo aunque les demuestres lo contrario, no dejes que las opiniones de los demás te limiten, si tu te sientes como una mujer entonces lo eres, te he visto así desde un principio, pero pensé que si te trataba diferente te alejarías de mi''<br>-''Jamás haría eso''  
>-''Gracias'' Dijo sonriendo<br>-''Jamás lo haría...porque te quiero''  
>-''Yo a ti también pero deja de llorar''<br>-''No... No es de la forma en que piensas''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''De verdad te quiero, como una mujer, te quiero''

Flippy se hiso hacia atrás algunos centímetros y se quedo quieto de la impresión, su mirada se quedo fija un momento y después alternaba su posición entre mis ojos. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero solo se me ocurría una forma, lentamente me fui acercando a su rostro y me detuve, continúe lentamente y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. No sabia cual era su expresión ni como se tomaría lo que dije, pero ya no importaba, si había cometido un error o no, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

**Aparentemente esta historia es mas popular en USA ¿Como la leen? ¿La traducen o hablan español?**


	11. Chapter 11

Cualquiera en este momento diría que no soy yo, hice algo que nadie creería que haría. Sus labios eran muy suaves, tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes... quería expresarle todo mi amor y lo bese un poco mas profundamente con mas dulzura, con mas cariño...con mas amor. Al quedarme sin aire me separe lentamente de él, abrí los ojos y mire el rostro de Flippy, su expresión era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y creo que algo de preocupación. En ningún momento me había alejado y tampoco había hecho algo por quitarse. Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver como se ponía nervioso, al recibir mi mirada abrió un poco sus ojos y ligeramente apretó sus labios, se quedo así unos segundos y abrió la boca sin decir nada, rápidamente la volvió a cerrar para volverla a abrir sin emitir ningún sonido, era obvio que intentaba darme una respuesta pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-'' ¿Flippy?'' Cerro sus ojos y me abraso colocando mi cabeza en su hombro haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado, podía sentir su corazón acelerado en mi pecho. -'' ¿Porque... no dices nada?'' Sentí como su corazón se aceleró mas y me apretó un poco pero inmódicamente su palpitar se hiso mas sereno.  
>-''Tal vez porque no sabe que contestarte'' Dijo Flippy en un tono serio.<br>-'' ¿No... sabe?''  
>-''No y no creo que te conteste ahora...''<br>-'' ¿P-porque hablamos en tercera persona?''  
>-''Eso lo sabrás con el tiempo?''<br>-'' ¿Flippy?'' Se reincorporo y me tomo de la cintura levantándome sobre el, mirándome fijamente desde abajo.  
>-''Mmm...Entiendo''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Nada preciosa'' Me bajo.<br>-'' ¿Porque hiciste eso?''  
>-''Quería verte bien''<br>-'' ¿P-porque?''  
>-'' ¿No debería ser yo el que pregunte eso?''<br>-''Si... lo siento...Flippy, lo que te dije... ¿Fue malo?''  
>-''No''<br>-''Entonces...''  
>-''En fin, eres bonita''<br>-'' ¿Umm?''  
>-''Vamos, se hace tarde para ir a casa''<br>-''Ah…si'' Estaba a punto de tomar su mano y no lo hice, no sabia si era lo correcto en ese momento así que solo camine junto a él.  
>-'' ¿Que es esto? ¿Vas sola?''<p>

Me dijo en un tono molesto y súbitamente me tomo de la mano, usualmente Flippy solo sujeta mis dedos pero esta vez los entrelazo con los suyos, también caminaba un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Su expresión era seria y su presencia se veía mas imponente de lo normal, había poca gente en la calle pero cuando un hombre paso junto a mi me cambio de lado y sujeto mi cintura haciendo que caminara recargada en el. No entendía porque se había puesto así, estaba muy confundida y tenía miedo de que en algún momento hablara solo para rechazarme. Después de un rato rompió el silencio.

-'' ¿Y tus padres que? ¿No te dijeron nada sobre como regresarías?''  
>-''Umm, no''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''N-no lo se, supongo que creyeron que volvería con mi hermano''<br>-''Que conveniente ¿Y el?''  
>-''El creía que regresaría nuevamente con mis amigas''<br>-''Al menos él se preocupa''  
>-''No es su culpa, no les pedí que vinieran por mi''<br>-'' ¿Y eso que? No creo que sea muy difícil preguntarle tu hija menor que es lo que va a hacer cuando sale noche sin ninguna supervisión''  
>-''Supongo'' Ciertamente mis padres nunca me pedían muchas explicaciones, solo a Splend le preguntaban, pero es el mayor, es normal que le pongan mas atención.<br>-'' ¿Y tu hermanito postizo?''  
>-''Vio que estaba contigo por eso no le ha de haber preocupado, a mis amigas les avise que volvería contigo''<br>-'' ¿Porque ahora no vino a hacer su escenita de hermano mayor?  
>-''No lo se''<br>-'' ¿Y tu acosador?''  
>-''El vino mas temprano''<br>-'' ¿Que? ¿No te le acercaste verdad?''  
>-''Él se acercó''<br>-'' ¿Te fuiste verdad?''  
>-''No hubo necesidad, se estaba portando bien'' Flippy se paro en seco soltando mi mano.<br>-'' ¿Y que ES lo que ibas a hacer si dejaba de 'portarse bien'?''  
>-''No iba a pasar nada, Cuddles estaba ahí''<br>-''Aaah, ¡Claro! Ese enano va a poder con el ¿No?''  
>-'' ¡Si!''<br>-''TE DIJE que no te le acercaras corazoncito''  
>-''Lo se''<br>-''Entonces hazlo''  
>-''Si...''<br>-''Vamos'' Flippy dio unos cuantos pasos y yo le seguí dejando un metro de distancia entre nosotros, después de un rato se detuvo, volteo su cabeza hacia mi y me extendió una mano. Al ver eso lo ignore y me le acerque.  
>-'' ¿Mmm?''<br>-''No tienes que hacerlo siempre, no es una obligación'' Flippy levanto una ceja y dijo  
>-''No te pongas así, no te tome porque no te acercaste''<br>-''Nunca lo hago, siempre eres tu el que toma mi mano''  
>-''Pensé que después de lo que hiciste esto no te seria tan difícil nenita'' Sentía como mi corazón se partía al oír eso.<br>-''Esta bien, e-entiendo que no debí, no debí decir lo que dije...n-no te sientas con obligación d-de s-seg... de seguir siendo amable c-conmigo'' Me di medía vuelta a tiempo para que no viera mis lagrimas. Iba a correr pero Flippy me abraso por la espalda, me giro y me puso contra un muro abrasándome y pegándose a mi cuerpo.  
>-''No llores'' Me dijo al oído, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí algo húmedo bajar de mi oído, puso una de sus piernas entre las mías, metió las manos en mi abrigo abrasándome fuertemente frotándose conmigo sintiendo la forma de mi cintura con su mano y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, lamia mi cuello lentamente jugando con sus labios y mordiéndome ligeramente, Con la punta de su lengua volvió hasta mi oído introduciéndola suavemente haciéndome estremecer, la sensación de su saliva caliente y dientes mordisqueando mi oído era indescriptible, mi respiración era agitada y no dejaba de retorcerme, cosa que parecía gustarle.<br>-''F...Flip-py''  
>-'' ¿Si?'' Dijo succionando debajo de mi oído.<br>-'' ¿P-porque...?'' No podía ni abiar por lo que sentía. Flippy se detuvo y empezó a darme pequeños besos por todo mi cuello, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso y con su mano la regreso frente a su rostro mientras me besaba la cara, cuando lo iba a hacer en los labios puso su frente sobre la mía y dijo.  
>-''Porque no quiero que llores frente a mi, ahora vas a estar mejor ¿No?''<br>-'...'Si''  
>-''Bien, a por cierto''<br>-'' ¿S-si?''  
>-''Sabes rico preciosa'' Flippy cerro sus ojos, parecía como si hubiera caído dormido pero enseguida los volvió a abrir, su mirada era diferente incluso aunque sabia que era una estupidez creí ver un color diferente en sus ojos. -''Flaky... ¿Que? ¿Donde estamos?'' Flippy intento soltarme pero lo sujete deteniéndolo, quería tener así para hablarle.-'' ¿Flaky?''<br>-''Flippy... ¿No sabes...o no quieres contestarme?'' La mirada de Flippy se entristeció un poco.  
>-''No lo se''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-'Tengo que ordenar un poco mis ideas, dame tiempo por favor''<br>-''Si'' Lo solté.  
>-''Flaky''<br>-'' ¿Si?''  
>-'' ¿Te hice algo malo?'' Era lo mismo que le había preguntado antes pero el parecía muy preocupado.<br>-''No''  
>-''De acuerdo ¿La que sigue es nuestra calle verdad?''<br>-''Si''  
>-''Entonces vamos''<p>

Me acompaño a casa como si fuera cualquier otro día. Al llegar a ella me abrazo como siempre, antes de que me soltara me pare de puntas acercándome a su cara, Flippy sonrió y giro un poco su cara dándome la mejilla pero seguí su rostro y lo sorprendí besándolo rápido en los labios. Se sorprendió, pero esta ves no se oculto ni se congelo, se acercó y beso mi mejilla, se despidió de mi como siempre y yo entre a casa, nadie noto mi llegada. Entre a mi cuarto y me acosté con el vestido puesto, tome el abrigo de Flippy y lo puse sobre mi pecho, me cubrí con los cobertores y dormí sin querer pensar en nada. A la mañana siguiente al despertar lo primero que sentí fue un frio espantoso, tenia 2 cobijas enzima mas el abrigo de Flippy sobre mi pecho y aun así sentía el frio, estúpidamente decidí no cambiarme la noche anterior así que me dormí sin calcetas, lo primero que hice al levantarme fue ir por un par, no podía sentir los dedos, me puse un pantalón ajustado, una blusa de manga larga y enzima un sweater, había mucha luz para ser tan temprano, pero se debía a que estaba nublado y a que era mediodía. No me sorprendía, el día de ayer había sido cansado. Al baje a comer algo y como a los 5 minutos de servirme cereal llego Splend recién levantado.

-''Hola''  
>-''Hola ¿Ya terminaste de hibernar?''<br>-''Aun me falta'' Dijo sentándose a la mesa.  
>-'' ¿En serio?''<br>-''Me dormí a las 3''  
>-''Vaya''<br>-'' ¿A que hora llegaste?''  
>-''Mmm...No lo se'' Realmente no lo sabia<br>-'' ¿A que hora regresaste?''  
>-''En cuanto termino, si salí maso menos a las once mas media hora de camino...como a las once y media u once cuarenta''<br>-'' ¿Tan tarde?''  
>-'' ¿Tarde? ¿A que hora se supone que llegaste tu?''<br>-''A la 1 pero no tengo 14 años''  
>-'' ¿Mama no te dijo nada?''<br>-''Me llamo para preguntar a que hora volvería y cuando llegue estaba en la sala esperando, dijo que ya habías vuelto''  
>-'' ¿En serio?''<br>-''Pues si ¿No te espero a ti?''  
>-''No''<br>-'' ¿Te llamo al menos?''  
>-''No lo se, mi celular se quedo en mi bolso en la mesa toda la noche'' Cada ves que quería ver la hora lo hacia en el reloj de Flippy.<br>-'''Aah, entonces estuviste bailando'' ''Rayos...''  
>-''Si''<br>-'''¿Con?'' '' ¿Le digo la verdad o le miento?''  
>-''Ah es verdad, Did fue un rato'' Era mejor evitar la pregunta<br>-''Dijo que iría a verte pero regreso muy bien acompañado''  
>-''Cuéntame de eso ¿Que paso con el y Lammy?''<br>-'' ¿Celos?''  
>-''No, en realidad me da gusto por ambos''<br>-''Fingiré que te creo''  
>-''Perfecto, ahora habla''<br>-''Regreso con una niña escondida detrás de él, pensé que serias tu hasta que vi el pelo morado ¿Es la hermanita de Petunia verdad?''  
>-''Si, por eso se conocieron''<br>-'' ¿Los presentaste?''  
>-''No, Lammy se le acerco''<br>-''Eso explica porque estuvo tras de el toda la noche''  
>-'' ¿En serio?''<br>-''Si, le preguntaba cualquier tontería para hacerlo hablar''  
>-''Y el sacrificada mente le respondía ¿No?''<br>-''Ya lo conoces, la niña le estaba dando por su lado débil''  
>-''Mmm ya entiendo ¿Lo elogiaba hasta por echar sal no?''<br>-''Sip'' No pude evitar reírme al imaginar a Lammy maravillada de Did.  
>-''Esos dos si hacen buena pareja''<br>-''¿Por?''  
>-''A ella le encantan las historias exageradas y Did es un teatrero, no me sorprende que se llevaran tan bien tan rápido''<br>-''Si, con eso de que ahora es su novia...''  
>-''¿DISCULPA?''<br>-''Ehh...¿Si?''  
>-''¿Su novia? Pero la conoció ayer''<br>-''Me mando un mensaje para avisarme hace rato, por eso me desperté, parece que después de que llegaron a casa hablaron toda la noche por internet''  
>-''Se enamoraron en un par de horas...''<br>-''No es necesario conocer tanto a una chica antes de algo mas serio'' ''¿En serio? ¿Tu me estas diciendo esto a mi?'' Aun me pregunto que cara abre puesto al oír eso.  
>-''Supongo...''<br>-''Bien por ellos no ¿No?'' ''Si supieras cuantas ganas tengo de arrojarte el tazón de cereal a la cara...''  
>-''Si, suerte con su nuevo enemigo''<br>-''¿Nuevo enemigo?''  
>-''Me parece que a Handy no le agrada Did del todo y Lammy lo idolatra''<br>-''¿El novio de Petunia?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''2 preguntas ¿Porque lo idolatra?''  
>-''Créeme, Did se enterara muy rápido y con lo chismoso que es no tardaras en enterarte pero no es nada malo, tranquilo''<br>-''Ok ¿Cual es el viejo enemigo?''  
>-''¿Mmm?''<br>-''Dijiste 'suerte con su nuevo enemigo' ¿Cual es el viejo''  
>-''No lo dije pensando en alguien'' Me refería a Flippy<br>-''A todo esto ¿Como regresaste?''  
>-''¿Mmm?''<br>-''Se que te fuiste con Petunia pero ella se quedo ahí hasta media noche ¿Te trajo Cud?''  
>-''N-no...Toothy me acompaño'' Toothy vivía 2 calles atrás de mi casa, era creíble que me acompañara.<br>-''¿El dientón?''  
>-''Si, ese''<br>-''¿Regresaste justo cuando acabo el baile no?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''¿Y porque te tardaste 40 minutos en regresar si a lo mucho se hacen 15 de aquí a la escuela?'' Pude sentir como un gran letrero de 'Busted' caía detrás de mi.  
>-''Esquer hacia mucho frio, p-por eso veníamos despacio, además olvide mi abrigo y regresamos por el''<br>-''Hmm ok ¿Fue con el con quien bailaste?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''De acuerdo, pásame el cereal''

El resto de la comida no tubo ningún tema interesante, mama estaba en el patio con sus plantas y papa en la sala, al terminar de desayunar Splend se fue a dormir de nuevo y yo a mi habitación. Conocía a Toothy casi del mismo tiempo que Cuddles pero él no le hablaba a mi hermano a si que no era ningún peligro usarlo de señuelo. Splend tenia sus motivos para preguntar, no hay ninguna escusa para retrasarme mas del doble de tiempo en el camino que tomo a diario y menos de noche, Flippy me había entretenido mucho...'' 'Para que dejes de llorar' ¿Esa era una buena razón para lo que hiso?'' Tampoco me podía hacer la inocente, fui yo la que lo beso en un principio y no hice nada para detenerlo cuando me hiso lo que hiso, me había sorprendido pero en ningún momento sentí miedo, solo había pensado en ese momento pero el resto del camino fue extraño, si se comporto así fue porque le había molestado, pero el había dicho que no ''¿Se supone que todo empezó por querer recordar no?''. No iba a poner un pie fuera de casa en todo el día, el frio era horroroso además de que no quería arriesgarme a verlo...no es cierto, quería verlo pero el me había pedido tiempo, estaba segura de que en cuanto lo viera estaría tentada a preguntarle o sacaría el tema de alguna forma. Estando en mi habitación se me ocurrió buscar cosas viejas, apenas me levante de la cama me volví a sentar, había hecho eso 2 años atrás para encontrarme con la linda sorpresa de que mama se había desecho de todo desde mucho antes. Nunca supe porque, tal ves no querían nada que les recordara ese año. Cuando tenia 5 años era muy juguetona, para cuando cumplí 7 prácticamente no hablaba, en la escuela me dedicaba a hacer todo lo que Cuddles quería y en casa... creo que no hacia nada, solo pasaba el tiempo con Splend...e iba con un sicólogo... iba por que no podía recordar nada, pero creo que no pudo ayudarme. Como a las 3 horas mi mama me dijo que fuera a traer comida, supongo que no quiso ir ella. Tome el abrigo de Flippy y me puse unas botas café largas hasta la rodilla. Salí y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude. Tenia que evitar verlo. 2 calles después mire hacia atrás y vi a Splend corriendo hacia mi.

-''¿Que haces aquí?''  
>-''Voy a acompañarte''<br>-''Gracias pero ¿Porque?''  
>-''Si mama no salió fue por que le dio flojera ¿Como no le pidió a papa que la llevara?''<br>-''Sabes que nunca hace nada que pueda molestar a papa ¿No te dijo nada cuando saliste?''  
>-''Claro, pero si tu te vas a enfriar entonces yo también''<br>-''De acuerdo'' Le conteste sonriendo

Me alegraba que viniera, mi madre me había dado una lista con muchas cosas, Splend me dio su bufanda y tomamos el autobús, llegamos al centro comercial, entramos y nos separamos para juntar las cosas con mas rapidez, había calefacción pero era obvio que cuando saliéramos haría aun mas frio que cuando entramos. En la lista venia 'jugo' pero no especificaba de cual, fui al pasillo donde se encontraba y para mi hermosa suerte había de decenas de sabores. Supuse que el de naranja seria el más obvio, lo tome con algo de dificultad y cuando lo sostuve en mis manos alguien dijo.

-''Creí que el de naranja no te gustaba'' Al mirar a mi derecha Flippy estaba junto a mi con un carrito lleno, olvide por completo que iba por comida los sábados.  
>-''...Hola''<br>-''Hola Flaky'' El parecía muy tranquilo

-'' ¿Que haces?''  
>-''Compro comida''<br>-''Lo se ¿Pero con este frio?''  
>-''Mi madre me lo pidió''<br>-''Espera ¿Te enviaron aquí sola?''  
>-''Bueno...si''<br>-''Al menos te trajeron ¿Verdad?''  
>-''N-no'' Le dije levantando la vista.<br>-''Es ridículo ¿Tienen auto no? ¿Porque no vinieron ellos?... ¿Flaky?'' Flippy volteo hacia donde miraba yo, Splend estaba parado 5 metros adelante de nosotros mirándonos fijamente.-''Ya entiendo'' Splend se acercó y se paro junto a Flippy.  
>-'' ¿No nos vas a presentar?'' Dijo Splend<br>-''Umm si, Flippy, él es Splendont mi hermano''  
>-''Si, lo recuerdo'' Splend hiso una cara extraña al oír eso.<br>-''Splend, él es Flippy...''  
>-'' ¿Y el que es tuyo?''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Yo soy tu hermano y él es tu..? ¿Que?''<br>-''Todos somos vecinos'' Dijo Flippy  
>-'' ¿De donde me recuerdas?''<br>-'' ¿Mmm?''  
>-'' ¿Dijiste que me recordabas no?''<br>-''Ya te había visto''  
>-'' ¿Donde?''<br>-''Cuando eras un niño y cuando nos seguiste hace unos días''  
>-''No quiero hacer tantos rodeos y tampoco que te lo tomes a mal ¿Pero que es a lo que quieres llegar con mi hermana?''<br>-''Splend...''  
>-''Eres directo''<br>-''Es mejor que andar de misterioso'' ''Espera ¿Lo que le conteste a Splend contara como su respuesta para mi?''  
>-''Splendont, sé que no te acuerdas pero hace años después de su accidente yo veía todos los días a Flaky''<br>-''Eran amigos supongo''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Vivíamos en frente y hacíamos el mismo recorrido a casa todos los días a las mismas horas ella volvía sola y...''<br>-'' ¿Fue casualidad entonces?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Te lo agradezco pero ella ya no es una niña, vámonos Flaky'' Dijo Splend empezó a caminar.  
>-'' ¿Si ya no lo es porque sigues tratándola así?''<br>-''Tomando decisiones sobre su vida sin pedirle su opinión y corriendo a buscarla cuando sabes que esta con alguien mas'' Splend se detuvo y volteo a ver a Flippy.  
>-''Tiene 14 años''<br>-'' ¿Y tu amigo Did 16 no?''  
>-''No es lo mismo, lo conozco desde hace años, tu te apareciste hace una semana con muchas libertades''<br>-''Flaky no es una niña y no he hecho nada que ella no quiera'' ''Eso no se si sea cierto''  
>-''Eso espero''<br>-''Ya vámonos Splend'' Mi hermano y Flippy me miraron raro. -''Nos vemos después Flippy''  
>-''Esta bien, pero tranquila''<br>-''Si''

Me pare de puntas y bese a Flippy en la mejilla evitando ver el rostro de Splend no se me antojaba ver su cara de molestia. Me calle todo lo que pude durante el regreso a casa hasta estando frente a casa Splend hablo.

-'' ¿Fue adrede verdad?''  
>-' '¿Mmm?''<br>-''Lo del beso''  
>-'' ¿Que te molesto?''<br>-'' ¿Me estas provocando o siempre te despides así?''  
>-''No te provoco y ¿Sabes que? Fui yo la que empezó a besarlo al despedirnos''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Porque me gusta''<br>-''Flaky...''  
>-''Splend, no me dejas ni ver a Flippy porque tengo 14 años, pero apoyas a Did en tener una novia de 13 a la que conoció unas horas antes, siempre dices que él es como tu hermano, eso es hipocresía ¿No?''<p>

Entre a casa puse las cosas en la mesa y subí inmediatamente. Choque con Splend antes de subir las escaleras. Maso menos 2 horas después recibí un mensaje de Flippy.

-'¿Esta todo bien?' Como siempre, preocupándose por mi.  
>-'Si, no discutimos ni nada, discúlpame por el por favor'<br>-'Claro no te preocupes, discúlpame por discutir de nuevo frente a ti no quería que me vieras cambiado de nuevo' '' ¿Se refería a cuando hablo con Cuddles o a ayer?''  
>-'Flippy quería preguntarte algo'<br>-'No tienes que pedirme permiso, adelante' Me temblaban los dedos al escribir.  
>-'Ayer en la noche ¿Porque hiciste eso?'<br>-'Lo lamento sé que querías que te contestara en ese momento estaba algo confundido'  
>-'No me refiero a eso'<br>-'¿Que es entonces?' No podía creer que me iba a hacer decirlo  
>-'Lo que hiciste para que no llorara'<p>

Mi teléfono sonó con un timbre diferente, era una llamada.

-'Hola...''  
>-'' ¿Te hice llorar?''<br>-''No fue en serio, me puse nerviosa como cuando te invite al baile''  
>-''Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Que fue lo que hice para que dejaras de llorar?''<br>-''Flippy...'  
>-''Flaky necesito que me contestes por favor'' Vino a mi mente una imagen del día anterior apenándome, haciendo que hablara cada vez mas bajo.<br>-''Tu sabes, cuando me abrazaste...y empezaste...a...''  
>-'' ¿A?''<br>-''Cuando me...besabas y...hacías... las otras cosas en... mi cuello''

-'' ¿Flippy?''  
>-'' ¿No te obligue a nada verdad?'' Sonaba muy preocupado<br>-''No, te lo juro''  
>-''Ok...''<br>-''Flippy...porque lo hiciste ¿De verdad fue solo para calmarme?''  
>-''Posiblemente, así es el''<br>-'' ¿El?''  
>-''Nada''<br>-'' ¿Flippy?''  
>-''No quería hacer eso''<br>-'' ¿Y porque lo hiciste?''  
>-''No puedo decirte''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''No lo vas a entender''<br>-'' ¿Porque no lo voy a entender?''  
>-''Porque...es muy difícil''<br>-'' ¿Muy difícil para una niña no?''  
>-''...Yo no dije eso''<br>-''No hubo necesidad''

Termine la llamada y apague el celular, me eche a llorar en cama, nada me había salido bien ese día quería que se terminara, me cubrí con los cobertores y me obligue a dormir bocabajo. Apenas sentí que cerraba mis ojos los volví a abrir, no había descansado nada durante la noche, me descubrí buscando mi reloj en el escritorio, eran exactamente la 1.37 p.m. Típico, eran casi las 2 de la tarde y nadie se había molestado en hablarme, bueno, si Splend lo hace entonces yo también el frio para variar era horrible. Llene la tina de mi baño con agua caliente y me metí en ella, dure casi una hora adentro. Salí como una pasa y con mucho frio, sabia que iba a pasar pero no me importaba si me enfermaba. Me puse un pantalón y 2 blusas mas un suéter enzima. Casi hasta las 4 salí de mi habitación casi hasta las 4, mi madre no había hecho nada de comer, había olvidado por completo que se iban a ir durante una semana. Se irían esa noche, y estaban preparando todas las cosas. No les ayude, comí algo y después me avente en el sillón de la sala enrollada en un cobertor a ver televisión toda la tarde, se terminaron yendo maso menos a las 8.30, mama abrazaba a Splend como si no lo fuera a volver a ver mientras papa frotaba un poco mi cabeza y se agachaba a abrazarme. 'Has todo con cuidado' me dijo. Sonaba un poco raro, pero no estaba de humor para notarlo. Entramos a la casa y me dirigí nuevamente al sillón, Splend se sentó junto a mí.

-'' ¿Flaky?''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-''Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer, tenias razón, fue hipócrita''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Pero si no me preocupo por Did es porque sé que el estará bien...''  
>-'' ¿Y porque yo no?''<br>-''Sonara mal, pero es porque eres mujer, eres pequeña, frágil y no sabes defenderte''  
>-''No estoy yendo con ningún extraño es Flippy''<br>-'' ¿Ya recordaste todo?''  
>-''No, pero se en quien puedo confiar y en quien no''<br>-''Lo se''

Splend se acomodó conmigo a ver la televisión. No hice mucho después de eso, como a las once y media subí a mi habitación, no había encendido mi celular en todo el día y no tenia ganas de hacerlo, sabia perfectamente que ahora tenia 3 hermanos en lugar de 2. Me puse una pijama y al acostarme mire detenidamente el abrigo de Flippy, lo tome en mis brazos y apague la luz, lo abrase como es mi costumbre y llore en silencio un rato hasta quedarme dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté congelándome pero con una nueva novedad: Me raspaba la garganta. ''Esto no puede ser más perfecto'' No quería levantarme aun pero tenia hambre, no había querido cenar la noche anterior. Me dispuse a bajar a tomar mi desayuno solo, en pijama y pantuflas, solo me puse una bata enzima, el primer piso iba a estar como congelador. Splend seguía dormido como siempre eran las 11 así que aun le faltaban algunas horas de sueño, quería un cobertor para ver la tele en la sala así que regrese a mi habitación. Apenas entre lo note, camine hacia la ventana sin apartar la mirada, subí a la cama para acercarme y lo vi a través del vidrio, había un papel pegado con cinta del otro lado. Cuando me desperté me concentre en mi garganta y no volteé a la ventana. La ventana estaba dividida verticalmente y se abría hacia adentro por eso era tan fácil entrar por ahí, la abrí y tome el papel, era una hoja común doblada por la mitad, al abrirla tenia algo escrito en ella.

'Te espero en el parque a las 4, en el mismo lugar del domingo'

Flippy

No sé que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, mire el papel fijamente arrodillada en mi cama sin moverme.


	12. Chapter 12

Baje las escaleras poniéndome los guantes, en cuanto toque la cerradura de la puerta escuche a mi hermano.

-'' ¿A donde vas?''  
>-''A casa de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Con este clima?''  
>-''Si, quiere verme antes de salir de la ciudad''<br>-''Te llevare''  
>-''No voy a esperar a que te cambies ¿Además estas esperando a Did no?''<br>-''Puede entrar por atrás en lo que regreso''  
>-''No Splend, estaré bien, nos vemos''<br>-''No llegues tarde''  
>-''De acuerdo''<p>

Dije saliendo por la puerta del frente. Splend tiene la costumbre de preguntarme a donde voy y con quien aunque eso se ha ido disminuyendo con el tiempo y aun mas porque ya casi nunca esta en casa. El clima como esperaba estaba helado y me dolía la garganta, me había esforzado para que Splend no lo notara o no me habría dejado salir. Podría sonar exagerado pero es mi hermano mayor, en tanto mis padres no estén en casa él tiene toda la autoridad. El viento era algo fuerte, me había vestido prácticamente igual que los días anteriores, mis botas cafés sobre mi pantalón negro y mi suéter café, otra vez llevaba 2 blusas debajo además que traía guantes y la bufanda de mi hermano. Traía puesto el abrigo de Flippy, era bastante calientito pero pensaba devolvérselo ese día. Durante el camino iba pensando en para que me habría llamado, si para disculparse o para reclamarme por lo del teléfono, el había dicho que ya no me trataría como niña, quizá había sido muy precipitada, en ese momento me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, ya lo había hecho antes pero él siempre me detenía a tiempo y todo volvía a ser normal o mucho mejor. Yo sola respondía mi pregunta, si quería hablar en persona era para que no pudiera irme. Al llegar al parque vi la hora, era media hora tarde, había caminado con mucha lentitud y me había arreglado con lentitud también, cuando logre reaccionar por la mañana lo primero que hice fue continuar lo que hacia, baje a desayunar, mire televisión y después de un rato le hice el desayuno a mi hermano, al terminar subí a mi habitación y me senté en el escritorio a observar el papel con cara de tristeza un rato. Tarde mucho en decidir si vendría o no. Llegue al mismo sitio donde habíamos estado una semana antes y Flippy no estaba ahí. Corría mucho viento y el lago congelado no ayudaba, decidí sentarme en unas bancas que estaban un poco mas alto, tendría vista de todo así podría ver a Flippy en cuanto llegara. El lugar estaba desierto, no sabía que cara iba a poner en cuanto lo viera. Tal ves debía saludarlo feliz como siempre pero no creo que eso sea útil si el esta molesto.

-''Hola'' Di un pequeño salto cuando Flippy se sentó junto a mi  
>-''Hola''<br>-''Lamento traerte aquí''  
>-''...Esta bien''<p>

Un 'adorable' silencio incomodo vino después de eso, no fueron mas de 15 segundos pero cada uno se sintió eterno, yo estaba sentada en un extremo de la banca con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Flippy estaba en el centro sentado con las piernas abiertas recargándose sobre sus rodillas. Obviamente no sabia que decir y hundía mi rostro en la bufanda para que no lo notara, con los ojos lo miraba son mover la cabeza, tenia su vista perdida y la cabeza algo baja, no podía entender que era lo que quería en este momento.

-''Umm...Flippy'' Volteo a verme conservando su posición, su expresión era tan seria que me puso nerviosa. -''Yo...q-quería devolvértelo...''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''E-esto'' Comencé a desabrocharme el abrigo, Flippy se reincorporo y me detuvo.  
>-''Quédatelo hasta que volvamos a casa''<br>-''Oh...si...'' Flippy seguía sin decir nada, entendí que debía ser yo la que debía hablar. -''Flippy... lo siento''  
>-'' ¿Por?''<br>-''Por... lo del teléfono''  
>-''Mmm''<br>-''De verdad lo siento''  
>-''Vemos a caminar'' Flippy se levanto y me extendió la mano<br>-''Si''

La tome y caminamos un rato sin decir nada, el parque era bastante grande. Me sentía un poco extraña. Flippy se salió del camino y me llevo entre los arboles.

-''Flaky''  
>-'' ¿Si?'' Dio un suspiro<br>-''Te tengo la suficiente confianza y te considero los suficientemente inteligente para que me entiendas, créeme, si te voy a decir esto va a quedarte en claro que no te considero una niña''  
>-'' ¿Q-que es?''<br>-'' ¿Recuerdas a mi madre?''  
>-''No''<br>-''No importa, cuando mi madre murió no fue por accidente''  
>-'' ¿C-como?''<br>-''Aparentemente se suicido tirándose por una ventana''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''La casa donde vivía era muy grande, tenia unos vitrales de colores por dentro, estaban junto a una escalera y no se podía ver a través de ellas, un día simplemente se escucho como se rompía uno y el cuerpo de mi madre rebotando en el suelo, todos creyeron que fue por accidente, pero ella fue la que lo hiso''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-''Algo nunca estuvo bien con ella, estaba enferma''  
>-'' ¿Enferma?''<br>-'' ¿Has oído de la esquizofrenia?''  
>-''Si, ya entiendo'' Conocía poco pero sabia de lo que se trataba, oyes voces en tu cabeza que te obligan a hacer cosas malas.<br>-''El problema es...que yo tengo algo parecido''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''No es esquizofrenia, es otra cosa''  
>-'' ¿Que es?''<br>-''Hago cosas y luego no las recuerdo...porque no las hago yo''  
>-'' ¿Q-que?''<br>-''Sin ningún aviso mi personalidad cambia y hago cosas que nunca haría estando consiente, pasa cuando estoy en medio de algo estresante''  
>-''...Alguna ves... ¿Has hecho algo malo?''<br>-''Flaky...'' Me empujo y me arrincono contra un árbol.-''El viernes... el que te llevo a casa no fui yo, el que te toco no fui yo'' '' ¿Por eso se portaba así?''  
>-''No es cierto''<br>-''Yo no quería hacerte eso, nunca podría hacerlo'' ''Por eso sonaba tan diferente...''  
>-''No es cierto''<br>-'' ¡No, no fui yo!''  
>-''Fuiste tu, sé que fuiste tu''<br>-''Es por esto que no puedo...Lo siento...tu y yo no podemos ser nada mas'' '' ¿Que?''  
>-''Flippy...''<br>-''Perdón, no me voy a arriesgar a lastimarte'' ''Esto no puede ser cierto''  
>-'' ¡P-pero no hiciste nada malo, yo te lo permití!''<br>-''Sabes que no es verdad, no puedo controlarme entiéndeme, llegue a lastimar a Sneaky estando así, a ti te puedo hacer mucho mas''  
>-''Fue por mi culpa, fui yo la que hablo cuando no debía, te puse nervioso''<br>-''Si vuelve a pasar no sé que te pueda hacer... no puedo ''  
>-''No pasara nada''<br>-'' ¡Flaky te puedo violar entiende!''  
>-'' ¡No! Te prometo que tendré cuidado''<br>-'' ¿Que tal si no eres tu? ¿Que harás si solo llego a desquitarme contigo?''  
>-''No lo harás estoy segura''<br>-''Es verdad, nunca te miento mucho menos lo haría en esto''  
>-''Flippy por favor...''<br>-'' ¡Te puedo violar y te puedo matar! ¡Entiende! ¡ENTIENDE!''

Lo empuje y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, podía escuchar claramente como iba detrás de mi acercándose, no quería detenerme, tenia miedo de lo que estaba diciendo y miedo de que fuera verdad, mi pie se doblo cuando pise una piedra haciendo que me apoyara con el tobillo, me dolió horriblemente pero no me podía detener, escuche a sus pasos muy cerca e hice lo posible por correr mas rápido, volteé hacia atrás descubriendo que estaba a escasos 2 metros de mi -'' ¡Cuidado!'' Mire hacia adelante y sentí que me tragaba la tierra, me caí y rodé por una parte muy inclinada que iba unos 3 metros de bajada, al llegar al suelo caí boca abajo pero en ves de detenerme o chocar con algo me deslice por algunos segundos , al abrir los ojos me di cuenta, estaba acostada en el lago congelado, apoye mis manos en el hielo para levantarme pero se resbalaron y me golpe fuertemente el hombro contra el, me arrodille sujetándome el hombro y en cuanto logre me ponerme de pie un fuerte crujido proveniente del suelo se escucho, en cámara lenta sentí como perdía el equilibrio y vi como mi bufanda se elevaba -''¡Fliiippyyy! Mi grito fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir el agua golpear mis oídos. Abrí los ojos y volteé frenéticamente hacia todos lados, intente nadar hacia arriba pero mi hombro no me dejaba mover el brazo y al levantar la otra mano vi sangre saliendo de ella, con todo mi esfuerzo nade hasta arriba llegando a una parte cubierta de hielo, en mi desesperación había perdido el lugar por donde había caído, no había alcanzado a tomar aire y sentía como si el agua helada me diera puñaladas en el cuerpo, busque lo mas que pude hasta que encontré la parte rota, con mi mano herida hice mi ultimo esfuerzo por sujetarme del hielo y subir pero este se rompió haciendo que me hundiera de golpe sin dejarme respirar ni una sola ves ''¡Sube sube sube!'' No dejaba de repetir en mi mente, hice todo lo que pude por volver a salir, pero sentía uno de mis pies muy pesados, no podía mover un brazo y el agua fría entrando por la herida de mi mano me hacia sentir agujas clavándose en ella. No podía ser verdad, no me podía estar pasando. Veía cada ves mas lejos la luz ''Tal ves es mi castigo por la ultima vez'' Pensé antes de perderme en la oscuridad.

-''Despierta...despierta'' ''Conozco esa vos...''

Sentí mucho movimiento a mi alrededor y empecé a escucharlo

-''Flaky arriba'' Abrí los ojos, al ver su carita feliz y su cabello rojo mientras saltaba en mi cama lo reconocí al instante.  
>-'' Hola Don'' Su cara de felicidad se cambio por una molesta.<br>-''Dime Splendont''  
>-''Splendon''<br>-''Nooo es Dont''  
>-''Don''<br>-''Donttt''  
>-''Don''<br>-'' ¡Dont!  
>-''Donnn''<br>-''No seas tonta habla bien''  
>-''N-no me digas tonta''<br>-'' ¡Noooo no llores!'' Puso su mano sobre mi boca para callarme.-''No llores no llores'' Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un dulce -''¡Mira! Si no lloras te lo doy''  
>-''Mm...mm '' Tome el dulce y lo empecé a abrir mientras el abría la ventana.<br>-''Mira hay nieve afuera ven'' Me asome y vi la blanca nieve por todas partes.  
>-'' ¿Podemos ir afuera?''<br>-''Aquí es aburrido ¿No quieres ir al parque? Ahí hay mucha nieve''  
>-''Pero mama no quiere que salgamos''<br>-''No esta, vamos y regresamos antes de que venga''  
>-''Nos van a regañar''<br>-''No seas miedosa, vamos''

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y fui con mi hermano al parque, era fin de semana y mis papas no estaban, cuando llegamos todo era grandioso, agarre nieve del piso y se congelo en mi mano.

-''Le dije a Cuddy que iba a caer nieve pero no me creyó ¿Me puedo llevar nieve para enseñársela?'' No entendí porque se rio al escuchar eso.  
>-''No puedes llevártela, se va a derretir de aquí al lunes''<br>-''Pero quiero que la vea''  
>-''Ya la ha de a ver visto, vamos a jugar''<br>-''Pero yo quiero llevarle nieve...''

No me dejo guardar nieve, pero hicimos muchas cosas con ella, mi hermano dijo que los castillos se hacían de arena pero como no vivíamos cerca de la playa teníamos que hacer uno de nieve. Cuando lo terminamos tuvimos que regresar a casa, si no volvíamos a tiempo mama nos regañaría, cuando pasamos junto al lago vimos que estaba congelado, mi hermano hiso bolas de nieve y empezó a aventarlas, se rompían cuando se estrellaban contra el hielo, empecé a lanzarlas yo también, dijo que era una competencia para saber quien las arrojaba mas lejos. No podía aventarlas muy fuerte y se empezó a burlar de mi, me enoje y le avente la bola que tenia en la mano, el también me empezó a aventar algunas, corrimos para escondernos, yo me escondí detrás de un árbol y sin querer desperté a un perro muy grande, lo quise acariciar en su cabeza pero al tocarlo me gruño y me quiso morder, corrí con mi hermano y el perro me siguió, Splend corrió sobre el lago y yo me fui tras de él, estuve a punto de caerme varias veces pero llegue con el y me escondí detrás suyo agarrándolo de la chaqueta volteando a ver a el perro, cuando quiso seguirnos se le resbalaron sus patas, el suelo era muy resbaladizo y no era plano, se cayo varias veces hasta que regreso a la orilla, mi hermano se empezó a reír de el pero a mi me dio lastima, lo jale lo mas fuerte que pude para que se callera pero solo tambaleo y me empujo haciendo que me callera sentada, me levante y lo empuje mas fuerte, pensé que me empujaría también y corrí para que no lo hiciera, llegue hasta la orilla y voltee, vi que se quedo acostado sin moverse, me quede sentada esperando a que se levantara pero no lo hacia, despacito me fui acercando a el para no caerme, lo mas seguro era que me esperara fingiendo para tirarme, cuando me pare junto a el vi que tenia los ojos cerrados, algo rojo salía detrás de su cabeza, se había pegado en una parte del hielo que estaba hecha bulto como una piedra, me dio mucho miedo y lo sacudí pero no despertaba, mire a todas partes pero no había nadie cerca, lo movía mas fuerte y le hablaba pero no se despertaba. Le estaba saliendo mucha sangre y no respiraba me asuste tanto que me empecé a llorar y a gritarle a mis padres a pesar de saber que no estaban ahí, no venia nadie, lo abrase llorando sobre el y escuche su corazón, eso me hiso reaccionar e intente jalarlo hasta la orilla, no estaba tan lejos, lo tome del brazo levantándolo un poco y vi como chorreaba la sangre de su cabeza, me imaginaba que esa parte no debía tocar el hielo y llenándome las manos de sangre levante su cabeza y le puse la capucha de su chaqueta. Con mucho esfuerzo empecé a jalarlo pero era muy pesado y no dejaba de caerme, había una parte del hielo que era mas lisa, lo jale por ahí para que fuera mas fácil, lo era pero en cuanto abrazamos unos metros y se escucho un ruido, sin hacer caso seguí jalándolo pero en unos segundos el suelo se quebró y nos hundimos, logre llegar a la superficie y me agarre del borde del hielo pero era muy resbaladizo y no podía subir. Voltee atrás de mi pero no podía verlo, solo se veía un rastro de sangre que terminaba en un hielo que se iba rompiendo cada vez mas. -'' ¡Doooooon!'' No salía del agua, por mas que le gritaba no salía no podía subirme al hielo y si me soltaba me hundiría también, seguí gritándole a mi hermano hasta que sentí unas manos que le levantaban, una persona me saco del agua, me cargo y llevo a la orilla, otra persona me puso su chaqueta y me froto los brazos.

-'' ¿Estas bien?''  
>-'' ¡Sácalo! ¡Trae a mi hermano!''<br>-'' ¿Donde esta?''  
>-''Ahí abajo'' Dije señalando.<p>

Sin pensarlo fue y se lanzo al agua para sacarlo, veía que no salía mas que a tomar aire y empecé a llorar otra vez, la persona que me puso el abrigo me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo 'No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien' Cuando lo dijo, la otra persona salió con mi hermano, aun estaba dormido cuando lo sacaron, se puso enzima de él, le aplanaba el pecho y soplaba dentro de su boca, Splend tocio agua pero no despertó, otra persona hablaba por su teléfono mientras esto pasaba, tenia mucho sueño y me dormí en los brazos de quien me abrazaba. Cuando desperté mi papa estaba con migo, le pregunte por mi hermano, dijo que no me preocupara y se alegró de que estuviera bien. Un rato después vinieron policías y me preguntaron que había pasado en el parque, les dije todo. Me quede a dormir toda la noche en el hospital y al día siguiente dijeron que podía irme, mi papa se quedo con mi hermano, no me dejaron verlo porque no podían entrar niños mama me llevo a casa en el auto de papa, cuando llegamos se bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrir mi puerta, pensé que me ayudaría a bajar pero lo que hizo fue darme una bofetada. Me asuste mucho, la mire y me dio otra, me pego varias veces de la misma forma y luego me jalo del cabello para acercarme a su cara y dijo.

-''Si mi hijo se muere va a ser por tu culpa''

Sentí un gran golpe al oír eso. El resto de esa larga semana no fui a la escuela, mis padres me dejaron sola durante ella y no me llevaban a ver a mi hermano, papa se iba directo de su trabajo al hospital y mama se pasaba todo el día ahí, llegaban en la noche y cenábamos juntos, esa era la única comida que daba al día. Papa dijo que debía de haber estado yendo a la escuela, le iba a contestar que no había ido, pero mi mama se adelanto diciendo que ya asistía nuevamente, en cuanto papa se fue ella me pego nuevamente y me dijo.

-'' ¿Porque no has ido? ¿Esperas que te siga llevando? No le vas a decir nada a tu papa, el lunes te vas a levantar tu sola y te prepararas para ir a clases''

Lo intente, el lunes me levante con un despertador que había puesto mi mama, pero aun así se me hiso tarde, no sabia que llevar a la escuela y me tarde mucho en encontrar mi uniforme además no me acordaba bien del camino, lo cargue todo y salí. Por las calles pasaban muchos autos y me daba miedo cruzar, vi a un niño con el uniforme parecido al mio pasar junto a mi y lo seguí, llegue a la escuela y los maestros me hicieron muchas preguntas, les di un justificante que me había entregado mi madre y no conteste nada. Cuddles me pregunto donde estaba, le conté exceptuando lo de mi madre. Me abrazo y me llevo a jugar con el, me distraje un rato pero el día se paso rápido. Al salir de clases me quede con Cuddles todo el tiempo hasta que vinieron por el, me pregunto porque mis padres no llegaban y solo le decía que no sabia. Poco a poco todos los otros niños se fueron hasta que me quede sola, tuve que caminar mucho hasta que encontré mi casa, cuando llegue no había nadie, la puerta estaba cerrada y entre por la puerta de atrás. Por la noche llego mi padre pero no me hiso mucho caso, mi hermano seguía sin despertar y estaba muy preocupado. Al día siguiente otra ves fui sola, no se me hiso tarde pero aun no recordaba el camino a la escuela, camine algunas calles y me senté en la banqueta, por suerte el mismo niño de el día anterior paso y lo seguí nuevamente. La maestra me regaño por llegar tarde y no pude salir a jugar durante el descanso con Cuddles. Me dio un reporte por mis llegadas tarde y tenia que entregarlo al día siguiente, no quería regresar a casa, sabia que mama me pegaría pero no podía hacer nada al llegar la hora de la salida me pegue a Cuddles hasta que se fue, no quería que se fuera pero llegaron sus padres muy rápidamente y se fue. Otra vez me quede esperando en una banca fuera de la escuela hasta que todos se fueron. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería regresar y no le podía pedir ayuda a nadie.

-'' ¿Porque aun no te has ido?'' Escuche una vos hablándome y en cuanto levante la mirada lo vi, era un niño mas grande que yo de mi misma escuela.  
>-''N-no han venido por mi''<br>-'' ¿No van a venir por ti verdad?''  
>-'' ¿Como sabes?''<br>-''Porque tienes 2 días siguiéndome, si no te traen para que te van a recoger''  
>-''...Perdón''<br>-''No importa, vamos te llevare a casa''  
>-''No debo ir con extraños''<br>-'' ¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?''  
>-''N-no''<br>-''A lo mejor no me has visto aun, soy Flippy, vivo en la casa que esta frente a la tuya ¿Recuerdas?''  
>-''No''<br>-''En la casa donde hay un pino ¿La has visto?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Esa es mi casa, llegue hace 2 meses ¿Nunca me has visto?''  
>-''N-no''<br>-''Mmm, bueno no somos extraños, somos vecinos, vamos''

Dijo extendiendo su mano. La tome, me levante de la banca y camine junto a el, se veía mas grande que mi hermano, tenia el cabello y los ojos verdes, no lo había visto antes pero me sentía bien siendo llevada de la mano por el. Durante todo el camino no me soltó, me cuidaba especialmente al cruzar las calles y me iba diciendo que tenía poco en la escuela. Cuando llegamos a casa, señalo la suya diciendo.

-''Mira esa es mi casa, esta justo frente a la tuya''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Bueno que no se te olvide, ahora entra'' En cuanto soltó mi mano, un extraño miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.  
>-''Flippy...''<p>

Desperté de golpe. Me sentía un poco desorientada y me dolía la cabeza, al mirar al rededor me era familiar pero no reconocía el sitio. Estaba desnuda en una bañera con agua caliente, intente levantarme pero tenia las piernas muy débiles para hacerlo, la bañera tenia unas puertas corredizas y podía ver la sombra de alguien recargado del otro lado. Tenía algo de miedo pero necesitaba saber en donde estaba, mi mano derecha tenía un corte entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, me dolió, pero jale la puerta para abrirla solo un poco. Al asomarme pude ver a Flippy casi acostado en el suelo recargado en la puerta de la bañera con una toalla en la mano, aparentemente estaba dormido. Recordé lo que había pasado en el parque. ''Esta ha de ser su casa'' Pensé mientras miraba las paredes, todas las casas de la calle eran iguales pero esta estaba construida a la inversa de la mía, -'' ¿Porque no me habrá llevado a casa?'' Como no había ninguna otra cerca, me esforcé y logre arrodillarme en la bañera, abrí por completo la puerta recargando la cabeza de Flippy en mi pecho con mucha suavidad y con la mano intentaba tomar la toalla, cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla resbale y empuje Flippy despertándolo. Se despertó asustado y cuando me vio mi cara junto a la suya quiso levantarse pero lo detuve y permaneció en la misma posición. Sabia que había sido el que me había puesto ahí pero no podría hablarle teniéndolo de frente.

-'' ¿Te sientes mejor?''  
>-''S-sssi''<br>-''Estamos en mi casa''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''No pienses mal, te caíste al agua, por eso te puse ahí ¿Lo recuerdas?''  
>-''...Si'' Solo recordaba hasta el momento donde me caí al agua.<br>-''Lamento haberte asustado en el parque, fue por mi culpa que te calleras''. El escuchar eso me recordó las palabras de mi madre.  
>-''N-no...'' Mi vos no salía.<br>-''No debí gritarte...pensé que solo cuando cambiaba podría ser un peligro para ti, creo que lo soy todo el tiempo'' Intente hablar pero no pude, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrase.-'' ¿Me estas perdonando?''  
>-''S-si'' Flippy tomo mis manos.<br>-'' ¿Como puedes perdonarme?'' Me acerque a su oído e hice un esfuerzo por hablar.  
>-''P-por…Por q-que...te q-qui-e-ro''<br>-''Flaky...'' Flippy giro su cabeza hacia mi rostro, parecía como si fuera a llorar. -''Estuve a punto de matarte ¿Aun así me sigues queriendo?''  
>-''Sssi''<p>

Flippy llevo su mano a mi rostro y lo acaricio de la misma forma que lo había hecho el primer día, al sentir las puntas de sus dedos en mi oído cerré los ojos, lo siguiente que sentí fue su respiración y sus labios besando con dulcemente los míos. No tenia idea de que pasaría después pero no era momento de pensarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba en casa de Flippy, para ser mas precisa estaba en su baño con el, cualquiera que escuchara eso pensaría algo raro y ciertamente lo es. Flippy me había besado dándome la espalda, abrí los ojos un momento y pude ver su expresión, era de tranquilidad, tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, se había entregado completamente al momento. Al ver su rostro me ruborice por completo, estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos también cuando Flippy hiso algo que no me esperaba, quito su mano de mi rostro bajándola a mi hombro y dejo de besarme, abrió los ojos doblando su pierna izquierda y sin bajar la mirada de mi rostro se giro quedando arrodillado frente a mi, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda. Me pego a su cuerpo y me beso nuevamente pero esta ves mas apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca explorándola y jugando con la mía, lleve mi mano herida hasta su rostro incapaz de elevar mis brazos, el acariciaba mi espalda y pasaba sus dedos entre mi cabello mojado, cada rose por mas ligero que fuera lo sentía muy intensamente, estaba apenada pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parara, mientras acariciaba mi cintura su mano fue subiendo por mi costado llegando hasta mi seno, deje salir un pequeño gemido además de dar un pequeño salto involuntario, ante esto Flippy abrió los ojos y detuvo sus manos de golpe, separo lentamente sus sabios de los míos y me observo un momento para luego abrazarme fuertemente lastimando sin querer mi hombro.

-''Du-due-le''  
>-''Ah, lo siento'' Flippy me soltó y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. -''Mmm ¿Ya quieres salir?''<br>-''Ssi''  
>-''Saca el agua primero, toma'' Dijo dandome la toalla. Destape la tina y deje que se fuera toda el agua, rápidamente sentí frio y puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.<br>-''Mmm'' No pude decir nada mas  
>-'' ¿Puedes levantarte?'' Negué con la cabeza -''Entonces te cargare''<br>-'' ¿Eh?'' Flippy me sonrió y con delicadeza tomo mi cintura elevándome con mucha facilidad. Me sentó en el borde de la bañera y exprimió mi cabello. Trajo una toalla mas pequeña y seco mi cuello y mis piernas, era sumamente extraño ver y sentir lo que hacia pero me distraje con el dolor de mi pie cuando Flippy intento secarlo.  
>-'' ¿Te duele?''<br>-''Ssi''  
>-''Mmm ¿Que mas te duele?''<br>-''A...hhh'' Como no pude hablar le señale mi hombro y le mostré mi mano cortada.

-''Ya había visto la mano, te cure mientras dormías pero no te vende para que pudieras entrar al agua'' '' ¿Ósea que me estuvo viendo todo ese tiempo?'' Sentí claramente el color llegar a mis mejillas y baje la mirada.-''¿Que...?'' Flippy abrió un poco mas sus ojos y se puso nervioso -''No pienses mal, solo veía tu mano mientras te curaba'' Dijo sacudiendo la mano. Me reí ante su reacción y asentí sonriendo -''Vamos'' Dijo Flippy, me cargo en bridal style y me llevo a su habitación, era extraño ser cargada de esa forma y mucho mas con tan poca tela cubriéndome. ''Las fotos parecían de boda ¿Así se vería en la noche de bodas?...Que estoy pensando'' Flippy me sentó en su cama. Salió un momento de la habitación y mire los alrededores, era extremadamente familiar pero no solo por la estructura. Flippy regreso con varios vendajes y se sentó junto a mi. Desinfecto nuevamente mi mano y la vendo cubriendo la herida -''Mmm, sobro mucho ¿Donde puse las tijeras?'' Dijo mirando hacia los lados. Con mi mano libre le señale un cajón que estaba en la base de la cama, Flippy lo abrió y saco las tijeras -''Gracias'' Mientras veía como cortaba el vendaje reaccione, una ves mas sabia algo que no debía saber, aunque ya no me sorprendía tanto como en otras ocasiones, cuando termino continuo con mi pie y luego con el hombro. Se sentó detrás de mi y me pidió que me bajara la toalla porque estorbaba para los vendajes, me apenaba pero lo hice sin ningún tipo de queja, sabia que el nunca haría algo para lastimare y lo del baño...''Bueno, él tiene 19 años, es normal que quiera algo mas, pero él se detuvo cuando me asuste a diferencia de... tengo que saber distinguirlos'' Flippy me había dicho algo sobre su enfermedad y yo sabia que era verdad, su personalidad cambiaba cada ves que se estresaba. Ciertamente aquel día se había portado muy anti-el, hablaba, caminaba y hasta me miraba diferente ''Es verdad, en ese momento sus ojos lucían muy diferentes y también era mas rudo con los demás, cuando íbamos por la calle parecía que no quería que se acercaran a mi, los otros días no había desconfiado de la gente excepto por lo del cine...en el cine ¿Como se veían sus ojos el día del cine?'' Recordaba que se había puesto celoso y que se había molestado con Did pero su expresión...'' ¡Es cierto el día del cine había cambiado! Intento aparentar que no pero había cambiado'' Sus ojos lo delataban, Flippy no cambiaba solo en momentos de estrés, cambiaba cada ves que se ponía celoso, descubrir eso me gustaba pero me asustaba a la vez, básicamente hablo con puros hombres, Cuddles, Handy, Did, Toothy y Nutty aunque no les hablaba tanto también estaban Cro, Sniffles, Mole el de la librería y si acaso Russel ''Pero solo había hablado el día que me quito a Did y no le había dado las gracias, el me ayudo a diferencia de otro que se quedo mirando...Splend...¡Oh por dios Splend!'' Voltee a todas partes buscando un reloj pero no había ninguno, recordé el que usaba Flippy y bruscamente acerque su muñeca a mi cara pero no lo estaba usando.

-''Nn...'' Mi brusquedad hiso que me doliera la mano  
>-'' ¿Flaky?'' Me cubrí bien con la toalla y me gire un poco para hablarle.<br>-'' ¿Que ho-hora es?''  
>-''Mmm las 10 creo''<br>-'' ¡A...!'' Me dolió la garganta.  
>-'' ¿Que pasa?''<br>-''T-te-teng-go que rrre-grre-sa-r''  
>-'' ¿Justo ahora?''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Esta helando afuera y te acabas de bañar''<br>-''P-pe-ro S-spllend ddijo q-que lle-ggara tem-pra-no''  
>-'' ¿Sabe que saliste conmigo''<br>-''Nno''  
>-''Me lo imagine ¿En donde se supone que estas?''<br>-''C-con Pe-tu nia''  
>-''Mmm, mándale un mensaje y di que te quedaras con ella''<br>-'' ¿A-aquí?''  
>-''No hay problema, quédate aquí y yo iré a la otra habitación'' ''No tengo otras opciones''<br>-' '¿D-don-de e-es-tta mi ce-lu-lar?''  
>-''Mmm, no estaba en tu ropa, tal vez se te callo en el lago, lo siento'' ''Rayos ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Traía mi celular en...no, mi celular estaba apagado en mi escritorio desde el sábado''<br>-'' ¡No!''  
>-'' ¿No?''<br>-''E-e-eee'' ''Vamos concéntrate'' -''Es-ta en ca-sa''  
>-'' ¿Lo dejaste en tu casa?'' Asentí -''Puedo ir a tomarlo ¿Donde lo dejaste?'' Flippy tubo la misma idea.<br>-''En mi es-cri-to-ri-o''  
>-''Bien iré por el solo deja que te sujete el vendaje'' Lo hiso y luego me dio una camisa para que me la pusiera -''No tardo''<br>-''G-gra-cias''

Flippy salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo oí cerrar la puerta del frente subí a la cama y me acerque a la ventana, como lo había dicho el frio era horrible, me asome con cuidado para que no me viera nadie y lo vi cruzar la calle, vi como entro silenciosamente a mi jardín y se dirigía al costado de la casa. Después de eso cerré la ventana lo más rápido que pude, me había dado mucho frio, era inútil seguir mirando ya que mi árbol me impediría hacerlo. Me senté nuevamente en la orilla de la cama. La camisa que me había dado era grande, de manga larga y de botones, yo era diestra y la mano lastimada era la derecha. Tarde mucho en desabrochar por completo la camisa, parecía una tarea fácil pero mis dedos eran muy torpes además de que al moverlos debía mantener el brazo inmóvil para que no me doliera el hombro. Cuando termine llego el dilema, que brazo debía meter primero para que no doliera tanto, sin quitarme la toalla inicie metiendo el izquierdo, pero me di cuenta de que después no podría meter el derecho. Intente metiendo el derecho primero mordiendo el cuello de la camisa y deslizando cuidadosamente la mano, la deje hasta el codo y luego lentamente metí la otra mano dejándola hasta el codo ''Tal ves debí pedirle a Flippy que me trajera ropa...'' Un fuerte portazo se escucho asustándome, oí como fuertes pasos subían las escaleras y finalmente se detenían frente a las de mi puerta, con mucha lentitud esta se abrió, me tranquilice al ver que era Flippy quien entraba mostrando mi celular. Flippy se acercó dándome mi celular y con poco cuidado se quito su abrigo arrojándolo lejos, sin decir una palabra subió a la cama poniéndose atrás de mí y después se sentó pegándome a su cuerpo dejándome entre sus piernas. Paso lentamente su mano izquierda por enzima de mi hombro y la derecha por mi cintura llevando ambas al lugar donde había sujetado la toalla arriba de mi pecho tomándola y quitándola lentamente, cuando me descubrió por completo, me apretó sujetando mis antebrazos inmovilizándome, entonces sentí su respiración en mi oído derecho.

-'' ¿Quien era el que estaba en tu casa?'' Dijo en un tono serio y juguetón al mismo tiempo.  
>-''Mi her-ma-no'' ''No puede estar pasando''<br>-''No hermosa, el otro'' Había olvidado que Did iría a casa.  
>-''D-did''<br>-''Te había dicho explícitamente que no te acercaras a el ¿Me estas provocando?'' No había ninguna duda había cambiado otra ves.  
>-''No'' Conteste asustada<br>-''Y si tu sabias que estaba ahí ¿Porque querías regresar?'' Empezaba a sonar amenazante  
>-''No me a-cor-da-ba que él es-ta-ria''<br>-''Mas vale que vallas mejorando tu memoria preciosa, a menos claro que quieras ver sangre correr'' Dijo acariciando su rostro detrás de mi oído. Me estaba muriendo del miedo  
>-''Sihh''<br>-''Buena niña, aunque, viéndote bien no tienes nada de niña'' Dijo mirando mis senos, voltee la cara a la izquierda cerrando los ojos, podía sentir un fuerte rubor en mi cara y el latir en mi corazón.-'' ¿Que pasa linda? ¿Te da vergüenza? Recuerda que fui yo el que desnudo para meterte en la bañera, fue muy grande la tentación de tocarte mientras lo hacia pero decidí esperar a que mi hermanito te curara ¿No queremos que este hermoso cuerpo se lastime verdad?''  
>-'' ¿Nno me lllas-tima-ras?''<br>-'' ¿A ti hermosa? Claro que no, a cualquier idiota que se te acerque claro que si, pero eso no va a pasar porque al que quieres es a mi ¿No''

-''¿A quien quieres hermosa?'' ''A alguien que no eres tu''  
>-''A Fff...Flikk-ppy''<br>-'' ¿Fliqpy?'' Soltó una pequeña risa al oír eso -''Esta bien, me gusta, llámame así preciosa'' Empezó a balancearse lentamente hacia los lados abrazándome, puso su boca en mi cuello y empezó a acariciarlo con sus labios, empecé a temblar del miedo, sabia que no debía provocarlo pero no podía evitar asustarme.-'' ¿Que pasa amor tienes frio? Debiste ponerte esto cuando te lo di ¿O es que querías ayuda?'' Se separo de mi y lentamente paso sus manos hacia adelante de la misma forma que antes y empezó a abotonar lentamente la camisa desde arriba poniendo su muñeca derecha sobre mi seno, cada ves que volteaba a verlo me lamia o besaba mi mejilla, penseque solo le gustaba ver mis expresiones mientras me toqueteaba el busto o eso creí hasta que iba a llegando a los últimos botones.

-''No...'' Fliqpy se detuvo  
>-'' ¿Que pasa cariño?'' Tome sus manos y trate de alejarlas de mi estomago -''Aaah ¿Tienes miedo de que haga esto?'' Con delicadeza puso sus manos sobre mis piernas y lentamente se fue acercando con las puntas de sus dedos hacia mi entrepierna, me estremecí y e intente moverme pero me inmovilizo doblando mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba dejando mi mano junto a mi cara y sujetando mi muñeca derecha solo con su brazo izquierdo, era muy fuerte, cerré los ojos apretándolos, entonces sentí como acariciaba mi entrepierna, en cuando sentí sus dedos ir mas abajo y adentro, soporte lo mas que pude para no gritar y darle gusto, pero no pude evitar soltar un fuerte gemido cuando sentí que empezaba introducir uno -''¿Te gusta preciosa?'' Dijo introduciendo lentamente su dedo, intentaba mantenerme quieta y no llorar pero daba un brinco cada vez que movía aunque fuera solo un poco la mano. Sentí las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas aun con los ojos cerrados.<p>

-''Ddde-tentee''  
>-''Mmm ¿Te duele corazón?'' Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza -''Ohh ya veo'' Retiro su mano de mi parte y volteo mi cara hacia la suya, espero a que abriera los ojos para llevar sus dedos a su boca y lamerlos con mucho placer, cuando termino me miro y dijo -''Cada vez me gustas mas pequeñita ¿Yo te gusto a ti?'' Me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.<br>-''Ssi''  
>-''Bien'' Me acosto en la cama y rápidamente se puso sobre mi, sabia que era lo que quería.<br>-''No...'' Le dije llorando.  
>-'' ¿Mmm? Tranquila cariño estas herida, además aun no estas lista, nunca te habían hecho algo así ¿verdad?''<br>-''No''  
>-''Me haces feliz, no dejare que nadie mas tenga tu primera vez pero solo yo se cuando la tomare''<br>-''Sssi''  
>-''Me alegra que te guste mi idea'' Dijo sonriendo. Claro que no me gustaba, solo le agradecía por no hacerme nada mas. ''Cierto, cierto, hay que enviarle el mensaje a tu hermanito'' Tomo mi celular y se acostó dejándose caer a mi lado encendiéndolo -'' ¿Con contraseña eh? Intentemos esta...sip funciono'' '' ¿Que?''<br>-'' ¿C-como...?''  
>-'' ¿Que como la se? Fácil, son los mismos números de siempre'' '' ¿Los mismos?'' -''Te apuesto lo que quieras a que también la usas en cosas como tu correo''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Tu mirada te delata dulzura'' Tenia razón, la uso en mi correo.<br>-'' ¿D-de don-de sa-que e-sos nu-me-ros?''  
>-''Del libro que te regale preciosa ¿Recuerdas? Lo anote en la contraportada'' ''¿Libro? ¿Cual? Tengo montones de ellos en casa''<br>-''Ssi''  
>-''Vaya tienes suerte amor, mira'' Dijo dándome el celular. Había abierto un mensaje y era de Splend<p>

-'Ni se te ocurra regresar ahora, quédate en donde estas y vuelve hasta mañana''

-''Oh...'' Ciertamente era mucha suerte, el clima estaba horrible por eso Splend no quería que saliera. Aunque por como me encontraba ahora no sabia si era buena o mala suerte  
>-''Al menos el rojito se preocupa por ti''<br>-''S-si''  
>-'' ¿Te ha cuidado bien?''<br>-''Si''  
>-''Que bien, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte'' Dijo levantándose ''Espera ¿Quien fue el que dijo eso?'' -''Bueno preciosa vamos a dormir, el idiota deberá trabajar doble mañana y tu necesitas descansar''<br>-''Si'' Flippy se paso al lado derecho de la cama haciendo que le diera la espalda.  
>-''Buenas noches'' Me dio un beso en la frente me abrazo pegándome a él y nos cubrió completamente. -''Recuerda que aquí estoy lindura''<p>

'' ¿Porque dijo eso?'' Sabia que él se dormiría con migo, pero no sabia con quien estaba durmiendo yo. ''Al menos sé que no me hará nada mas...por ahora'' Después de unos 40 minutos no había podido dormir ¿Como podría? Me había quedado quieta para no levantar sospechas, él tampoco se había movido pero era seguro que se había dormido, tenia la cara en mi cabello. No entendía como no le molestaba ''Estará acostumbrado tal vez...'' Podía ser, ya había tenido un 'recuerdo' de haber dormido juntos de niños. Hasta ese momento no había meditado sobre lo que había soñado esa tarde, pero bueno, no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Había recordado en que momento conocí a Flippy, generalmente mi memoria solo funcionaba hasta el momento en que me dormía en los brazos de uno de los que nos ayudaron, después de eso solo eran borrosas imágenes de los rostros de mi familia preocupada y ya, supongo porque eso era lo único que podía ver de ellos, pero estaba bien, solo me dejaron un par de días...''Pero ¿En que momento la situación mejoro?'' Cerré los ojos y me concentre intentando recordar en que momento mis padres regresaron. ''Al menos ya se en que momento conocí a Flippy...''

''Flippy...''

-''Flippy...'' Dije sosteniendo su mano.  
>-'' ¿Que pasa?'' Respondió mirándome extrañado.<br>-''Umm...'' Al ver mi nerviosismo se arrodillo para quedar maso menos a mi altura  
>-''Dime''<br>-''Ma-mañana... ¿Puedo volver contigo otra vez?''  
>-''Claro'' Dijo sonriendo. -'' ¿Como te llamas?''<br>-''Flaky''  
>-''Es bonito, me gusta tu nombre'' Me hiso sonreír<br>-''Gracias''  
>-''Mejor entra rápido o se preocuparan por ti''<br>-''No...''  
>-''Claro que si, ve'' Se levanto y me observo hasta que me pare en la puerta de la casa. -''Entra''<br>-''No puedo''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-''Esta cerrado'' Flippy entro e intento abrir, comprando que estaba cerrado.  
>-'' ¿Por donde entras?''<br>-''Por atrás''  
>-''Vamos'' Lleve a Flippy al patio trasero hasta la puerta de la cocina -'' ¿Porque tienes que entrar por atrás?''<br>-''No se'' Flippy abrió la puerta y con algo de desconfianza entro conmigo. Al no escuchar ningún ruido me pregunto -'' ¿No hay nadie?''  
>-''No''<br>-'' ¿Salieron?''  
>-''Están con mi hermano''<br>-'' ¿Con tu hermano?''  
>-''El esta en el hospital''<br>-''Ahh... pero ¿Vienen por ti mas tarde verdad?''  
>-''No me dejan entrar con mi hermano, mis papas llegan en la noche''<br>-''Mmm... ¿Cantos años tienes?''  
>-''6''<br>-'' ¿Que? No te pueden dejar sola, de seguro mas tarde llega alguien''  
>-''No''<br>-''Te lo aseguro, va a llegar alguien''  
>-''No''<br>-''Solo tienes miedo de estar sola'' Eso era verdad  
>-''Si''<br>'' ¿A que hora llegan tus padres?''  
>-''No se''<br>-'' ¿Sabes leer el reloj?''  
>-''No''<br>-''Entonces... ya se, ven''  
>-''Si'' Me llevo al patio trasero.<br>-'' ¿Como es el sol cuando llegan? ¿Así como esta ahora o mas naranja?''  
>-''Llegan cuando esta la luna''<br>-'' ¿Que? ¿Como pueden dejarte tantas horas sola?''  
>-''N-no se''<br>-''Eso no esta bien ¿Que se supone que haces todo el día?''  
>-''La tarea''<br>-'' ¿Y que mas?''  
>-''Dormir''<br>-'' ¿A que hora comes?''  
>-''Cuando llegan mis papas''<br>-''Me refiero a cuando estas aquí sola ¿Que comes?''  
>-''Nada'' Flippy se quedo callado un momento con cara de confusión<br>-''Te has de haber equivocado en la hora''  
>-'' ¿Me equivoqué?''<br>-''Esta bien, no es importante, ahora me tengo que ir pero si necesitas algo ve a mi casa ¿Si?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Entonces nos vemos mañana, espérame en el mismo lugar donde te encontré hoy''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Hasta mañana''

Después de que se fue el día paso lento hice la tarea y en cuanto termine fui a mirar la televisión hasta que me quede dormida, así pase varias horas hasta que llegaron mis padres, no les conté sobre Flippy, estaba segura de que no me escucharían. Al día siguiente nuevamente se me hiso tarde y otra vez me castigaron, no había visto a Flippy en la mañana pero maso menos recordaba el camino. La maestra me pidió el reporte, había olvidado mostrárselos a mis padres, dijo que debía llevarlo al día siguiente. Al terminar las clases salí directamente a la misma banca del día anterior pero Flippy no llegaba, pensé que no vendría hasta que lo vi saliendo de la escuela.

-''Perdón, se me hiso tarde''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Vámonos'' Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos el camino a casa -''Ayer si llegaron tus padres verdad''  
>-''No''<br>-''Recuerda, ¿Como era el sol cuando llegaron?''  
>-''Ya no estaba''<br>-''Mmm''  
>-''Dices mucho eso''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''Dices mucho 'mmm' ''<br>-'' ¿En serio?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''No lo había notado'' Dijo sonriendo. Al llegar a casa me acompaño a la puerta de atrás pero esta ves no pudimos entrar ya que esta estaba cerrada, Flippy algo molesto dijo -''¿Por donde planean que entres?''  
>-''No se''<br>-''Ven, debe haber alguna forma para que entres'' Flippy reviso todas las ventanas para ver si podíamos entrar por alguna sin éxito. -''No puedo creerlo'' Parecía muy molesto  
>-''Perdón''<br>-'' ¿Que? No te disculpes por la torpeza de los demás... ven iremos a casa''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Lo siento, no puedo dejarte aquí afuera, vamos''  
>-''N-o puedo''<br>-''No me tengas miedo no voy a hacerte nada malo además es solo un rato en lo que llegan'' Mire mi casa y pensé ''Si es solo un ratito no se darán cuenta'' Además de que me gustaba la idea de no estar sola  
>-''Si''<p>

Flippy escribió algo e un papel y lo dejo en la puerta, me llevo a su casa pero nadie le abrió, el saco su propia llave y entro, me explico que su padre estaba en un viaje y que su madre llegaba a las 6.30 todos los días de su trabajo pero a diferencia de la mía le dejaba la comida hecha para que el solo la caliente y le llamaba durante el día para saber si estaba bien, al probar la comida me supo muy bien ''¿Porque mi mama no hace eso?'' pensaba mientras comía. Cuando terminamos volvimos a mi casa, Flippy no me creía que mis padres llegaran tan noche y estaba convencido que llegarían de un momento a otro, cuando llegamos comprobó que no habían llegado.

-''Mmm, entraremos por aquí'' Dijo señalando mi ventana  
>-'' ¿Como?''<br>-''Así'' Dijo mostrándome una navaja. -''¿De quien es ese cuarto?''  
>-''Mio''<br>-''Perfecto, tu casa es igual a la mía la ventana ha de ser igual'' Flippy trepo el árbol con mucho cuidado y llego a mi ventana, paso la navaja entre las puertas levantando el seguro. Empujo los cristales y estos se abrieron por completo. -''Listo, ya podemos entrar'' Dijo desde arriba, apenas toque el árbol me grito. -''¡No, no subas! Yo te subiré'' Flippy se bajo del árbol, me quito la mochila y dejo la suya en el piso agachándose -''Súbete a mi espalda''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Esta bien, si puedo contigo solo no te sueltes''  
>-''Umm bueno...''<br>-''Tranquila, todo saldrá bien'' Me subí con miedo a su espalda y apreté lo mas que pude mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mi hermano ya me había cargado en esa forma antes pero nunca trepando un albor, llegamos sin problemas a una rama gruesa que daba a mi ventana, Flippy me sentó en ella y me ayudo a entrar.-''Ahora bajare por las cosas'' Y así lo hiso, subió la mochila y la mía sin problemas, tenia mucha fuerza-''Mmm, si quieres me puedo quedar contigo un rato ¿Tus papas se enojan si traes gente?'' No iban a llegar de todas formas y no quería estar sola  
>-''No''<br>-''Bueno entonces me quedare aquí hasta que lleguen ¿Esta bien?'' Sentí raro cuando pidió mi opinión, mi hermano generalmente solo me dice que pasara sin preguntar  
>-''Si''<br>-''Bien ¿Vamos a hacer la tarea de acuerdo?''  
>-''Si''<p>

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, esta era cuadrada, Flippy se sentó frente a mi y saco unos cuadernos donde se puso a escribir. Yo hice lo mismo, la tarea eran algunos ejercicios de escritura, los cuales hice rápidamente. Flippy en cambio siguió escribiendo por un largo rato, él lo hacia con la mano izquierda y yo nunca había visto a alguien hacerlo por lo que llamo mucho mi atención, guarde mis cosas y lo observe por un rato hasta que noto que lo estaba haciendo. Rápidamente desvié la mirada, a mi hermano no le gustaba que viera sus tareas y supuse que a Flippy tampoco, pensé que me regañaría hasta que escuche como movía la silla, se había pasado a mi lado derecho.

-'' ¿Terminaste?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Mira, a mi me encargaron escribir todo esto'' Dijo mostrándome su cuaderno.  
>-''Es mucho''<br>-''Si, pero ya no falta tanto''  
>-''Umm ¿Porque usas esa mano?''<br>-''Ah ¿Esto? Puedo escribir con las 2 manos mira'' Flippy me mostro que también escribía con la mano derecha.  
>-''Genial''<br>-'' ¿Verdad? Mama dijo que no mucha gente puede''  
>-'' ¿No?''<br>-''Nop, es raro''

Al ver que mis padres no llegaban decidió acompañarme mas tiempo, me pregunto porque mi hermano estaba en el hospital y le conté la historia. Al igual que Cuddles parecía perturbado cuando la escucho. También me pregunto si me habían dejado sola antes, le dije que 'muchos días' pero creo que no me creyó, dijo que su madre trabajaba en una guardería y cuidaba niños todo el día. Flippy hablaba mucho pero también me pregunta mucho que pienso. Cuando el sol, estaba naranja dijo que tenia que irse, no quería dejarme sola pero tenia que regresar. Se despidió de mi y me pidió que lo esperara en el mismo lugar. La noche con mis padres fue maso menos igual. Al día siguiente me quede dormida y llegue mas tarde que de costumbre a la escuela pero esta ves la maestra no me dijo nada. En la salida Flippy volvió a llevarme a casa, de nuevo comí en su casa y entramos por la ventana a la mía, pasamos el día igual que el anterior, cuando Flippy estaba a punto de irse se escucho que abrían la puerta del frente, se escucho que alguien corría por las escaleras y cuando Flippy se acercó a mi puerta esta se abrió de violentamente haciendo que Flippy brincara para evitar ser golpeado, mi madre fue la que entro, pero no vio a Flippy porque él se había quedado detrás de la puerta, mi madre me miro sujetando la perilla y cuando la soltó lo primero que hiso fue abofetearme haciendo que me callera al piso.

-''Me llamo tu maestra ¿Porque estas llegando tarde?''  
>-''E-es que...''<br>''Si vuelves a llegar tarde dijo que te iban a suspender, entiende que ni tu padre ni yo tenemos tiempo para estarte cuidando''  
>-''Mama...''<br>-'' ¿Todavía te atreves a llorar? Si no estamos aquí es por tu culpa, porque casi mataste a tu hermano''  
>-'' ¡Yo no quería lastimarlo!''<br>-'' ¡A mi no me gritas!'' ME golpeo nuevamente -''¡Deja de llorar! Si vuelvo a recibir quejas de tu escuela te va a ir mucho peor, ahora no me molestes''

Dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe, Flippy se movió para ponerle seguro a la puerta, parecía asustado, me quede en el piso intentando contener las lagrimas hasta que sentí los brazos de Flippy a mi alrededor, intente lo mas que pude mordiendo mis labios.

-''Llora''  
>-'N-no''<br>-''No le hagas caso, no es tu culpa, nada es tu culpa'' Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Flippy y deje las lagrimas correr  
>-''Mmi mama n-no me quiere...''<br>-''Si te quiere solo esta asustada, tiene miedo de que le pase algo malo a tu hermano''  
>-''E-es mi c-culpa''<br>-''No, tu no querías hacerle daño fue un accidente''  
>-'' ¿Va a regresar?<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-'' ¿Mi hermano…va a regresar?''<br>-''Claro que si solo va a tardar un poco''  
>-''Llllo e-extraño'' Flippy se quedo callado unos minutos y dijo<br>-''No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí, yo cuidare de ti y nadie va a volver a golpearte...¿Me vas a dejar cuidarte?'' Asentí con la cabeza y seguí llorando por mucho tiempo Flippy no me soltó en ningún momento.

Desperté llorando asustada en una oscura habitación, al mirar la ventana y reconocerla me di cuenta de que era la habitación de Flippy, recordé entonces que se había dormido a mi lado pero no había nadie, me senté en la cama y me levante lo mas rápido que pude, no logre dar ni 2 pasos y me caí, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, no podía ver bien y me dolía la cabeza, intente gritar pero mi garganta no emitió ni un sonido pensé que me desmallaría y entonces se abrió la puerta.

-'' ¿Nena que haces en el suelo?'' Se arrodillo frente a mi y dijo -'' ¿Tanto me extrañabas? Si solo salí un momen...'' Me abalance contra el abrasándolo, sabia que era Fliqpy, sabia que no debía hacer nada para provocarlo y aunque me estaba lastimando lo abrase con toda la fuerza que tenia quería sentir sus brazos sobre mi así como hace 7 años. -'' ¿Que pasa?'' Podía imaginar su cara de confusión. -''Anda, tuviste un mal sueño ¿No?'' ''Si, un sueño horrible'' -''Calma preciosa, recuerdo que estoy aquí y... ¡Hey! ¡Estas hirviendo!'' Sentí que me cargo y que me puso de nuevo en la cama, a lo lejos escuchaba su vos pero ya no podía verlo, no sé que paso después de eso, perdí el conocimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

Todo inicia de nuevo…

-'' ¿Flaky?'' No reconozco la voz -''Flaky, despierta''  
>-'' ¿Don?'' Dije tallándome los ojos<br>-''No, soy yo Flippy''  
>-'' ¿Flippy?''<br>-''Hola Flaky, tienes el sueño pesado''  
>-'' ¿Que es eso?''<br>-''Significa que no te despiertas fácilmente''  
>-''Ah...''<br>-''Vamos hay que ir a la escuela''

Dijo Flippy ayudándome a bajar de la cama. Entre al baño a cambiarme y el me espero afuera preparando mis libros. Habían pasado 4 días desde que mi madre me había golpeado frente a Flippy y fueron 4 días en los que prácticamente no estuve aquí. Aquel día después de maso menos media hora logre calmarme, Flippy me seco las lagrimas, y paso un rato mas conmigo, cuando salió la luna me acostó y me arropo para que durmiera, dijo que entre mas temprano durmiera mas rápido llegaría el día siguiente, pensábamos que tal vez mi madre me llevaría al colegio al día siguiente para evitarse quejas de mi maestra pero eso no sucedió, como todos los días se encerró en su habitación y no noto cuando salí, al llegar a la esquina de la calle encontré a Flippy esperándome recargado en la pared, me alegro mucho verlo y no le pregunte porque estaba ahí, me imagino que el nunca creyó que mi madre me llevaría, creo que en el fondo yo también sabia que seria así. Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela y le entregue a la maestra el reporte firmado por Flippy, como el había dicho la maestra no intento leer la firma. Durante clases no podíamos vernos ya que la escuela dividía a los alumnos de primer a tercer grado en un patio y los de cuarto a sexto en otro. A la hora de la salida el me llevaba a su casa , pasamos todo el día ahí hasta que vimos que llegaban mis padres y Flippy me metió por la ventana. Al día siguiente él fue a despertarme, se subió al árbol y toco la ventana pero como no lo escuche entro a despertarme, se repitió la rutina de pasar el día con el y regresar antes de que lo notaran. El fin se semana fue un poco diferente, desayune con mis padres y cuando se fueron al hospital fui a la casa de enfrente, conocí a la mama de Flippy, era alta delgada de cabello verde y ojos negros, muy amable. Cuando me conoció lo primero que hiso fue abrazarme, solo Cuddles lo había hecho cuando me vio por primera vez después de eso. Flippy me acompaño a casa, no sabíamos a que hora llegarían mis padres siendo sábado así que nos quedaríamos ahí y en cuanto llegaran él se iría, dijo que ellos no debían enterarse de que pasaba el día con el, me imaginaba que era porque se enojarían al saberlo, la mama de Flippy tampoco sabia que me quedaba en su casa, cuando llegaba me escondía en la habitación de Flippy mientras ellos cenaban y cuando terminaban el regresaba con migo hasta que era hora de volver, salíamos por el patio sin que ella se diera cuenta y Flippy me subía a mi habitación. Así pasamos el fin de semana. El día de hoy el plan era el mismo, pero a la salida...

-''Flaky ya vámonos'' Dijo Cuddles desde la puerta del salón  
>-''Ya voy'' Dije tomando mi bolso y corriendo hacia él.<br>-'' ¿Porque ya no traes la otra mochila?''  
>-''Flippy dijo que esta era mas fácil de cargar''<br>-''Ahh''

Por la mañana cuando salí del baño Flippy había guardado mis libros en un bolso, los días anteriores el había cargado mi mochila. Dijo que si usaba una bolsa le seria mas fácil, era como las que usan los carteros. Salí junto con Cuddles de la escuela y nos sentamos juntos en la banca, a veces su papa llegaba tarde por el. Cuando Flippy llego rápidamente fui a abrazarlo con mucho cariño, me ponía muy feliz verlo, Cuddles puso una cara extraña pero no dijo nada.

-'' ¿Nos vamos?''  
>-''Pero Cuddles se va a quedar solo''<br>-''Bueno entonces vamos a hacerle compañía hasta que se vaya'' Me dijo sonriendo.  
>-''Si'' Nos sentamos con Cuddles en la banca, yo quede en medio de los 2.<br>-''Hola'' Flippy saludo a Cuddles.  
>-''Hola''<br>-'' ¿Te llamas Cuddles verdad?''  
>-''Si ¿Eres el hermano de Flaky?''<br>-''No, mi hermano se llama Don, él es Flippy''  
>-''Se parecen''<br>-''No es cierto, mi hermano tiene el pelo rojo''  
>-''Ah si, como tu''<br>-''Si, y sus ojos''  
>-'' ¿No lo conoces Cud?'' Pregunto Flippy<br>-''No''  
>-''Si lo conoces, lo viste una ves''<br>-''No me acuerdo''  
>-''Esta bien Cud ¿Porque no han llegado por ti?''<br>-''A veces mi papa se tarda ¿Y ustedes?''  
>-''Esperaremos a que tu te vayas''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Para que no te quedes solo''<br>-'' ¡Que bien!''

A Cuddles le agrado Flippy, estuvimos los 3 platicando un rato hasta que llegaron por el, su padre se estaciono justo frente a la puerta de la escuela, nosotros estábamos a unos metros de ella y cuando nos acercamos Cuddles me abrazo y dijo

-''Ya me voy, ¿No van a venir por ti Flaky?''  
>-''No, Flippy me va a llevar<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''A mi también me gustaría saber eso jovencito'' Levantamos la mirada y vimos a mi maestra parada en la entrada de la escuela -'' Me he fijado en que la traes por las mañanas ¿Que eres de ella?''<br>-''Soy su primo, mi tía me pidió que la acompañara''  
>-'' ¿Es verdad eso Flaky?'' Me pregunto la maestra<br>-''Si''  
>-''Hmm y ¿Porque no vienen por ella sus padres?''<br>-''Mi tío trabaja y mi tía cuida de Splendont''  
>-'' ¿Ya ha mejorado?''<br>-''No mucho''  
>-''Ya veo, espero que se mejore pronto''<br>-''Gracias''

Después de eso Cuddles se subió al auto de su padre y nosotros nos alejamos caminando un poco rápido, tal vez me lo imagine pero creo que el no creyó en la palabra de Flippy. Cuando caminábamos a casa Flippy me explico que era lo que íbamos a hacer si alguien mas preguntaba en una situación así. Diríamos que él era mi primo, su padre era hermano de mi madre así no podrían descubrirnos por el apellido. Ese día Flippy y yo tomamos una ruta diferente, me llevo a una librería, Flippy me dio a escoger 3 libros y los rento. Eran para que los leyera por las noches antes de dormir, así tendría algo que hacer. Durante 2 semanas mas los días siguieron iguales hasta que una noche mi madre llego un poco mas tarde sola, al parecer mi padre empezaría a trabajar mas tiempo para poder pagar la hospitalización de mi hermano, ella me hecho la culpa e intento golpearme de nuevo, pero esta vez corrí a mi habitación y me encerré antes de que lo hiciera. Tenía miedo de que entrara e intente salir por la ventana pero no pude hacerlo, Flippy nunca me había dejado subir sola y jamás había bajado antes. Al día siguiente le conté a Flippy lo sucedido y me felicito por haber huido, él ya me había dicho que lo hiciera pero me pidió que no volviera a intentar bajar yo sola por el árbol, cuando volvimos a casa subió a su habitación y trajo un celular con el, dijo que era suyo y que ahora seria para mi, el tenia uno nuevo y ya no utilizaba el que me dio, dijo que la próxima ves que pasara algo así le llamara y el vendría por mi. Me daba mucho gusto saber que podría llamarle cuando quería. Paso casi un mes y todo siguió igual...pero en aumento. Mis días eran cada ves mas cerca de Flippy y mas lejos de mis papas, a mi padre casi no lo veía y cuando estaba en casa solía ignorarme al igual que mi mama, me prestaban menos y menos atención. Los sábados y domingos solo veía a mis padres un rato en la mañana y los recibía por las noches, pero los 2 últimos no habían notado mi presencia, llegaban y se iban directo a su habitación sin verme. El viernes Flippy me llevo a su casa como de costumbre, me escondí en su habitación mientras cenaba pero cando el regreso me había dormido, decidió acostarse el también para descansar un momento, cuando se despertó era de día, me despertó y ambos nos asustamos, creímos que mis padres me estarían buscando pero no podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, cuando llegamos a casa descubrimos que mis padres se habían ido nuevamente al hospital y cuando llegaron por la noche nuevamente se fueron a su habitación si revisar si estaba en casa, cuando llore por esto Flippy se molesto mucho con mis padres y me propuso algo.

-''Ven a vivir en mi casa''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Si Flaky, no tiene caso que sigas aquí''  
>-'' ¿Pero que pasara si se dan cuenta?''<br>-''No te preocupes no lo sabrán, mi mama tampoco''  
>-'' ¿Entonces?''<br>-''Dormirás en casa y pasaras el día ahí, entre semana regresaras a cenar con ellos ...¿Si quieres?''

Flippy hablaba en serio, al principio no sabia que contestar pero al pensarlo la respuesta fue muy obvia ¿Quedarme sola en casa acompañada solo de mis pesadillas? ¿O vivir con alguien que me quiere y cuidara de mi todo el tiempo? Durante las siguientes 3 semanas todo fue tal y como Flippy había dicho, solo pisaba mi casa 1 hora por día y los fines de semana no estaba ahí, solo había un problema, el próximo sábado seria navidad y no sabíamos que planes tendrían mis padres, posiblemente iríamos a casa de mis tíos, pero no estaba segura, como era martes estaba en casa de Flippy, salimos a escondidas por el patio, cuando le dimos la vuelta a la casa Flippy se paro en seco, había alguien desconocido en la entrada de su casa y nos había visto, cuando se acercó a nosotros me escondí tras de Flippy y entonces él dijo.

-''Hola''  
>-''Hola hijo'' ''¡Nos descubrieron!''<br>-''¿F...Flippy?''

Desperté un poco exaltada, estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación de Flippy, la reconocí al instante cuando vi en techo, me senté en la cama y descubrí a un Flippy dormido arrodillado junto a la cama recargado en esta ''Me estuvo cuidando toda la noche''. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y suavemente acaricie su cabello, ''No importa cuanto tiempo pase ¿Vas a seguir cuidando verdad?'' Verlo dormir era extraño, nunca lo había hecho...''Ahora puedo recordar cosas como esa, estuviste ahí cada ves que te necesite y me ayudaste en todo lo que pudiste...¿En que momento dejaste de hacerlo?'' Mire por la ventana y al ver la quietud de las ramas del pino imagine que el clima habria mejorado un poco ''Ese pino...'' Cada ves que me sentía mal corría hacia él, Petunia dijo que por su olor me recordaba a ti ''No creo que haya sido por eso'' Observe un momento la habitación, mi ropa estaba doblada en el piso junto a Flippy, todo seguía igual que en mis sueños, un poco mas sucia tal vez pero seguía igual de cálida. La costumbre de dormir totalmente cubierta la había tomado de él, cuando dormía en su casa tenia que ser así para que su mama no me viera, retome esa costumbre una semana antes cuando obtuve el abrigo de Flippy. ''Sera la memoria corporal ¿No? Aunque en mi casa si sentía frio...Es curioso ¿Porque en mi casa hace tanto frio pero aquí no?''

-'' ¿Flaky?'' Dijo Flippy despertando  
>-''Buenos días''<br>-''Ya recuperaste tu vos''  
>-''Si, creo que si'' Flippy puso su mano en mi frente<br>-''Ya no tienes fiebre ¿Como te sientes?''  
>-''Bien, ya no me duele nada''<br>-''Que bueno'' Flippy se sentó en la cama  
>-'' ¿Dormiste?''<br>-''Si no te preocupes, recuerda que suelo dormir por las mañanas''  
>-''Entonces duerme ahora''<br>-''No, tenemos que llevarte a casa'' ''¿Tenemos?''  
>-''No te preocupes esos dos duermen mucho te aseguro que siguen dormidos''<br>-'' ¿Se quedo a dormir?'' ''Oh no...''  
>-''Si, posiblemente''<br>-''Ya veo''  
>-''...Flippy''<br>-'' ¿Si?''  
>-''No debes preocuparte mas por Did''<br>-'' ¿Mmm?''  
>-''Did ya tiene novia''<br>-'' ¿Desde cuando?''  
>-''Desde el día del baile, es la hermanita de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Petunia no es de tu edad?''  
>-''Si'' Flippy dejo escapar una pequeña risa al oír eso ''¿Pensaste lo mismo que yo verdad?'' -''Aquí esta tu ropa''<br>-''Ah, gracias''  
>-'' ¿Puedes ponértela tu sola?''<br>-'' ¿Eh?'' Eso trajo a mi mente el 'lindo' recuerdo de Fliqpy ayudándome a vestirme -''¿Porque?''  
>-''Por tu s brazos ¿Ya los puedes mover bien?''<br>-''Umm creo que si''  
>-''Entonces te esperare abajo, preparare algo para desayunar''<br>-''Si''

Flippy salió de la habitación para que pudiera cambiarme, me senté en la cama y empecé a desdoblar mi ropa, había olvidado lo empalmada que iba el día de ayer, me estaba vistiendo en casa de un chico ''Cualquiera va a pensar mal si se entera de esto...y de lo de ayer...y de lo del viernes'' Estaba segura que nadie creería en la enfermedad de Flippy, yo tampoco quería creer en ella pero sabia que era verdad, nadie me iba a creer, nadie me iba a apoyar...''Nadie se enterara entonces'' Me vestí con mucho cuidado para no lastimarme pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, los zapatos. Flippy no me los trajo, supuse que seguirían mojados, tendremos que desayunar rápido para regresar antes de que se den cuenta o no podre dar ninguna buena explicación...'' ¿Como en los viejos tiempos no?'' Logre ponerme de pie sin problemas pero dolía un poco al caminar, no era la gran cosa, solo debía evitar correr y listo. Durante el desayuno Flippy me conto sobre que paso después de que caí al agua, obviamente el salto al agua para sacarme y me dio respiración, me imagino que se vio igual a cuando aquel hombre le hiso lo mismo a mi hermano. Después de eso me trajo a casa, lo vieron unas 2 personas pero nadie intento ayudarle, no me sorprende. Terminamos de desayunar y era hora de volver a casa, no pasaba de mediodía aun así que no había peligro alguno. Cruzamos la calle en silencio y cuando llegamos a mi puerta lo detuve para hablar con el.

-''Flippy, quiero preguntarte algo''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-''Si ayer me habías rechazado en el parque...¿Que significo el beso?''  
>-''...Sabia que preguntarías por eso''<br>-''Entonces ya tienes preparada una respuesta ¿No es así?'' Flippy me abraso con mucha delicadeza, sabia que eso no era buena señal.  
>-''Eres la única que me acepta tal y como soy...'' Esa pausa me lo rebelo todo ''Pero sigo siento un peligro para ti''<br>-''Además del estrés... ¿Que otras cosas despiertan a Fliqpy?  
>-'' ¿Fliqpy?''<br>-''Contéstame por favor''  
>-''Sonidos fuertes como explosiones aunque eso es en menos ocasiones, la sangre es el detonante''<br>-''Entiendo''  
>-''Entonces sabes que no podemos estar juntos, el busca conseguir sangre''<br>-'' ¿Eso significa que sientes lo mismo por mi?''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Dices 'No podemos por esto' Entonces, si el no estuviera ¿Cual seria tu respuesta?''  
>-''...''Me sonreía pero su mirada era la mas triste que había visto. Se inclino y yo me pare de puntas para poder alcanzarlo y besarnos, de repente Flippy se quito algo bruscamente -'' ¡En serio! ¿No podemos ir a ningún lado sin que nos sigan?''<br>-''Ah y en la puerta de su casa es muy privado ¿No?'' Voltee a la acera y vi a Cuddles caminando hacia nosotros.  
>-''Hola Cuddles'' Dije sin ganas<br>-''Si a mi también me alegra verte''  
>-''Si le vas a dar tu reporte semanal a mi hermano regresa mas tarde sigue dormido''<br>-'' ¿Crees que no se eso? Vine a verte a ti''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-'' ¿No has hablado con Giggles verdad?''  
>-''Umm...no''<br>-''Entonces no estas enterada de la bella noticia ¿Verdad?''  
>-'' ¿Tiene que estarlo?'' Dijo Flippy<br>-'' ¿Paso algo malo?''  
>-''Si consideras malo que me bote''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-'' ¿Eso es malo Flaky?'' Mire a Flippy si saber que contestarle '' ¿En que rayos esta pensando Giggles?''<br>-''Vamos adentro'' Entramos a casa los 3 y fuimos a la mesa de la cocina a hablar.  
>-''Muy bien, ahora dime que paso''<br>-''De acuerdo, el día del baile después de que se fue Petunia, Giggles se empezó a comportar raro, estaba distraída y nerviosa, empezó a buscar cualquier escusa para alejarse de mi, entre ellas que iba a hablar contigo ¿Eso no paso verdad?''  
>-''No''<br>-''En fin, Toothy fue a decirme lo mucho que te estabas divirtiendo y en lo que fui a verte Giggles desapareció, la busque toda la noche hasta que me dijeron que se había ido''  
>-'' ¿Te dejo ahí?''<br>-''Si'' Dijo recargando su rostro sobre su mano  
>-'' ¿Con quien se fue?''<br>-''Obviamente contigo no, pensé que taaal vez se habría ido con Petunia pero ayer comprobé que no, se me ocurrió venir a buscarte y Splend dijo que habías ido a casa de Petunia y que te iba a decir que no fueras a regresar por el clima tan malo, estúpidamente fui a buscarte para encontrar solo a Lanny, la cual dijo que Petunia se estaba bañando y que tu no habías ido, por cierto a cambio de no decirle a Splend que te fuiste a otra parte y mágicamente apareciste en tu puerta junto a tu vecino favorito , quiero que me expliques que paso''  
>-''...Ok'' Respondí volteando a ver a Flippy, el cual tenia una expresión seria y sorprendida a la vez<br>-''¿No puede ocultarte nada sin que la descubras cierto?'' Cuddles recargo su rostro sobre su mano  
>-''Flip, como ya sabes he pasado los últimos 8 años junto a Flaky, ya conozco todos sus truquitos y por cierto hermanita ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de nada?''<br>-'' ¿A que te refieres?''  
>-''Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta, me di cuenta cuando te escapaste de la escuela, supe desde el principio que lo invitarías al baile y ayer desde que oí que irías a casa de Petunia sabia que no estarías ahí''<br>-'' ¿Y si sabias todo eso porque no la detuviste?'' Pregunto Flippy  
>-'' ¿Para que? Honestamente no creo que me hubiera hecho caso ¿O si Flaky? Desde el principio yo te quería ayudar, quise conocer en persona a este tarado para asegurarme de que estarías bien, pero en lugar de confiar en mi y pensar que estaría de tu lado seguiste mintiendo y ocultándome cosas, entiendo que te molesta que te trate así pero ¿Como esperas que reaccione? Tu, mi amiga...mi hermanita llega un día de la mano de un desconocido mucho mayor diciéndome que todo estará bien y lo primero que hace es poner a mis amigos en mi contra para que le ayuden a mentirme''<br>-''Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio''  
>-''Se supone que me conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo'' Me sentí un poco mal al oír eso.<br>-''Lo siento'' Tenia que disculparme.  
>-''No vuelvas a desconfiar de mi''<br>-''La consideras de tu sangre'' Dijo Flippy, supongo que lo hiso para cambiar el tema.  
>-''En realidad...lo somos'' Y si cambio<br>-''...Un poco'' Le respondí  
>-''Investigamos un poco y resulto que somos primos'' Dijo Cuddles<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''Lo se es raro y nadie lo sabe pero así es'' Respondió Cuddles.<br>-'' ¿Flaky como es que no sabia eso?'' Flippy se veía muy sorprendido  
>-''Nadie lo sabe, ni nuestros padres, además el parentesco es lejano''<br>-'' ¿Que parentesco tienen?''  
>-''Te lo voy a explicar para que no preguntes por partes, Flaky y yo hemos estado en las mismas clases toda nuestra vida, cuando estábamos en 4° nos dijeron que hiciéramos un árbol genealógico y al entregarlo descubrimos que nuestros bisabuelos eran hermanos: nuestros tatarabuelos tuvieron un niño y una niña, la chica es la bisabuela de Flaky y el varón es mi bisabuelo, tuvieron varios hijos, uno de los de él es mi abuela y uno de los de ella es el abuelo de Flaky, mi abuela tubo a mi papa y el abuelo de Flaky a su padre''<br>-''Entiendo, tu perdiste el apellido original con tu abuela y Flaky con su bisabuela''  
>-''Si, vendríamos a ser primos en 3° grado aunque creo que eso no existe, solo compartimos un 13% de sangre'' Dijo Cuddles<br>-''Los hijos de ambos podrían casarse sin preocupaciones'' Dijo Flippy  
>-''El hermanito de Cuddles es un poco pelirrojo''<br>-''¿En serio?''  
>-''Cub tiene el cabello un poco naranja'' Dijo Cuddles -''Tal ves lo veas otro día pero ahora ustedes tienen que hablar''<br>-''Si...''  
>-''Para empezar ¿Que te paso en la mano? ¿Porque no caminas bien? ¿Y porque no mueves ese brazo?''<br>-''Ayer...me caí en el lago y me corte la mano  
>-''Alto alto ¿Como te caíste?''<br>-''Fue mi culpa'' Dijo Flippy a lo que Cuddles solo levanto una ceja.  
>-''No fue tu culpa''<br>-'' ¿Que hacías en el lago?''  
>-''Estaba caminando con Flippy entre los arboles, corrí y me lastime el pie, seguí corriendo y sin ver llegue a una parte que iba de bajada, me caí y fui a dar al lago, el me saco''<br>-'' ¿Porque corriste?  
>-Umm...''<br>-''Si ya te habías lastimado ¿Porque seguiste corriendo? ¿De que huías?'' Al ver mi preocupación Flippy hablo  
>-''Se alteró por mi culpa, por eso salió corriendo''<br>-'' ¿Que le hiciste?'' Cuddles veía a Flippy con una mirada asesina  
>-''Me rechazo'' Ambos voltearon a verme<br>-'' ¿Que?'' dijo Cuddles y Flippy solo observo algo confundido  
>-''Me le declare y el me rechazo, me altere salí corriendo y me caí''<br>-''Entonces ¿Que fue eso que vi en la puerta?'' ''...Oh no''  
>-''No fue nada''<br>-''Si aja ¿Que fue eso Flip? ¿El premio de consolación o faje casual?''  
>-'' ¡Cuddles!''<br>-'' ¿Sabes? Ya todo empieza a tomar lógica, te lastimaste y te llevo a tu casa, luego te quedaste a dormir ahí espero que en una habitación separada y como ahora el señorito se siente culpable se te esta compensando dejándose querer''  
>-''Si me siento culpable pero no por eso fue lo que viste''<br>-'' ¿Entonces?''  
>-''Si la rechace pero no porque no la quisiera, fue porque sé que no soy bueno para ella, le explique porque y aun así ella me acepto''<br>-'' ¿Ósea que lo que vi fue un 'Cambie de opinión'?''  
>-''No lo se''<br>-''Flip, yo tengo 15 años, se supone que el inmaduro indeciso de sus sentimientos soy yo ¿Porque no tomas una decisión? ¿Cual es el gran inconveniente''  
>-''No sabes de lo que estoy hablando''<br>-''Infórmame ¿Por eso estamos aquí no?''  
>-''Estoy enfermo, tengo un desorden mental y tengo miedo de hacerle daño si me descontrolo''<br>-''Hmm ¿Es verdad Flaky?  
>-''Si...''<br>-''A juzgar por la respuesta y la su expresión ya te ha visto así ¿Se pone tan mal Flak?''  
>-''Es...como el día que lo conociste, se pone maso menos así?''<br>-'' ¿Altanero?''  
>-''Umm si y un poco tosco pero nuca me ha hecho nada malo'' ''Si aja''<br>-''Pero que tal si me pongo violento o algo así''  
>-''Flip no seas maricon, si no te pusiste mal antes teniendo tantas oportunidades ¿Porque lo vas a hacer ahora?''<br>-''Además... Flippy, estando cambiado te pregunte si...llegarías a...hacer algo conmigo... pero dijiste que no porque soy muy pequeña'' Flippy se veía algo perturbado  
>-'' ¿Porque le preguntaste eso?'' Pregunto Cuddles<br>-''Me asuste, era la primera ves que lo veía cambiado''  
>-'' ¿Cuantas veces he cambiado?''<br>-''3''  
>-'' ¿La tercera es la vencida no? Si no le has hecho nada ni teniéndola en tu casa ¿Porque ahora si?<br>-''Creí que no querías que me acerara a Flaky''  
>-''Splend quiere eso, yo no''<p>

Tenía suerte de tener a Cuddles, ahora solo tendría que decirle toda la verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

Como me lo esperaba después de oírme, mi adorado 'primo' empezó a tenerle mas respeto a mi 'novio' pero descubrí que esos 2 son incapaces de estar a menos de 3 metros sin insultarse el uno al otro, a veces de forma cortes y otras de forma grosera, es raro ahora que se lo bien que se llevaban hace años. Hubo muchas cosas que contarle a Cuddles, le confirme todos mis escapes para ver a Flippy y le dije en resumen lo que recordaba hasta el momento, obviamente lo acomode de forma que Flippy no notara que mis recuerdos eran limitados, escucho atentamente todo lo que tenia por decirle y cuando termino empezó con su ya esperado interrogatorio, pero este no fue hacia mi, solo esperaba que no hiciera enojar a Flippy.

-'' ¿En que momento te fuiste?''  
>-''Cuando termine el sexto grado''<br>-'' ¿No te quedaste a las vacaciones?''  
>-''No, tenia que mudarme no seria practico''<br>-''Mjm ¿Durante todo ese tiempo nadie los descubrió?'' No le había dicho esa padre a Cuddles  
>-''Si, mi padre''<br>-'' ¿Como te descubrió?''  
>-''Una mañana cuando iba a regresar a Flaky el apareció en la entrada de mi casa y nos vio''<br>-''No expliques por partes dilo completo ¿Que paso?'' A Cuddles siempre había sido un desesperado a la hora de escuchar, por esta ves agradecí que así fuera.  
>-''Bien, él iba llegando de uno de sus viajes de trabajo, como se iba muy seguido por meses no tenia forma de saber cuando regresaría, cuando nos vio nos pregunto que estábamos haciendo, le dije que Flaky me había venido a visitar pero no me creyó, dijo que era muy tarde, que debía volver y que la llevara a su casa, cruce la calle y le lleve a su puerta pero papa nos estaba observando, tuvimos que tocar la puerta y esperar a que abrieran, sabíamos que no estaban pero antes de que se me ocurriera alguna escusa papa se acercó y le pregunto a Flaky donde estaban sus padres, ella le respondió que en el hospital con su hermano y él dijo 'Ya te recuerdo, eres la niña que se estaba ahogando en el lago' Se lo afirmo y le toco la cabeza diciendo que, que bueno que estuviera mejor y le pregunto por Splend, dijo que...''<br>-''Espera, espera, si siempre estaba de viaje ¿Como supo lo del accidente?'' Dijo Cuddles ''Es verdad, el no tenia forma de saberlo''  
>-''Porque él fue el que los saco del agua''<br>-''¿Que?'' Dijimos Cuddles y yo a la ves.  
>-''Fue el''<br>-''Flippy...¿En serio fue el?'' ''Esto no puede ser posible''  
>-''Si, cuando eras niña nunca lo reconociste, supongo que estabas muy asustada como para recordar caras''<br>-''Sabia... sabia que había sido un hombre pero, nunca supe quien fue...y ¿Y las otras personas? ¿Las que me ayudaron cuando salí?''  
>-''Éramos mi mama y yo'' ''No puede ser, no puede ser''<br>-''No puede ser, esto no puede ser posible ¿Que hacían tu y tu familia ahí?'' Cuddles dijo exactamente lo que pensaba.  
>-''De donde vengo no suele nevar tan seguido, ese día paso y decidimos ir a ver''<br>-'' ¿P-porque nunca me lo dijiste?''  
>-''Te daba miedo ir a parque, no quería hacerte recordar detalles del accidente''<br>-'' ¿Detalles? ¡Idiota tu la salvaste! No es ningún detalle insignificante''  
>-''Los 2 hemos vivido muy bien sin necesidad de saber eso'' ''No lo creo''<br>-'' ¡Aggg! Si te encanta hacerla de anti-héroe ok ¿Que paso después con tu padre?'' Cuddles se había desesperado y yo estaba muda, era mejor dejar que hablara Flippy.  
>-''De acuerdo, después que la reconoció mi padre le pregunto que quien cuidaba de ella mientras sus padres no estaban, le conteste yo diciendo que estaba sola y como le daba miedo había venido a verme, pregunto desde que hora se habían ido sus padres y ella le dijo que no sabia porque se habían ido antes de que llegara de la escuela, como yo, se sorprendió y le pregunto si hacían eso seguido, dijo que si y él le contesto que entonces estaba bien que viniera con migo cuando sus padres no estuvieran pero que no lo hiciera sin permiso''<br>-''¿Se libraron no?''  
>-''No exactamente''<br>-'' ¿Por?''  
>-''Bien, después de eso hubo que mostrarle como se había salido Flaky y ahí fue donde se descubrió un poco del engaño, dijo que ella sola se había salido por la ventana, hubo que explicarle que muchas veces la dejaban afuera y que tenia que entrar trepando por el árbol, no creyó que a una niña se le hubiera ocurrido eso y se dio cuenta que yo le había dado la idea, tuve que contarle sobre como empecé a traerla y llevarla de la escuela y que ya varias veces había pasado el día en casa, papa dijo que se alegraba que cuidara de ella pero que me metería en problemas si lo hacia sin el consentimiento de sus padres, le tuve que explicar que ellos la ignoraban a tal grado de no notar si pasaba la noche ahí, me dijo que como podía saber si no notarían eso y le dije que un día nos quedamos dormidos y sin querer Flaky se quedo con migo, no creyó que fuera tan poca la atención, dijo que no había que decírselo a mama, entramos a casa y tuve que contarle a mama lo que había pasado, obviamente me regaño por habérselo ocultado, dijo que estaba bien que pasara el día ahí pero tenia que informárselo a sus padres, querían que fuéramos a pedir permiso para que se quedara con migo pero no fue necesario''<br>-''¿Porque?''  
>-''Bueno entre tanta explicación y regaño los padres de Flaky ya habían llegado, no notaron que ella no estaba en casa, cosa que no me sorprendió pero a ellos si, Flaky regreso a casa y entro por la puerta del frente, a los 5 minutos me mando un mensaje para decirme que sus padres no se habían dado cuenta, le dije a mama que estaba todo listo y papa me llevo a hablar a solas con el, me dijo que le contara la historia tal y como era y así lo hice, le dije que había visto a la madre de Flaky mientras la golpeaba y culpaba por todo, de las veces que se había quedado a dormir ahí y bueno, todo''<br>-''¿Y que te dijo?''  
>-'' 'Entonces tomaste una buena decisión al traerla, sigue haciendo lo mismo y que tu madre no se dé cuenta ' ''<br>-'' ¿En serio?''  
>-''Si, incluso me consiguió una llave maestra para no tener que seguir entrando por el árbol''<br>-''Wow ¿Pero porque tu mama no debía enterarse?''  
>-''Su trabajo era cuidar niños, si se enteraba iría directamente a denunciar a los padres de Flaky y ella habría terminado en un orfanato o algo así''<br>-''Ahh ya veo, tuviste ayuda''  
>-''Ellos siempre me cuidaron mucho, siempre supe que en algún momento me descubrirían''<br>-''Bueno, creo que eso es todo''  
>-''¿Todas tus dudas?'' pregunto Flippy<br>-''Claro que no, solo termine por ahora, por cierto ya va siendo hora de que despierten los bellos durmientes ¿No?''  
>-''Eso creo'' Dije<br>-'' ¿No les molestara que Flippy este aquí?''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''No es por correrte Flip, o bueno si, deberías irte y yo también antes de que los gemelitos se despierten o no le creerían a Flaky que se quedo con Petunia''  
>-''¿Did sigue aquí?''<br>-''E-es lo mas probable'' ''Que no se enoje, que no se enoje...''  
>-'' ¿No te agrada?''<br>-''Sigue a Flaky como piraña hambrienta, POR SUPUESTO que no me agrada'' Flippy logro que el ambiente se hiciera pesado pero Cuddles lo quebranto con un carcajada, al mirarlo se veía muy divertido -'' ¿De que te estas riendo?''  
>-''E- es que'' Cuddles no dejaba de reírse y respiro profundo para calmarse -''Ok, ok ya me calme, es que hace tiempo le dije eso mismo a Splend''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''Un tiempo Did le enviaba muchos mensajes a Flaky y le dije a Splend que la seguía como piraña hambrienta''<br>-'' ¿No hiso nada para detenerlo ¿Verdad?'' La vos de Flippy era cada vez mas seria.  
>-''En lo absoluto''<br>-''Y como su buen amigo que tanto se queja de la falta de lealtad ¿Porque no hacías nada para defenderla?'' ''¿'Y'? Oh no ya esta cambiando''  
>-''Claro que si, un tiempo finja ser el novio de Flaky pero en cuanto averiguo mi nombre Splend nos descubrió''<br>-'' ¿Ese pendejo no hace mas que exponerla?'' Era obvio que había cambiado, tenia miedo de que fuera a hacer algo.  
>-''Así es, confía ciegamente en Did, nunca he sabido porque''<br>-'' ¿Y además de tu plan maestro que mas hiciste para defenderla?''  
>-'' ¿Estamos celosos?'' ''<br>-'' ¿Te incomodo nenita?''  
>-''Oh no, me agrada que la celes, eso me responde mejor que tus ambigüedades''<br>-'' ¿De que estas hablando?''  
>-''Por lo que entiendo Flakita se te ha declarado en 2 ocasiones ¿No? y tu como el 'gran macho' que eres has evitado responderle, creo que tu escenita de celos me convence''<br>-''Ni que estuviera esperando tu aprobación''  
>-''Entonces acéptalo maricon, te daba miedo declarártele''<br>-''A MI no me da miedo el, que se quedaba callado era el''  
>-''¿El?...No, no, espera, con razón te notaba diferente, ya cambiaste'' ''¿Cuddles que estas haciendo?''<br>-''Vaaaya veo que si hay neuronas''  
>-''¿Se supone que tu eres lo que te da tanto miedo?''<br>-''Te encanta provocar a la gente ¿No nenita? Vamos a ver si es que eres todo lo que alardeas'' Dijo levantándose lentamente mientras sonreía de una forma extraña  
>-''Hm''<br>-'' ¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo?''  
>-''Si tanto quieres a tu princesa ¿Porque no volteas a la derecha?'' Así lo hiso y me vio temblando de miedo a punto de llorar con las manos en mi pecho, cambio su expresión sonriente por una seria y se acercó a abrazarme con mucho cariño frotando su mejilla en mi cabello.<br>-''No preciosa, no tengas miedo''  
>-''N-no lo lastimes''<br>-''Esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides'' Dijo sonriendo, queriendo tranquilizarme tomo mi mejilla con su mano delicadamente y lentamente me acerco a el para besarme, con su otra mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad pegándome un poco mas a el  
>-'' ¡Suficiente! Es mucha miel para mis ojos'' Dijo Cuddles separándonos con sus manos.<br>-''Dijiste que en la calle no era privado''  
>-''Frente a mi tampoco, ahora tenemos que irnos''<br>-''No voy a dejarla con la piraña aquí''  
>-'' ¡Bien! entonces vete tu, de todas formas tenia que hablarle de algo''<br>-'' ¿De que?''  
>-''Nada que tenga que ver contigo''<br>-'' ¿De tus problemas amorosos niñita?''  
>-''No siempre hablaremos de los tuyos con Flaky, ahora si gustas mover tu trasero a la salida tengo que...'' Flippy se levanto y rápidamente levanto a Cuddles del cuello con una sola mano<br>-'' ¡Bájalo!''  
>-''En un segundo princesa, ahora me vas a escuchar enano, mientras yo no estuve aquí fue tu trabajo cuidar de Flaky, aunque haya vuelto sigue siendo tu tarea cuidarla mientras no este presente ¿Entiendes?'' Dijo dejándolo caer<br>-'' ¿Estas bien?'' Quise acercarme pero Flippy me detuvo, Cuddles estaba tosiendo  
>-''Te hice una pregunta'' Cuddles sin levantarse aclaro su garganta para poder hablar<br>-''Lo he...estado haciendo...cada día''  
>-'' ¿Es verdad eso preciosa?''<br>-''Si él siempre ha estado conmigo''  
>-''Bien entonces'' Flippy le extendió la mano a Cuddles y con algo de desconfianza Cuddles la tomo siendo levantado por el. -''Me retiro ahora corazón, nos vemos después y no quiero que te esfuerces mucho ¿De acuerdo?''<br>-''Si''  
>-''Y tu...sigue en pie'' Dijo Flippy antes de retirarse, cuando escuchamos la puerta del frente cerrarse Cuddles hablo<br>-''Adorable''  
>-''Lo siento jamás creí que se pondría así''<br>-''Je, tranquila lo estaba provocando adrede''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-''Quería ver si realmente era peligroso, aparentemente lo es pero no para ti''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Ese tipo hace todo lo que Flippy no se atreve a hacer y por lo visto esta estúpidamente enamorado de ti además de que no le caigo bien''  
>-''Lo siento''<br>-''Ya no te disculpes no es tu culpa''  
>-''Fui yo la que te metió en todo esto''<br>-''No Flaky, fui yo, ahora que se fue hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Vamos a tu habitación no quiero que Splend o Did bajen y nos escuchen''  
>-''Esta bien'' Subimos a mi habitación y en lo que me senté en la cama Cuddles cerro la puerta con llave, sabia que era algo importante y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y su expresión se torno seria<br>-''Supongo que esos 2 no tardan en despertar''  
>-'' ¿Cuddles?''<br>-''Iré al grano, ayer por la mañana mientras jugaba con Cub empecé a recordar algunas cosas de la primaria, cosas que tienen que ver contigo''  
>-''¿Que tipo de cosas?''<br>-''Para empezar, a tu noviecito, recuerdo lo de que él era tu primo y recuerdo bien que una ves él se acercó a hablar con migo, me pregunto si te quería y cuando le dije que si dijo exactamente esto 'No dejes a Flaky sola o va a llorar, cuídala aquí en la escuela y yo la cuidare en casa' ''  
>-'' ¿En que momento te dijo eso?''<br>-''No lo se, pero no fue mucho después de cuando dijo que era tu primo''  
>-''Ah...''<br>-''Flaky, hay algo que no te he dicho y te pido perdón por adelantado''  
>-'' ¿Que es?'' Cuddles me estaba asustando<br>-''Creo que hay una explicación para que no recuerdes a Flippy''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Tranquila, te voy a decir todo lo que se pero escucha por favor''  
>-''Si'' Estaba sorprendida y asustada.<br>-''El día del cine cuando me llamaste y hable con Splend él me dijo algo raro y desde entonces recordé algo que no se si sea bueno, le dije que ya sabias que te habían visto, que te había regañado, en fin le conté todo, entonces le pregunte si el sabia algo de ese vecino, dijo que sabia exactamente quien era y que había que evitar que te acercaras mas a él, me pregunto si lo recordaba y cuando le dije que no ya no me dio muchos detalles, sé que suena extraño pero creo que ya se porque es, lo que recordé fue a tu hermano, cuando volvimos a clases en segundo grado no te acordabas de mi, me enoje contigo y en algún momento del día Splend me dijo que no era tu culpa, dijo que estabas muy triste, tontamente le pregunte si te habías peleado con Flippy, al escuchar su nombre no reacciono bien, dijo que Flippy no volvería y que si no quería verte llorar debía olvidarme de el yo también''  
>-''¿Eh?''<br>-''Flaky. cuando cumpliste 7 recibiste 2 regalos, ¿Los recuerdas?''  
>-''No''<br>-''Fueron un listón para tu cabello que te di yo y el otro fue una muñeca''  
>-'' ¿Una muñeca?''<br>-''Si, de tela ¿Donde esta esa muñeca?''  
>-''No la tengo, mama se deshizo de todos los juguetes cuando crecimos''<br>-''No, te encargaste de protegerla''  
>-''...¿Que?''<br>-''Mirando mis cosas viejas encontré un álbum antiguo de mi familia, entre las paginas encontré esta'' Cuddles metió la mano en una mochila estilo postman que traía y de ella saco una fotografía, en ella aparecemos Cuddles y yo de niños afuera de la primaria en la misma banca de mis sueños, nuestras cabezas se juntaban, traía un moño morado en el cabello y el tenia su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras que yo sujetaba una pequeña muñeca de tela, me quede paralizada al verla.-''¿Estas bien?''  
>-'' ¿Donde esta esta muñeca?'' Fue lo único que mi boca pudo decir en ese momento<br>-''Él te dio muchas cosas, pero lo que mas querías era esa muñeca''  
>-'' ¿Donde esta?'' Pregunte con desesperación<br>-''Creo que aquí'' Cuddles nuevamente llevo sus manos a su mochila y de ella saco una caja algo vieja cerrada con candado  
>-'' ¿Q-que es eso?''<br>-''Esta caja era de mi mama, la tenia escondida en mi armario en un lugar donde seria difícil de encontrar, la tenia ahí porque nadie debía encontrarla, porque tiene algo muy valioso dentro, pero no tengo la llave, la tienes tu''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Tu y yo guardamos cosas aquí, como teníamos miedo de que alguien nos las quitara tu te quedaste la llave y yo me quede con la caja ¿Donde esta la llave?''  
>-''N-no lo se''<br>-''Vamos Flaky recuerda''  
>-''¡Es que no se!''<br>-''Tranquila, tranquila, solo piensa, siendo una niña ¿Que lugar considerabas seguro para guardar un tesoro?''  
>-''...No... No es difícil adivinar donde'' Abrí la ventana y le hice una seña a Cuddles para que se acercara, en cuanto lo hiso le señale -''Ahí''<br>-'' ¿En la casa de Flippy?''  
>-''No...El pino''<br>-''Cada vez que estabas ahí no era para esperar su regreso, estabas cuidando tu tesoro''  
>-''...Si''<br>-''¿Te sientes bien?''  
>-''No lo se...siempre creí que mi hermano...que Splend...que podía confiar en el''<br>-''Si puedes, solo esta intentando protegerte''  
>-'' ¿De que Cud? Como va a protegerme de la única persona que me ayudo cuando él no estaba aquí''<br>-''Flaky ¿Cuando Splend regreso Flippy seguía aquí?''  
>-''Si, eso dijo Flippy''<br>-''Entonces tu le hablabas de el ¿No?''  
>-''Supongo''<br>-''No hay nada, no hay ninguna escusa para que el no recuerde, ¿Nunca le dijiste lo que te hacían tus padres? ¿O la forma en que te cuidaba Flippy?''  
>-''No estoy segura, no puedo recordar bien''<br>-'' ¿Y si Splend le dijo sobre Flippy a tus padres?''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Puede ser ¿Que tal si se enteraron de todo?''  
>-''No, habrían hecho algo...''<br>-'' ¿Que casualidad que no te acuerdas de nada verdad? Esta caja la obtuve de mama, me la regalo para que guardara cosas importantes''  
>-''Pero puedo recordar el segundo año y esta muñeca no esta en mis recuerdos''<br>-''Mama me dio esta caja cuando termine el primer año''  
>-'' ¿Entonces te di la muñeca antes?''<br>-''En segundo año no me recordabas pero en primero Flippy seguía aquí, debió ser en las vacaciones cuando me la diste''  
>-'' ¿Pero como? Flippy ya no estaba para llevarme contigo''<br>-''Algo raro paso en ese tiempo''  
>-''Tenemos que abrirla''<br>-''Si, solo es de ir por la llave''  
>-''Flippy seguramente se fue a dormir, me cuido toda la noche''<br>-''Entonces vamos hay que obtenerla rápido''

Cuddles se levanto y guardo la caja y la fotografía en su mochila, estábamos apunto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchamos pasos y golpes en ella -'' ¿Llegaste Flaky?'' Era Did el que preguntaba, si estaba despierto entonces mi hermano también -''Flaky escuche voces ¿Quien esta contigo?'' Teníamos que salir de ahí pero estábamos atrapados, no tenia una explicación para que Cuddles estuviera ahí y menos para que fuéramos a salir, por primera ves tenia miedo de ver a mi hermano. Cuddles reacciono quitándole el seguro a la puerta mientras Did intentaba abrirla y me empujo tras ella, Did abrió la puerta pero no entro, miro adentro un momento y volvió a salir

-''Ven vamos a salir por aquí'' Dijo susurrando  
>-'' ¿Por la ventana?''<br>-''Si, rápido antes de que vuelva''

Abrió la ventana y me ayudo a subir, aun no podía caminar bien y bajar por el árbol seria muy difícil, lo logramos sin percances y cruzamos la calle entrando en silencio al jardín de Flippy.

-'' ¿Donde la pusiste?''  
>-''Era una niña, lo único que podría hacer seria enterrarla''<br>-'' ¿Hay algún lugar que te llame la atención?''  
>-''Debe ser aquí, en las piedras''<br>-''Ok'' Había 4 piedras acomodadas juntas, siempre que me sentaba procuraba no moverlas, eran la marca. Cuddles las quito y con sus manos empezó a cavar, por mas que sacaba tierra no encontraba nada y me empecé a desesperar.  
>-''Aquí esta''<br>-''Déjame ver'' Dentro del agujero se veía una superficie lisa enterrada, Cuddles la limpio un poco y vi que el material era parecido al de la caja -''Sácala''  
>-''Si'' Cuddles agrando el hoyo y la saco, era la misma caja que traía en la mochila pero en miniatura. -''Esto es mio...es una de las cajas de mi mama''<br>-''... ¿Me la diste?''  
>-''No se'' Cuddles abrió la cajita y ahí estaba, una llave plateada atada a listón morado con flores en sus bordes.-''Es el listón que te di''<br>-'' ¿Porque esta junto con la llave?''  
>-''No lo se, pero no hay que perder tiempo, toma'' Cuddles saco la caja de su mochila y me la dio, tomo la llave y la metió en el candado, este se abrió sin ningún problema. -''Ábrela''<br>-''Si'' Tomo la caja volteándola hacia mi, retire el candado y la abrí para encontrar lo esperado.  
>-'' ¿Esa es?''<br>-''Si, mi muñeca'' La recordé al instante al verla.  
>-''Tómala'' al momento de tomarla descubrimos que había otras cosas dentro de la caja pero no solo eran cosas mías -''No podemos quedarnos aquí''<br>-''No podemos ir a casa''  
>-''Pero a la mía si, vamos''<p>

Me apoye en Cuddles para poder avanzar, no podía caminar bien aun. Ahora no puedo estar segura más que de una cosa, no puedo confiar en mi familia.


	16. Chapter 16

Mi celular estaba sonando, no es difícil adivinar quien es. No quería contestar pero Cuddles insistió en hacerlo.

-'' ¿Donde estas?''  
>-''Hola Splend''<br>-'' ¿Cuddles?''  
>-''Sip''<br>-'' ¿Flaky esta contigo?''  
>-''Me llamo esta mañana para que la recogiera de casa de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''La tonta se cayo de la escalera de la casa de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Que? Pero esta bien ¿No?''  
>-''Sip, solo se torció un tobillo y se corto un poquito en la mano no te preocupes, ahora estamos en mi casa, preferí traerla aquí para que no tuviera a Did molestándola, me llamo a mi porque sabia que seguirías dormido, además papa la puede llevar mas tarde en el auto''<br>-''¿Como sabe que Did esta aquí?''  
>-''No sabia, dijo que ayer iba a ir y yo me imagine que se habría quedado''<br>-''Ok, déjame hablar con ella''  
>-''No puedes esta durmiendo en mi cuarto con Cub, no durmió mucho anoche, tu sabes, fue una pijamada calurosa con algo de acción chica con chica...''<br>-'' ¡NO!''  
>-''Adivino ¿Imagen fea en la cabeza?''<br>-''Si, gracias por el asco de buenos días''  
>-'' ¿Buenos días? Viejo son las 4''<br>-''Da igual, solo no la traigas muy tarde''  
>-''Seeeep''<p>

Dijo cerrando mi celular, es de esos slider. No estaba ni dormida, ni con Cub, ni en la habitación de Cuddles. Llegamos a su casa y mi tío Pop nos abrió la puerta, se alegró y asusto por verme, alegre porque siempre me ha querido mucho y asustado por la herida de mi mano, antes de decir algo Cuddles le explico su escusa de mi caída en la escalera, su padre es muy atento e increíblemente crédulo, supongo que lo perspicaz de Cuddles fue heredado de su madre, es una lastima que no me acuerde de ella. Decidimos tomarnos un descanso para relajarnos un rato, nos encontrábamos en el patio de Cuddles sentados en una banca...bueno, yo estaba sentada, el estaba acostado con su cabeza en mis piernas, hacia años que no nos acomodábamos así, la nostalgia era abrumadora. Le había relatado todos mis recuerdos incluyendo cada suceso de la ultima semana, todos, ya no me importaba que supiera lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior, sentía que su mano era la única que estaría ahí para levantarme cuando la necesitara, además de Flippy claro. Tenia sus viejos diarios en el pecho y uno de ellos en su mano, les había dado una rápida leída para ver si encontraba algo importante sobre mi 'No te voy a ocultar nada, pero déjame leértelos para que puedas entender lo que quiero decir' Le creo, a diferencia de mi el había empezado a escribirlos desde que aprendió a escribir, los míos eran inútiles, llenos de banalidades y dibujos garabatientos. Era mejor fiarme de él, que de mi memoria defectuosa, supongo que...es su turno de contar la historia...nuestra historia.

-'' ¡Mira esto! Ya encontré algo''  
>-' '¿Que Cud?''<br>-''El inicio''  
>-''Entonces empieza'' ''Es hora de saber que hay en tu cabeza''<p>

-Hoy nevó, nunca había visto nieve, Flaky dijo que caería pero no le creí, se reirá de mi el lunes.-  
>-Hizo mucho frio, mama dice que es normal en octubre-<br>-Flaky no fue a la escuela, no quise salir al descanso sin ella-  
>-Ya se porque Flaky no fue, anoche cuando vi las noticias con mama dijeron que 2 niños se cayeron al lago y que se habían lastimado, no sabia quien era hasta que pasaron fotos de ellos, llore pero mama dijo que de seguro estaría bien, otra ves no salí al descanso creí que si esperaba en mi lugar Flaky llegaría pero no llego-<br>-Flaky otra vez no vino, le pregunte a la maestra y dijo que estaba enferma, me dijo que hoy tampoco vendría y que no debía quedarme en el salón a esperarla, me hiso salir a jugar, Toothy estaba solo y jugué un rato con el-  
>-''Hoy tampoco vino Flaky, salí a jugar con Toothy otra ves pero hoy también vino Cro con nosotros''<br>-Flaky otra vez falto, tengo miedo de que no regrese-

-''¿Me extrañabas Cud?''  
>-''Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga''<br>-''...Gracias''  
>-''Pasemos al lunes''<br>-''Si''

-Flaky regreso, creí que otra ves no vendría pero si lo hizo solo que llego tarde, cuando la vi corría abrazarla y la maestra se rio junto con los demás, no entiendo porque, en el descanso le pregunte que le había pasado pero mientras hablaba se veía muy triste, no quería que llorara y mejor la lleve a jugar con Toothy y Cro, al principio no quería pero la convencí, todo el día se veía asustada y mas cuando se quedaba sola, en la salida sus papas no llegaron, no quería dejarla pero a papa ya se le hacia tarde para ir a otra parte, ojala no se haya quedado sola mucho tiempo-

-''Desde niño me preocupas Flaky''  
>-''Lo siento''<br>-''No te disculpes ¿Cuanto tiempo paso antes de que conociera a Flippy?''  
>-''No estoy segura Cud, quizá una semana''<br>-'' ¿Lo conociste al día siguiente no?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Buscare su nombre...aquí esta''

-Hoy jugamos futbol en clase de deportes, Toothy se cayo y se enterró los dientes en la boca, la maestra lo llevo a la dirección y sus papas se lo llevaron temprano, a la salida Flaky sequero con migo junto con un niño mas grande, se llama Flippy, dice que es su primo pero no le creí, Flaky lo quiere mucho, me cae bien pero no me gusta que abrase tanto a Flaky.

-''Vaya, estaba celoso, veamos que paso después''  
>-''¿En que fecha regresamos a clases?''<br>-''Mmm en enero pero no se cuando?  
>-''Me parece que durante las vacaciones de invierno no te vi...¿Verdad?''<br>-''Creo que no, me pasare a febrero''

-Hoy en clases antes de salir de clases me quede con Flaky esperando a que guardara sus cosas, antes de salir me acerque y...¡¿LE di un beso en los labios?- Dijo levantándose de la banca

-'' ¿Porque hiciste eso?''  
>-'' ¡No se!<br>-''Dame eso 'Mama había dicho que eso lo haces con las personas que quieres, Flaky me pregunto porque hacia eso y le dije que porque la quería mucho, dijo que ella también me quería y que le daría un beso a Flippy también' ''  
>-''Ay por Dios... ¿Te doy un beso y lo primero que piensas es Flippy?''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-'' ¡Flakyyyy! ¡Rompiste mi corazón siendo un niño! ¡Eres mala!''<br>-'' ¿Porque te estas quejando? ¡Era una niña!''  
>-'' ¡Aaay si! Niña para quererme a mi pero madura para babear por Flippy''<br>-''Pasaba mas tiempo con el que contigo, era normal que lo eligiera a el''  
>-'' ¡Pero yo te conocí primero!<br>-''Si taaanto me querías pudiste habérmelo dicho''  
>-'' ¡Me daba pena!''<br>-'' ¡¿Te daba pena? ¿Pudiste besarme a la fuerza pero no pudiste declararte?''  
>-''Yo no te bese a la fuerza, tu me lo permitiste''<br>-''No es cierto''  
>-''Si es verdad te dejaste''<br>-''No soy una fácil''  
>-''Entonces con Fliqpy es puro cariño ¿No?<br>-''Hice lo que quise porque así lo quería, no fue nada malo''  
>-'' ¿Ah de veras? Entonces todas las chicas hacen eso a diario''<br>-'' ¿Que? Ni que fueras tan puro, tienes montones de porno escondidos en tu cuarto''  
>-'' ¡Entonces quédate a dormir aquí también y por la noche me meto a tu cama para darte cariño 'preciosa'!''<br>-'' ¡Perfecto! ¡Me asegurare de desvestirte con pasión mi amor!''  
>-'' ¡Y yo te hare el toque profundo que te gusta!''<br>-'' ¡Gracias! Yo te...Agggg'' Dije moviendo mis dedos  
>-''Por favor dime que no te imaginaste eso''<br>-''...'' Cubrí mi boca con mi mano  
>-''Flaky...''<br>-''... ¿Si?''  
>-''Ya no quiero pelear''<br>-''Yo tampoco...Cud ¿Te gustaba?''  
>-'' ¿Es mas que obvio no?'' Dijo sentándose y levantando los cuadernos que se habían caído al suelo.<br>-''Pero ¿En que momento empezó?''  
>-''No tengo idea, dame espacio'' Cuddles se acomodó de nuevo en mis piernas.<br>-''Y... ¿En que momento se detuvo?''  
>-''Supongo que nunca''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Si lo piensas bien, te he celado desde siempre, en el kínder creo que te llevaba de la mano, en primer año me daban celos de Flippy, en segundo siempre te tenia conmigo para que no se te acercara Nutty, cuando estábamos en 3 no quería que te sentaras con Toothy y le cambie el lugar, cuando estábamos en 4 conocimos a Petunia y me molestaba que estuvieras mas con ella que con migo, cuando estábamos en 5 me contaste que jugabas mucho en casa con Did y te llevaba casi toda la semana a la mía para que no lo vieras, cuando estábamos en 6 conociste a Giggles, no me caía bien porque hacia que te gustaran mas las cosas de niña y te alejaba de mi, cuando entramos a primero fingía ser tu novio para alejar a Did, luego te molestaba diciéndote que era tu predestinado para que no lo quisieras, este año se podría decir que fue un descanso hasta que termino y llego Flippy''<br>-''Cud..''  
>-''Cud... ¿Fue Flippy el que me puso 'Cud' verdad?''<br>-''Si, comencé a decirte así fue porque así te decía Flippy''  
>-''Tomaste muchas de sus costumbres ¿Tomaste alguna de mi?''<br>-''Molestar a Giggles tal vez''  
>-''Esa es valida aunque algo inútil''<br>-''Pero de ti también aprendí cosas, tu me enseñaste a patinar y tu fuiste el que me dio mi primer diario, de ti aprendí a inventar escusas y decir mentiras rápido, aunque no sirven si te las digo a ti''  
>-''No puedes engañar a tu maestro''<br>-''Y además...tu me diste mi primer beso''  
>-''Lo siento ¿Pensabas que había sido Flippy no?''<br>-''Si, pero si fue contigo esta bien, porque fue con alguien a quien quiero mucho'' Cuddles sonrió como respuesta, su sonrisa siempre me había gustado y eso me hiso pensar en algo  
>-''Cud ¿Crees que podríamos haber llegado a ser algo mas?''<br>-''No creo, aunque lo olvidaste en tu interior recordabas a Flippy''  
>-''Lo se, me refiero a si no lo hubiera conocido y si no hubiera pasado el accidente''<br>-''Eso habría dependido de ti ¿Te guste en algún momento?''  
>-''Mmm podría decir que en este momento me gustas, adoro tu sonrisa y me encantan tus ojos color miel''<br>-'' ¿De verdad?'' Dijo con una gran sonrisa  
>-''Si, además cuando eras niño siempre me pareciste adorable sin mencionar que siempre caigo ante tu chantaje de cara tierna''<br>-''Si todo lo malo no hubiera pasado estaríamos exactamente así, acomodados de la misma forma pero con otros pensamientos''  
>-''Todo seria mas fácil así ¿Verdad?''<br>-''Probablemente, pero no me arrepiento de ayudarte con Flip''  
>-''Gracias y tienes razón, estaríamos así, Cub me ha preguntado varias veces si soy tu novia''<br>-''A mi también''  
>-'' ¿Crees que alguien haya pensado eso de nosotros?''<br>-''Sip''  
>-''Eso fue una respuesta rápida''<br>-''Porque esa es la situación actual''  
>-''No entiendo''<br>-''El día del baile...

Un rato después de que fui a bailar con Giggles ella me dijo que iba al baño, mientras la esperaba fui a una mesa con botana para comer algo, agarre una papa frita y me recargue en la pared para comérmela, apenas la mordí apareció Toothy con algo de nerviosismo, se le notaba que quería decirme algo pero no hablaba, me comi la papa, tome otra y le dije.

-'' ¿Siii?''  
>-''Emm, Flaky esta sola en la mesa''<br>-''Lo se''  
>-''Le dije que bailaría con ella para que no estuviera sola''<br>-'' ¿Aja?''  
>-'' ¿Esta bien?''<br>-'' ¿Como que si esta bien?''  
>-''No te enojes solo la invite para que no se sintiera sola''<br>-'' ¿Ah?''

Cuando Petunia se fue y vi a Did siendo jalado por Lanny pensé que tendrías ya una noche tranquila, cuando entramos pasaron maso menos 15 minutos y Giggles me dijo 'Enseguida regreso' se largo y no la volví a ver en toda la noche, me quede sentado esperando que regresara hasta que un rato después el que llego casi corriendo fue Nutty tenia una cara de preocupación masiva y dijo

-''Flaky esta bailando'' Y sangronamente le respondí  
>-''Ya se Toothy me pidió permiso''<br>-''No es el''  
>-''¿Cro?''<br>-''No, es un tipo mayor''  
>-''Ahh rayos ¿Uno alto de pelo azul no?'' ''¿Porque tenia que regresar ese tarado?''<br>-''No, su cabello es verde''  
>-''Oh...''<br>-'' ¿Que esperas?''  
>-''Déjala que se divierta, ya se quien es''<br>-'' ¿No te molesta?''  
>-''Un poco pero no es alguien de cuidado''<br>-''Esta bien, Toothy la esta vigilando''  
>-''Solo no la hostiguen ¿No has visto a Giggles?''<br>-''La vi hablando con alguien pero no le vi la cara''

-''Ahora entiendo porque nadie se me acerca, todos creen que somos novios''  
>-''Tiene su logica, siempre estamos juntos''<br>-''Genial tengo un novio skater y uno soldado, mejor dime ¿Que paso con Giggles?''  
>-''Ninguno de los demás me supo dar razón de ella, te vi bailando un par de veces durante la noche, casi para salir le pregunte a una chica por Gigggles y me dijo que la vio salir un rato antes con alguien de cabello celeste, pensé que hablaba de Sniffles hasta que lo vi hablando con Mime unos 5 metros adelante de mi, fui a la salida y fue entonces cuando me viste''<p>

-''Te veías muy apurado''  
>-''Flaky, cabello celeste ¿Cuantas personas conoces con el cabello así?''<br>-''A Sniffles... ¿No estarás pensando eso verdad?''  
>-''Celeste, el innombrable lo tiene aqua pero no es mucha la diferencia''<br>-''Pero ella se te iba a declarar ese día''  
>-''Vaya forma de hacerlo, mi estilo no es rogar Flak y si ella quiere volver con él no la detendré''<br>-''No es seguro que sea el, pudo ser cualquier otro de la escuela''  
>-''Igualmente me boto para irse con otro''<br>-'' ¿Realmente te gusta Giggles?''  
>-''Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo, Russel era mayor y un desconocido, a mi me conocía desde tiempo atrás y sabia que no era malo, la tenia muy fácil ¿O yo no valgo lo suficiente como para intentarlo?''<br>-''No digas eso, Russel la lastimo y si te cambio por otro es por su estupidez''  
>-''Flaky, hay algo que nunca te he dicho''<br>-'' ¿Que Cud?''  
>-''Técnicamente es mi culpa que Russel la engañara''<br>-'' ¿Eh?''  
>-''Cuando apenas conocíamos a Handy no lo queríamos ¿Verdad?''<br>-''Si''  
>-''Bueno, yo no le caía bien''<br>-''Pero el es tu amigo''  
>-''Ahora lo es, el año pasado después de su accidente regreso y todos lo aceptamos, pero de cierta forma se le notaba que no le agradaba, creía que había sido por ir a golpear a Russel, el había sido quien nos separo después de todo, recordé entonces que cuando me separo de el dijo me había dicho 'hipócrita' o algo así, una ves que tu y las chicas nos dejaron solos empezamos a hablar de otra cosa, le pregunte porque había sido eso y me respondió''<p>

-''¿Tu pregunta es en serio?''  
>-''Si, por algo la hago''<br>-''Fue hipócrita que tu te vengaras por esa niña''  
>-''Es mi amiga...''<br>-''No, no es tu amiga nadamos, te hemos visco como la abrazas y como se te acerca con esa sonrisita dizque inocente en su cara además de que Russel me decía lo mucho que hablaba de ti cuando salían''  
>-'' ¿Queee? Pero yo nunca hacia por abrazarla es ella la que llega y saluda de esa manera solo es de amigos''<br>-'' ¿Petunia hace eso?''  
>-''No''<br>-'' ¿Porque no?''  
>-''Porque esta contigo''<br>-''Exacto, tiene novio y sabe que esta mal andar por ahí colgándosele a todos, si ella entiende eso ¿Porque Giggles no?''  
>-'' ¿Russel no pudo decirle que dejara de hacerlo?''<br>-''Lo hiso y su lista de gente a la cual colgarse se redujo a ti ¿No te fijaste que ella se te despegaba cada ves que llegábamos?''  
>-''Creo...''<br>-''Eso paso una y otra ves pero Russel lo dejo pasar, el detonante fue un día que estábamos en el tercer piso, te vimos desde la ventana y vimos perfectamente como Gigglesita llegaba y prácticamente saltaba hacia ti para besarte toda la cara''  
>-''Eso lo hiso en mi cumpleaños''<br>-''¿Y tu le haces eso a Petunia?''  
>-'' ¡No!''<br>-''Entonces te encantaría que tu novia le hiciera eso a uno de sus amiguitos, ella fue la que se busco lo que le paso, si se creía tan madura para querer tener novio que lo sea para mantenerse en la relación''

No podía negar que Handy tenia razón, Giggles no debía hacer eso, también esa es parte de la razón por la que no quise decirle nada a Giggles, Handy me dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada y que el fingiría cortesía frente de ella, llegamos a hacernos amigos pero nunca la perdono por eso es que casi no le habla, Petunia nunca supo esto.

-''Entiendo el punto pero no era como para que la engañara''  
>-''Ese es otro detalle, Russel dejo que Giggles lo descubriera, Handy dijo que nadie es tan estúpido como para prestar un celular que usas para engañar a alguien, los mensajes que vio Giggles eran falsos''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-''Todo fue teatro de Russel y también... el día que Giggles le fue a decir sus cosas ella fue la única que hablo, el se quedo callado hasta el final y le dijo que era una trampa para ver si ella también se aguantaba y 'Que seas feliz con tu amiguito zorra' ''<br>-''Pero ella nos dijo muchas mas cosas''  
>-''Lo se, todo lo invento''<br>-''No puedo creerlo''  
>-''¿No se te hace raro que nunca haga por acercarse a Handy? Tiene miedo de que la descubra''<br>-'' ¿Aun así te gusta?''  
>-'' ¿Alguna ves me viste siguiéndola?''<br>-''Mmm no''  
>-''Al principio si hacia por acercarme pero en cuanto supe eso me arrepentí, por eso nunca muevo un dedo para avanzar las cosa y ahora mucho menos''<br>-''Entiendo, no volveré a pedirte que te le acerques''  
>-''Y no le digas a Petunia''<br>-''Lo prometo''  
>-''Se distorsiono mucho el tema''<br>-''El anterior fue... si tu y yo haríamos pareja... mmm ¿Porque te guste Cud?''  
>-''Eres una chica y eres mi mejor amiga, no creo que se necesiten mas cosas''<br>-''Entiendo pero no recuerdo que me hayas dicho algo mientras Flippy seguía aquí''  
>-''Porque sabia que no tenia oportunidad ante el... ¿Como reaccionarias cuando se fue?''<br>-''No lo se, muy mal supongo''  
>-''Busquemos en junio... vaya mi letra mejoro bastante''<p>

-Desde hace unos días que mama esta enferma, papa la lleva mucho al doctor pero ella dice que no es nada, no le creo, duerme mucho y casi no camina, papa se ve preocupado todo el tiempo, últimamente toda la gente a mi alrededor esta triste-

-''Hm, avancemos''

-Flaky estuvo triste todo el día, dice que Flippy se va a ir en cuanto termine el año y eso es en una semana, a la salida cuando lo vi le pregunte y dijo que era cierto, sus papas lo llevaran a otra escuela y no podrá volver en mucho tiempo, me pidió que no dejara sola a Flaky para que no este triste, no es justo que se vaya, Splend regreso hace apenas 2 meses y él no lo conoce, mi mama no ha mejorado nada-

-''¿Splend ya estaba de vuelta?''  
>-''Eso dice, tu recuerdas hasta diciembre, tu cumpleaños es en marzo y a juzgar por la foto todo seguía igual, tal ves en abril o mayo regreso'' Dijo hojeando en cuaderno.-''Aquí esta''<p>

- Flaky dijo que su hermano ya despertó, tenia muchos meses dormido en el hospital, Flippy le dijo que si se mejora va a regresar a casa, Flaky dice que cuando hablo con Splend el no sabia que estaba dormido, sus papas le dijeron que la van a llevar a verlo los domingos porque él dijo que la extraña-

-''Por petición de mi hermano...no me extraña''  
>-''Adelantemos''<p>

-Flaky dice que su hermano regreso cuando ella estaba en casa de Flippy y que tubo que entrar por la ventana, Flippy no pudo entrar porque ella estaba sin permiso en su casa, que bueno que no la atraparon, dice que Splend ya habla mas y le pregunta muchas cosas, ahora su mama esta todo el día en casa pero Flippy la sigue llevando a la salida-

-''¿Como es que no se dio cuenta?''  
>-'' ¿Con su hijo favorito en casa? No creo que te prestara mas atención que antes, solo volviste al viejo método de salir por el árbol''<br>-''Es verdad''  
>-''Sigamos''<p>

-Hoy conocí al hermano de Flaky Splendont, como la vez pasada nos toco hacer un trabajo en equipo pero esta vez yo fui a su casa, mi papa nos llevo a los 3 a casa de Flaky, Flippy vive en la de enfrente, cuando llegamos su mama pregunto quien era, Flaky le dijo mi nombre, que iba a hacer la tarea y ya no dijo nada, cuando terminamos entramos a ver a su hermano, me cae bien, se parece a Flaky, el no conoce a Flippy porque sus papas no lo dejan salir de la casa y Flaky dice que no van a dejar entrar a Flippy pero Splend quiere conocerlo-

-''Supongo que la ves anterior que menciona, Flippy me llevo y me trajo de tu casa''  
>-''Debió ser así, no recordaba haber ido a visitar a Splend a tu casa''<br>-''Yo tampoco''  
>-''Que raro, ahora sabemos que despertó los últimos de marzo y regreso a casa en abril, además de que sabia perfectamente de Flippy''<br>-''Tal vez a Splend le conté sobre los cuidados que me daba Flippy y por eso quería conocerlo''  
>-''Sip, no dudo que sea así, volvamos a cuando se estaba yendo... en el ultimo día solo dice que te iba a extrañar, ya se va terminar...en la ultima hoja dice tu nombre''<p>

-Anoche fuimos al hospital, mama se sintió mal en la madrugada y fuimos con el doctor, en el camino mama estaba llorando mucho, tenia miedo, cuando llegamos los doctores se la llevaron... se la llevaron pero se tardaron muchas horas en traerla y me dormí en un sillón antes de que volviera, cuando desperté mi papa me estaba cargando y cuando le pregunte por mama...me dijo que mama ya no va a regresar, dice que ella... que ella ahora esta en otra parte, que se tubo que ir pero que mi, mi hermanito si pudo llegar, dice que... que ella dijo q-que lo cuidemos porque ella n-no lo va a poder cuidar... no en-tiendo ¿P-porque no puede regresar?...¿Porque no me dejan...? ¿Porque no me dejan ver a mi mama?-

Cuddles dejo caer el diario y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, apenas lo iba a tocar y se sentó dándome la espalda, me arrodille en la banca para abrazarlo por la espalda y cuando me acerque se dio la vuelta y me abrazo no dejándome ver su rostro, intentaba contenerse.

-''Llora''  
>-''Ya...ya no me acordaba de eso'' Dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras me apretaba<br>-''Te entiendo...pero no escondas lo que sientes''

Hacia su máximo esfuerzo por no hacer ruido apretando los dientes pero su respiración agitada no lo dejaba, sus sollozos me dolieron en el alma, al verlo a él y a mi en esa posición sentí que revivía el día que llore por primera ves en los brazos de Flippy, incluso las palabras que le dije eran retazos de lo que me había dicho esa noche, me dolía mucho verlo así, a pesar de conocerlo por tantos años jamás lo había visto llorar, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a romper e iba a llorar junto con el pero no debía, era mi turno de confortarlo y darle la sensación de seguridad que necesita sabia que no podía darle mucho, pero quería darle todo lo que tenia, no se cuantas veces llore de esta forma con Flippy...''¿Así te sentías?'' Cuddles no tardo en calmarse, él definitivamente es mucho mas fuerte que yo, se reincorporo y se sentó correctamente, creo que le incomodaba la posición en la que estábamos.

-'' ¿Estas bien?  
>-''Si, si, solo me descontrole un poco veamos que paso después''<br>-'' ¿Estas seguro?''  
>-''Si, tenemos que recordar Flaky''<br>-''De acuerdo''

-Además ha pasado algo muy malo, ayer cuando llame a Flaky me lo dijo llorando, sus papas dicen que Flippy no existe, dicen que él nunca fue a su casa y que nadie iba por ella a la escuela pero eso no es cierto, yo sé que es de verdad. Flaky dice que sus papas la están llevando con un doctor que la hace llorar mucho y que por su culpa están cambiando todas las cosas de su habitación, les mostro el celular que Flippy le regalo pero se lo quitaron y ya no se lo devolvieron, tiene miedo que le quiten mas cosas, ha estado escondiendo su muñeca pero dice que no tardaran en encontrarla, dice que si se la quitan Flippy no va a regresar, le dije que no tuviera miedo y que mañana trajera sus cosas, si las guardamos aquí sus papas nunca las encontraran-

-''Bueno, eso fue bastante explicativo''  
>-''El sicólogo...''<br>-''Sip, te hiso olvidarlo''  
>-''No solo el...Splend''<br>-''El sabia que Flippy era real''  
>-''Si y te pidió que nunca lo mencionaras ¿Porque no me ayudo?''<br>-''No lo se, tal ves por orden de tus padres''  
>-'' ¿Entonces porque te dijo eso?...Cud, si sabias que Flippy ya no estaba ¿Porque le preguntaste a Splend si nos habíamos peleado?''<br>-''No fue eso ya me acorde bien, le pregunte cuando regresaría a Flippy''  
>-''Ya veo...pero si solo tenia que olvidarme de el porqué de ti y de todo lo demás también<br>-''Flaky tu pregunta no es lógica, todo tu mundo giraba en torno a él, es obvio que olvidarías todo, aunque te esforzaste en recordar lo importante''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''En nunca dejar de cuidar la llave, además debe de haber algo que no escribí''  
>-'' ¿También a ti te harían algo Cud?''<br>-''Bueno, soy el único amigo que Splend sabia que tenias, pero no creo que haya logrado mucho, vamos a descansar un rato ¿Si?''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''Te ves nerviosa debemos descansar un rato''  
>-''Pero...''<br>-''Pero nada, ya sabemos que paso y ya no hay nada que puedas averiguar, es mi turno''  
>-'' ¿Que?''<br>-''Yo lo hare Flak y cuando tenga resultados te los mostrare'' Dijo levantándose y parándose frente a mi  
>-''Pero no es...'''<br>-''Shhh, Flaky, ya no hay nada que puedas encontrar pero yo si, se supone que estoy en el bando anti-Flippy''  
>-''Debería de ser mi trabajo buscar información, no depender de los demás''<br>-''Flaky...''  
>-''Es verdad, he dependido todo el tiempo de mis amigos, nunca hago cosas sola''<br>-''No es que sea tu culpa'' Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi -''Tómala'' Al tomarla Cuddles me jalo haciendo que me pusiera de pie -''Flippy te enseño exactamente esto, tomar su mano y apoyarte en el para levantarte pero nunca te enseño como caminar sola. Tomaste muchas de sus costumbres, principalmente la de depender de él, estas en tiempo de hacer cosas tu sola pero por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjamelo a mi''  
>-''Gracias''<br>-''Ya no pienses en eso, vamos adentro es hora de comer''  
>-''Si''<p>

Después de esas palabras Cuddles me llevo de la mano adentro, si para el simboliza dependencia ¿No me estaría dando a entender que ahora dependiera de el? '' ¿Que es lo que quieres realmente?''


	17. Chapter 17

**°Nota** A partir de aqui Cuddles narra la historia

Tuvimos que caminar todo el trayecto con apresuro, ojala pudiera haber ido por mi bicicleta. Permaneció muda durante gran parte del trayecto, solo contestaba asintiendo o negando con su cabeza a las pocas preguntas que le llegue a hacer. Todas eran referentes a sus heridas, seria estúpido hablar del problema por ahora, en su rostro se reflejaba la incertidumbre por la que pasaba y me enojaba mucho verla así ''Me la vas a pagar Splend'' Cuando llegamos a casa que esta a 30 graciosos minutos de distancia Flaky estaba muy cansada, había caminado apoyándose por completo en mi , se notaba que le dolía mucho, no podía soltarla o se caería del cansancio pero tampoco nos podíamos detener, Flaky tiene una especie de maldición cuando intenta esconder algo, siempre alguien terminaba atrapándola y estaba casi seguro de que nos iban a ver, por suerte hoy no paso. Toque el timbre para que nos abrieran, ya puedo imaginar la reacción de quien fuera.

-'' ¡Oh! Hola hija que bueno que nos visitas, pasa'' ''Papa siempre la ha querido mucho''  
>-''Gracias tío'' Le decía tío por cariño aunque en realidad lo es. Flaky intento caminar sin que se notaran sus heridas pero papa ya había visto la venda.<br>-'' ¿Que te paso?'' Dijo señalando su mano  
>-''Me corte...'' ''Tonta, estas dándole oportunidad de que siga preguntando''<br>-''Se cayo de la escalera de la casa de una amiga papa, como se lastimo el pie tampoco puede caminar bien, la casa de esa chica queda cerca de aquí por eso me llamo para que fuera a recogerla''  
>-''Ohh, Flaky debes tener mas cuidado ¿No quieres que te lleve con un medico para que te revise?''<br>-''No, estoy bien tío''  
>-''Bueno pero no te esfuerces mucho, hijo ¿Porque no la llevas arriba para que descanse un rato?''<br>-''Si eso iba a hacer'' Mi casa es de 2 pisos así que al llegar a la escalera extendí mis brazos a Flaky para cargarla.  
>-''No es necesario yo puedo'' ''Si claro''<br>-''Flaky, sé que no quieres molestar pero se te nota lo mucho que te duele el pie así que quieras o no aquí voy'' Me acerque y la levante, por lo roja que se puso y su mirada hacia arriba entendí que eso le recordaba algo ''Ojala y no sea algo raro'' Cuando subimos las escaleras Cub salió de su habitación y corrió a saludar, el como mi padre quiere mucho a Flaky  
>-''Hola Flaky''<br>-''Hola Cub''  
>-''¿Porque te esta cargando?''<br>-''Se lastimo Cub ¿Me abres la puerta del cuarto?''  
>-''Si'' Cub recorrió el pasillo con nosotros y me abrió la puerta, entramos y puse a Flaky en la cama -'' ¿Que te paso Flaky?''<br>-''Me caí de una escalera y me lastime este pie, por eso no puedo caminar bien''  
>-'' ¿Te duele mucho?''<br>-''No ya no Cub''  
>-''Que bueno'' Dijo abrazándola, Flaky hablo un rato con el, momento que aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a Petunia<p>

-'Si alguien pregunta Flaky se quedo a dormir contigo y yo fui a recogerla hace poco'  
>-'¿Se puede saber porque?'. ''Lo siento no puedo darte explicaciones''<br>-''Para evitarle problemas, no dejes que Lammy abra la boca con Did'

Casualmente Petunia no contesto y sonó el celular de Flaky en cuanto lo saco de su bolsillo se lo arrebate y le dije -''Lo siento, es Petunia y si le contestas hará que le cuentes todo, hablare con ella '' Flaky lo entendió y me dejo tomar la llamada, de haber sido otro día se habría molestado y habría intentado quitármelo ''Se nota que tiene miedo'' Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta, me recargue en ella y respondí en un tono algo burlón.

-''Hola Petunia''  
>-'' ¿Eh? ¿Porque tienes en celular de Flaky?'' ''Hm ¿Que cara habrás puesto?'' Pienso sonriendo<br>-''Le pedí que me dejara contestar''  
>-'' ¿Donde están?'' ''Si te digo estoy seguro de que vas a venir''<br>-''Eso ahora no es importante solo evita que Lammy le diga a Did que Flaky no estuvo en tu casa''  
>-'' ¿Porque voy a hacer eso? ¿Y donde se supone que estuvo?''<br>-''Lo harás para evitarle problemas con Splend''  
>-''Eso lo se, esta usándome como escudo, lo que quiero saber es donde estuvo y porque me lo pides tu''<br>-''Porque si hablas con ella harás que te cuente todo, quiero evitarle la pena''  
>-'' ¿Cual pena?'' ''Que rápido te enojas''<br>-''La pena de contarte que paso la noche conmigo''  
>-''... No te creo''<br>-''Entonces te lo probare'' Entre a la habitación haciéndole señas a Cub para que no hablara y me senté junto a Flaky -''Petunia no me cree, confírmaselo por favor'' Le dije dándole el teléfono y pegándome a ella para escuchar  
>-'' ¿Petunia?''<br>-''Flaky ¿Es verdad?''  
>-''Si''<br>-'' ¿Porque?'' Con un dedo le hice un gesto negativo a Flaky  
>-''Ahora no puedo explicarte, pero prometo que lo hare''<br>-''Entiendo... ¿Pero estas bien?''  
>-''Si, Cuddles me esta cuidando''<br>-''Ya veo...Llámame en cuanto vuelvas a casa''  
>-''Si, nos vemos'' Dijo dándome el teléfono. -'' ¿Que le dijiste a Petunia?''<br>-''Que estuviste con migo''  
>-''Esta bien, luego inventaremos una escusa para eso'' ''Se nota que no eres como ella''<br>-''Flaky quítate esas botas, no debes andar apretada o te lastimaras mas'' Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al armario  
>-''Si ¿Me prestaras tus pantuflas de conejito?''<br>-''No te burles si aun las tengo es por ti''  
>-''Si te las pones'' Dijo Cub<br>-''Bueno, son cómodas, por cierto, ya me imagino la respuesta pero ¿Lammy sigue llamando a Did verdad?''  
>-''Son novios''<br>-'' ¡Ay no jodas!''  
>-'' ¡No le digas así!'' Me grito Cub pegándome con toda su fuerza la cual no era mucha.<br>-''No fue a ella, fue a la persona de la que hablamos'' Lo máximo que le digo a Flaky es 'tarada' pero no pude evitar gritar en ese momento  
>-''Déjalo Cub no hiso nada malo''<br>-''Cub ve a jugar a tu cuarto tengo que hablar con Flaky''  
>-''Pero yo también quiero jugar con ella''<br>-''Y lo harás, ella se va a quedar todo el día ahora ve a tu habitación'' De mala gana Cub me obedeció, siempre lo hace. -''Toma'' Le dije dándole las pantuflas  
>-'' ¿Quieres revisar la caja?''<br>-''Sip'' Saque la caja de mi mochila y la puse en la cama entre Flaky y yo -''Ábrela'' Y así lo hiso, la cara de Flaky instantáneamente cambio de tranquila a triste mientras tomaba su muñeca -''¿Te recuerda algo?''  
>-''Nada''<br>-''Mejor revisemos las otras cosas, aquí hay un libro, un cuaderno, collar y una flor extremadamente seca, el cuaderno es mio supongo que lo demás te pertenece'' Flaky tomo el libro y rápidamente fue a la ultima hoja, parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba. -'' ¿Buscas algo?''  
>-''Flippy me había dicho algo de un libro que me regalo''<br>-'' ¿Es ese?''  
>-''Si, me había dicho que tenia un numero y aquí esta'' Flaky me lo mostro '35120103'<br>-'' ¿Que quieren decir?''  
>-''No lo se pero los uso para todo''<br>-''Raro pero esta bien ¿Esta flor?''  
>-''No lo se tampoco me recuerda nada''<br>-''Ok ¿Y el collar?''  
>-''No...Es muy bonito'' Un collar de plata con un zafiro, incluso a mi me gustaba.<br>-''Se ve caro'' Se veía muuy caro  
>-''Entonces...'' ''Me desespera que haga eso''<br>-'' ¿Entonces?''  
>-''Flippy...Se que sonara presumido pero, el al parecer esta bien económicamente''<br>-''Tener un cuñado rico no me incomoda'' Dije sarcásticamente a lo que Flaky se rio -''Bueeno ya que la evidencia no nos dice mucho empecemos con los interrogatorios, habla''  
>-'' ¿Eh?''<br>-''No te hagas la tonta, dime cada detalle de lo que has visto hasta ahora y no quiero que omitas nada, te prometo que no me molestare ni te reclamare ¿De acuerdo?''  
>-''Si...si, lo hare''<p>

Hablo y hablo, me sorprendió la idea de Flaky incitando a Flippy en el cine, me alegra que no me lo haya dicho ese día o me habría enojado todo fue bastante normal y hasta cursi hasta que llego a la parte en que Flippy se la llevo del baile, verla en mi mente siendo manoseada por ese no fue nada agradable claro que eso solo fue un 'calentamiento' para lo que paso después cuando despertó en casa de Flippy. Estuve a punto, en serio, a casi nada de gritar cuando me conto de su dulce nochecita, mientras Flaky describía yo podía sentir mi sangre subir a mi cabeza, apretaba mis puños con todas mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis dientes y pensaba ''Voy a saltar a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta la próxima ves que lo vea, tomare su puta boinita y se la meteré por el culo mientras lo revuelco en el suelo tallando su cara contra las piedras, le arrancare los dedos uno por uno y le hare tragarse sus jodidas plaquitas por los ojos'' En cuanto termino de hablar me contuve lo mas posible y dije.

-''Bien...me estoy mordiendo la lengua pero me alegra que me digas la verdad''  
>-''Lo siento''<br>-''No es tu culpa, me dijiste la verdad y la acepto''  
>-''Solo no le digas a Flippy, tampoco es su culpa''<br>-''Lo se y por eso es mas frustrante''  
>-''Tranquilízate por favor''<br>-''No estoy molesto''  
>-''Cud, poco te falta para sacar humo por los oídos''<br>-''Bien, entonces te diré la verdad, tengo ganas de ir a darle en la madre ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? ¿No verdad? A mi tampoco''  
>-''Lo siento, ya deja de disculparte, vamos afuera necesito un poco de aire'' Dije levantándome.<br>-''Pero tendremos que bajar la escalera''  
>-''Te cargo, si tu príncipe encantador puede hacerlo sin que te quejes entonces yo también''<br>-''Cuddles''  
>-''Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi Flak, ya sabes como soy y se como eres tu por eso ninguno de los 2 debe de estar enojado con el otro''<br>-''No estoy enojada contigo...no puedo''  
>-''¿Porque?''<br>-''Porque...eres mi hermano'' ''Ya no confías en Splend'' Su cara triste me lastimo, me pare frente a ella y la abrase pero ella no hiso lo mismo, se acurruco como niña pequeña, quería sentir protección.-''Cud, cuando éramos niños...solías tomarte del brazo mientras caminábamos y...éramos mas cariñosos... ¿Podría...podría ser así otra vez?''  
>-''Si'' Tenia miedo, estaba muy asustada. La entiendo, tiene motivos para estar asustada ''Te voy a guiar todo lo que pueda''<p>

Salimos al patio y nos sentamos en la banca, bueno, ella se sentó yo me acomode en sus piernas, aunque aclaro que fue ella la que me puso en esa posición, lleve conmigo mis diario, eso era el cuaderno que estaba en la caja. Le di una hojeada a mi diario, quería ver si salía alguna foto o algo importante pero aparte de mi letra que parecían patas de araña no había nada que resaltara y entonces paso. Su celular estaba sonando, no era difícil adivinar quien era. No quería contestar y la entiendo, pero de no haberlo hecho habría sido problemático.

-'' ¿Donde estas?'' ''Vaya saludo''  
>-''Hola Splend''<br>-'' ¿Cuddles?'' ''Como si no me conocieras''  
>-''Sip''<br>-'' ¿Flaky esta contigo?'' ''No, me robe su celular''  
>-''Me llamo esta mañana para que la recogiera de casa de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Porque?'' ''Hm''  
>-''La tonta se cayo de la escalera de la casa de Petunia''<br>-'' ¿Que? Pero esta bien ¿No?''  
>-''Sip, solo se torció un tobillo y se corto un poquito en la mano no te preocupes, ahora estamos en mi casa, preferí traerla aquí para que no tuviera a Did molestándola, me llamo a mi porque sabia que seguirías dormido, además papa la puede llevar mas tarde en el auto''<br>-''¿Como sabe que Did esta aquí?'' ''No se te pasa nada''  
>-''No sabia, dijo que ayer iba a ir y yo me imagine que se habría quedado''<br>-''Ok, déjame hablar con ella'' ''Claro que no''  
>-''No puedes esta durmiendo en mi cuarto con Cub, no durmió mucho anoche, tu sabes, fue una pijamada calurosa con algo de acción chica con chica...''<br>-'' ¡NO!''  
>-''Adivino ¿Imagen fea en la cabeza?''<br>-''Si, gracias por el asco de buenos días'' ''Me gustaría ver su cara''  
>-'' ¿Buenos días? Viejo son las 4''<br>-''Da igual, solo no la traigas muy tarde''  
>-''Seeeep''<p>

Se podría decir que así empezó la investigación, encontramos mucho material tanto útil e hiriente como inútil e incomodo. Hacia mucho que no recordaba ciertas cosas, pero bueno, no había necesidad de hacerlo, la memoria de Flaky se perdió por culpa de sus padres y la mía por los años, estaba seguro que Splend sabe mas al respecto y le voy a sacar la verdad, Flaky no tiene por qué meterse mas en esto, sé que es su asunto y que parezco entrometido pero de cualquier forma algo tengo que ver en ello además no necesita hundirse mas en el pozo en el que la metió su familia. Entramos a casa para comer, me estaba muriendo de hambre, nos sentamos a la mesa con papa y Cub. Todo fue bastante normalito hasta que terminamos y papa hablo.

-''Muchachos, espere a que Cub se fuera para preguntarles''  
>-'' ¿Que cosa?'' Pregunto Flaky<br>-''Disculpa la grosería hija ¿Que fueron todas esas chingaderas que se estaban gritando hace rato?'' '' ¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS NO PENSE EN ESO!''  
>-''Nada, solo estábamos bromeando'' Logre disimular pero Flaky estaba espantada<br>-''Muchachos, sé que a su edad les dan curiosidad los temas de sexualidad pero deberían discutirlo en lugares mas privados, me atreveré a preguntarles ¿Son activos?'' ''Por Dios esto no esta pasando''  
>-'' ¡Papa!''<br>-'' ¡No claro que no!'' Grito Flaky avergonzada.  
>-''Ahh me alegra, postérguenlo unos años, es lo mejor, pero claro que si necesitan ayuda para conseguir 'esas' cosas, saben que me pueden pedir ayuda'' ''Es oficial, morí y entre al infierno''<br>-''Ehh...gracias'' Dijo Flaky y papa tomo sus manos  
>-''Hija, no dejes que nadie te presione a hacer algo que no quieres, incluso si es un amigo'' '' ¿Que?''<br>-'' ¿Estas hablando de mi?''  
>-''Yo no dije nombres pero por tu comentario entiendo que te estas confesando'' Tanto Flaky como yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, su intento de comentario inteligente era increíblemente estúpido, pero tenia buenas intenciones, lo mejor para evitarnos un discurso de sexualidad incomoda de una hora era intentar seguirle el juego ''Por favor capta Flaky'' Me pare detrás de ella colocando mis manos en sus hombros y forme una de mis falsas sonrisas.<br>-''Tienes razón papa, lo mejor es esperar ¿No es así Flaky?'' La dije viéndola a los ojos mandándole el mensaje por la mirada.  
>-''S-si, es lo mejor'' Dijo fingiendo la sonrisa, ella es pésima mintiendo pero papa es crédulo y se creyó al instante nuestros comentarios.<br>-''Me da mucho gusto hijos ¿A que hora te iras pequeña?'' ''Siempre caes en estas''  
>-''¿La podemos llevar en el auto cuando sea la hora?''<br>-''Claro que si''  
>-''Gracias, nos retiramos'' ''No te conteste y no te diste cuenta<br>-''Gracias'' Dijo Flaky antes de levantarse, llegamos a las escaleras y la cargue nuevamente.  
>-''Yo me maraville en el mundo de la vergüenza ¿Como te tomaste tu esa charla?''<br>-''N-no lo se, mi mente se quedo en blanco mientras hablaba, creo que aun no puedo asimilarlo''  
>-''Es mejor así'' Llegamos a mi cuarto y en cuanto senté a Flaky en la cama se recostó, en menos de 3 segundos se estaba durmiendo, no me sorprende, la noche que tubo no fue precisamente de descanso y ahora después de comer y estando en' zona segura' es normal que se duerma. -''Si quieres duérmete''<br>-''Si, lo siento, estoy muy cansada''  
>-''Esta bien, mientras veré si encuentro algo mas en el diario pero cámbiate primero ¿Ya tienes 2 días con esa ropa no?''<br>-''Si, Gracias'' Le preste algo de mi ropa y se cambio mientras yo estaba metido debajo de las cobijas, ella es unos 7 u 8 centímetros mas baja que yo así que mi ropa le queda casi a la medida. -''Termine'' Se me hiso nostálgico verla con mi ropa, ya antes le había prestado. Flaky se subió a la cama y se acomodó, yo me quede a su lado y antes de dormir me pregunto. -''Cud ¿Había dormido aquí antes?''  
>-''No, fue lo único que falto''<br>-'' ¿Falto?''  
>-''Comías aquí, estudiabas aquí, jugabas aquí e incluso a veces te bañabas aquí''<br>-''Ahh si, lo recuerdo'' Flaky tomo mi brazo y puso su cabeza sobre el para usarlo de almohada, fue raro pero no me sorprendía mucho. Tardo menos de un minuto en quedarse completamente dormida. '' ¿Te sientes segura aquí no?''

Leí y releí mi diario buscando algo sobre el collar y no aparecio nada, de alguna parte tubo que salir y lo voy a averiguar, la flor seca no me inquietaba, debio ser alguno de los regalos de Flip. Ver el rostro de Flaky me hiso pensar lo que habiamos hablado antes ''¿Si Flip no hubiera vuelto como estarían nuestras vidas ahora?'' Imagino que Giggles habria hecho lo mismo en el baile asi que posiblemente estaria aqui acostado pero solo, Flaky...seria lo mismo de siempre...no de no haber estado con Flippy en el baile la habria sacado a bailar, siempre la he querido pero nunca de otra forma que no sea amistosa, habriamos bailado ese dia pero no habria significado nada, tal ves si hace 8 años no hubiera sucedido ese accidente entonces las cosas serian diferentes. Flaky sabe todo de mi, yo se todo de ella, tenemos casi 10 años juntos, todos nos ven como pareja y admitio que le tambien le gusta mi fisico, aunque eso ya lo sabia, ella es linda y delicada pero no tan delicada como Petunia ni tan vanidosa como Giggles...''Es una lastima que solo seas mi amiga, si no fuera asi serias mi chica perfecta'' Supongo que Splend no seria tan sangron si fuera yo el elegido o eso creo. Despues de pensar un rato me dormi, desperte 2 horas despues en la misma posición pero con un algo extra, Cub estaba durmiendo con nosotros. Supongo que quiso venir a jugar y al vernos dormidos decidio acompañarnos. Estaba acostado en medio de los 2, Flaky a mi derecha dormida sobre mi brazo abrazandome y Cub a mi izquierda abrazandome tambien ''Ok...estoy atrapado'' Intente lebantarme varias veces pero Flaky comodamente se acurrucaba mas pegada a mi. Despues de un par de intentos fellidos, logre delicadamente lebantar su cabesa con mi mano y sacar mi brazo, el cual ya estaba bastante adormecido, me sente en la cama y sin destaparlos salí de la cobija estaba adolorido ''Siento como si hubiera ido a correr'' Baje a la sala para dejarlos dormir a gusto.

-'' ¿Que haces hijo?''  
>-''Me estiro un poco''<br>-'' ¿Que estaban haciendo?''  
>-''Dormir pero esos 2 son muy enzimosos'' Papa solo sonrió y continuo leyendo -''Papa ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo?''<br>-'' ¿Que hijo?''  
>-''Flaky se podría quedar aquí unos días?''<br>-'' ¿Porque?''  
>-''Sus padres están de viaje y Splend la deja mucho sola''<br>-'' ¿Otra ves salieron?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Entonces no hay problema''

Desde hace 3 años que los padres de Flaky salen de viaje y regresan hasta fin de año. Empezaron a hacerlo porque Splend quiso pasar la navidad en casa de Did y ellos decidieron salir, esa vez Flaky los acompaño pero se aburrió a mares con Did, por eso el año pasado paso la navidad aquí, aunque ahora que Flip volvió quizá quiera ir con el... ''Naaah, no le daré la oportunidad dejándosela sola en su casa, preferiría que el lerdo ese la visitara un rato y se largara, peeeerfecto, el asno ese vendrá aquí y así podre vigilarla...no, Flaky se molestaría si me interpongo, bueno solo seria de no estar en medio, es solo de dejarlos que se sienten juntos darles sus ratitos a solas y todos felices y contentos'' Todo estaba resuelto, no creo que a Flaky le desagrade y si el pino con gorro acaba de mudarse no creo que de la nada empaque y se largue, Splend no creo...Me senté en el sofá recargando mi codo en el brazo del sillón con el rostro apoyándose en mi mano ''Did es novio de Lammy, con lo pegajoso que es ira a su casa entonces Splend no ira con el ¡Carajo! Ya todo estaba cubierto, no Petunia llevara a Handy y a el no le agrada a Did, como Handy es el favorito de los padres no creo que le nieguen el caprichito a su yerno...pero Handy es suficientemente comprensivo como para permitirle a Lammy que lo lleve...Tengo que investigar un poco'' Saque mi celular y estaba apunto de a Handy pero entonces pensé ''Petunia ya le ha de a ver dicho a Handy lo de esta tarde...Handy no es como ella, me va ayudar''

-''¿Handy?''  
>-'' ¿Si?''<br>-'' ¿Sabes si Did ira con ustedes en navidad?''  
>-'' ¿A donde?'' ''Ok eso es un no''<br>-''Es el novio de Lammy, pensé que iría a verla en navidad''  
>-''Ya sabia que estaba con ella pero no había pensado en que podría ir en navidad ¿Crees que si vaya?''<br>-''Es una lapa''  
>-''Ah... ¿Porque preguntas?''<br>-''Generalmente el hermano de Flaky pasa la navidad con Did y ella conmigo pero como ahora Did esta siguiendo ovejitas tal vez Splend quiera que Flaky se quede en casa''  
>-'' ¿Porque no le pregunta ella?''<br>-''Se pelearon''  
>-''Entiendo, le preguntare a Petunia, ya estaba hablando con ella''<br>-'' ¿La tienes en espera?''  
>-''No, estoy en casa, estamos hablando por internet''<br>-''Gracias''  
>-'' ¿Solo llamaste para eso?'' ''Sabia que tu le habías ayudado''<br>-''Me concentrare en algo mas por ahora''  
>-''Entonces lo que dijo Petunia es verdad'' ''Eres taaan predecible Petunia''<br>-''Si''  
>-'' ¿Porque?''<br>-'' ¿Porque que?'' Tenia que cuidar mucho mis palabras  
>-''Cud... Flaky ¿Contigo?''<br>-''La conozco desde hace casi 10 años, no creo que sea muy sorprendente''  
>-'' ¿Pero porque ahora?''<br>-''Flaky llego a casa llorando por la pelea de su hermano, le dije que si quería podía quedarse, fue todo'' ''Te dije la verdad, ahora malinterprétala''  
>-''Esta bien, no te estoy juzgando, Petunia ya me contesto, dice que no''<br>-''Ok ¿Te podría pedir que no le digas a Petunia?''  
>-''Lo se, la noticia no le caerá muy bien, a cambio no seas tan grosero on ella''<br>-''Si perdón, no quería dar explicaciones en ese rato''  
>-''Esta bien, nos vemos''<p>

''Listo'' Mas tarde subí a mi habitación para despertar a Flaky, ya era hora de cenar, tanto ella como Cub seguían dormidos ''Mírala, la que se queja de lo mucho que duerme su hermano'' pensé en despertarlos echándoles agua pero eso seria muy infantil, mejor me subí a la cama y empecé a brincar. -'' ¡Despierteeeeeen! ¡Ya es muy tarde despierteeeen!'' Fue bastante tierno ver como se abrazaron del susto.

-'¿Porque gritas?'' Pregunto Flaky  
>-'' ¿Quedo mas que claro no? Es hora de que dejen de hibernar''<br>-''Pudiste hablarnos normalmente''  
>-''Eso no es divertido'' Cub se rio y Flaky frunció el ceño ''Bueno hace mucho que no lo hago'' Me hinque sobre sus piernas y lentamente comencé a avanzar hacia ella endulzando la vos y entrecerrando mis ojos haciéndolos llorar un poco. -''Lo siento, no... No era mi intención molestarte, yo solo quería que te despertaras p-pero, si...si te enojas con migo, yo...'' Flaky tenia los ojos muy abiertos, estaba totalmente roja y apretaba sus labios ¡Amo poner a las chicas asi! -''Lo siento'' dije lastimeramente acercándome a sus labios.<br>-'' ¡No!'' Dijo empujándome de los hombros con sus manos.  
>-'' ¿No?... ¿No me perdonas?''<br>-''Deja de hablar así, esta bien no hay problema''  
>-''Y así Cub, es como obtienes cosas de una chica'' Le dije a mi hermanito sonriendo<br>-'' ¡Si funciona!''  
>-'' ¡No Cub no aprendas eso!''<br>-''Muy tarde Flakip, ya le había enseñado como''  
>-''Si, pero nunca había visto si funcionaba''<br>-'' ¿Queee?''  
>-''Imagínate Flak, cuando tengamos 21 y 14 ¿Cooomo será cuando queramos pedirte algo?''<br>-''No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza'' Reí un poco y baje de la cama  
>-''Esta bien, vamos a cenar''<br>-'' ¿A cenar?'' Pregunto Cub.  
>-''Son casi las 9''<br>-'' ¿Dormimos 4 horas?'' Pregunto Flaky  
>-''Ustedes si, yo desperté antes''<br>-''Vaya...Espera, Cub ¿A que hora llegaste?'' '' ¿Hasta ahora lo notas?''  
>-''Me dio sueño verlos dormir, por eso me acosté con ustedes''<br>-''Ahh...'' ''Te podrían secuestrar dormida y tu ni lo notarias''

Bajamos a preparar la cena juntos y después cenamos, se sentía bien tener a mas gente en la mesa y se veía que a Flaky le gustaba estar acompañada, en cuanto terminamos papa le dijo que se preparara para ir a casa, le dijo 'Si' con una sonrisa, pero era falsa, al cuando limpiamos las cosas papa salió a sacar el auto del garaje y Cub se fue con el mientras los esperábamos en la entrada, momento que aproveche para hablar con ella.

-''No pareces con ánimos de irte''  
>-''Sabes bien porque''<br>-''No creo que a Splend le moleste que te quedes aquí''  
>-'¿Eh?''<br>-''Mientras dormías le pregunte a papa si te podías quedar aquí hasta navidad, le dije que tus padres habían salido de nuevo, que Splend no estaba mucho en casa y que no quería que estuvieras sola, quédate aquí Flaky así te libraras de su vigilancia y no te preocupes por tu soldadito celoso te dejare verlo cuando quieras y puedes invitarlo a pasar la navidad aquí a Splend le diremos que papa fue el que te invito así no podrá negarse, ahora solo vamos para que tomes tus cosas y por mi bicicleta ¿Esta bien?'' Su rostro se ilumino al oír eso, no era difícil imaginar su respuesta.  
>-'' ¡Si, claro que si!'' Dijo a la vez que me abrazaba.<br>-''De nada''

Subimos al auto, Cud se fue adelante y yo atrás con Flaky, mientras nos acercábamos a su casa tomo mi mano nerviosamente, podía entender porque. Llegamos y bajamos del auto solo ella y yo pero la casa estaba más que vacía. Entramos y en el refrigerador había una nota sujeta con un imán.

'Flaky  
>Fui a casa de Did, posiblemente me quede ahí, no te duermas muy tarde<br>Ya sabes quien soy'

-''Mejor para mi'' Dijo Flaky  
>-''Llámale para avisarle''<br>-''Pero...''  
>-'Se que no quieres hablar con el pero va a ser raro que tu también le dejes un papel''<br>-''Si, llamare a casa de Did de seguro no me dejara hablar con el como siempre''  
>-'' ¿Como?''<br>-''Cuando he llegado a llamar ahí Did siempre toma el recado pero nunca le pasa la llamada''  
>-''Perfecto, hazlo'' Flaky tomo el teléfono de la entrada y marco, me pareció curioso que se supiera el teléfono de memoria. Se acercó a mí para dejarme escuchar, eso no fue tan raro.<br>-'' ¿Hola?'' ''Que rápido contesta''  
>-''Hola Did''<br>-'' ¡Oh hola Flaky! ¿Ya estas en casa?'' ''Si de ahí te esta llamando ¿Tu que crees?''  
>-''Si ¿Splend esta ahí?''<br>-''Sip, aquí esta''  
>-'' ¿Podrías decirle que iré a casa de Cuddles?''<br>-'' ¿A esta hora?''  
>-''Si, tío Pop me invito a quedarme en su casa hasta navidad ¿Splend ira contigo no?''<br>-''Si, pero ¿Porque?''  
>-'' ¿Porque que?''<br>-'' ¿Porque quiere que te quedes?''  
>-''Ah… Porque...'' Dijo mirándome y yo le señale sus heridas. -'' ¿Splend no te dijo que me lastime?''<br>-''Ah si ¿Ya estas mejor?''  
>-''Mmm maso menos, gracias''<br>-''Dile que tío Pop quiere cuidarte'' Le dije al oído  
>-''Tío Pop quiere cuidarme, es algo asustadizo''<br>-''Esta bien, le diré''  
>-''Gracias''<br>-''Bye-byyyye''  
>-''Eso no fue tan difícil''<br>-''Nop, ahora sube por tus cosas''  
>-''Si''<p>

Flaky subió sola, como su escalera tenia una baranda para sujetarse le era mas fácil. Por mi parte tenia otras cosas por hacer. Cruce la calle y entre a la casa de Don celos, aparentemente aun no notaba el pozo frente a su árbol ''Que ermitaño'' Toque la puerta y un minuto después abrió, no me sorprendía la cara de sorpresa que hiso.

-'' ¿Cuddles?'' ''Aunque usted no lo crea''  
>-''Sip, soy yo''<br>-'' ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?''  
>-''Si, por algo vine, me voy a llevar a Flaky unos días a...''<br>-'' ¿A donde?'' ''Oook este tipo es mas celoso de lo que aparenta''  
>-''A mi casa, el año pasado...''<br>-'' ¿Y con permiso de quien?'' ''Bien, se termino mi paciencia''  
>-''Wow, que delicado eres, déjame terminar antes de que Fliq salga''<br>-'' ¿Quien?'' ''No inventes''  
>-''Mira Flaky dijo que en su tartamudeo no pudo decir bien tu nombre y le dijo Fliqpy a tu superadorable otro yo, regresando al punto, Flaky se va a quedar en mi casa hasta navidad, el año pasado también se quedo allá, Splendsito se ira con Did y ella esta molesta con el por eso no se hablan mucho por ahora, por eso quería venir a avisarte y a pedirte que fueras a despedirte de ella, a por cierto, imagino que no tienes nada que hacer en navidad así que ve a mi casa ese día ¿Ok?''<br>-'' ¿El 'ok' fue para saber si acate la orden? ¿O para saber si estoy de acuerdo?''  
>-''Lo segundo, disculpa si soy grosero, me agradas pero no me caes bien''<br>-''Lo mismo va para ti chaparrito''  
>-''Si...'' No estoy chaparro, él es el gigante, ha de medir como 1.90<br>-''Gracias'' ¿?  
>-'' ¿Por?''<br>-''Por cuidarla''

Cruzamos la calle y deje a Flip entrar, no pase con el, no quería ver espectáculos empalagosos de nuevo. Unos 10 minutos después bajaron juntos, Flaky se veía mejor, desde que llegamos tenia una expresión triste. ''Supongo que el estar contigo le hace bien'' Flip me dio la maleta y la subí al auto, mientras ella se despedía y subía también, antes de subir mire a Flip y sangronamente le dije -''Límpiate bien, tienes la boca rosa'' Acto seguido Flip se tallo los labios con la mano -''Wow, no puedo creer que calleras en esa'' Me hiso una 'cordial' seña y se retiro, en cuanto cerré la puerta del auto Flaky me lanzo una mirada asesina, no podía golpearme estando papa ahí. Aun teníamos que pasar por mi bicicleta, la había dejado en casa de Toothy por la mañana, cuando lleguemos a casa será de ver como nos acomodamos, no será difícil, lo difícil será evitar que Splend me moleste toda la semana.


	18. Chapter 18

Toothy es muy confiable, por eso le dije como pasaría esta navidad, realmente es muy confiable para mañana le dirá todo a Nutty y el a todo el mundo. Como ya estaba planeado pasamos a su casa antes de regresar, Giggles es popular por eso para mañana a mediodía si no es que para esta noche ya estará enterada, llamara a Petunia para confirmar el chisme y un par de minutos después mi celular sonara, me encanta que al gente sea tan predecible, es mas fácil manipularlos así. Cuando llegamos a casa no tenia nada de sueño, es de esperarse ya que dormir en las tardes no es mi costumbre, excepto por alguna enfermedad y eso es muy raro, pasaron 3 horas desde que llegamos. Cada quien hacia lo suyo, yo en el piso con mi celular y Flaky en mi cama con mi lap.

-''Cud mira, tengo un mensaje de Petunia'' ''Viva el chisme''  
>-'' ¿Sonaría sangrón si digo que me sorprende?''<br>-''Un poco''  
>-''Déjame ver'' Dije levantándome y sentándome en la cama<p>

-'Flaky porque no me llamaste?'

-''Ay ¡Aja! Como si no supieras''  
>-''Debí llamarle cuando fuimos a casa''<br>-'' ¿Para que te bombardeara con preguntas? Nah, dile que no llegaste''  
>-''Toothy me vio, sabe si fui a casa''<br>-''Exacto, si ya sabe no tiene por qué preguntarte, esta intentando sacarte información''  
>-''Ella siempre escucha hasta el final para no equivocarse''<br>-''Truco de principiante, dile directamente que no estas ahí''  
>-''Ok''<p>

-'No estoy en casa'  
>-'Donde estas?'<p>

-''Vaya tiene prisa en saber el chisme''  
>-''No es eso Cud, es mi amiga y se preocupa por mi'' ''Bueno, no puedo pensar mal de toda la gente...siempre''<br>-''Ok te creo''  
>-''Le diré...''<p>

-'Adivina'  
>-'Hmm en casa de Flippy?'<br>-'A esta hora?'  
>-'Con Did?'<br>-'No es en serio verdad?'  
>-'Bromeo, con Cuddles?'<br>-'No'  
>-'Flak, ya sé que estas con el' ''Ay si, muy sentida''<br>-'Y porque no preguntaste desde el principio'  
>-'Quería ver si era verdad'<br>-'Me probabas Pet?'  
>-'Lo siento pero no he sabido nada de ti desde hace días y la primera noticia que recibo no es precisamente normal' ''Eso es verdad''<br>-'Que es lo que te sorprende, el año pasado pase la navidad aquí'  
>-'Si, 2 días, pero solo fuiste a eso no bailar tango horizontal' Fue inevitable echarme de espalda y soltar una carcajada al leer eso<p>

-'' ¡No te rías! Dime porque dijo eso'' Tuve que calmarme para poder hablar, me reí tanto que hasta llore  
>-''La educada y presumida Petunia diciendo eso, va para el libro de records''<br>-''Cuddles...''  
>-''Calma, calma, yo solo le dije que pasaste la noche aquí''<br>-''Y lo malinterpreto''  
>-''Yep''<br>-''Espera, entonces ¿Eso es lo que piensan los demás?''  
>-''Obviamente, aclaro, nunca dije que hiciéramos algo, solo dije que estuviste aquí ¿La sacaras de su error?''<br>-''Quiero pero ¿Me creerá?''  
>-'' ¿Ella fue la malpensada no?''<br>-''Si... ¿Lo planeaste así verdad?''  
>-''Era necesario o no nos hubiera dejado en paz por horas, incluso la creo capaz de venir corriendo mañana pero lo dejo a tu criterio ¿Quieres que ella sepa todo?''<br>-''Si, pero ya no podre ir a su casa o Lammy se enterara y le dirá a Did'' ''Did...Como no lo pensé antes''  
>-''Contéstale lo que habíamos dicho'' ''Aun hay un hoyo abierto''<p>

-'Que?'  
>-'Porque no me dijiste! Se supone que yo te estaba ayudando con Flippy no? Como quieres que te quiera si te metes con Cuddles!'<br>-'Petunia, no sé que hayas entendido pero esta mal, pase la noche con Cud pero eso fue todo, no hicimos nada mas, llegue con el porque me pelee con Splend, si iba contigo o Giggles me iban a estar vigilando por días por eso vine con Cud, es uno de mis guardias y nunca desconfiarían de él, no podre ver a Flippy por un tiempo pero no será algo tan malo'  
>-'Pero estarás bajo vigilancia total'<br>-'Solo por una semana, no es tanto'  
>-'Si tu lo dices, pero porque todos creen que andas con el?'<br>-'Él es hombre y yo mujer, no me sorprende el malpensar de la gente' ''Buena respuesta''  
>-'Ok, me tenias asustada!'<br>-'Lo siento, Pet ya me quiero dormir nos vemos luego'  
>-'Claro, nos vemos'<p>

-''Listo''  
>-'Muy bien, así debes de mentir''<br>-''Si, diciendo la verdad de forma que se malentienda''  
>-''Buena chica, te quería preguntar algo ¿Que clase de niña es Lammy?''<br>-'' ¿Mmm? Bueno, es amable'' Dijo Flaky extrañada ''Dices mucho 'Mmm' ''  
>-''Si, pero que mas, en buen y mal aspecto''<br>-''Mmm, es buena chica pero es superficial, le agrada todo lo que considere superior, incluso le gustaba mi hermano'' ''Esa no me la sabia''  
>-'' ¿El, Por qué?''<br>-''Splend es guapo, inteligente y amable, además de que Lammy idolatra a Handy y por eso le gustan los mayores pero Splend es mas callado y a ella le gusta que sean en centro de atención, por eso le gusto Did, necesitaba a quien admirar y el a alguien que le admirara''  
>-''¿Pareja perfecta no?''<br>-''Si, pero ¿Porque preguntas?''  
>-''Fácil, no creo que no lo hayas pensado, Did tiene como 2 años siguiéndote, si Lammy se entera de eso ¿No empezaras a desagradarle?''<br>-'' ¿Eh?'' Flaky abrió mas los ojos de golpe y lentamente fue abriendo su boca, mas obvio no podía ser.  
>-''Detesto que hagan planes a medias ¿A Petucita nunca se le ocurrió que pasaría eso?''<br>-''No... Oh demonios, Did es lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirle que yo le gustaba... pero es mi amiga tal ves no le moleste...¿Verdad?'' ''Pregunta tonta''  
>-''Flaky, te lo explicare con manzanitas, Did la conoció un día que fue a buscarte a ti, tiene 2 años siguiéndote como piraña hambrienta aparte ¿A ti te caería tan bien como la leche una chica de la que Flip estuvo enamorado obsesivamente por años que además sigue estando muy cerca de el?''<br>-''...diablos''  
>-''Oh si, diablos, considérala del bando anti-Flippy, porque créeme que siendo una niña inmadura hará lo que pueda para hacerte sentir mal''<br>-''Ya no puedo ver a Petunia entonces''  
>-''No tienes que ir forzosamente a si casa, cuando la quieras ver vayan a otro lado''<br>-''Pero se supone que tu me vigilas''  
>-''Si, se supone que lo hago en este momento y mira de lo que estamos hablando, será seguir haciéndola de doble agente un tiempo y asunto resuelto''<br>-''Nunca te equivocas''  
>-''Nop, por eso me quieres''<p>

Después de un rato fuimos a dormir, Flaky se durmió en mi cama y yo en el piso, no quiso dormir sola y la entiendo, sigue lastimada, además a papa no le importa mucho. La noche fue bastante normalita hasta la madrugada que me desperté cuando Cub me pidió dormir con nosotros, pregunto porque Flaky siempre dormía conmigo, mire a la derecha y estaba acostada sobre mi brazo, era fácil, porque tenia miedo, Cub entendió eso y me dijo 'Aquí no debe tener miedo porque tu nos cuidas' Supongo que Flaky también piensa eso, por la mañana Cub y Flaky me tenían abrazado, de nuevo me libere sin despertarlos. Por la tarde revise las heridas de Flaky, su hombro ya estaba bien, pero su pie seria una molestia por un buen tiempo, va a llevarle unas 2 semanas en recuperarse y no lo hará al 100%, su mano tenia un corte de 5 centímetros entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, tuvimos que llevarla a que le cosieran, lloro bastante cuando lo hicieron, de alguna forma sé que uso ese llanto como desahogo para otras cosas. No quisimos informarle de esto a Splend, conociéndolo habría corrido al hospital y habría intentado llevarse a Flaky a su casa, sea lo que sea que pase por su cabeza sigue siendo su hermanita y la quiere. Por la noche llamo, dijo que lo haría todos los días, Flaky nuevamente me hiso escuchar la conversación, no hablaron de nada interesante, solo le pregunto sobe su salud y que había hecho en el día. Flaky no lo dijo pero sé que le agrado su preocupación, ella siempre ha querido mucho a Splend, el saber que le mentía le había lastimado, pero ambos sabemos que en el fondo lo hace por cuidarla. Tengo mis sospechas de que Flaky ignoraba los desaires de sus padres para no preocuparlo, pero por ahora me convenceré de que solo son sospechas. Por la noche me metí a la cama con ella por 2 razones, la 1° porque el maldito frio volvió y la 2° porque igualmente se iba a dormir conmigo, se sonrojo un poco pero aparentemente ya se acostumbró, no puedo criticarla porque a mi tampoco me parece raro ya, por la mañana Cub amaneció a con nosotros otra vez, aunque esta ves había venido mas temprano y temblando, supongo que esta noche será igual. Un día antes de que Flaky viniera papa había adornado la casa, toda la calle se ve mas feliz, ese es el plan de estas fechas, ser feliz, cosa que me recordó que aun no tenia un regalo para Flaky, en algún momento debo de conseguir algo, ella siempre me ha regalado algo en mi cumpleaños, navidad, san Valentín y a veces si pretexto alguno. Supongo que eso afecto a la imagen que los demás tienen de nosotros, pensando en eso recordé que Flaky muchas veces me había regalado libros, aun los conservo, pero no en mi habitación, están en una estantería de la sala. Cuando recordé eso ya estaba acostado con mis 2 hermanitos en cama, salí sin que se dieran cuenta y fui a investigar. El primer libro que me regalo me lo dio cuando cumplí 8 años y eso fue a escasas 2 semanas de iniciado el año escolar, Flaky no se tardo mucho en retomarme confianza 2 o 3 días máximo. Tome el libro de la estantería, al abrirlo me dio curiosidad ir hacia la ultima hoja '35120103', siento que debería sorprenderme pero no es así, el mentado numero estaba escrito con tinta azul, obviamente es otro de los regalos de Flip. Esto me demuestra que Flaky se confió mucho mas rápido de lo que creía, no a cualquiera le das algo que atesores. Me deje caer el sillón recargándome en el brazo de este ''Pero se supone que solo uno de sus libros tenia escrito eso...'' Supongo que Flaky lo puso en este para no olvidarlo, suele escribir en azul ''Obviamente es la clave de algo, no es un teléfono, ni una dirección. Un numero fácil de recordar para un niño tiene que ser algo que tenga presente... como una fecha, el '03' corresponde al mes de su cumpleaños y si realmente es sobre eso entonces los otros números están en desorden'' Tome un lápiz de una mesita contigua al sillón y encendí la lámpara sobre esta, puse el libro sobre la misma y empecé a escribir ''Veamos, el cumpleaños de Flaky es el 15 de marzo, si corto el 03 queda 351201, cortare el 51 y queda 3201, si con Flaky se conservo y se invirtió el día entonces queda 23 01 ¿23 de enero?'' No hay ninguna fecha conocida para mi ese día, pero lo mas lógico es que sea el cumpleaños de Flip... ''Espera ¿Entonces tendrá 20 en 1 mes?'' -''¡Por Dios que Pedófilo!'' Me cubrí la boca al darme cuenta de que grite eso pero no es para menos ''¡Es 6 años mayor!...No ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? Si hace un año salió de la escuela ahí fue cuando cumplió sus 19 y ahora va para 20'' Después de la corta investigación decidí ir a dormir, cuando llegue Cub y Flaky estaban abrazados ''Aaay que tierno'' Los empuje para hacerme espacio y dormí maso menos a gusto, cuando desperté Cub estaba acostado sobre mi panza y Flaky a mi derecha. Durante el día Cub y Flaky se dedicaron a cocinar con papa, mientras yo salí un rato a dizque comprar obsequios, tenia ya los de los 3, incluso algo para Flip sin necesidad de salir, solo me faltaban las envolturas, la verdadera razón era ir a darme razones a Splend. Llegue a su casa en mi bicicleta y cuando toque no se tardo mucho en abrir.

-''Ah, hola'' Dijo Splend  
>-''Hola'' Después de nuestro gran saludo fuimos a su cuarto, bastante inútil considerando que estamos solos pero así lo dicta la costumbre. Como siempre yo me senté en la cama y el en una silla junto a su computadora.<br>-'' ¿Como ha estado?''  
>-''Bastante bien ¿Discutieron no?''<br>-''Si, gracias al vecinito'' Dijo molesto.  
>-''Admítelo, es hipócrita, aunque apoyes a Did debiste callártelo frente a ella o hacerte el indiferente amenos''<br>-''Si, si, me equivoque ¿Y que? Es mi hermana y no quiero que se meta con ese'' ''¿En seeerio?''  
>-''Ese no es el punto pero da igual''<br>-'' ¿No te ha comentado nada?''  
>-''Claro, la hice hablar, aparentemente se peleo con Flip, por eso estaba de malas el día que discutió contigo pero eso no es importante ¿Como esta eso de que te disculpaste con ella?''<br>-''...Porque tenia razón y porque quería estar bien con ella, te aseguro que la ida a casa de su amiga fue mero pretexto para no verme''  
>-''Sip, para no verte ni a ti ni a él, cuando papa le dijo que si se quedaba hasta le brillaron los ojos pero no creas que durara mucho así, se pone feliz cuando le llamas''<br>-''Entonces todo va bien''  
>-''Yep''<br>-'' ¿Porque discutieron y cuando?''  
>-''No quiso contarme bien porque no quería acordarse, él le dijo algo así como inmadura y ella lo dejo hablando solo, fue por teléfono creo que el sábado por la noche''<br>-''Y ahora huye, siempre corre con alguien cuando tiene miedo ¿Ya no has sabido nada mas sobre el?''  
>-''No mas que tu, me dijo de su 'agradable' encuentro en el supermercado''<br>-''Si, se supone que fue mera casualidad, no lo creo''  
>-''No hay tanto misterio, el sintió lastima por ella y la llevo un par de veces a la escuela, es todo''<br>-''No solo es eso, cuando volví a casa en ese tiempo me conto mucho sobre el, mucho, le dije que lo trajera varias veces pero decía 'No porque los adultos no lo pueden ver' ''  
>-''¿Le creías?''<br>-''Si y no, hablaba mucho de el como para que fuera imaginario pero aparentemente los niños pueden imaginar todo eso, piensa, al momento que me fui apareció el, hiso cosas por ella que no haría nadie mas, ningún niño hace eso, lo mas probable es que Flaky echara a volar su imaginación a partir de un gesto amable y se obsesiono con el, por años observo su casa y me pregunto si lo recordaba, tengo miedo de que ahora que regreso haga alguna estupidez'' ''Siempre supiste todo, no me sorprende''  
>-''No es tan tonta''<br>-''Es una niña, no es tonta pero es ingenua''  
>-''¿Eso no es lo mismo?''<br>-''No se, lo que quiero decir es que no es estúpida pero es muy inocente'' '' ¡Hasta crees!''  
>-'' ¿Porque tenia que regresar?'' ''Veamos...''<br>-''Ah, Flaky me conto eso, su padre trabaja en otra ciudad y su madre esta muerta, regreso para arreglar la casa y quedársela, ahora es suya''  
>-''Carajo ¿Entonces nunca se ira?'' Dijo molesto, a él nunca lo escucharan maldecir.<br>-''Eso parece''  
>-''Tenemos que alejarlo de ella'' ''No me digas''<br>-''Ya me encargue de eso, esparcí el rumor de que es mía para mantenerla vigilada''  
>-''Perfecto ¿Pero no te afecta?''<br>-''Nah, después de tantos años no creo''  
>-'' ¿Y porque nunca paso? ¿La quieres no?'' ''Sabia que algún día preguntarías eso''<br>-''Nunca he pensado en ella así''  
>-''Inténtalo, si no es Did quiero que seas tu'' ''Bueno eso responde una pregunta''<br>-''Ok lo hare, mientras el amigo imaginario este indispuesto no habrá problema...Splend ¿Que hay de tus padres?''  
>-'' ¿Aja?''<br>-'' ¿Ellos saben de Flippy?''  
>-''No quiero hablar de eso ahora'' ''¿Que?''<br>-''Oooye, si mi futura novia es mi amiga de toda la vida se supone que debo de conocer toda su vida pero como ella no me la puede contar para eso estas tu'' Splend suspiro incómodamente girando los ojos, ese gesto me dice que va a hablar.  
>-''Piensan que es un amigo imaginario'' ''Vaya noticia...''<br>-'' ¿Eso es todo? Dime, como supieron de el''  
>-''Por mi culpa''<br>-''No hagas pausas, habla''  
>-''Si, si desesperado, Flaky me hablaba de el todos los días hasta que de repente dijo que se había ido, se paso 2 días llorando sin salir de su cuarto y mis papas no sabían porque, me preguntaron si sabia algo y cuando les dije que era porque su amigo se había ido, lo catalogaron como producto de su imaginación hasta que hablo, conto todo lo que supuestamente el hacia por ella y la empezaron a llevar a un sicólogo pero nada mejoro, de pronto dejo de comer empezó a llorar mas y hablaba cada vez menos, por recomendación del doctor mis padres cambiaron todo a su al rededor para convencerla de que el no existía pero se puso aun mas triste que porque nadie le creía, cada ves que lo mencionaba mama le pegaba pero a ella no le importaba que porque el iba a regresar por ella, se aferro mucho a esa idea hasta que me harte y le empecé a decir que jamás iba a volver y que dejara de pensar en el o yo le haría lo mismo hasta que lentamente dejo de hablar de eso''<br>-'' ¿Le pegaste?''  
>-''Una ves''<br>-''Perro ¿Que prueba tenias de que era falso?''  
>-''Ninguna pero tampoco había ninguna que probara su existencia ¿Ya estas contento?'' ''Entiendo, tu madre ha de haber sido la que le quito el celular''<br>-''Aun no ¿Que hay de ahora? ¿No lo han visto?''  
>-''No, ya me lo habrían dicho''<br>-''Ok ¿Y ahora?''  
>-'' ¿Ahora que?'' ''No creo que no entiendas''<br>-''Que tal si ahora descubrimos que todo lo que decía era cierto ¿Que casualidad que se llevan tan bien no?''  
>-''No, solo se esta aprovechando de ella''<br>-''Splend, ¿Que tal si no es así?''  
>-'' ¿Tienes alguna prueba?'' ''Miles''<br>-''No pero que tal que sea buen tipo''  
>-''Es un maldito altanero, en los 5 minutos que lo conocí me di cuenta, además recuerda como se puso el día que le hablaste''<br>-''Ese día él dijo 'Pasaba todo el tiempo que no usaba en dormir con ella, a veces mas' ¿También recuerdas eso?''  
>-''Si, y sé que eso puede significar muchas cosas pero si con eso Flaky empieza a recordar cosas que no debe entonces la amarrare con cadenas para que no pase ''Dijo en un tono muy serio '' ¿...?''<br>-'' ¿Splend?''  
>-''Cud, cuando Flaky fue con el doctor le dijo de todo el tiempo que pasaba sola en casa, le dijo que la dejaban sola por días, que faltaba a clases y que la maltrataban, gracias a la estupidez de mama tenia las cicatrices para probarlo y el doctor lo primero que hiso fue denunciar a mis padres''<br>-'' ¿Que?''  
>-'' Desde el accidente que ya nos tenían bajo vigilancia, lo que dijo solo empeoro mas las cosas, estuvimos a punto de que nos separaran y nos llevaran a otra casa, nos vigilaron mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien, la presencia de ese tipo trajo muchos problemas a esta casa y no permitiré que 7 años después llegue haciendo su entrada triunfal'' ''Él no tiene la culpa, la tienen tus padres''<br>-''Entiendo''  
>-''No quiero saber que te pones de su lado''<br>-''No, solo quiero estar informado Saque mi celular y vi la hora -''Lo siento, tengo que irme, se supone que solo iba a comprar unas cosas''  
>-''Si, esta bien'' Antes de salir Splend me dijo -''Cud, hay que mantener todo como siempre a cualquier precio ¿Entiendes?''<br>-''Si''

Subí a mi bicicleta y me aleje, sentí la mirada de Splend hasta que di vuelta en la esquina, Llegue a comprar el papel y regrese a casa rápido como si nada hubiera pasado ''Lo siento Flaky, no creo que sea bueno que sepas esto, no aun al menos'' Ya era viernes, al día siguiente Flippy iría a vernos, días antes yo lo había provocado para probarlo y termine siendo el que lo lamento después ''Entiendo lo que significa 'A cualquier precio' solo espero que tu entiendas a quien le estas cobrando''


	19. Chapter 19

Lalala-lalala hoy es navidad...''En realidad mañana'' Pensé suspirando mientras lavaba platos. Se supone que esta fecha alegra a la gente pero a mi me parece indiferente...bueno, me gusta la idea de ver a la familia y eso, pero nunca me ha hecho sentir mucha emoción. Después de una larga semana había llegado el sábado de noche buena, para mi graaan sorpresa amanecí rodeado. Papa practica mente se abalanzó contra nosotros para hacernos preparar comida, Flaky estaba mas que feliz y como no, hoy viene su príncipe encantado. Sonreía por cualquier tontería, tooodo por Flippisito. No me agrada, pero me gusta ver a Flaky feliz. Se supone que Flaky regresa mañana a su casa, no le mencione nada de lo que dijo Splend y no lo haré. Ni se si calificar sus razones como miedo, celos o estupidez, prefiero evitarle la molestia, haré que se quede al menos hasta el lunes, aunque me gustaria sacarle mas información a Splend, estoy seguro de que hay cosas que aun no suelta, aparte no creo que Did deje a Splend irse tan rápido y a ella no le molestara estar mas tiempo aquí, pensándolo mejor tratare de mantenerla aquí mas tiempo, no creo que le moleste mucho, dejare que regrese cuando le quiten los puntos de la mano, sera una semana mas maso menos, queda justo a tiempo para que regresen sus padres y no la descubran. Ayer por la tarde Petunia llego sin avisar, vernos de frente al abrir la puerta no fue el momento mas cómodo para ninguno de los 2, nos miramos a los ojos unos 15 segundos antes de que hablara

-''¿Esta Flaky?'' ''Si, hola ¿Como estas?''  
>-''Sip'' Dije sonriendo<br>-''Puedo hablar con ella'' Decía un tanto cortante  
>-''Se esta bañando ¿Quieres esperarla?''<br>-''Si'' Dijo entrando a mi casa ''¿A que hora te dije 'pasa'? ''  
>-''¿Esta en la habitación de huéspedes no?'' ''Se refiere a la destartalada y empolvada habitación extra ¿No?''<br>-''No, se esta quedando en mi habitación'' Rápidamente me miro y sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad dijo  
>-''¿Porque?'' ''Se me ocurren tantas cosas para contestarte''<br>-''Porque si''  
>-''Hmm'' ''¿Ah no me crees?''<br>-''Iré a ver si ya termino''  
>-''Te acompaño''<br>-''No es necesario, conozco el camino'' Le dije sangronamente entraba a la sala para subir la escalera, claro que Petunia no se quedaría callada, me siguió y tomo mi muñeca diciendo.  
>-''¿Quieres estar presente para controlar lo que dice Flaky?'' Me detuve la mire hacia abajo.<br>-''Yo nuuunca hago eso'' Dije sonriendo haciendo que se enojara  
>-''¿Que es lo que tienes en mi contra?'' ''Que poca paciencia tienes''<br>-''Nada, eres una niña buena que ayuda a sus amigas cuando la necesitan y te agradezco que ayudes a mi Flaky, si hay alguien con 'algo' esa eres tu'' Dije con una sonrisa de lo mas cínica  
>-''Yo no te he hecho nada'' Me solté colocando mi mano en la barbilla y le respondí sonriendo<br>-''¿Nooo? Debo entender que mentirme y aconsejarle a mi amiga que desconfiara de mi y me ocultara cosas no es nada ¿Verdad Petucita?''  
>-''No es mi culpa que no seas de confianza'' ''Sigue intentando, no mas a molestarme''<br>-''Hay pet... ¿Cual es la imagen que tienes de mi?'' En serio, sonaba taaan cínico...  
>-''Que no eres tan idiota como aparentas'' ''¡Bravo! Solo te tomo 4 años darte cuenta'' ''Di lo ¿A que estas jugando?''<br>-''¿Yo? a nada, solo cuido a mi chica''  
>-''¿Que diría Giggles si escuchara eso?'' ''Buena pregunta''<br>-''No se, tal ves se pondría celosa''  
>-''Eres un cínico'' Dijo con mucho coraje<br>-''¿Cínico? Puede ser, a por cierto Did y Handy conocen muy bien a tu nuevo cuñado de pelo azul''  
>-''¿De que estas hablando?''<br>-''Tu lo dijiste antes, que Flaky y Giggles son como tus hermanas ¿No?'' Hizo una cara de preocupación-molestia y dijo  
>-''Flippy tiene el cabello verde daltónico''<br>-''Yo no estaba hablando de Flaky Florecita, ve a mi habitación, es la de la puerta amarilla yo iré a llamar a Flaky''

Petunia se quedo callada y pensativa un rato, ''No puedo creer que hayas cedido ante un chisme tan barato'' Mientras yo subi a ver a Flaky, escuche como entraba a mi habitacion detras de mi y cuando cerro toque la puerta del baño

-''¿Si?'' Dijo Flaky del otro lado.  
>-''Vino Petunia''<br>-''¿Eh?''  
>-''Lo que dije, esta esperándote en mi cuarto, por...'' Flaky abrió y me jalo dentro, traía una blusa y la toalla sujeta de la cintura cubriéndole las piernas -''¿Quieres que sea aqui preciosa?''<br>-''No juegues Cud ¿Que hacemos?''  
>-''¿Como que que hacemos? Tranquila, no le he dicho nada pero esta molesta conmigo, sigue creyendo que soy tu vigilante sobre protector y ya le di a entender algo de Russel, ve a dar tu versión o dile la verdad, lo que quieras''<br>-''No, ahora esta mas cerca de Did y no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa'' Dijo mirando el suelo  
>-''No empieces con tus depresiones'' La abrase y note algo bastante curioso.-''Hm'' Dije apretándola<br>-''¿Q-que?''  
>-''Son mas grandes de lo que parecen''<br>-''¡Suéltame!'' Su cara estaba muy roja e intentaba zafarse pero es muy debilucha para lograrlo  
>-''Oooh no traes sostén y estas mojada ¡Mira se transparenta!'' Dije riéndome<br>-''¡Cuddles!'' La solté y se cubrió con sus manos  
>-''Ya, ya, es broma...aunque si son grandes''<p>

Flaky intento golpearme pero fallo, salio y fue directamente a mi habitación, durante la visita de Petunia me quede en la primer planta jugando con Cub, cuando ya se iba a ir bajo junto con Flaky y desde la puerta me lanzo una mirada de 'ojala y te mueras' a lo que cínicamente me acerque y le conteste -''Vuelve cuando gustes Florecita'' mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-''¿Porque hiciste eso?'' Pregunto Flaky  
>-''Actuación y aparte no me cae tan bien''<br>-''Handy se va a molestar''  
>-''Hm, cierto, ya me encargare de eso después ¿Que tal te fue?''<br>-''Bien, me dio una lista de quejas sobre ti y pregunto por Giggles, le dije que la había visto con Russel''  
>-''¿Que cara puso?''<br>-''No termina de creerlo''  
>-''Olvídala de seguro cree que yo te manipule para decir eso''<br>-''Si, pero también note que no le sorprendió mucho la noticia''  
>-''Curioso...''<br>-''Bastante ¿Crees que ella sepa algo? Conmigo se hiso la desentendida''  
>-''Bueno, ella es novia de Handy y el es el mejor amigo de Russel...y si lo piensas, que casualidad que Russel se apareció hasta que se fueron ¿No? Es obvio que Handy sabría en que momento se iría y estando todos ahí no se lo ha de haber podido ocultar a Petunia''<br>-''...Pero Petunia me lo Habría dicho''  
>-''Y hechar de cabeza a Handy? No creo''<br>-''¿Handy no te ha dicho nada?''  
>-''Ya lo sabrias, ademas el cree que tengo algo contigo, eso ha de influir en su falta de movilisacion''<br>-''Pero el sabe que tu querías a Giggles''  
>-''Flaky, entiende, nunca me ha gustado en serio Giggles, pensé que podría convertirse en una persona menos infantil, menos fresa y menos hipócrita pero eso no paso y Handy sabe eso''<br>-''Es increíble que giggles sea asi...''  
>-''Yep, de entrada parece un anima lito tierno''<br>-''Cud, se que es fuera de tema pero ¿Ya habías pensado todo eso?''  
>-''No, fue justo ahora''<br>-''Me impresionas...''  
>-''¿Por?''<br>-''Eres tan inteligente, tan observador tan astuto...impresionante''  
>-''A eso agrégale amable y guapo''<br>-''Y presumido, pero algún defecto devias tener''  
>-''¿Pero así me quieres?' Le dije abrazándola pegándola a mi cara como niño pequeño<br>-''Si'' Me respondió con una gran sonrisa

En fin, el día de ayer no fue precisamente agradable pero tampoco estuvo tan mal...excepto cuando le azote la puerta en la cara, estoy orgulloso de eso. Termine de lavar los platos y fui a la sala, Flip no tardaría en llegar y Flaky estaba emocionada, a pesar del climita traía falda, claro que con sus mallas negras abajo, me pone algo celoso que se arregle para el pero bueno, me da gusto que tenga a alguien para quien hacerlo...''A un loco violento...mejor pienso en otra cosa'' Había notado un detallito extra en Flaky, hacia un par de semanas que no usaba sus característicos pasadores blancos, se veían un poco raros y de repente salían volando pero siempre los traia, hasta yo tengo algunos en mi habitación. Solo por hacer conversacional decidí preguntarle, así que llame a Cub y nos aventamos a sillón a sus lados y entre los 2 la estrujamos.

-''¿Por que tan cariñosos?'' Dijo riendo  
>-''Flaaaakyyy'' Dije cantando<br>-''¿Queee?'' Respondió del mismo modo  
>-''¿Porque ya no usas tus pasadores?''<br>-''Si los uso, mira'' Dijo señalándome 2 que traia arriba de su oreja derecha  
>-''Pero antes usabas mas''<br>-''Me veía ridícula''  
>-''Eres bonita'' Dijo Cub abrazándola<br>-''Gracias Cub''  
>-''Cub ¿Adivina que?'' Le dije bajando la vos teniendo con Flaky en medio de nosotros<br>-''¿Que?'' Dijo bajando la vos también  
>-''En un rato va a venir el novio de Flaky'' Flaky abrió un poco sus ojos<br>-''Pero ya estas aquí'' Contesto mi hermanito  
>-''Yo no, el otro novio de Flaky''<br>-''¿Ah?'' Dijo Flaky dejando la boca abierta  
>-''Ohh ¿Como es?''<br>-''Se llama Flippy es muy alto y muy fuerte''  
>-''¿Quiere a Flaky?''<br>-''Sih...de varias formas'' Flaky rápidamente levanto su puño cerrado y me golpeo maso menos fuerte en la mejilla.  
>-''Cuddles no es mi novio Cub, ya te lo había dicho''Dijo Flaky<br>-''Papa dice que si'' ''Ok, ahora entiendo por que tanta insistencia''  
>-''Tio Pop es despistado, Cud es solo mi amigo''<br>-''Y ademas somos primos Cub''  
>-''Ahh si'' Cub siempre ha creído que Flaky es nuestra prima, lo cual es verdad pero no sabe que es un secreto -''Flaky''<br>-''¿Si?''  
>-''Entonces Flippy es nuestro primo también''<br>-''¿Eh?'' Dijimos dejando la boca abierta  
>-''Si, si se casa contigo es nuestro primo'' ''Yo emparentado con Flippy...''<br>-''No vayas tan Rápido Cub'' Le dije distraídamente  
>-''Si, para eso aun falta mucho'' ''Espera ¿Que?''<br>-''¿Como que 'falta'? ¿Ya tienes planeada la fecha?''  
>-''Yo no dije eso, malpensado''<br>-''Total ya practicaste la luna de miel ¿No?''  
>-''Pensé que ya habías superado eso''<br>-''¿Superar que?'' Pregunto cub  
>-''Flaky me engaño con otro...'' Dije temblando la vos<br>-''¡No es cierto!'' El golpe que me dio era de esperarse pero como lo dio con la mano lastimada le dolió, se hecho aire caliente con la boca en la herida y después se quedo pensativa. -''Mmm, ¿Cud podemos ir arriba un momento?'' ''Raro''  
>-''Claro''Le hice una seña a Cub para que nos esperara y subimos Flaky me llevo a mi habitación y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave -''¿Que pasa?''<br>-''Mmm... Cud...Lo...lo que hiso Flippy...ya sabes, ese dia'' decía volteando a todas partes ruborizada  
>-''¿Sus toquecitos?''<br>-''Si...quería preguntarte si...aun... después de eso...''  
>-''¿Que? No hables en pausas'' Tomo aire, lo soltó y entonces dijo<br>-''...¿Sigo siendo virgen?'' ''...''

-''¿Cud?''Me quede congelado apretando los labios con una sonrisa claramente fingida, mirándola fijamente entrecerrando un poco los ojos ''¿Porqueee? ¿Porque tiene que preguntármelo?''  
>-''Eeeeh...¿Que?''<br>-''N-no me hagas repetirlo por favor'' Me le acerque y deposite mis manos en sus hombros  
>-''Mientras no sea un pene lo eres''<br>-''A-ah...gracias'' dijo esquivando mi mirada  
>-''Flaky... ¿Porque pensaste eso?''<br>-''N-no lo se, solo, solo vino a mi la idea...lo siento''  
>-''Esta bien, esta bien'' Dije rodeándola con mis brazos jalándola con su cara hacia la mía -''Me gusta que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para preguntarme...incluso cuando son tus preguntas porno'' Se puso mas roja<br>-''Gracias'' Dijo viendo hacia otra parte ''Que curiosa reacción...''  
>-''Flaky, trata de mantenerte en lugares públicos con Flip y no lo provoques ¿De acuerdo?''<br>-''Si, solo sale cuando esta nervioso y no lo provocare, Flippy jamas me haría algo malo'' ''Eso me recuerda...'' La solté y me senté en la cama  
>-''Flak ¿Que paso el dia que se despidieron?''<br>-''Ahh'' Flaky se sentó también

Estaba guardando mi ropa cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi, pensé que eras tu pero en el reflejo de la ventana lo vi, me gire hacia el y me senté en la cama sobre la maleta de la imprecion.

-''¿Te vas a ir no?''  
>-''S-solo por unos días...¿Como sabes?'' Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte<br>-''¿No me ibas a avisar?''  
>-''Si...¿Como supiste?''<br>-''Tu hermanito me dijo''  
>-''A-ah...''<br>-''¿Porque estas tan nerviosa?''  
>-''Te...Te extrañaba'' Flippy se acerco y se arrodillo frente a mi<br>-''Te vi hace unas horas''  
>-''Yo...sentí como si fuera mas''<br>-''¿Pasa algo?''  
>-''N-no, estoy bien'' Se que no me creyó pero cambio el tema<br>-''Tu habitación esta muy cambiada''  
>-''¿Cambiada?''<br>-'Antes era lila y ahora es rosa'' Dijo mirando las paredes  
>-''Ah..es que re modelaron los muebles'' No supe que contestarle<br>-''¿Cuando regresaras?''  
>-''Después de navidad''<br>-''Ya veo'' Se acerco a mi y me abrazo. -''Ten cuidado''  
>-''Si, estaré bien ademas Cuddles me cuidara''<br>-''Lo se''  
>-''Flippy...'' No me contesto, solo puso su rostro frente al mio y me miro a los ojos -''Hoy...no me respondiste''<br>-''No, no lo hice''  
>-''¿Porque?''<br>-''No lo se''

Entonces se acerco a mi lentamente, cuando sentí su respiración choca con mi rostro cerré los ojos y... me deje llevar por sus labios, me pegaba mucho a el y acariciaba mi cabeza con su mano muy delicadamente...me trataba con mucha dulzura...

-''Ese idiota''  
>-''¿Eh?''<br>-''Nada, pensaba en vos alta ¿Que paso después?''  
>-''Nos besamos un poco mas...hasta que se me acabo el aire y tuve que separarme, se acerco y beso mi frente, entonces me ayudo a terminar de empacar y cargo mi maleta''<br>-''Oh...'' ''Buena forma de evitar responder Flip''  
>-''Cud ¿Me veo bien?''<br>-''Hm ¿Emocionada?''  
>-''Si'' Dijo sonriendo y ruborizada cosa que me hiso reír.<br>-''Al menos ese tarado te hace sonreír''  
>-''Ah...Cud ¿Te puedo pedir algo?'' ''¿Justo ahora?''<br>-''Sip''  
>-''¿Podrías no insultar tanto a Flippy?'' ''Uuuuu eso sera difícil''<br>-''No hay problema'' Dije con una grande y convincente sonrisa.  
>-''Gracias''<p>

Convenientemente en ese instante, sonó el timbre. El primer reflejo de Flaky fue mirarse en un espejo de bolsillo ''Típico'' pensé mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. 'Umm en seguida bajo' O algo así oí decir a Flaky, hablo en un tono nervioso y no se le entendía bien por lo que le conteste 'Siii' distraídamente ''¿Se supone que ya estabas lista no?''. Al bajar oí a Cub corriendo y sorprendiéndose de la altura de Flippy, es de esperarse, le encanta correr a abrir cada ves que puede y ademas no conoce a gente alta. Me senté en la escalera y en lugar de acercarme decidí escucharlos. Creo que fue lo mejor, mi primer instinto fue ir y decir 'Hola tarado' pero debo recordar no insultarlo...tanto.

-''¿Tu eres Flippy?''  
>-''Si ¿Eres Cub cierto?''<br>-''¿Como sabes?''  
>-''Por tu cabello naranja''<br>-''Aaaaa ¿Eres el novio de Flaky?''  
>-''¿Como?'' Dijo haciéndose el tonto ''¡No evadas la pregunta estúpido!''<br>-''Entonces si no eres tu ¿Es mi hermano?''  
>-''¿Que quieres decir con eso?'' ''Nooooo'' Corrí bajando las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude.<br>-''Hola pino'' Hice una sonrisa notoriamente forzada para disimular.  
>-''Hola migaja ¿Flaky esta aquí?'' ''Me encantan las preguntas tontas de la gente''<br>-''Si te invite ¿Tu que crees?'' Dije sarcástico, el entre cerro un poco sus ojos y sin cambiar la sonrisa dijo  
>-''...El me cae mejor que tu'' Señalando a Cub.<br>-''Oh no te preocupes, lo mismo digo, pasa, la princesa vanidosa aun no esta lista''  
>-''Gracias'' Entramos a la sala y no sentamos en los sillones uno frente al otro separados por una mesita y Cub en el individual que esta a la izquierda en medio. Tenia su cara de tranquilad seria, conociéndolo no iba a hablar hasta que bajara Flaky, la cual no se que tanto este haciendo, así que decidí romper el hielo.<br>-''Y...¿Que has hecho últimamente?''  
>-''Trabajar'' ''Ay que especifico''<br>-''Si estuviste 6 años encerrado en un colegio militar ¿Como sabes de computación?''  
>-''Dan clases de eso también, depende de en que te especialices''<br>-''Oh... ¿Tienes un servidor o algo así?''  
>-''Si'' ''Por Dios este tipo es tan seco...''<br>-''¿No tienes amigos?''  
>-''Si, en la ciudad donde estaba antes''<br>-''Ah si, olvido que no tienes mucho aquí ¿No te aburres?''  
>-''Mucho, prácticamente no salgo''<br>-''¿No conoces a nadie aparte de nosotros?''  
>-''No, como ya sabrás solo viví unos 11 meses aquí antes de irme, por eso no conozco tan bien el lugar'' ''¿11 meses?'' Hasta ese momento lo note, Flaky nunca especifico desde cuando Flippy era su vecino ''No debo dejar pasar esos detalles''<br>-''¿A que viniste a esta ciudad?''  
>-''Se suponía que viviríamos aquí desde antes pero por el trabajo de mi padre la fecha se fue postergando cada vez mas y cuando estuvimos aquí decidieron que no era tan buen lugar''<br>-''Hey, tu padre acepto que cuidaras a Flaky ¿Porque?'' ''Sip, cambio de tema, esa duda había revoloteado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo''  
>-''¿Es raro no?''<br>-''Bastante ¿Por que lo hiso?''  
>-''Dijo que era mi obligación, para que ella siguiera aquí y bien ¿Entiendes?''<br>-''¿A los 6 años?''  
>-''Tenia razón, una ves Flaky dijo que le gustaría haber sido ella la que se lastimo para que su hermano estuviera bien'' ''No, no creo que fuera por eso''<br>-''Interesante''  
>-''¿Flaky se lastimo?'' Pregunto Cub<br>-''Si, recuerda, su pie y su mano''  
>-''Aaa si'' Cub no entendía nada de la combersacion, no había ningún peligro con que la escuchara.<br>-''¿Cuddles?'' Dijo Flaky bajando por la escalera, al ver a Flippy su rostro se lleno de alegría, el se levanto a saludarla con una brazo y la llevo a sentarse junto a el ''Típico'' Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Flip y muy felizmente pregunto -''¿Donde esta Tio Pop?''  
>-''En la cocina creo''<br>-''Cub ¿Podrías ir por el?''  
>-''Si'' Dijo Cub servicialmente a la orden de Flaky, me parecía mucha prisa por presentar a Flip pero de inmediato me pareció obvio, quería evitar malentendidos, muy inteligente de su parte. Papa no tardo en salir de la cocina, Flippy se levanto a saludarlo y papa lo observo de pies a cabeza, era claro por su boca abierta que no se esperaba a alguien así, le había dicho que vendría el novio de Flaky, supongo que creyó que era broma.<br>-''Mucho gusto señor'' Dijo Flippy dándole la mano  
>-''Ehh...encantado'' La cara que puso fue genial, como si dijera 'No lo creo'<br>-''Increíble ¿No?''Le dije a papa sonriendo le  
>-''Si...Hija podrías ayudarme en la cocina''<br>-''Si'' Le contesto Flaky felizmente tomando camino hacia la cocina, he notado que habla un poco mas dulce cuando Flippy esta cerca...cursi.  
>-''Le agradaste al viejo''<br>-''¿Que es increíble?''  
>-''Que tu seas el novio de Flaky''<br>-''¿Esperaban algo mejor?'' ''Ay si, modestia''  
>-''Al menos a alguien mas joven pero en fin ¿Eres o no el novio de Flaky?''<br>-''Eso es directo''  
>-''¡Deja de evadirme!''<br>-''Que desesperación, no hay nada oficial''  
>-''¿Porque?''<br>-''¿Como que porque? Es muy joven'' ''Ay no jodas...''  
>-''Flip, sabes que Flaky ha peleado con tooodos por ese detallito ¿No?''<br>-''¿Splend?''  
>-''Splend, Did, Petunia Giggles, yo, tu sabes, todos''<br>-''No sabia eso'' Dijo con una curiosa sonrisa.  
>-''Ahora si, ella peleo por ti, no la decepciones''<br>-''Yo también he peleado por ella'' ''¿Hm?''  
>-''Continua''<br>-''Nunca llego tarde por descuido''  
>-''Oh...'' ''Esto empieza a ponerse interesante...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

-''Cuddles...''  
>-''Dime''<br>-''¿Estamos listos para esto?''  
>-''Sip y si no es así estamos listos para fingir''<p>

Había pasado casi 1 mes desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, todo es igual pero se siente diferente. Una vez que conoces a la gente la perspectiva cambia mucho. Entrar de vuelta a la escuela siempre es raro, pero hoy lo fue más. Esta fue la primera vez que Cuddles y yo anduvimos de la mano frente a nuestros compañeros, la escuela tiene reglas en contra de eso pero mientras no nos vean estamos bien. Toothy, como era de esperarse, fue el primero en preguntar porque veníamos así al entrar al salón de clases, obviamente ya lo ha escuchado en alguna parte pero como nuestro más antiguo amigo y como chismoso descarado prefiere preguntar de frente.

-''Hola muchachos'' Dijo acercándose a nosotros apresuradamente  
>-''Hola Tooth'' Le respondí<br>-''¿No les da miedo que los vean los maestros?'' ''Hm, de cierta forma es gracioso que lo pregunte''  
>-''Nope, no tienen porque enterarse ¿Verdad Tooth?''<br>-''No...'' Se notaba que sentía la presión, Toothy siempre ha sido fácil de intimidar  
>-''Entonces no hay problema'' Dijo Cuddles con una gran y convincente sonrisa, lucia tierno y amenazante a la vez<br>-''Vamos a sentarnos'' Dijo el pecoso  
>-''Si...Tooth''<br>-''¿Si?''  
>-''¿Me podrías hacer un favor inmenso?''<br>-''Claro'' Toothy siempre ha obedecido a Cuddles como si fuera su sirviente ,hasta en el más mínimo detalle...como yo ''Espera ¿Eso me hace una sirviente...?''  
>-''Muy bien, todo resuelto Flaky'' ''¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?''<br>-''Te cambiaras de lugar con Tooth''  
>-''Ah...¿N-no hay problema Toothy?''<br>-''No, todos los lugares son iguales además Mime siempre se duerme y no puedo hablar con él, será casi lo mismo''  
>-''Gracias''<br>-''Cambiare mis cosas de lugar'' Dijo Toothy  
>-''No, espera Tooth, mejor hasta que llegue el maestro, será la manera más directa de decir 'púdrete' a ya sabes quien''<br>-''¡Cuud!'' Toothy se limitó a reír mientras yo le reclamaba a Cuddles  
>-''¿Que? ¿Esperabas menos de mi?'' ''Ya que lo mencionas no''<br>-''No...creo que no''  
>-''Entonces adelante señorita, pase a dejar sus cosas a su antiguo lugar y vamos afuera a fingir demencia ¿Vienes Tooth?''<br>-''Si''

Contestó enérgicamente. Nunca cargó mucho en mi mochila, como dice mi hermano 'No lleves nada que no estés dispuesto a perder', tiene razón, es mejor no arriesgarse, aun así siempre reviso mis cosas antes de dejarlas, el dinero lo llevo conmigo... ''¿Y mi diario'' 'En casa guardado', me respondí inmediatamente, no es importante, escribiré en el después. Salimos al patio trasero, curiosamente al mismo sitio donde semanas antes me escondí con las chicas para huir de Cuddles y compañía ''Que irónico''. Tenia tiempo que no pasaba un rato con estos 2, había olvidado lo bien que se siente no tener que ser tan 'como chica' por un rato, de alguna forma me podía ver con los muchachos desde arriba...''¿Con quien me siento mejor? ¿Con ellos o con las chicas?'' Ciertamente extrañaría ciertos temas...''No...¿Cuáles temas?'' No existe nada en la actualidad que esconda aquí, a Toothy tal vez, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo ''¿Será bueno decirle...?''

-''Cuddy...'' Dije en voz baja sin esperanza de interrumpir la plática, pero creo que de alguna forma Cuddles me entendió  
>-''¿Si?'' Respondió con tranquilidad<br>-''No quiero mentir...por favor''  
>-''Lo se, por eso los traje aquí'' Dijo mirando a Toothy ''Como siempre, vas un paso adelante'' -''Tooth, tenemos algo que confesarte''<br>-''Tiene que ver con lo del chisme de navidad ¿No?'' Cuddles rio un poco al escuchar eso  
>-''Si te refieres a que el y yo somos novios, no'' Respondí para la sorpresa de Toothy<br>-''Ojalá fuera así'' Dije rompiendo el silencio  
>-''Entonces...'' Toothy parecía algo asustado al escuchar eso, no entiendo porque<br>-''Lo explicare despacio y con manzanitas para que lo entiendas y te lo grabas que solo lo diré esta vez'' Dijo Cuddles en su tono de impaciencia  
>-''Ok...'' Toothy seguía asustado<br>-''Flaky tiene un novio mucho más grande que ella, por lo tanto Splend y sus padres no lo aprueban, tooodo el año pasado han hecho hasta lo imposible por separarla de el, por un tiempo las chicas ayudaron a Flaky pero ese apoyo no duró mucho, si, es el tipo que viste en el baile si, ya lo conozco y si, las chicas ya están fuera de esto, lo de que ella y yo estamos 'juntos' no es más que una linda farsa para tranquilizar a todos los tarados y si Tooth, tu vas incluido, fin, si le dices a alguien te cortó en pedazos ¿Entendiste? Ah, por cierto, si, Giggles ya volvió con Russel y si lo sabemos desde antes'' Una curiosa quietud reino al terminar Cuddles de hablar, por su cara Toothy parecía un papel en blanco, creo que estaba procesando la información, el no es precisamente una persona de pensamiento rápido ni de comentarios elocuentes pero si me sorprendio lo que dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, me miró y lentamente giro su cabeza a Cuddles preguntando  
>-''Pero...¿Estas bien?'' La expresión de Cuddles cambio a otra que jamás había visto su sonrisa se mantuvo pero se disminuyo y bajo por su cara a la vez que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y sus cejas se levantan<br>-''¿Bien?'' Contestó sin mover mucho sus labios  
>-''No puede ser, de verdad...no lo creo ¿Tu la dejaste ir y tu lo cambiaste por otro?''<br>-''No me cambio por otro ¿Esta aquí no?''  
>-''¿Pero porque? Siempre creí que todo seguiría así''<br>-''Todos Toothy pero ninguna cosa es para siempre ¿Que quisiste decir preguntándole si estaba bien?''  
>-''El te quiere...¿No?'' Dijo mirando a Cuddy<br>-''Sip, así es'' Contestó felizmente  
>-''¿Entonces...?''<br>-''¿Entonces que? Sabemos que nos queremos pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia, la idea principal es que pasaremos juntos más tiempo de lo normal y lo mejor será que estes enterado de todo al menos a grandes rasgos para que no hagas o digas alguna estupidez, entenderás que NADIE se debe enterar de esto y sabrás lo que te pasara si no estas de nuestro lado''  
>-''Esta bien pero ¿Porque las chicas te dejaron?'' Me pregunto<br>-''Mmm técnicamente no lo hicieron, descubrimos que de cierta forma estuvieron mintiendonos en muchas cosas por eso ya no confiamos en ellas''  
>-''¿Mintiendo en que?''<br>-''Ciertos datos que se supone no tenían forma de saber además llegamos a la conclusión que es mejor dejarlas fuera de esto, ellas ya tienen sus propios problemas como para cargarlas con los míos''  
>-''Pero se supone que para eso son los amigos ¿No?''<br>-''Si, se supone''

Conteste sin mucho entusiasmo, despues de eso sono el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, al ser el primer día todos llegaran tarde por eso no sera mucho problema no entrar rápido, llegando al salón las chicas estaban ahí, me saludaron, una con mas ganas que otra pero algo es algo. Cuddles se adelanto a llegar a su asiento sin mirarlas tomo mi bolso y le indico a Toothy que se sentara en mi lugar, la sorpresa de las chicas era de esperarse, me estaba moviendo 'sin preguntarme' ademas de que tendrían 2 barreras bastante buenas, Toothy para comunicarse entre ellas y Cuddy para acercarse a mi. De algun modo fue divertido aunque algo malicioso. A la hora del descanso no les dio oportunidad de llegar a mi, Cuddy tomo mi mano y me llebo fuera de la clase lo mas rapido que pudo, al parecer le preguntaron '¿Que fue eso?' A Toothy el les respondió algo asi como 'Es normal que quieran estar solos si son novios' Giggles se ofendió y pregunto por que Cuddy la había cambiado a lo que el le respondio 'No lo se, tu has de saber bien de eso' No se que cara habrá puesto Giggles pero habría sido genial verla en ese momento...creo que me afecto pasar tanto tiempo con Cuddles. Por la hora de la salida la historia no vario, Cuddles llevo su bicicleta a la escuela y tan pronto como salimos escapamos en ella, claramente pude ver a Petunia correr a la salida, intento alcanzarme pero nunca lo lograra estando Cuddles. Llegamos a casa rápido, cosa extraña para mi que suelo perder tiempo en otras cosas. Contrario a lo que se pensaba apenas tengo 2 días en mi casa, volviendo mis padres dije que me quedaría con Cuddy y ellos no pusieron mucha objeción, mi padre no parecía muy contento pero aun así me dejo ir. Lo entiendo, nadie quiere que su hija pase el tiempo con un hombre pero ya conocen a Cuddy y en cuanto Splend dio el 'Si' cambio de parecer, la casa de Did queda por ahí así que era mas ventaja para era de esperarse fue a visitarnos un par de días antes de año nuevo y por supuesto, con Did. La visita en teoría fue normal, eso claro si no cuentas los 20 minutos que pasó mi hermano encerrado con Cuddles en su cuarto, mientras tanto yo estuve con Did.

-''Entonces te decidiste por el amarillo'' Afirmó Did felizmente sentándose junto a mi  
>-''¿Eh?''<br>-''Cuddles, lo preferiste en lugar de mi''  
>-''...'' ''Creí que ya lo había superado''<br>-''¿Que?''  
>-''¿Y Lammy?'' Su cara se torno más sonriente al oír eso<br>-''Estoy bromeando jamás cambiaría a mi borreguita por alguien como tu'' Dijo casi cantando  
>-''Ah...'' ''Espera ¿Debo ofenderme o alegrarme?''<br>-''¡Mi pequeña es tan linda! Lista, inteligente, amable y generosa, además de que es tan cariñosa que no puedo esperar por tenerla conmigo otra vez'' Juro que vi algunas flores flotar sobre él mientras se retorcía abrazándose a sí mismo  
>-''Bueno...me alegro de que estés feliz''<br>-''Pero dime ¿Porque te rendiste con tu vecinito?''  
>-''¿Eh?''<br>-''No seas mentirosa, nadie se rinde tan fácilmente''  
>-''Tu lo hiciste''<br>-''Si, porque encontré a alguien que si me quería ¿Desde cuando conoces a tu amiguito? ¿10 años? Un poco tarde para fijarte en él ¿No crees? Y en un tiempo bastante conveniente''  
>-''E-es que cuando Cuddles supo lo de Flippy se puso celoso...ya sabes, como contigo'' Did no me miro al decir eso, retirar los lentes de su cara y los empañó con su aliento para limpiarlos con su camisa, todo el tiempo sonriendo<br>-''Mmm bien, es una mentira bastante convincente, te creeré, pero solo porque te debo una'' Dijo colocando los anteojos en su camisa.

Intenté no parecer nerviosa pero no lo logre, la imagen de Did sigue siendo imponente para mi, sobre todo cuando estoy sola. Cuddles obviamente se enteró de eso, dijo que era normal viniendo de él, lo conoce y sabe que aunque sea distraído no es estúpido, por eso es que necesitamos a Toothy, mi hermano tiene a demasiados aliados y nosotros a ninguno, Handy es un buen chico pero haría lo que fuera por Petunia , ella haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a su hermanita la cual idolatra su noviecito Did, quien es el esclavo personal de mi hermano y para condimentar aun mas, estoy segura de que Russel hará cualquier cosa para molestar a Cuddy y claro, con su manipulable noviecita Giggles a sus pies. Decirle cualquier cosa a ella sería linea directa a Russel, luego a Handy y hasta el final mi hermano que podría ser capaz de vender su alma por alejarme de Flippy el cual no se que seria capaz de hacer si lo presionan demasiado... o si, si lo se, solo intentaba no pensarlo demasiado. De alguna forma todos terminaron en mi contra, todos por su inquebrantable lealtad a alguien mas, tampoco puedo juzgarlos, intente mentirle a Cuddles para al final darle hasta los detalles más pesados. Con 'te debo una' se refería a Lammy, aunque yo no haya tenido nada que ver. Estando en casa todo fue relativamente normal, Cuddy se fue a eso de las 9, mi hermano se encerró a las 10 y yo me quede sola por mas o menos 2 horas. Aproximadamente a las 12 estando ya acostada, medio dormida y arropada oí las ramas del árbol moverse y arañando la ventana, de inmediato supe que era.

-''Hola Flaky'' Escuche desde el otro lado de la ventana, rápidamente me reincorpore y abrí para que entrara pero dijo que en ese lugar estaba bien.  
>-''¿Estás seguro? No se si las ramas aguanten''<br>-''Entonces en el borde de la ventana, ya no somos niños y no es correcto que entre a estas horas''  
>-''Si'' ''Igualmente has pasado mucho tiempo aquí antes...''<br>-''Solo quise visitarte, no es lo mismo verte que escucharte por teléfono y si ya se que igualmente pasó mucho tiempo aquí''

-''Estabas pensando eso, lo veo en tu cara'' Dijo mirando de reojo  
>-''Pero...¿Porque otra vez?''<br>-''Como dije ayer, porque tengo que asegurarme de algo''

Nunca pude ni podré saber sus pensamientos, claro que no es lo mismo para el. De alguna forma todos siempre han tenido alguna ventaja sobre mi... en cualquier cosa. Cuddles nunca me dejo en casa, las últimas noches ha estado viniendo a mi ventana, no quiere decirme porque. Obviamente me esta cuidando y espera a que pase algo, pero a estas alturas no se ni de quien ni sobre qué podría esperar algo, aunque tengo una pista; En navidad cuando Flippy fue a visitarnos Cuddles permaneció a solas con el un buen rato, se suponía que yo no tardaría en ir a recibirlo pero en mi nerviosismo termine derramando la crema para peinar sobre mi ropa y tuve que limpiarla antes de bajar. No tengo idea de qué hablaron pero cuando llegue Cuddles tenía una expresión de seriedad muy intensa, la cambio en una milésima de segundo pero pude verla, el resto de la noche ambos actuaron normalmente pero en ningún momento me dejaron a solas con Flippy, incluso cuando por alguna razón Cuddy debía alejarse para ir con tío Pop el pequeño Cub llegaba de inmediato, obviamente bajo las órdenes de Cuddles, pero la pregunta es ¿Porque? ¿Qué le diría Flippy para provocar algo así? Cuddles con mucha gentileza me dijo que supuestamente había sido por petición del tío Pop y que lo lamentaba, se que el tio sería capaz de pedir algo así pero ni en un millón de años Cuddles cedería ante una orden tan patética. No me quiere decir que es pero de algo estoy segura, me está cuidando, es lo único que tengo ahora y no puedo desconfiar de el. Después de un rato inevitablemente cai vencida por el sueño, Cuddy seguía ahí, su cara fue lo último que vi antes de dormir y su voz lo primero que escuche maso menos como a las 3 a.m. Estaba somnolienta y no podía oír precisamente bien pero aun así sin abrir los ojos intente comprender qué sucedía, Cuddy no estaba hablando solo.

-''...Sin...¿...para que?'' ''Ese es Cuddy''  
>-''Quiero verla'' ''¿Flippy?''<br>-''Se supone que estarías calladito sin molestar ¿No?''  
>-''Si de eso hablamos ¿Qué haces ahí?''<br>-''Cuido a mi hermanita''  
>-''Ay sii 'Hermanitaaa' estoy seguro que quieres tirártela'' ''¿...?''<br>-''Mejor yo que tu''  
>-''Awww ¿Sigues celoso por eso? Disculpa si vomito colores''<br>-''Al menos yo me puedo controlar nenita''  
>-''Sigue provocando y veremos quien gana''<br>-''¿Te molesta nenita sensible? Anda, acércate y verás que es más rápido'' No pude escuchar bien pero que saco algo para mostrárselo, por como se escuchaba debía de ser un arma pero estoy segura de que Cuddles no posee ninguna y no tiene forma de obtenerla.  
>-''Muy valiente al esconderte tras eso amarillento, más vale que no andes solo por las calles'' Después de eso sentí claramente a Cuddles entrar y sentarse en el borde de la cama ''Creo que se esta quitando los zapatos...''<br>-''Deja de fingir'' Abrí los ojos con molestia-sorpresa y me senté rápidamente ''¿Que rayos?''  
>-''¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?''<br>-''Fácil ¿Escuchaste que dijera alguna grosería?''  
>-''No..''<br>-''Ahí esta tu respuesta''  
>-''¿Que fue eso?''<br>-''Bien, supongo que ya es tiempo'' Cuddles se quitó su sudadera quedándose solo con una playera no muy gruesa...y entonces se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón ''Espera ¿Que quiso decir con 'Ya es tiempo?'' Se quitó el cinturón, volteo, y con una mano suavemente me puso boca arriba, por supuesto con una de sus estúpidamente efectivas 'sonrisas lindas' Entró debajo de las cobijas colocándose junto a mi, me jalo haciéndome darle frente, estaba tan, TAN nerviosa que no sabia como reaccionar, estiro un brazo dandomelo para que lo usase de almohada ''Solo...será que quiere dormir como en su casa...¿No?'' -''Mmm, Flaky...'' Dijo en un tono suave, cálido y un tanto seductor, podía sentir el rojo fluir por mi ó su otro brazo sobre mi cuello rodeando mi cabeza y pegándome a su cuerpo, JAMAS había estado así con el. -''Abrázame también'' Lentamente recorrí su cintura con mi mano hasta llegar a su espalda posicionandola sobre su columna, Cuddles inclinó su cabeza hacia mi y lentamente se comenzó a acercar, su mirada vidriosa y tierna más sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas con sus delicados labios entreabiertos estaban cada vez más cerca de mi mientras yo pensaba '' Muy bien, esto es fuerte, no grites, no grites, calma, no grites...¿Porque esta pasando esto?'' -''Levanta la cara''  
>-''Ah... umm...si'' Dije muriendo de los nervios, mientras alzaba la mirada a la par de mi rostro, al chocar con su mirada sentí una espantosa debilidad recorrer mi cuerpo, cual muñeca de trapo estaba inmovilizada y enmudecida sin posibilidades de escapar.<br>-''Cierra los ojos'' Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna obedecí sin quejarme, empese a sentir su nariz tocar la mía y hacer contacto con mi mejilla, senti su respiracion agitada sobre mis labios y un milímetro antes de tocarlos dijo -''Por Dios que fácil eres''  
>-''¿Ah?''<br>-''Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantos fans, eres una muestra gratis''  
>-''¿Que estas diciendo?''<br>-''Flaky, honestamente ¿Que ibas a hacer si empezaba a tocarte?''

-''Lo imagine, te quiero pero podríamos calificar como una cualquiera, piensalo, no ha pasado ni un mes de Flippisin y ya te estas dejando conmigo'' Su sonrisa estúpida y expresión de felicidad me lo confirmaba, todo eso fue Cuddles jugando, apreté lo labios intentando aguantar y aun podía sentir el rojo por mi cara pero ahora no era igual.  
>-''¡MA...'' Su mano cayó pesadamente sobre mi boca, creo que hasta sentí mi cerebro vibrar<br>-''Tonta, estamos en tu casa con toda tu familia aquí y son las 3 de la mañana ¿Captas?'' Quito su mano  
>-''¿Porque hiciste eso?''<br>-''Te estaba probando, te pones muy idiota con cualquiera que te muestre algo de afecto, no se ni como te has defendido de Did''  
>-''Eres malo...''<br>-''Lo se pero asi me quieres y ahora veo que es literal'' ''¿Huh? ...Idiota'' -''Si si soy un idiota'' No podía creer que siguiera riendo  
>-''No supe como reaccionar y empezaste a hacer tus cara...'' Un rápido beso me cayo como agua helada en la espalda -''!...¡''<br>-''Otra vez te quedas callada pero esta vez lo entiendo, fue repentino, no te lo tomes a mal pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte, si vamos a seguir con el teatro del noviazgo, ¿Crees que Splend o Petunia se van a tragar que 'solo andamos de la mano' después de tantos años?''  
>-''...No''<br>-''Entonces estamos bien aunque te sonrojes''  
>-''¿Que esperabas?''<br>-'Exactamente... lo mismo que me diste de respuesta, eres predecible, en fin lo que te iba a decir era sobre Flippy''  
>-''¿Eh? ¿Que?''<br>-''Hm, para lo mucho que lo quieres te olvidas fácilmente de el'' ''¡No!''  
>-''Nunca lo haré''<br>-''Oook, no te molestes, veamos, todos sabemos que Flip tiene una curiosa enfermedad ¿No?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Y se supone que es por su mamá ¿Verdad?''  
>-''Si''<br>-''Bueno Flaky, investigue un poco y aparentemente no es tan fácil heredar ese tipo de enfermedades, es más fácil adquirirlas en el transcurso de tu vida, sobre todo si mentalmente eres una persona débil, estresada o herida''  
>-''Pero el no es nada de eso''<br>-''Nop, no lo es''  
>-''Entonces...''<br>-''¿Aja?''  
>-''...No puede ser''<br>-''Lo siento, pero después de mucho meditarlo sólo así puede ser''

Lo único que faltaba, ahora el llena esa carga...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota°<strong>

Por si se lo preguntan, Flaky iba a gritar 'maldito idiota'. Lo se y lo siento se que tarde milenios. Este seria el final de la 'Saga de Cuddles' o al menos por ahora.

Probables dudas;

**¿Porque Cuddles de protagonista?:** Sencillo, era mi capricho maso menos desde el capitulo 10 ponerlo de narrador pero no había tenido oportunidad,  
><strong>¿Que hay de la mente de Flaky?:<strong> Estando juntos todo el tiempo, no podía afectar en lo absoluto a la historia ya que no nos perdimos de nada  
><strong>¿Porque?:<strong> La Flaky de esta historia confía ciegamente en su amigo, es incapaz de mentirle y ademas cuando esta junto a el no suele pensar mucho.

Creo que empezare a contestar sus reviews por aquí, así que siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que quieran, se que hay mas pero por esta ves solo contestare la mas reciente.

Lizzie: Gracias, se podría decir que me inspiraste a seguir la historia

Por cierto, he estado pensando en nombrar los capítulos ya publicados mas los futuros, pero mi creatividad con los nombres es nula ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias?


	21. Chapter 21

''Algunas cosas simplemente no tienen sentido...''

'Toda la vida le exigimos a los demás una explicación, pero si no la entendemos nos enojamos y contradecimos aun sin saber mucho al respecto, por favor no hagas eso' Creo que fue Did a quien escuche decir eso. 'No es tan ilógico si lo ves de esta forma' Cuddles repite mucho eso, el y mi hermano... pero... ¿Y lo que yo pienso?. Explicaciones, razones, puntos de vista, opiniones... Todos tienen muchas diferentes, algunas son buenas, otras estúpidas y yo... Me limito a escuchar tratando de entenderlas. Mi forma de pensar no suele ser preguntada, tiene tanto ventajas como desventajas, pero después de oír una explicación y tratar de dar mi opinión me doy cuenta de que no es una experiencia tan grata. Por ahora las cosas han ido así; he perdido la cuenta de los días que tengo sin ver a Flippy, Cuddles es parte de mi vida diaria y por estúpido que parezca mis padres incluso lo extrañan cuando no se queda mucho tiempo en casa 'No se preocupan por mi pero si por mis amigos' Deveria de molestarme pero no es que me sorprenda mucho. Mi hermano ha estado muy tranquilo y ya no me ha regañado, hasta podría decirse que el año pasado es problema olvidado, me preocupa un poco Did, no cree nada de lo que le digo, puedo verlo en su mirada, pero se mantiene callado como si estuviera planeando algo, lo conozco y se que no es malo, tal ves solo este jugando con mis nervios, no seria la primera ves 'Te ves tan linda cuando estas nerviosa' antes decía mucho eso. De Flippy no se nada por el momento y me preocupa, su casa se ve cada ves mas lejos a pesar de seguir a la misma distancia, no entiendo porque no me esta buscando, al principio era así pero con todo lo que ha pasado no creo que sea algo normal, claro que esto solo es parte de mi paranoia, por el momento no esta, tubo que regresar unos días a la otra casa donde vive o vivía su padre 'A arreglar unos asuntos pendientes' fue la única razón que me dio. Se que debo creerle, el jamas me mentira... Si, solo es paranoia, el esta ocupado y lo primero que hará al volver sera venir a verme... Por Internet he estado buscando cierta información para comprobar una cosa y como de costumbre otra ves Cuddles tiene razón. Hace unos días hiso su mejor intento por explicarme algo bastante perturbador, la enfermedad de Flippy.

-''Hay varios tipos de enfermedades mentales y el tiene una muy curiosa, se supone que las personas que la tienen, en su mayoría, la adquieren en alguna parte de su vida, eso de que 'la heredo' simplemente no concuerda'' Dijo sonriendo pero con cara seria.  
>-''¿Estas seguro?''<br>-''Sip, es extremadamente difícil que sea como lo cuenta''  
>-''¿Entonces porque cree eso?''<br>-''Recapitulemos, Flippy viene de una familia bien acomodada de otra ciudad, en su niñez nunca le falto nada en ningún sentido, tubo padres amorosos sin llegar a lo asfixiante, tubo buenos amigos que lo acompañaron en las buenas y malas durante casi la mitad de su vida y cuando su padre lo 'dejo a su suerte' lo hizo dándole un buen trabajo con un futuro por delante ¿Y tiene una doble personalidad pervertida? Yo digo que eso no es posible. Claro que la sensivilidad de los niños varia mucho y algunos son mas empaticos que otros...''  
>-''¿Empaticos?''<br>-''Sip, empatia, esa linda cosita que te hace sentir el dolor, disgusto o alegría de los demás''

-''¿Pero de donde la iba a sentir?'' Cuddles sonrió con la boca cerrada inclinando su cabeza.

-''Pues, tu''  
>-''...¿...Cuddy?''<br>-''Lo siento, es la única explicación razonable''

No pude hablar después de eso, tampoco había mucho que decir, Cuddles tenia razón, el síndrome de Flippy no era hereditario, era adquirido, revise sobre esa enfermedad en internet pero por mas que busque no pude encontrar otra explicación. Ese dia había sido bastante normal, exceptuando por que Cuddles se había quedado en mi habitación la noche anterior, toda la combersacion había sucedido por la mañana en la escuela, al estar llegando antes que los demás tenemos bastante tiempo para hablar sin molestias, obviamente mi hermano no estaba enterado, Cuddles se vestía en mi habitación y finja llegar por nosotros en las mañanas, mi madre tampoco lo noto, le pedí que dejara de despertarme en las mañanas con la escusa de 'ya soy grande para eso' No le agrado, pero una ves mas mi hermano se metió en la conversacion y todo se arreglo de inmediato. Se podría decir que tengo los mismos cuidados que hace años pero esta ves no debía ocultarlo, mejor dicho, debía presumirlo ante todos...''Es raro''. Estando sola por primera ves en días decidi aventar en algún cajón el aparato y meditar ''Hemos estado haciendo muchos planes de tiempo indefinido, efectivos e ingeniosos, lograron engañar a todos, pero... ¿Estamos yendo hacia algún lado?'' Nadie había tenido la gentileza de hablar sobre ello, por 'ahora' estaríamos bien y mañana también, pero ¿Y luego? ¿Cuanto tiempo se supone que debe durar esto? Obviamente no es eterno pero tampoco parece ser algo pasajero, en medio de tantas opiniones razones y explicaciones me sentía atrapada, como la sensación mientras me hundía en el agua, no importaba hacia donde me moviera ni que hiciera, no podía salir, solo podía quedarme quieta e intentar aguantar un poco mas. ''¿Se supone que así debe ser?...No, no lo creo...no lo creo'' Todos huian, hablaban o cuidaban de mi... de alguna forma empieso a recordar como me sentia al principio del invierno. El tiempo sigue corriendo y todo sigue sin avanzar, todo ha funcionado al pie de la letra... ''¿Porque no me siento feliz?''. Debo admitirlo, sabia que en algun momento iba a pasar, al dia siguiente en el sanitario de la escuela me encontré con Petunia, terminando de lavar mis manos estaba a punto de salir cuando ella decidió entrar. Nos miramos de frente sin saber muy bien que decir.

-''Hola'' Dijo Petunia

-''Hola'' Camino hacia el espejo del baño a unos 50 de mi y procedio a peinarse, no me sorprendia ya que ella era muy obsesiva en la limpieza de su cabello

-''¿Como te ha ido?''

-''Bien''

-''Ah... Entonces, ¿Porque ya no nos hablas?'' No me sorprendia que lo preguntara directamente, aunque lo hacia viendome por el espejo.

-''¿Nos?''

-''Giggles y yo, ahora le dedicas todo tu tiempo a Cuddles''

-''Ustedes son las que no me han hablado''

-''¡Hm!'' Exclamo de forma sarcástica.

-''¿Que fue eso?'' Petunia se solto el cabello y despues de acomodarlo detras de sus oidos me miro de frente.

-''¿No lo he intentado? Diras que tu noviesito no nos ha dejado''

-''Cuddles esta molesto con ustedes y no creo que no sepas porque''

-''Nunca lleve una buena relación con el asi que no es como que me importe demasiado ser su mejor amiga, ademas ¿Porque ahora Cuddles es tu novio? ¿Y Flippy? ¿Como lo cambiaste tan rapido si es que lo querias tanto''

-''No lo cambie''

-''¡Entonces que Flaky! ¿Porque pasaste el invierno con Cuddles? ¿Porque es tu novio y porque no nos hablas?''

-''Fui con el por un problema de casa, porque lo quiero y porque ya no espero nada de Giggles''

-''¿Porque?''

-''Sabias todo lo que estaba haciendo Giggles y tu la apollaste, ahora ya tiene a su pez grande ¿Porque le molesta que este con Cuddles? No es su propiedad ¿Acaso no supiste que me llamo para reclamarme? ¡Actua frente a ti para que creas que es tonta y buena! Pero cuando te intente explicar las cosas por internet no me creiste, como siempre yo fui la culpable de algo que solo los ojos de otro ven malo''

-''Giggles no es asi Flaky ¿Porque no entiendes? Ella siempre quiso a Russel pero tambien a Cuddles, es normal que aun no lo supere, por eso no puedes estar con el''

-''¿Primero porque es muy grande y luego porque otra lo quiere? ¡Hasta cuando tendre que aceptar las exigencias de otra gente!''

-''¡Si finje inocencia! Haces cada movimiento que Cuddles te ordena pero no quieres aceptar los consejos de otras personas, no te gusto ser una marioneta pero si te gusto cambiar de marionetista ¿No?''

-''¡No soy una marioneta! ¡Y el jamas me obligaria a hacer algo que no quiero!''

-''No importa que te hagas la valiente, en el fondo sigues siendo una cobarde''

-''...Ya me canse de hablar contigo''

-''¡Ah! Pero claro, haste la ofendida, de igual forma eres tu la que sale perdiendo''

-''¿Como que perdiendo?''

-''Siempre llorando y haciéndote la victima, todos tenemos problemas Flaky, el que los tuyos sean mas ostentosos que los de otros no significa que tengas que estar dándole lastima a todos, solo estas logrando que todos te manipulen ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que lo sabes y finges ser la idiota que no entiende''

No se que fue lo que sentí... Salí del baño toda roja y molesta, no queria pensar en las palabras de Petunia, ni en eso ni en nada. Faltaban como 3 horas para que acabaran las clases pero tome mis libros antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase y sali por la puerta del frente, no me importo que algun maestro me viera, queria salir de ahi. Por suerte ni Cuddles ni nadie me vio. No sabia a donde ir, queria ir al arbol de la casa de Flippy pero sabia que ese seria el primer lugar donde me buscarian. Por suerte se me ocurrio ir a la libreria, mis hermanitos la conocen pero ninguno sabe que en el segundo piso hay una biblioteca. ''Al menos por un rato sera un buen lugar para esconderme'' Pense llegando a la librería, era perfecto, no hacia frio, estaba silencioso y a esta hora solo habia otras 2 personas. Tome cualquier libro y me sente a 'leerlo' en la parte mas alejada, en la esquina que quedaba libre entre 2 estanteros, obviamente estaba prohibido, pero no me importaba, el ciego biblitecario jamas se daria cuenta. Recargue mi espalda en la pared y mi cabeza en el costado del estantero, no se en que momento fue pero se que dormi al menos 2 horas y media en ese sitio. Cuando desperté había un chico de pelo verde sacudiéndome y preguntándome si estaba bien, me levante rápido agradeciéndole por preocuparse y salí de la biblioteca, el se quedo parado sin decir nada y por lo que respecta al libro lo aventé en la primera estantería ue tuve a mi paso, no tengo idea de cual era solo recuerdo que tenia la tapa fucsia. Camine hasta una avenida antes de reaccionar y ver la hora, ya casi eran las 4 y por lo tanto hora de volver a casa, no tenia ni una pizca de ganas pero no tenia o otra opción...O tal vez podía aplasarlo, por esa avenida pasaban autobuses que daban un gran rodeo por la ciudad antes de llevarme a casa, incluso podía darme el lujo de tomar uno e ir al centro comercial, podría ir a dormir otro rato si entraba a 'ver' una película y después tomar uno mas para ir a casa, ya me preocuparía de las consecuencias mas tarde. Sabia que no era la forma mas valiente de enfrentar las cosas pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo, ''No por ahora''. Me dirigí al sitio donde se toman los autobuses y me senté un rato recargándome en el poste, todo el tiempo con la mirada hacia el suelo. Al ver que el autobús se acercaba abrí mi mochila para sacar el dinero, no la encontré rápido ya que traía todo muy revuelto, no sabia porque, generalmente acomodo las cosas, por mas que busque no encontré la mentada cartera. No se me podía haber caído y estaba segura de que la había guardado en la mañana ''¿La robaron? No puede ser, en clases siempre esta Toothy o alguien que no permitiría que otros toquen mis cosas...¿Petunia?...No, claro que no, sabe que guardo dulces u otras cosas, con lo delicadita que es jamas metería la mano en mi bolsa, Giggles no fue, no es tan valiente para estas cosa...entonces...¡Claro! ¡El diota de la biblioteca!... ¡Precioso! ¡El único invesil que parece ayudarme en todo el día es el que me roba!''

-''¡Ahhh!'' Estaba tan enojada, me deje caer en la estúpida banca de metal, en medio del estúpido frio y en medio de la estúpida ciudad. Todo lo malo siempre tenia que llegar junto, ahora ¿Que se supone que debia hacer? ¿Ir directamente a casa? ¡No podía! Había 2 inconvenientes, #1 Estaba lejos, muy lejos, pensando en tomar el estúpido autobús me aleje mas de la librería. #2 ¡No quiero ir a casa! No me importa si me regañan, no quiero ir. Para 'endulsar' mas el momento, mi celular comenzó a sonar con un tono mas que conocido, el de mi hermano.

-''¿Hola?'' Conteste con una mezcla de desesperación y falta de ganas.

-''¿Donde estas?''

-''Si, hola hermanito''

-''Déjate de sarcasmos y contesta lo que te pregunto''

-''¿Porque?''

-''Te lo estoy ordenando''

-''Aaay ¿En serio? Creí que era una dulce petición''

-''Flaky es en serio ¿Donde estas?

-''En la calle''

-''¿Porque no esperaste a Cuddles?'' ''¿Hmm? Entonces no sabe que salí antes''

-''Porque pelee con una amiga y no tenia ganas de ver a nadie''  
>-''¿Solo por eso?'' Eso me cayo en el hígado.<p>

-''¿Te parece poco?''

-''Niña, nos preocupas''

-''¡No soy una niña!''

-''Entonces deja de actuar como una y por tercera ves ¿Donde estas?''

-''En la avenida maple ¿Ok? Estoy muuuy lejos de casa''

-''¿Y que estas haciendo ahí?''

-''Alejándome de todo, Splend no quiero discutir, hablamos cuando llegue a casa''

Termine la llamada y comencé a caminar, si me quedaba ahi corría el riesgo de que vinieran a buscarme pero igualmente no quería volver a casa, volví unas calles y termine en el parque, se veía mas seco pero con menos nieve, bienvenido sea el clima de enero, extremadamente frió y seco. Estuve sentada sin hacer nada poco mas de media hora y cuando el reloj dio las 5 decidí volver a casa, camine bastante, no me habría afectado tanto pero estaba desacostumbrada, pase la mayoría de las vacaciones sin mover un dedo en casa de Cuddles. Al acercarme a la calle de mi casa me dolió el estomago, sabia lo que me esperaba y no tenia ganas de enfrentarlo, pero tengo 14 años, no puedo decidir ni que sabor de jugo comprar para la despensa. Camine con la vista en el suelo hasta que llegue al barandal de mi casa, apenas lo toque paso algo que no me esperaba.

-''Hola'' Volví la cabeza rápidamente para asegurarme de lo que escuchaba

-''¿Flippy?''

-''Ya regrese'' Dijo sonriendo gentilmente, como si por mi vida fuera, corrí desesperada hacia el, empujándolo al abrasarlo cuando nos encontramos.

-''Me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto'' Dije con una alegría un tanto exagerada recargándome en su pecho. Por supuesto que Flippy me abraso, pude ver en su rostro que mi felicidad le alegraba.

-''¿Has estado bien?''

-''Si''

-''Que bien, me preocupaba que algo te pasara mientras no estaba'' Sabia perfectamente que parecía un perro acariciándose contra su dueño pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en eso.

-''Tal ves este un poco sucio pero ¿No te gustaría pasar?''

-''Si''

Con una estúpida sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro me aferre a su brazo muy fuerte y no lo solté ni para que sacara las llaves, no importaba, el había dicho que hacia las cosas con las dos manos, al entrar puso su mochila en la entrada y me llevo a la sala, se sentó con migo en el sillón y sin perder tiempo me quite los zapatos y subí los pies a este para recargarme completamente en el, obviamente se le hizo raro pero aun asi extendió sus brazos invitándome a sentarme en su regazo, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí, ya que el se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que me acomodaba en sus piernas, quede recargada de lado con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y sentada sobre sus piernas, aunque ya tenia tiempo que no pasaba, sentí deja vu, supongo que alguna ves hice eso de niña.

-''¿Porque tan cariñosa?'' Dijo con su angelical sonrisa aunque se notaba algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

-''Es que tenia muchas ganas de verte'' Dije mirando hacia arriba sin despegar mi cabeza de su hombro, aun podía sentir esa estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro pero al parecer el le gustaba

-''¿Me extrañaste?'' Dijo en un tono suave.

-''Claro que si'' Dije acariciando mi rostro con su hombro.

-''¿Y tu hermano?''

-''¿Splend o el otro?'' Dije aun acariciándome y con los ojos cerrados.

-''Ambos''

-''Los dos están bien, Splend supongo que esta en casa y Cuddles no lo se, tal vez este ahí también''

-''¿Para que si tu no estas?''

-''Es amigo de Splend, a veces cuando va a casa lo hace para encerrarse con el'' ''No puedo decirle la verdad...''

-''Ok ¿De donde venias?''

-''Del parque'' Ahi detuve mi actuación de perro empalagoso ya que entendí que era hora de dar explicaciones.

-''¿A esta hora?'' Dijo ligeramente molesto

-''Lo siento, perdí mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y como no quería regresar fui ahí''

-''Aja ¿Y porque no querías regresar?''

-''Umm... es que en la escuela discutí con Petunia, por eso salí sin decirle a nadie''

-''Entiendo, no querías que te regañaran y decidiste perderte un rato''

-''Si...''

-''Lo entiendo, te enojaste, pero si vas a salir sola a cualquier parte dile a alguien, si te llega a pasar un accidente y nadie sabe donde estas ¿Que crees que pueda pasar?''

-''Lo se, lo mismo que la ultima ves, no lo volveré a hacer''

-''Al menos avísame a mi ¿Ok?'' Asentí y Flippy me beso en la frente...''¿Un beso en la frente? Ni de broma mi hermano me recibirá así cuando llegue''

-''¿C-como te fue en tu viaje?'' ''Tonta cálmate o notara que evades el tema''

-''Bien, al fin arregle la otra casa''

-''La otra... ¿Donde vivías?''

-''Si, Mouse sabe de esas cosas y me ayudo un poco con la papelería''

-''¿La venderás?

-''No, ahora esa casa también es mía''

-''¿Eh? ¿Porque?''

-''Papa saldrá del país por un tiempo así que decidió dejármela'' ''Para 'un tiempo' regalarle la casa es demasiado''

-''Pero, si tu papa te dejo la casa ¿Porque necesitaste tanto papeleo?''

-''Tuve que cambiar todos los servicios a mi nombre, dar comprobantes, hacer pagos, ir de un lado a otro y pasar horas en el teléfono, no descanse mucho''

-''...Ah ¡Lo siento! Debes de estar cansado'' Intente levantarme pero Flippy me detuvo.

-''Esta bien, no me cansa hablar contigo, aunque deberías ir a avisar que ya regresaste''

-''No... no quiero volver tan rápido''

-''¿No los estas preocupando?'' ''Lo mismo que dijo Splend''

-''...Si, a mi hermano''

-''Entonces ve''

-''Si''

Me levante Y Flippy me acompaño a la puerta, creí que se quedaría mientras avisaba pero me acompaño hasta mi casa y se quedo afuera de la puerta, ver su sonrisa antes de entrar me animo un poco. En la sala no se veía a nadie así subi a mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila. Me peine lo mas rápido que pude, ademas de que lave mi rostro, no podía maquillarme, seria tonto hacerlo después de que deje que me viera así sin nada por tanto rato. Pase por el cuarto de mi hermano, primero escuche otra ves de la puerta pero no oí nada, toque y no tuve respuesta, cuando entre me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Le llame desde el cuarto de mis padres para que viera que estaba en casa, salio con la novedad de que se quedaría en casa de Did, por eso se preocupaba tanto, quería verme antes de ir. Le asegure que estaba bien y me despedi. Cuando baje mi padre estaba en la sala.

-''¿Porque tan tarde hija?'' Dijo desde el sillón frente a la tele

-''Es que pase a la librería''

-''¿Y ahora donde vas?'' ''¿Como sabe?''

-''¿Eh?''

-''¿Ivas a salir no?''

-''Ah...si'' No se me ocurría a donde decirle que iba.

-''¿No querias que te viera salir?''

-''N-no es eso...ya le avise a mi hermano''

-''¿Le llamaste?''

-''Si, dijo que estaba bien y que no regresara tarde''

-''Bien''

Tranquilamente se volteo y siguió viendo la tele, al menos papa no es chismoso, estaba segura que jamas le dirá a Splend que salí, sobre todo si cree que tengo su aprobación. Salí un poco mas tranquila y al ver a Flippy esperándome al inicio del jardín no pude evitar correr hacia el. El me sonreía, estaba feliz de que quisiera estar con el, no necesitaba otro tipo de aliento mas que ese. Me dio a tomar su brazo y cruzamos la calle juntos, nuevamente me pegue como perro pegajoso, no era una linda comparación pero es lo primero que venia a mi cabeza. Cuando entramos a su casa nuevamente me dirija la sala.

-''¿Podemos ir arriba?

-''¿Arriba?''

-''A mi habitación'' ''¿Eh...?''

-''Quiero cambiarme de ropa''

-''Ah , si... ¿Eh?''

-''No frente a ti'' Dijo sonriendo

-''A-Aaah''

-''¿Que pensaste?''

-''Umm... nada'' Flippy rió al oír eso, obviamente no me creyó, tomo su maleta y la subió junto con el, yo fui detrás suyo tratando de ignorar el mini-infarto que tuve con la conversación anterior. Ya en su habitación se me ocurrió ayudarle con sus cosas. -''¿Desempaco tus cosas?''

-''No así esta bien'' Respondió revolviendo su armario

-''...N-no creo que encuentres nada, todo esta en tu maleta...¿No?''

-''Creí que había dejado mas ropa'' Cerro el armario y se sentó a mi derecha, entre nosotros estaba su maleta la cual empezó a revisar, de entre sus cosas saco un par de cuchillos. No entendía para que los cargaba, no eran necesarios ¿Verdad? -''¿Que has hecho en estos días?'' Dijo aun sacando sus cosas

-''Umm, nada... solo he ido a la escuela''

-''¿ Días aburridos?''

-''Si, bastante''

-''¿Que tal hoy?''

-''... Fue mas molesto que otra cosa''

-''¿Porque peleaste con tu amiga?''

-''...En realidad fue a causa de otra amiga'' Dije bajando la mirada

-''¿Aja?''

-''Espeso a reclamarme por problemas de esa amiga, yo no hice nada, solo no me puse de su parte y por eso se enojaron'' Flippy sonrió de lado y en un tono algo burlón dijo

-''¿Te reclama por problemas de otra persona?''

-''Si...''

-''Vaya, hace años que no oía algo así'' ''Supongo que para el estas son niñerías'' ¿''Que problema era?''

-''¿Eh?''

-''¿Cual fue el problema inicial?''

-''Ah...Cuddles...creo'' Flippy me miro directamente a los ojos deteniendo su labor ''¿Porque se detenía al oír su nombre?''

-''¿Que hizo?''

-''Amm... rechazo a Giggles''

-''¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?'' ''¿Esta celoso?''

-''Q-que yo apoye a Cuddy en su decisión''

-''¿Porque?''

-''Bueno, Giggles ya salia con otro chico, solo se ofendió de que Cuddles la botara al enterarse...''

-''¿Entonces de que se enoja?''

-''No lo se''

-''Vaya...'' Flippy seguía sonriendo, era obvio que la discusión le parecía ridícula.

-''Por eso me puse de parte de Cuddy''

-''¿Cuddy?''

-''Ah...lo siento''

-''No te disculpes ¿Desde cuando le dices así?''

-''...Siempre, creo que no lo había dicho frente a ti''

-''¿Llamas a todos tus amigos por nombres cariñosos?''

-''No''

-''¿Solo a el no? Por curiosidad ¿Cuddles te ha estado vigilando últimamente?'' Dijo algo serio.

-''Si...junto con mi hermano'' Flippy tomo su maleta y la volteo sacudiéndola para que calleran las ultimas cosas, traía bastante basura, entre ellas un pedazo de galleta, goma de mascar, recivos y una navaja.

-''¿Te incomoda?''

-''¿Eh?''

-''Esto'' Dijo tomando la navaja, sin notarlo me había quedado mirando la navaja.

-''Mmm, no''

-''Es por costumbre, no te asustes''

-''...'' Creo que mi expresión no ayudo mucho.

-''Tómala'' Dijo dándome la navaja.

-''S-si...''

-''¿Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Cuddles?''

-''¿Eh''

-''¿Te molesta que te pregunte?'' Su vos perdió su dulzura y tomo aun mas seriedad

-''N-no''

-''Muy bien, no me agrada del todo tu amiguito''

-''¿P-porque?''

-''No me gusta que este junto a ti todo el día'' Lo siguiente lo dije sin pensar.

-''¿Estas celoso?'' Un incomodo silencio vino aquí, miro fijamente mis ojos haciéndome sentir mal por lo dicho, baje la mirada sintiéndome aun peor, aunque era ridículo senti mis mejillas sonrojarse y mis ojos llenarse de agua, no necesitaba hacerlo enojar, no entiendo porque siempre hago alguna cosa estúpida.

-''Bien, no es como que duerma contigo por las noches... ¿Verdad?''

Vi como con su mano apartaba la maleta tirándola dela cama, instintivamente la seguí con la vista no queriendo creer lo que oía. Levante lentamente el rostro en diagonal buscando su cara, cuando choque con su mirada simplemente me congele, era castigadora y penetrante, como si intentara atravesarme, apoyo su mano en la cama arrastrándose sin parpadear hacia mi, coloco su mejilla con la mía y al oído me dijo -''No es cierto, ¿Verdad?'' Intente con todas mis fuerzas contestarle pero simplemente no pude, al querer hablar mis labios temblaron sin poder separarse, tenia miedo y quería salir de ahí.-''¿Porque no contestas?'' Sentí las lagrimas bajar por mi cara, tocaron su rostro, haciendo que se volviera a mirarme, observo mis ojos llorosos por unos momentos y entonces dijo -''No lo puedes negar...¿Cierto?'' Estúpidamente llore mas y en lugar de hablar solo conseguí tomar aire al abrir la boca, lo siguiente que vi fue su mano en mi cara la cual me empujo contra la cama bruscamente, se subió completamente a la cama y se puso sobre mi, en mis manos temblorosas que habían quedado sobre mi vientre aun tenia la navaja, la apreté un poco para agarrarla mejor y de alguna forma el lo noto. Tomo la mano con la que la sujetaba haciéndome subirla lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta hacerme ponerle la punta de la cuchilla en la garganta. ''Vamos, clavarla si te hace sentir mejor'' Nunca entenderé porque hizo eso. Era algo que debía hacer o si no no sabia como iba a terminar, apretó mi mano apresurándome a tomar una decisión, ''¿Matarlo? ¿Aquí y ahora estando sobre mi?'' Si lo hacia me liberaría de un gran problema, nadie notaria si lo dejaba aquí, nadie me diría nada si yo no lo hacia, podría vivir una vida completa y normal si lo sacaba de la historia...Pero después de tantos años de esperarlo, de tanto pelear por el, después de enemistarme con tanta gente, después de tantas peleas , heridas y desilusiones...ademas de su enfermedad...¿Era correcto tomar la salida fácil. Horrendos y eternos segundos pase hasta que inesperadamente sentí mi mano moverse con fuerza sobre su cuello, pero antes de reaccionar unas gotas de algo tibio e irritante cayeron sobre mis ojos obligándome a cerrarlos -''L-lo siento'' Escuche a Flippy decir con vos baja y dolorosa, soltó mi mano y se dejo caer sobre mi haciéndome sentir un liquido recorrer sobre mi cuello. Senti terror, fue lo único que alcance a sentir, tenia menos de un segundo para reaccionar, debía hacer algo o nada para decidir mi futuro...

Honestamente, nunca quise que ese segundo acabara.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota°<strong>

Lo se y lo siento se que tarde aun mas esta vez. No se si seguir después de este capitulo, les informo que Flaky no la va a pasar muy bien si continuo. Supongo que dependerá de sus respuestas.

See ya!


End file.
